Historias de asesinato
by Jaylow317
Summary: Han pasado años desde la ultima vez que lo vio, el desapareció sin dejar rastro, ahora se encuentra atrapada con el, sin oportunidad de escapar o defenderse, ¿que pasara con ella?, ¿acaso la matara?, con eso en mente decide ganar tiempo preguntándole que ha sido de el, donde ha estado y que ha hecho, que clase de historias creo - Estas son mis historias de asesinato -
1. En reencuentro

El reloj marcaba a las 6:30 de la mañana, una mujer de alrededor de 26 años se cepillaba los dientes en el baño, era de estatura promedio de 1,65, de cabello castaño que llegaba un poco por debajo de los hombros, ojos marrones y pecas en su rostro No era voluptuosa, pero tampoco estaba mal, su falta de pecho se compensa con sus piernas esbeltas y su trasero firme

Dicha mujer era Lynn Loud Jr., que termino de cepillarse y escupir su residuo, regreso a la habitación, donde se cambió a una camiseta blanca, unos pantalones deportivos negros y unos tenis del mismo color, se amarro su cabello en una cola de caballo.

Bajo la sala de estar y mirar, el mismo departamento, algunas medallas en una estantería, junto a fotos de su familia, un reciente de la última reunión de navidad, junto a otra de cuando tenía 13 años, una copia de la foto que su hermano le había regalado a sus padres por aniversario, al verla suspiro con pesar

Habían transcurrido 13 años desde la última vez que lo había visto, esa vez que lo observo desde la ventana de la sala sentado junto a la casita de Charles, simplemente a la mañana siguiente ya no estaba, era como si se hubiera esfumado, solo quedo una camiseta naranja totalmente cortada

Para dejar de pensar en eso, encendió la televisión, en las noticias

" _[…] En otras noticias, otro cuerpo fue encontrado cerca de la escuela secundaria local, con este, ya son 9 las víctimas del asesino en serie que la gente ha llamado 'El dentista', esto es debido a que una de sus principales características es arrancar los dientes una sus víctimas, la po-_ "

Apago el televisor, no era que le asustaran dichos temas, sino que su familia no era muy fan de esos temas, en especial Lori, ya que uno de ellos asesino cruelmente a su esposo e hija frente a ella, incluso una vez Lisa comento que se enfrentó a uno de ellos, y que logro salvarse gracias a su intelecto, pero cuando le pedían detalles, ella simplemente evadía el tema

Decidió dejar de pensar en eso, y salió a correr, contaba con mucho tiempo libre, ya que, debido a un esguince en su muñeca no podía entrenar, así que le dieron algunos días libres para recuperarse, pero debido a su naturaleza no podía simplemente quedarse todo el día en casa

Fue hasta el parque donde suele trotar, se encendió su mp3 y se puso los audífonos, mientras corría, volvió a recordar lo sucedido con Lincoln

Los primeros días creyeron que estaba en casa de Clyde, pero cuando el chico fue a su casa preguntando por Lincoln comenzaron a alarmarse, comenzaron su búsqueda por todo Royal Woods, preguntaron a sus otros amigos si sabían dónde estaba, pero todos negaron, pegaron afiches de se busca en cada esquina y llenaron el reporte en la estación de Policía

Ella era la más afectada, ya que era nuevamente su culpa que el peliblanco durmiera afuera nuevamente, de vez en cuando Leni le enviaba miradas de enojo, lo entendía, esta vez ella no se había unido a la locura de dejarlo afuera, incluso reclamaba porque se terminara esa locura, pero el orgullo de Lynn era más grande, así que Leni no tenía otra opción que llevarle mantas y ropa limpia

Después de una semana de búsqueda, Leni llego a la casa bastante tarde en la noche, sus ojos estaban rojos y su maquillaje corrido, todos en preocupación se acercaron a ella, pero esta los rechazo y comenzó a insultarlos, decirles cosas hirientes, se sorprendió, no sabía que conocía tantos adjetivos despectivos, pero lo que dijo al final los lastimo más que todo lo que ella dijo

" _Lincoln no volverá_ "

Después de decir aquello, subió las escaleras y cerró la puerta con fuerza, estaban conmocionados por las palabras de la rubia

Al día siguiente, preguntaron a Leni como es que decía aquello, pero lo único que ella decía es que simplemente lo sabía, al principio mantuvieron las esperanzas de que todo fuera por el dolor del momento, sin embargo cuando los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses, comprendieron que lo dicho por Leni era cierto, Lincoln no regresaría a casa

Todos comenzaron a resentir la culpa y el pesar, todo por una tontería, cometieron nuevamente el error de dejarlo a fuera a su suerte, pero esta vez, el no volvería a darles otra oportunidad

Años después de eso, aun se resentían las secuelas, su habitación quedo exactamente como la dejo, y en las reuniones familiares, Lynn evitaba a Leni, ya que ella aún seguía enviándole miradas de molestia cada vez que la veía, pero solo lo hacía durante unos segundos antes de volver a sonreír

De hecho, en la navidad de hace 4 años, escucho a Lori hablar con Leni, no pudo escuchar mucho, pero logro escuchar el nombre de Lincoln y también que Leni recibía llamadas de vez en cuando de él, al escuchar esto, Lynn se armó de valor para preguntarle sobre ello, pero ella lo que le dijo ella le quito las ganas de saber

\- " _¿Por qué quieres saber ?, no es como si hubieras importado antes,_ _así que no debe de importarte ahora"- dijo._

Eso la devasto, así que ese mismo día, hablo con Lori para rogarle que le dijera sobre que hablaba con Leni esa noche y si podría decirle algo respecto a Lincoln, pero ella se negó, argumentando que era un tema delicado

Volvió a la realidad cuando choco con alguien, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no vio a ese otro corredor, así que después de disculparse apropiadamente, se sentó en una banca y miro al cielo, notando que estaba totalmente cubierto de nubes grises, no las había notado debido a todo lo que estaba rondando por su cabeza desde esta mañana, y de un segundo a otro, comenzó a llover, así que decidió que era mejor regresar a su departamento

Caminaba sin pausas pero sin prisas, realmente no le importaba mojarse y no era como si alguien la esperara, después de todo vivía sola

Escuchaba pasos, al principio no le daba mucha importancia, sin embargo, mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más sentía una presión que no podía describir, era como si todos sus sentidos gritaran peligro, así que volteo

Volteo la vista, pero se tranquilizó al ver que solamente era un hombre, vestido de un impermeable amarillo, botas para la lluvia y una sombrilla azul, traía una bufanda gris que no dejaba ver su cara y un sombrero color negro, no le dio importancia y comenzó nuevamente su paso, y escucho que también el hombre reanudo su andar

Paso más tiempo y la sensación no se iba, su respiración era acelerada y su corazón latía rápidamente, a pesar de la lluvia podía sentir su sudor recorriendo su cara y el siguiente paso que daba era con dificultad por el temblor de sus piernas, el andar de aquel enigmático personaje le hacía sentir un escalofrió pasar por su columna vertebral, la sensación de peligro recorría todo su cuerpo, era como si una sombra invisible pasara su fría y huesuda mano por cada parte de su ser y congelara todos y cada uno de sus otros pensamientos, solo quedándose con el terror y la idea de escapar e imaginándose horrores de lo que posiblemente sucedería si aquel ser llegaba a alcanzarla

Seguía escuchando los pasos de aquel hombre, así que acelero su paso, pero el extraño hizo lo mismo, disminuyo su velocidad, y aquel sujeto la imito, Lynn se detuvo unos minutos, ese hombre igualmente se detuvo y ella comenzó a correr

No lo soportaba más, esa sensación era espantosa, por lo que corría lo más rápido que ella pudiese, lo cual era mucho, debido a que era atlética, jamás había sentido algo así, no le gustaba, le causaba terror y ganas de vomitar, era como en los libros que Lucy escribía, pero la realidad era 100 veces peor, la impotencia y el sentimiento de muerte que experimentaba la estaba llevando a un abismo de miedo y desesperación

Se detuvo, volteo hacia tras y no vio más a aquel hombre, se sentía aliviada, ella definitivamente no era miedosa, ya que conocía distintos tipos de artes marciales, no obstante, el aura y la sensación que ese sujeto le transmitía era espantosa, algo que jamás había sentido, pero si escuchado

Lori le describió a su familia en una ocasión su experiencia con aquel asesino, y la forma en la que le describió la atmosfera que percibió era igual a la que acababa de sentir, suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta que había escapado, miro a su alrededor, se desvió de su camino, por lo que se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia su departamento

Varios minutos después finalmente había llegado, la lluvia comenzaba a caer más fuerte y se escuchaban truenos en la lejanía, saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta, cuando lo hizo, su corazón dio un vuelco, se le fue el aire, impidiendo que pudiera gritar, ensancho los ojos a mas no poder y comenzaron a temblarle las piernas

Él estaba ahí, justo frente a ella, no sabía cómo consiguió entrar, se aseguró de cerrar la puerta, pero algo peor que eso era evidente, el sabia donde vivía, ¿Qué otras cosas sabia?, el pensar eso la aterro mas

Su corazón latía erráticamente, le costaba respirar, sudaba a mares, tenía el deseo de escapar, sin embargo sus piernas no le respondían, quería golpearlo, tampoco podía mover los brazos, nuevamente pensamientos aterradores pasaron por su cabeza, lo cual hizo que sintiera aún más pánico. Un relámpago ilumino el cielo y el trueno no se hizo esperar, dándole un efecto aún más siniestro a aquella escena

El extraño comenzó a avanzar hacia ella lentamente, como si estuviera disfrutando cada instante, ella comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse de él, pero cuando choco con la barandilla se dio cuenta que no podía retroceder más, estaba acorralada, si él lo deseaba, solo debía empujarla y tendría una muerte segura

¿Acaso iba a morir?, lo más seguro, la atmosfera se lo gritaba y su interior gritaba de terror, tal vez era lo que ella mereciera, había causado la huida de su hermano y posiblemente ya estuviera muerto, era imposible que un niño sobreviviera solo, no, no podía pensar así, estaba segura que seguía vivo y ella lo encontraría un día, se disculparía y talvez pudieran tratar de reconstruir su relación, al darse cuenta de esto se armó de valor, no podía morir hasta disculparse con su hermano

Cargo contra él, esperado poder derribarlo, no obstante el sujeto simplemente se movió a la derecha, evitando la embestida, ella trato de darle un golpe en la cara, pero el evadió el golpe y aprovechando el impulso y la fuerza de Lynn, le asesto un gran contragolpe en el rostro, haciendo que retrocediera, la tomo de los hombros y le atino un fuerte rodillazo en la boca del estómago, sacándole el aire. El sujeto sabía pelear, y antes de darse cuenta, la tenía sujeta con una llave al cuello. Trato de zafarse, pero su agarre era firme, sintió un paño húmedo en su cara, trato de evitar respirarlo, pero le era casi imposible, pasando unos minutos ella poco a poco dejaba de pelear, hasta que finalmente se detuvo, dando a entender que se encontraba inconsciente

* * *

Abrió lentamente los ojos, no veía nada, estaba totalmente a oscuras, trato de mover sus manos, pero estas se encontraban sujetadas, por lo que se escuchaba, un par de esposas, sus piernas también estaban inmovilizadas por una soga, así que decidió desistir en tratar de moverse, ya que sería inútil. Exploro toda la habitación con si vista, lo único que distinguía era una ventana, un relámpago ilumino un poco, logrando que pudiera ver que se encontraba encima de una cama

Comenzaba a asustarse, recordó lo acontecido tiempo atrás, aquel ser había logrado inmovilizarla y secuestrarla, no sabía que es lo que quería hacer con ella, pero estaba segura de que no le gustaría. El lugar era frío, no podía escuchar absolutamente nada, aquel sitio le hacía sentir como si flotara en medio de un vacío infinito, donde no existía nada, el aire que respiraba era pesado y frío, y su mente no le ayudaba ya que solo venían a ella ideas horribles, entonces recordó lo que le había dicho Lori el día que la secuestraron a ella y su familia

- _"Me sentía asustada, ansiosa, no podía hacer otra cosa que temblar de miedo, cada pequeño ruido que escuchaba me sobresaltaba y mi paranoia aumentaba a cada segundo, no sabía que era lo que quería de mí, pero me daba una idea, y solo el pensarlo me hacía llorar, deseaba que todo fuera un sueño, que mi reloj sonara y me sacara de aquella pesadilla, pero cuando la puerta se abrió, caí en cuenta de que no era un sueño, y que lo peor estaba a punto de comenzar"_ \- dijo ella

Una ráfaga de aire paso por la habitación, causando que la puerta se abriera, el rechinido de esta le causo escalofríos, y sintió un par de ojos que la observaban, no podía ver de dónde provenía aquella sensación, pero era fuerte. Un olor nauseabundo paso por su nariz, logrando que sintiera asco y ganas de vomitar, busco la fuente de aquel hedor, encontrando que provenía de la puerta, no podía ver nada hasta que otro relámpago ilumino todo, tal vez fueron unos cuantos segundos pero logro distinguir bien

Era aquel hombre parado frente a algo envuelto por una sábana blanca, pero por el olor que percibió se dio una idea, era un cadáver, la habitación volvió a iluminarse un poco debido al fósforo que ese extraño encendió, alumbrando un poco su rostro envuelto en la bufanda, soltó el fósforo encendido, que cayó encima de aquel bulto prendiéndolo en llamas, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. El calor que comenzaba a percibirse en aquel lugar sumado a la silueta de aquel extraño acercándose con la luz de las llamas detrás de él, le hacía sentirse como si estuviera en el infierno, y como si ese hombre fuese el mismísimo diablo, finalmente entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta, haciendo que todo quedara nuevamente en penumbra

La luz se encendió de repente, mostrando una habitación en ruinas, los muebles estaban rotos, llenos de polvo y telarañas, las paredes llenas de agujeros y el papel tapiz comenzaba a desprenderse y el foco del cuarto estaba colgando del techo, y la cama no tenía patas, por lo que solo se encontraba en el suelo

Aquel hombre se quitó el impermeable, rebelando una sudadera naranja con detalles plateados, unos jeans azul oscuro, se quitó el sombrero y la bufanda, mostrando sus ojos azules con algunas pecas en las mejillas y lo más llamativo, su cabello era de color plateado y llegaba por debajo de la nuca, y esta estaba en su totalidad liso

Lynn no podía creer lo que veía, habrán pasado 13 años, habrá crecido hasta una estatura de alrededor de 1.85, se habrá teñido el cabello, y había dejado de tener aquel diente astillado que le hacía parecer un conejo, pero podía reconocerlo, era su hermano, Lincoln Loud, parado frente a ella, él le dedico una sonrisa sincera, que contrastaba con sus ojos inexpresivos, el aura que anteriormente percibía se fue en su totalidad, y ahora había una atmósfera fría, pero cálida

\- Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que te vi Lynn –

\- Li-incoln, ¿De verdad eres tú? -

\- Sí, gusto en verte hermana – respondió amigablemente

Seguía sin poder creerlo, realmente era el, ¿Dónde estuvo todos estos años?, ¿Qué estuvo haciendo?, pero otra duda surgió en su mente

-¿Por qué me secuestraste y me trajiste aquí? –

\- Ahh eso, no se me ocurrió otra manera de reunirme contigo de no ser por este método – aclaro

\- Ya veo, ¿Y por qué motivo estoy atada?

\- Para asegurarme que no trates de huir, ya he tenido problemas en ese aspecto

¿A qué se refería?, ¿Ha secuestrado gente antes?, ¿Cuál razón había para que ella tratara de escapar?, esto no le daba buena espina. Detuvo sus pensamientos al ver que Lincoln sacaba un par de tijeras metálicas, envueltas en una funda que decía "Leni Loud", las abrió un poco y comenzó a darles filo con una piedra que saco de su bolsillo, enfoco más la vista en ellas, tenía manchas rojas, recordó lo que vio hace unos momentos, por lo que pensó era sangre, así que su duda finalmente se aclaró, Lincoln le había quitado la vida a alguien, y ahí fue donde cayó en cuenta.

Estaba en un lugar desconocido, la secuestro y ato para evitar que ella tratase de escapar, quemo un cadáver para deshacerse de él, emitía un aura siniestra y ahora comenzaba a afilar lo que creía era el arma con la que asesino a aquella persona, no cabía duda, ella sería su próxima víctima. ¿Tanto la odiaba?, lo más seguro, después de todo, ella era la responsable de que escapara, tenía que hacer algo, no quería que su hermano se ensuciara aún más las manos

\- Lincoln – volteo su vista a ella – escucha, lo siento, sé que fui una estúpida en el pasado, debí haber aprendido mi lección después de lo de la mala suerte y lo del protocolo, pero mi orgullo me cegó, no pensaba con claridad en ese entonces, debimos hacerle caso a Leni y detener esa tontería, por mí, te dejamos fuera de casa, en la noche, te pudieron haber pasado muchas cosas, entiendo que me odies y pienses que yo debería morir, pero te imploro me des una oportunidad de enmendar las cosas, reconstruir nuestra relación, volver a ser los hermanos que algunas vez fuimos, y volver a reunirnos con nuestra familia, estoy segura que ellos también lo sienten

\- Lo sé – dijo el – sé que nuestras hermanas lo sienten, que están arrepentidas de lo que hicieron, pero Lynn, no te culpes por mi escape

\- ¿Que? –

\- Lynn, jamás te he odiado, no te odie en ese entonces y no te odio ahora, sabía que en algún momento reflexionarías, me dejarían entrar y me pedirían disculpas hasta el cansancio, el hecho de que lo estés haciendo ahora me lo confirma

\- ¿Entonces po-?

\- La razón por la que me fui, fue para protegerlos

\- ¿Pro-protegernos? –

\- Así es, veras, tenías razón, pudieron pasarme muchas cosas estando afuera de noche, dejando de lado el frio y los posible animales que podrían atacarme, estaba el hecho de que los seres humanos podrían ser peor que cualquier enfermedad, y que la realidad, es a veces mucho peor que cualquier pesadilla que nuestro cerebro pudiera crear -

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?, ¿A-acaso t-te sucedió algo? – pregunto Lynn

\- Supongo que debo contarte, después de todo mereces saber la verdad, ponte cómoda – ella lo miro con una cara de "¿enserio?" – ya se, solo quería molestarte un poco – rio por su propio chiste y se sentó en una silla cercana– todo comenzó hace 13 años, era una noche como cualquier otra, Leni estaba conmigo en el patio, una de mis camisetas se rompió, así que ella me llevo algo de ropa limpia y remendó mi prenda

"Ustedes la llamaron debido a que ya era hora de dormir, me deseo buenas noches, me beso la frente y entro a la casa, al acostarme en el suelo, note que olvido sus tijeras de costura, decidí guardarlas en la chaqueta que me había llevado y regresárselas en la mañana, sé que es estúpido dormir con tijeras en tus bolsillos, pero el día de hoy agradezco haber hecho eso"

"Eran alrededor de la 1 de la madrugada cuando escuche un ruido, sabía que no eran ustedes ya que dormían plácidamente, por lo que creí que se trataba de Charles, Cliff o alguna otra de nuestras mascotas, pero cuando escuche que trataban de abrir la puerta me aterre, así que asome un poco mi cabeza por el la puerta de la casa de perros"

"Eran 2 hombres, traían pasamontañas y vestían de negro, trataban de forzar la cerradura de la puerta, estuve a punto de jadear pero logre contenerme, no quería que me escucharan, escuche más pasos, un tercer hombre se acercó a la perrera, tape mi nariz y contuve la respiración, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, no podía dejar de imaginar que era lo que podrían hacerme si me encontraban, sudaba a mares y mi corazón latía sin parar, temblaba como gelatina y estaba a punto de quedarme sin aire, para mi suerte el sujeto se alejó, solté el aire que retenía y trate de calmarme, pero solo pude preocuparme más al escuchar lo que dijeron aquellos hombres"

" _En cuanto entremos, secuestraremos a una de esas mocosas y nos largamos_ "

"No podía permitirlo, no podía dejar que ellos se llevaran a alguna de nuestras hermanas, aun menos a ti, así que se me ocurrió una idea, si solamente querían a uno, bien podrían llevarme a mí, de esa forma, esos sujetos se irían y ustedes estarían a salvo, así que, haciendo uso de todo el valor que pude, hice ruido, ellos voltearon y comencé a correr. No sé cuánto estuve corriendo, lo único que podía sentir era mi corazón agitado y el sudor corriendo por mi cara, hasta que sentí que alguien me ponía un costal en la cabeza, después un golpe y finalmente total oscuridad"

"Después de eso desperté, no sabía dónde estaba ni como llegue ahí, trate de reconocer el entorno, y lo único que logre saber, era que me encontraba en un cuarto, con el piso de madera vieja, paredes sucias con manchas de color café, me estremecí al imaginarme de que eran esas manchas, también note que aparte de mí, más personas se encontraban en ese lugar, no recuerdo como eran, pero incluso hoy en día, no los he olvidado"

"Esos hombres entraron a la habitación, por sus rostros y los llantos de las personas, sabía que no pasaría nada bueno, tomaron a una persona del montón, no recuerdo si era hombre, mujer o niño, el caso es que se la llevaron, no dejaba de gritar de que la soltaran, pero ellos únicamente se reían, después escuche el sonido de un arma disparando y los gritos de agonía de la víctima"

"Escuche diferentes tipos de ruidos, piel siendo cortada, objetos de metal cayendo, golpes a la pared, risas siniestras y lo peor de todo, gritos de dolor, miles de imágenes venían a mi cabeza con tan solo escuchar. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, y por lo que vi, los demás también, y lo único que podía hacer, era abrazarme a mí mismo y llorar, trate de desviar mis pensamientos, recordar los buenos tiempos en los que éramos una familia unida, donde lo único en lo que tenía que preocuparme era en salir temprano por la mañana, hasta que finalmente todo quedo en silencio, los hombres volvieron a entrar y se llevaron a otra persona y lo anterior volvió a repetirse"

"El tiempo paso, no sé cuánto con exactitud, solo sabía que cada cierto tiempo, aquellos hombres volvían a entrar, tomaban a alguien, y comenzaban nuevamente los ruidos, me acurrucaba en posición fetal e imploraba que todo aquello fuera un sueño, que los gritos de dolor, las llamadas de auxilio, los sollozos de las personas y las risas de deleite solo fueran producto de un terror nocturno y me salvara el sonido de mi despertador, que me despertaría en mi cama y saldría al baño a formarme en la fila, pero el que esos hombres regresaran para llevarse a alguien, y también que cada tanto trajeran a alguien más me recordaba que era real, y que, en algún momento, me tocaría a mi"

"Dicho momento finalmente llego, estaba solo, únicamente quedaba yo, me encontraba abrazando la chaqueta que Leni me había dado, era una de las únicas cosas que me hacía sentir seguro, sentí el frío metal de sus tijeras, tenía que habérselas devuelto el día siguiente, pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien entro. Era uno de ellos, pero venia solo, en sus manos traía una pistola, retrocedí y él se acercó, se agacho para poder agarrarme, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo hice"

"No sé el motivo, no sé si lo hice por miedo o por el hecho de que podía, y tampoco sé si lo había logrado por alguna fuerza desconocida dentro mío o si las tijeras tuvieran mucho filo, pero lo hice, apuñale su cuello, de la impresión el sujeto soltó el arma, él estaba a punto de llamar a los otros, así que lo empuje y use la chaqueta para taparle la boca. Al ver que aun trataba de gritar, saque las tijeras y comencé a realizar cortes en su cuello, mi objetivo era que no pudiera hablar y alertar a los otros, finalmente dejo de moverse"

"Me quede en shock, le quite la vida a una persona, tal vez en defensa propia pero lo había hecho, mire mis manos cubiertas de sangre, luego las tijeras tiradas aun lado del cuerpo, mis pensamientos se interrumpieron debido al sonido de pasos, los otros venían a ver porque ese sujeto tardaba tanto, así que tome el arma del hombre y me escondí. Esos hombres entraron a la habitación, y en cuanto se distrajeron salí de mi escondite y dispare 2 veces, aunque debido a mi inexperiencia en el manejo de armas, el retroceso me hizo fallar, para mi suerte, una de las balas impacto en el pecho de uno de ellos y la otra había desarmado al otro sujeto, tal vez los odie desde el incidente del traje de ardilla pero agradecí a los dioses de la suerte, aún más que aquel hombre creyera que era un experto tirador"

"Trato de huir pero dispare nuevamente, esta vez le di en la pierna, por lo que se fue de bruces contra el suelo debido al dolor, me acerque a él y trate de volver a dispararle, pero nada, la pistola se quedó sin balas, trato de sujetarme , no sé si de mi rostro o del cuello, pero estiro su mano hacia mí, así que saque las tijeras y estas se enterraron en su mano, escuche su quejido de dolor, así que retire las tijeras de su mano, el trato de alcanzar el arma de su compañero, pero rápidamente fui a una estantería cercana, la empuje y esta cayó sobre su brazo, esta vez grito de dolor"

"No podía dejarlo así, si lo hacía, el no descansaría hasta encontrarme y matarme, tal vez incluso podría desquitarse con alguna de ustedes, así que tome la decisión de acabar con él. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo?, la pistola no tenía balas, mire las tijeras, sabía lo que debía hacer, me subí a su espalda y las clave en esta, pero seguía vivo, las saque y comencé a realizar varios cortes por toda la espalda, algunos más profundos que otros, el hombre solo podía gritar de dolor, estaba seguro de que quedaría afónico, pero estos no me afectaban, los escuche cada maldito minuto desde hacía días. Finalmente dejo de moverse y un gran charco de sangre se había formado y volví a caer en cuenta"

"Nuevamente había matado a alguien, tal vez nuevamente en defensa propia, pero la forma en que lo hice no tenía excusa, bien pude clavarle las tijeras en la nuca y el moriría sin dolor, pero decidí hacerlo de la manera más dolorosa para él, no me gusto, me sentía culpable, así que rápidamente me aleje del cuerpo, tome mi chaqueta y salí de allí"

"Estaba en el bosque, el lugar era una cabaña, todo lo que había vivido hasta ese momento ocurrió en una maldita cabaña, a lo lejos veía luces, por lo que me dirigí a esa dirección, camine por horas o al menos eso creí, perdí la noción del tiempo, solo seguí caminando hasta que llegue hasta la entrada de Royal Woods, y en cuanto puse un pie dentro del pueblo, casi me desmayo, pero mi caída fue detenida por una persona, Leni"

"Ella me abrazo mientras comenzaba a llorar, era feliz, finalmente la pesadilla acabo y regrese a casa, a mi vida normal, o eso creí. Leni se asustó mucho al ver mi ropa, por suerte ella creía que eran manchas de lodo, pero hoy día sé que, en realidad, ella estaba consciente de que era sangre, así que ella me llevo al centro comercial a comprarme ropa nueva. Mientras ella escogía algún conjunto para mi comencé a reflexionar, ¿Realmente todo termino?, tal vez esos tipos estuvieran muertos y yo estuviera a salvo, pero otra cosa me inquietaba, no sentía culpa alguna, la culpa de lo que había hecho se fue desde hacía bastante, al darme cuenta de eso se revelo ante mí una verdad, me convertí en un asesino"

"Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Leni, que me extendía una camisa naranja oscuro junto a unos pantalones negros, también una chaqueta, bastante parecida a la anterior, me cambie en el probador y ella pago por las prendas. Fuimos a la cafetería del lugar, ella me relataba todo lo que había pasado, resulta que paso un semana desde que desaparecí, me contó que todos estaban arrepentidos, y en cuanto volviesen, me pedirían disculpas y me mimarían hasta que los perdonaran, yo oía todo con una sonrisa pequeña, pero mi mente se encontraba en otra parte, no podía dejar de pensar el hecho de que ahora era un asesino, ¿Y si volvía a matar?, ¿y si trataba de lastimar a nuestra familia?, así que solo había una opción"

"Interrumpí a Leni, decidí contarle todo lo que me paso, sinceramente únicamente lo hice para desahogarme, ya que pensaba que no comprendería, pero me equivoque, ella me entendió a la perfección, volvió a abrazarme y a llorar nuevamente, me prometió que nada malo me volvería a pasar y que ella misma me protegería, que le daría un escarmiento tan grande a nuestra familia que jamás me dejaría fuera nuevamente"

"No quería verla sufrir por mí, pero debía decírselo, debía decirle que no regresaría a casa, y que probablemente, no nos volveríamos a ver jamás, así que me usando toda mi fuerza de voluntad se lo dije. Lloro aún más, decía que le diera otra oportunidad a nuestra familia, pero le dije que no era debido a ellos, era debido a mí, ya que podría tratar de lastimar a alguno de ellos, ya que el antiguo yo había muerto, y tenía miedo de que el nuevo yo fuera un ser atroz"

"Ya era bastante tarde, me encontraba a las afueras de Royal Woods, Leni me acompaño hasta el lugar, le dije cuanto la quería y cuanto significo para mí que no me haya dejado de apoyar, también me hizo prometer que la llamara de vez en cuando, yo le dije que tal vez, en algún momento, ella cambiaría su número telefónico, pero dijo que jamás lo haría, recordé otra cosa, le extendí las tijeras, pero dijo que las conservara, alegando que si me habían salvado una vez, podrían volver a hacerlo, después de un último abrazo, me despedí de ella y me aleje del pueblo"

\- El resto es historia, mantuve mi promesa de llamar a Leni cada cierto tiempo pero no la he vuelto a ver desde entonces – dijo

Lynn estaba impactada, el saber eso solo aumento el pesar de su corazón, si no hubiera sido por ella, Lincoln no hubiera sufrido aquello y no se habría ido, y lo peor, el sufrió aquella pesadilla para protegerlas, se fue debido a que creyó que podría lastimarlas y no quería eso, todo este tiempo, el jamás dejo de pensar en ellas

\- Lincoln, yo, lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa –

\- Lynn, deja de culparte, es algo que ya paso, no estoy enojado-

\- ¿Enserio? –

\- Si, lo digo en serio – ambos se sonrieron mutuamente, hasta que Lincoln saco las tijeras – bueno, es hora de comenzar – Él se acercó a ella, sin pausas pero sin prisas, sus ojos aun no tenían brillo, Lynn se puso nerviosa, acaso-

\- Lincoln, ¿Qué-que vas a hacerme? – pregunto con temor

\- ¿No es obvio? – contesto como si nada

Se asustó más, realmente iba a hacerlo, la asesinaría, llego hasta ella, haciendo uso de las tijeras, comenzó a cortar su camiseta, tenía que pensar en algo, algo que hiciera que se distrajese

\- Lincoln, ¿P-podrías contarme que más paso en el tiempo q-que no nos vimos? – le interrogo esperando que se detuviera, cosa que sucedió

\- Lynn, se lo que quieres, quieres ganar tiempo – dijo, haciendo que se estremeciera y se asustase al ver que su plan fallo – está bien, te contare

\- ¿E-enserio lo harás?

\- Si, así que prepárate, esto tomara tiempo, te contare, te contare mis historias de asesinato – dijo, se alejó de ella y se sentó nuevamente en la silla - ¿Qué tal si comienzo con la historia del "Roba Inocentes"?


	2. Ana Jones y El roba inocentes

\- _Bueno, más específicamente, la historia se llama "Ana Jones y el roba inocentes" – dijo Lincoln_

 **Ana Jones y el "Roba inocentes"**

Era bastante temprano en la mañana, el sol apenas salía, caminaba sin ánimos de regreso a casa, en el trabajo me hicieron hacer doble turno, por lo que apenas salía de allí, sinceramente no sé cómo tuve la fuerza para aguantar tanto, pero no era como si durmiera mucho de todos modos, no desde lo que paso, pero decidí dejar de pensar en eso, no quería reabrir una vieja herida, finalmente llegue, saque mis llaves, y justo antes de meter la llave en la cerradura, una voz me interrumpió

\- Hola señora Jones –

Me di vuelta, era el nieto de mi vecina, Lincoln Loud un chico de 13 años de ojos azules y cabello plateado, vestía sus típicos pantalones negros junto a su camiseta naranja oscuro, usando esa chamarra de siempre, montaba su bicicleta y en la canasta traía varios periódicos, seguramente iba a si trabajo como repartidor, me alegraba ver a un chico haciendo algo productivo, normalmente los niños estaría durmiendo a esta hora

\- Ah, hola Lincoln –

\- Se ve cansada, ¿Apenas regreso de su trabajo? –

\- Si, me hicieron hacer doble turno –

\- Debe ser duro ser gerente de ventas –

\- No tanto, después de todo me vendrá bien el dinero extra, pero dime, ¿Cómo se encuentra tu abuela? – tenia curiosidad, no había visto a la señora Wallet desde que su nieto se mudó hace 2 semanas, hasta donde sé, Lincoln fue enviado por sus padres para cuidarla, después de todo, es una señora mayor

\- Ya se encuentra mejor, pero el médico le dijo que no se esforzara tanto, más desde que sufrió aquel pre-infarto – dijo algo triste

Me arrepentí de preguntar, aún recuerdo el día en que la ambulancia llego a su casa, se llevaron a la señora Wallet de emergencia al hospital, ya que, como dijo Lincoln, había sufrido un pre-infarto

\- No te preocupes Lincoln, tu abuela es una señora fuerte, se recuperara – dije tratando de animarlo

\- Eso espero – respondió un poco más alegre – bueno señora Jones, debo irme, estos periódicos no se repartirán solos –

\- Ok, que te vaya bien, y cuidado con los perros – bromee un poco

\- Lo sé, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces me ha perseguido el perro de los Maxwell – menciono y se fue, no sin antes de haberme dado un periódico, en cuanto lo perdí de vista, entre a la casa

El lugar estaba desordenado, sinceramente no me importaba, hacia un año que era así, fui hacia la cocina, tengo hambre así que me preparare mi desayuno y me iré a dormir, saque algunos huevos junto a la mermelada y el jugo de naranja, metí pan a la tostadora y encendí la estufa

* * *

Me encontraba en el baño, después de desayunar, vine aquí a quitarme el maquillaje y darme un baño, me observe a mí misma al espejo, una mujer de 40 años, cabello castaño claro, ojos color avellana, estatura promedio, senos algo grandes y trasero promedio, era atractiva, pero realmente no me importaba, me desvestí y entre a la bañera y abrí el grifo de la regadera

El agua caliente cayó sobre mí, me hacía relajarme, tengo mucho estrés últimamente, tal vez se deba al trabajo, desde que me ascendieron he tenido más responsabilidades, pero la paga es mejor, era lo que siempre quise, tener un mejor puesto para tener más dinero y darle una mejor vida a-

Golpe levemente mi frente en la pared, no quería pensar en eso, termine rápidamente de ducharme, salí de la bañera y me puse mi bata, salí al pasillo en dirección a mi habitación, pase frente a esa puesta, aquella habitación que he mantenido cerrada desde ese día, verla me hace recordar, me recuerda el hecho de que falle, que perdí lo más importante en mi vida, que si hubiera sido más fuerte, el no-. No, me prometí a mí misma dejar de recordarlo, dejar atrás el pasado vivir el presente, no pude hacer nada entonces y no puedo hacer nada ahora, lo hecho, hecho esta, debía dejarlo ir, debía continuar con mi vida, pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, no sé si realmente podré superarlo. Llegue a mi habitación, inmediatamente me tumbe en la cama, estaba exhausta, tal vez un tiempo de sueño me ayude, así que cerré los ojos y me dormí

" _Era un día soleado, conducía mi auto rumbo al supermercado, necesitaba víveres ya que se me habían agotado, pero no tenía mi semblante triste, irradiaba alegría - Bien pequeño, mami necesita hacer las compras, así que espero te comportes – Me respondió con sonidos inentendible, era normal, apenas tenía año y medio, era mi bebe, Adam Jones, yo solo reí en respuesta_

 _Llegamos al supermercado, estacione el auto y saque a Adam, y mientras cruzábamos el estacionamiento, sentí una mirada, pero esta no era de ternura como las que normalmente recibo, sino que era pesada, como si un depredador te observara a la distancia, pero mejor decidí ignorarla, finalmente llegamos a la entrada, tome un carrito y senté a Adam en el asiento y entramos al lugar_

 _2 horas después, finalmente salíamos del establecimiento, el carrito estaba lleno y Adam jugueteaba con una manzana, ya reía al verlo tratar de morderla, así que mejor se la quite, hizo un pequeño puchero, pero no lloro, era un niño bien portado, una vez llegamos al auto, abrí la puerta y subí a Adam en su asiento para bebes, abrí el portaequipaje y guarde las compras, cerré el portaequipaje y entre al auto, en cuanto encendí el motor, alguien me puso un paño húmedo en la cara y caí incociente_ "

El ruido del timbre me despertó, otra vez tuve ese sueño, el cómo comenzó la tragedia, si no hubiera ignorado esa sensación, Adam todavía-. Nuevamente el timbre sonó, así que resignada me levante para ver quién era, llegue al pórtico y abrí la puerta, era mi vecina de enfrente, Sara Brooks

\- Hola Ana, disculpa si te interrumpo, pero vengo a ver como estabas –

\- Estoy bien – dije con fastidio, ella ha estado visitándome todos los días desde hace un año, no entiendo su preocupación por mi

\- No lo creo, tiene unas grandes ojeras –

\- Tuve que trabajar doble turno – le explique, mire de reojo la cicatriz en forma de cruz de su mano - ¿Qué otra cosa quieres? –

\- No, eso era todo, realmente me preocupo por su estado de salud, no ha sido la misma desde- -

\- Solo déjame tranquila ¿Quieres?, no estoy de humor – dije molesta

\- Muy bien, comprendo que sea un tema delicado, bueno, vendré mañana – después de eso, se fue, realmente lo agradecí

No es que crea que Sara sea una mala persona, pero su repentino interés en mi fue muy extraño, recuerdo cuando me mude, apenas si me hablaba, pero solo un día, comenzó a hacerme visitas, y después de lo de Adam, ha estado viniendo todos los días a la misma hora, con la excusa que desea apoyarme, probablemente solo le interesa verme por alguna filia extraña que desconozco. Nuevamente el timbre volvió a sonar, abrí la puerta otra vez, ahora se trataba de Lincoln

\- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunte cortante, el ver a Sara me puso de mal humor, el retrocedió

\- Lo siento si vine en mal momento, pero es jueves y debo de podar su césped, puedo venir mañana si no es buen momento –

Lo olvide, Lincoln viene todos los jueves a para hacer jardinería, supongo que el cansancio y el mal humor me jugaron en contra

\- Perdón Lincoln, no quise sonar grosera, es solo que paso algo que realmente me molesto, toma la podadora del cobertizo – le explique y le arroje las llaves, el asintió, fuel al cobertizo para comenzar a cumplir su tarea

Un rato después, el chico finalmente término de podar el césped, en este momento se encuentra podando los arbustos, usando esas tijeras metálicas, siempre me he preguntado por qué usa esas tijeras en lugar de las de jardinería

\- Lincoln – el volteo a verme - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –

\- Claro –

\- ¿Por qué no usas las tijeras de jardinería en lugar esas?, te facilitarían la tarea –

\- Tal vez tenga razón Señora Jones, pero prefiero estas, me hacen sentir más seguro, además de que les tengo cariño – me respondió

Seguramente eran regalo de algún familiar, mejor dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, el continuaba cortando los arbustos, sinceramente aun me sorprende su talento en la jardinería, era capaz de darle forma a los setos sin mucho esfuerzo, pero su labor se vio interrumpida cuando un ratón salió de un agujero, pero el simplemente se encogió de hombros y le lanzo las tijeras, su puntería es buena ya que logro darle, se acercó a él, lo levanto del suelo y le quito las tijeras, sangre brotaba del pequeño animal mas no parecía importarle, simplemente cavo otro hoyo e hizo algo desagradable para mi gusto, usando sus tijeras comenzó a cortar al pequeño roedor

No era la primera vez que veía que hacia eso, siempre lo hace cada vez que un ratón salía de los matorrales, le pregunte en una ocasión por qué lo hacía, el solo respondió que era para asegurarse de que estuvieran muertos, pero aun así creo que es demasiado cruel de su parte

Lincoln dejo el cuerpo sin vida del ratón en el agujero que excavó y volvió a cubrirlo de tierra, después se levantó y fue al cobertizo, regreso con una pala, comenzó a excavar donde había salido el roedor, me acerque con curiosidad

\- ¿Sucede algo muchacho?- pregunte con intriga

\- Vera, desde que comencé a trabajar aquí, he encontrado ratones todo el tiempo, así que estoy buscando su nido, pueden convertirse en una plaga, así que planeo exterminarlos

Tenía sentido, yo también he notado que a veces se meten a la casa, pero no le comentaría eso, detuvo su acción después de unos segundos, me acerque a ver, era una madre ratón con sus crías, la ratón trataba de defender a sus bebes, y de un segundo a otro, Lincoln atravesó la cabeza de la madre con las tijeras matándola al instante, inmediatamente después, comenzó a apuñalar a las crías, ver esa escena me hizo recordar

" _Desperté en un lugar desconocido, todas las ventanas estaban cubiertas por bolsas de basura, tenía un fuerte dolor en mi pierna, pero eso no me importo, debía encontrarlo, debía encontrar a Adam, trate de levantarme pero estaba atada, me retorcía en un intento de romper las cuerdas, pero era inútil_

 _Estaba asustada, pero no por mí, por mi hijo, debía liberarme, encontrarlo y salir de allí, sin embargo mientras me retorcía sentí un corte, mira detrás de mí, al parecer me corte con un trozo de metal que salía de la pared, sonreí por mi suerte_

 _Comencé a frotar la soga con ese trozo de metal, pero mientras lo hacía, el rechinido de la puerta sumado a un llanto de infante me hizo voltear. Era una persona desconocida, usaba una gabardina negra, una capucha gris y una máscara blanca, pero poco me importaba eso, ese desgraciado tenía a mi bebe, camino hacia una mesa cercana y recostó a Adam en ella, una idea cruzo por mi mente, no sería-_

 _No, no!, debo soltarme, si es quien creo que es, Adam está en peligro, debo liberarme, debo salvarlo, pero interrumpí mis pensamientos y acciones al ver a ese sujeto abrir un cajón cercano, era-_ "

\- Señora Jones –

El llamado de Lincoln detuvo mis recuerdos, me sentí aliviada, no quería recordar lo que sucedió después, mire al chico, tenía la mano bañada en sangre y las tijeras que siempre traía consigo estaban totalmente rojas

\- ¿Qué sucede? –

\- Me preguntaba si podría prestarme su pala por algunos días –

\- Claro, después de todo no la ocupo, solo termina tu trabajo y podrás llevártela –

\- Gracias señora Jones – me agradeció con una sonrisa sincera

\- Lincoln, ¿Puedo preguntarte otra cosa? – le dije, realmente tenia duda sobre eso, aun mas por el hecho de que sus acciones me abrieron viejas heridas

\- Claro –

\- ¿Por qué hiciste algo como eso?, ya sabes, matar a la madre ratón y a sus hijos de esa manera –

\- Ah, eso – respondió, lo escuche inhalar algo de aire, y sin quitar su sonrisa, continuo – vera señora Jones, alguien me dijo que esto es parte de mi naturaleza, no debo negar lo que soy, pero los demás no deben saberlo, por lo que debo contenerme, sin embargo eso también es malo, ya que, en algún momento, podría dañar a alguien más, así que me recomendó descargarme cada que tenga oportunidad – dijo mirándome a los ojos, eran diferentes, no mostraban esa calidez e inocencia que normalmente tienen, sino frialdad, indiferencia, pero sobretodo un tinte siniestro, como si desde ya hace un tiempo sus ojos no tuvieran vida - en cuanto la siguiente pregunta que quiere hacerme, tal vez asesine a la madre ratón primero por una razón, no habría sufrimiento – eso no entendí – vera, si mataba a las crías primero, la madre hubiera hecho de todo por defenderlas, aun sabiendo que no lograría nada

"Así que no le quedaría más opción que presenciar el homicidio de sus hijos, llorando amargamente mientras se lamenta por su debilidad, y pasaría cada minuto del resto de su vida llorándole a sus crías muertas hasta el final de su mísera existencia, y deseando que aquel maldito monstruo que le quito lo único que le quedaba en esta vida muriera y su alma se quemara en el rincón más oscuro y profundo del averno"

\- O tal vez lo hice porque así me sería más fácil matar a los ratoncitos, quien sabe, bueno, seguiré con lo mío - dijo

* * *

Unas horas después, Lincoln había terminado su trabajo por lo que le di su paga junto con la pala que me pidió, ese chico es muy buena persona, sus padres lo criaron bien

El pensar eso me entristece, el ver al chico no podía dejar de imaginarme el cómo hubiera sido Adam en cuanto llegara a su edad, el verlo crecer, dar sus primeros pasos, escucharlo decir mama entre otras cosas, solo quedara en eso, en mi imaginación. A veces siento deseos de irme, después de todo no me queda nada, mi esposo murió en aquel accidente con ese tráiler, era otra persona que no deseaba recordar

Conocí mi esposo desde la universidad, llevábamos carreras diferentes pero aun así encontrábamos tiempo para estar juntos, una vez que terminamos nuestros estudios nos distanciamos un tiempo, pero después de 4 años volvimos a encontrarnos, después de volver a salir juntos, decidimos casarnos, ya que ninguno quería buscar a alguien mas

Luego de unos 7 años de matrimonio, recibí la noticia que estaba embarazada, me sentía feliz, quería darle la noticia a mi marido en cuanto llegara, pero jamás sucedió, el sufrió aquel accidente que le quito la vida, el conductor del tráiler se durmió al volante, causando que golpeara su auto. Me quede sola, debía criar a nuestro bebe por mi cuenta, pero aun así acepte el reto que la vida me puso, en cuanto nació supe que había hecho lo correcto, me enamore en cuanto lo tuve en mis brazos, era tan parecido a él, así que en su honor, le puse su nombre, Adam y jure que lo protegería de cualquier peligro

Pero no pude hacerlo, no pude protegerlo, ahora me lamento cada día, recordando una y otra vez lo que sucedió

" _Era un cuchillo, ese desgraciado iba a hacer lo que yo creía, debía salvarlo, no puedo permitir que algo le pase, así que comencé rápidamente a raspar la cuerda en el trozo de metal pero fue tarde, ese monstruo apuñalo a Adam en el pecho, eso me destrozo pero también me enojo, y haciendo uso de una fuerza sobrehumana rompí la soga, corrí contra él y lo golpe con una ferocidad tremenda que logre romper la máscara que traía puesta, luego lo empuje con la misma fuerza_

 _Salió volando contra una estantería y se desmayó, en su mano había sangre, una herida bastante profunda, tal vez debido al choque con el mueble, pero no importaba, rápidamente tome a Adam y salí corriendo_

 _Corría lo más rápido que mis piernas podían, no, incluso más, debía salvarlo, debía llegar al hospital lo más pronto posible, no podía perderlo, hice un juramento, Adam no emitía sonido, eso me alarmaba, no era buena señal, su pequeño cuerpecito comenzaba a perder calor, además que la cobija con la que lo envolvía se tiño completamente de rojo, el luchaba por respirar, como si cada exhalación le doliera, yo podía sentirlo, estoy segura de que podía sentir su dolor, finalmente podía verlo, el hospital está a mi alcance, pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar, Adam tocio sangre y dejo de respirar. Entre lo más rápido posible mientras gritaba por ayuda, las enfermeras no tardaron en responder y se lo llevaron lo más rápido posible y no supe de él hasta después_

 _El doctor dijo que hizo todo lo que pudo pero ya era demasiado tarde, había perdido mucha sangre y una arteria importante recibió mucho daño, yo lo único que hice fue llorar desconsolada, había perdido a mi hijo, ahora estaba sola y lo peor es que no pude hacer nada para evitarlo_ "

El sonido del vaso cayendo al suelo me despertó del trance, era tal vez el 3 vaso de vino que bebía, pero era normal, tenía que tener valor para esta noche. Después que el doctor me diera las malas noticias, la Policía me interrogo, solamente tuve que decirle un nombre para que comprendiera todo rápidamente, "El Roba inocentes"

"El Roba inocentes" es un asesino serial que ha estado acechando la ciudad desde hace 4 años, aunque más bien deberían llamarlo animal, ya que únicamente asesina niños menores de 4 años, es por ese sujeto que los padres de familia le prohíben salir a sus hijos, la policía no ha podido arrestarlo debido a que no tienen pistas, era claro que el posee ventaja sobre todos

Mire el reloj, 11:59 de la noche, seguramente mucha gente ya está dormida, pero por si acaso aislé la casa para evitar que se oyera ruido en el exterior, después de hoy, abandonare esta ciudad, ya no tendré motivos para permanecer aquí, solo es cosa de esperar, y esa espera fue nula ya que sonó el timbre, así que fui al pórtico y abrí la puerta

\- Buenas noches vecina, es raro que me llame a estas horas de la madrugada, pero es más raro en sí que usted sea quien me llame –

\- Hay una primera vez para todo Sara – dije con melancolía – entra, charlemos en la cocina

En cuanto llegamos le serví una taza de café, ella puso algo de azúcar, yo simplemente la observaba, jamás me agrado, ni antes de conocerla y mucho menos ahora, solo debía hacerlo

\- Gracias por el ofrecimiento Ana –

\- De nada – dije, realmente odiaba que ella me llamara por mi nombre, pero debía soportarlo – veras, en el trabajo me ofrecieron otro puesto en otra ciudad y planeo mudarme

\- Que bueno Ana, creí que no querías dejar la ciudad debido a lo de la muerte de tu hijo, pero veo que finalmente lo has superado

\- Si, me di cuenta que no podía lamentarme por algo que no fue mi culpa, así que continuare con mi vida, pero antes debo resolver un asunto pendiente – dije, me levante de la mesa y camine hasta quedar detrás de ella – y es vengarme de ti

Inmediatamente trate de apuñalarla con el cuchillo que logre esconder, pero ella simplemente sostuvo mi mano, la torció un poco, se dio la vuelta y me dio una patada que me hizo retroceder, ella simplemente sonreía con superioridad, eso me hizo enfurecer aún mas

\- No es la primera vez que alguien trata de vengarse de mí, pero si el que lo hicieran sin mi disfraz puesto, ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? –

\- Jamás me agradaste, desde antes note como mirabas a Adam con odio, además de tu repentino interés por mí justamente después de su muerte, pero solo eran conjeturas hasta que vi tu cicatriz

\- ¿Mi cicatriz? –

\- Si, tu cicatriz es exactamente igual a la herida que le hice a ese asesino aquel día, no tengo duda, ¡Tú eres el "roba inocentes"! – le grite con gran furia

Ella al no dijo nada, solamente tiene la mirada gacha, impidiendo que pueda ver sus ojos, pero al levantar la mirada me asuste un poco, mostraba una sonrisa psicópata, sus ojos mostraban locura total y de la nada comenzó a reír, era una risa asquerosa, llena de odio y demencia, junto con el aura que ahora emitía, podía sentir su sed de sangre, como si el estar cerca de ella me intoxicara. Quería que se callara, que dejara de reírse de mi desgracia, como si el hecho de que yo tratara de vengarme le divirtiera

\- Ja, ja, ja, enserio eres bastante lista, si tienes toda la razón, yo soy "el roba inocentes", y si recuerdo ese día, no sabes cuánto tuve que esperar para poder realizar ese homicidio, desde que vi por primera vez al pequeño Adam, quise clavarle un cuchillo en el cuello, escuchar como su llanto lentamente se apagaba mientras su vida se extinguía, mientras que tu sufrías cada instante, sintiéndote inútil mientras aquel pequeño ser que tanto amabas pedía tu ayuda

\- ¡Eres una maldita desgraciada! –

\- No, tú eres la desgraciada, desde siempre mis victimas únicamente observan mientras mato a sus hijos, pero arruinaste mi diversión aquel día, fue la primera vez que alguien se soltaba, me tomaste totalmente desprevenida –

\- ¡Te matare! – grite totalmente fuera de control, corrí contra ella sin pensar, solo quería asesinar a esa maldita, a esa hija de puta que me quito a mi bebe únicamente para su insana diversión

Pero ella me detuvo fácilmente, a pesar de verse tan débil tenía mucha fuerza, fácilmente me desarmo y me arrojo contra la pared, sin embargo no me rendiría sin dar pelea, agarre un vaso de vidrio y lo arroje contra ella, lo esquivo pero justamente eso esperaba que hiciera, antes de que se diera cuenta, logre darle un fuerte golpe con una botella de vidrio, ella furiosa me apuñalo el brazo, sentí gran dolor pero aun así no me detuve, la golpe con toda mi fuerza, pero únicamente logre hacer que volteara la cabeza, ella aún más furiosa, me sujeto del cuello y me azoto en el comedor, me estaba a su merced, agarrándome del cuello mientras me amenazaba con el cuchillo

\- Eres valiente lo reconozco, pocos han tenido las agallas de enfrentarme 2 veces, pero no creerás que esta vez sería como aquella, en esa ocasión me tomaste desprevenida, sin embargo esta vez estaba preparada para cualquier cosa que intentaras – me comento con burla en su voz

\- ¿Por qué haces todo esto?, ¿Por qué matas a niños inocentes que apenas y comienzan con su vida? –

\- Fácil, yo no puedo tener hijos, mi sueño siempre fue el formar una familia, verlos crecer mientras envejecía a lado de mi esposo, pero ese doctor mato mis sueños, me dijo que me era imposible tener hijos, debido a eso mi esposo me dejo, y no sabes la tristeza que sentí, pero ese pesar se transformó en odio, odio al ver a otras familias, odio al ver a madres con un rostro de alegría al ver al fruto del amor de ella y su esposo, así que decidí que si yo no podía cumplir mi sueño, entonces no dejaría a las otras personas ser felices, quería que sufrieran aún más que yo, ya que algo peor que no tener hijos, es el haberlos tenido y perderlos –

\- Eres una loca, ¿Por qué no adoptaste un niño? – pregunte

\- Enserio crees que es lo mismo, te equivocas, jamás remplazaría el sentimiento de amor que un hijo de sangre te da

\- Eres un monstruo –

\- Lo se, y no sabes la dicha que he sentido desde que tu hijo murió, el ver como tu vida no es otra cosa que sufrimiento y lamento – me respondió – pero bueno, basta de charla, no es mi estilo pero supongo que debo matarte, después de todo no quiero que nadie sepa mi secreto, mira el lado bueno, pronto te reunirás con tu hijo, o tal vez no, ya que posiblemente te vayas al infierno

Acepte mi destino, no había nada que pudiera hacer, ella es más fuerte que yo, además de que tiene mucha experiencia a la hora de matar, no tenía posibilidades desde el principio, pero aun así lo intente, bueno, el único arrepentimiento con el que me voy es el no poder llegar a ver la muerte de esa maldita

\- _Lo siento Adam, hice lo que pude_ – esos fueron mis pensamientos, pero el sonido de un objeto de metal golpeando algo me interrumpió

Sara había sido golpeada con una pala, le sangraba la nariz y seguramente el golpe la hizo retroceder, ella y yo estábamos sorprendidas, ya que quien la golpeo fue Lincoln Loud

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres mocoso del demonio? – pregunto ella, en su voz se notaba una furia indescriptible

\- Señora Jones – me hablo a mí, ignorando totalmente a Sara, y su voz sonaba fría, monótona, como si no hubiera vida en ella, como si me estuviera hablando un muerto – veo que finalmente decidió enfrentar sus demonios, pero lo siento, como le dije antes no es bueno para mi contenerme, así que si no le molesta, me tomare la libertad de des estresarme –

Era diferente, no era el niño que conocía, sus ojos estaban igual que esta tarde, fríos, sin emociones, como si estuvieran muertos, y el aura que desprendía era aún peor que la de Sara. Su presencia se sola presencia hacía sentir como si estuviera en un abismo infinito de maldad pura, como si miles de manos muertas recorrieran cada centímetro de mi cuerpo provocándome un escalofrió atroz e incluso se adentraran a lo más profundo de mi ser, estrujando mi alma y corazón, haciendo que este sintiera dolor con cada latido, y taparan mis vías respiratorias, impidiéndome respirar con normalidad, aun Sara estaba afectada por esta, podía verlo en su mirada

\- Tú eres como yo – dijo ella

\- No me compare con usted señora Brooks, tal vez sea cierto que ambos hemos matado en múltiples ocasiones, pero a diferencia de usted yo no lo hago por envidia –

\- ¿A si?, entonces dime cuáles son tus motivos –

El no respondió, simplemente trato de golpearla con la pala, pero ella la detuvo, hizo una mueca de dolor, observe su mano, tenían sangre debido al impacto al haberla detenido, al parecer la pala estaba afilada

\- Sabía que usted me superaba en fuerza física, así que tome mis precauciones –

El volvió a abanicar la pala, pero Sara retrocedió para evitarla, Lincoln pateo una silla hacia ella mientras lo hacía, causando que perdiera el equilibrio unos instantes, que el aprovecho para lanzarle algo, eran sus tijeras, que impactaron justamente en la muñeca de la mano derecha de ella donde sostenía el cuchillo, causando que lo soltara debido al dolor, Lincoln teniendo la oportunidad una vez más, la golpeo con el filo en el abdomen, haciéndole un corte no muy profundo, pero si doloroso, ella se encorvo de dolor y el la golpeo justo en la cara con la parte plana, haciendo que se golpeara con un mueble cercano y callera al suelo

Era increíble, yo no pude hacerle nada, pero Lincoln pudo dejarla fuera de combate sin mucho esfuerzo, sin embargo no pude seguir con mi asombro debido al grito de dolor de Sara, al parecer, el había golpeado con el filo el brazo derecho de ella, la herida era bastante profunda y su sangre comenzaba a regarse en el piso, ella trato de usar su otro brazo para tratar de alcanzarlo, pero el vio sus intenciones y la abofeteo con la pala, uno de sus dientes salió volando y cayo justo en una taza que estaba cerca

\- Si Lori hubiera visto mi tiro, apuesto que estaría orgullosa de mí –

El rápidamente piso su otro brazo, y lanzo otro golpe, esta vez a su mano, cercenándole los dedos, ella agonizaba del dolor que él le había provocado, estaba totalmente indefensa, no podía mover su brazo derecho debido a la herida profunda de este, y ya no podía usar su mano izquierda a causa de ya no tener dedos más que el pulgar, era su fin, ella solamente esperaba el golpe final

Sin embargo, Lincoln dejo la pala de lado, recogió sus tijeras del suelo y se sentó en su estómago, con un movimiento rápido, corto la blusa junto al sostén de Sara e hizo a un lado los restos, su pecho y su abdomen estaban al descubierto

\- Señora Brooks no piense mal de mí, es solo que la ropa me estorba a la hora de hacer mi trabajo, además que mi único interés en el cuerpo femenino, es el saber que tantos cortes resistirá antes de morir desangrado. – dijo el – Además, perdóneme si no respondí su pregunta, pero la vi innecesaria, ya que no tengo ningún motivo al hacer esto, simplemente la escogí como mi víctima, así como usted adora ver el sufrimiento de las personas al matar a sus hijos, yo adoro el hacer cortes en el cuerpo de las personas, el dejar volar mi imaginación y admirar mi obra maestra mientras aun pueda, ya que esta pierde su gracia cuando el cuerpo muere – el tomo uno de sus pechos y lo hizo a un lado, y posiciono las tijeras justo en el centro – pero basta de charla, realmente quiero hacer esto, no sabe cuánto he esperado – volteo a verme, me asuste, no, me aterre, esos ojos muertos junto a su aura lo hacía ver atemorizante, sentía como si pudiera ver mis más profundos miedos con esos ojos – Señora Jones, si quiere puede retirarse, tal vez me tarde un poco ya que tengo varias ideas en mente – no dije nada, solo me quede allí – bueno, pero después, ¿Me regalaría una bolsa de basura? – Asentí – bien, es hora de comenzar – comento antes de clavar las tijeras en su pecho

Los gritos de dolor no se hicieron esperar, Lincoln realizaba muchos cortes por toda el área que tenía disponible, algunos superficiales y otros más profundos, y cada que lo hacía, sus tijeras se manchaban aún más de sangre con cada corte, sus movimientos eran los de un profesional, como si un artista dibujara en un lienzo, solo que el pincel era un par de tijeras metálicas, y el lienzo era una persona, yo solo veía asombrada aun recargada en el comedor, algo de sangre llego a salpicar mis pies, lo peor es que Lincoln seguía con esa mirada muerta y rostro inexpresivo, pero el cómo se movía y hacia los cortes me daba a entender que disfrutaba de hacer eso

Mi mirada se topó con la de Sara, no dijo nada pero su mirada me pedía ayuda en susurros casi imperceptibles, que la salvara de aquel ser que era mucho peor que ella, una parte de mi quería dejarla sufrir, ya que ella había causado sufrimiento a muchas personas, y le quito la vida a mi bebe, pero otra parte de mí, deseaba ayudarla, tal vez yo quería matarle, pero ni ella merecía una muerte así, no me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo paso en mi debate interno hasta que escuche un gemido, mire la escena, los ojos de Sara estaban vacíos y había dejado de moverse en su totalidad, ella había muerto, y estoy segura que no fue una muerte tranquila

* * *

Lincoln y yo estábamos en el patio trasero de la casa de Sara, yo alumbraba a Lincoln con una linterna mientras el excavaba un hoyo, una bolsa de basura estaba justo al lado del agujero, no era necesario mencionar que contenía, el agujero ya era bastante profundo, tal vez de 2 metros de profundidad, el salió del hoyo y arrojo la bolsa de basura dentro, comenzó con la tarea de rellenarlo una vez mas

Mientras lo hacía, sentí algo en mi interior, como si un peso que llevara en mi desde hace tiempo se hubiera ido, era libre, era libre de la culpa y el pesar de la muerte de Adam, finalmente aquel monstruo encontró su fin, a manos de otro monstruo, no, a manos del mismísimo diablo, el finalmente termino su tarea y regreso a mirarme

\- Señora Jones, ¿Me delatara por lo que hice? – pregunto con temor, había vuelto a ser el niño que conocía

\- No te preocupes cariño, no diré nada, después de todo yo planeaba hacer lo mismo, pero no de esa manera – dije algo apenada, el decirle cariño me había salido sin pensar, era como las veces que se lo decía a mi hijo

\- Muchas gracias señora Jones – me sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa

* * *

Ya había pasado 1 semana desde la muerte de Sara, finalmente había terminado este capítulo de mi vida, la mudanza ya se había llevado mis cosas a mi nueva casa, solo faltaba que yo partiera

Finalmente termine de meter mis últimas maletas al auto, cerré la cajuela, entre al auto y partí rumbo a mi nueva vida, justo cuando estaba a punto de salir de la ciudad lo vi, Lincoln caminaba con una mochila algo grande en su espalda, asi que me acerque a el y sone la bocina, el volteo a verme

\- Señora Jones, que gusto verla otra vez, escuche que se mudaba – me dijo animado

\- Si, me di cuenta que no debo dejar que la tristeza y el dolor me definieran para siempre, asi que decidi irme, y tu, ¿Qué es lo que haces? –

\- Yo también dejare la ciudad, ya estuve el tiempo suficiente –

\- Comprendo, ¿Quieres que te lleve? – pregunte

\- ¿Esta segura que no seré una molestia? –

\- Lincoln, obviamente no, así que sube, te llevare hasta donde quieras – después de decir eso, se animó, dejo su mochila en la parte trasera y entro al asiento del copiloto, así que seguí nuestro camino – Lincoln, realmente no eres el nieto de la señora Wallet ¿no?

\- Veo que me descubrió, si tiene razón, vera, cuando llegue a esa ciudad necesitaba donde quedarme, así que la señora Wallet me ofreció quedarme con ella a cambio de cuidarla y ayudarle con su medicamento –

\- Ya veo, y dime, ¿Qué sucedió con ella? – tenia curiosidad, no la había vuelto a ver desde hace mucho

\- Sufrió un infarto que acabo con su vida, así que decidí enterrarla en el jardín trasero, de hecho, por eso mismo le había pedido su pala –

Era triste, la señora Wallet era una persona muy amable

\- Ya veo, y ¿hace cuánto fue eso? –

\- Hace 3 días –

\- Lincoln, debiste decirme, te hubiera ayudado en su entierro, además de que alguien pudo haberte visto, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la policía te llevaba? – le regañe, el simplemente bajo la cabeza apenado, me sentía como una madre regañando a su hijo

\- Lo siento –

\- Ya no importa –

Conduje un buen rato hasta que Lincoln me pido que nos detuviéramos, al parecer aquí quería continuar por sí mismo, el lugar era bonito, podía ver un pueblo a la lejanía

\- Bueno señora Jones, aquí nos despedimos –

\- Si – dije y lo abrase, realmente lo extrañaría, no sé en qué momento pero había logrado hacer una conexión con él, realmente lo apreciaba, el correspondió mi abrazo, finalmente le di un beso en la frente y lo solté – te deseo suerte en tu viaje

\- Gracias señora Jones, le deseo suerte en su nueva vida –

\- Gracias Lincoln, y recuerda, si algún día tienes problemas, puedes ir a verme –

\- Lo tendré en cuenta –

Después de un último adiós, subí de nuevo al auto y lo puse en marcha, vi por última vez a Lincoln por el espejo retrovisor, sonreí con melancolía

\- Lincoln, talvez fue poco tiempo, pero realmente fuiste lo más cercano a un hijo – pensé en voz alta, realmente jamás olvidare a ese chico

* * *

 _\- Así termina la historia –_

 _Lynn estaba bastante impactada, el escuchar a su hermano el cómo había matado a alguien era realmente irreal_

 _\- Lincoln, ¿Esa historia fue real? – pregunto con temor_

 _\- Si, pero me tomo bastante saber los detalles, realmente fue un episodio interesante – dijo con nostalgia – bueno, ¿Deseas que te cuente otra historia o seguimos adelante? – pregunto el sacando sus tijeras_

 _\- ¡Otra! – ella respondió rápidamente_

 _\- Ok, bueno, ¿Lori les conto de su experiencia con aquel asesino que mato a su familia? –_

 _\- Espera, ¿tú sabes de eso? –_

 _\- Claro, yo fui participe de esa historia –_

 _\- ¿Enserio? – pregunto impactada, Lori nunca les dijo que había visto a Lincoln y mucho menos que el había estado con ella el día que perdió a su familia_

 _\- Desde luego, supongo que ella les conto algo, pero yo te contare a detalle sobre ese incidente – comenzó a pensar un poco – la llamare "Lori y "Famili-breaker""_


	3. Lori y Family-Breaker

_\- Muy bien, entonces cuéntame – dijo Lynn_

 **Lori y "Family-breaker"**

Miraba por la ventana del auto en movimiento, veía mi reflejo en el vidrio, una mujer rubia de 26 años, mi cabello creció lo suficiente para tener que amarrármelo en una cola de caballo, además que me había desarrollado más, principalmente en mis pechos, después de todo han transcurrido 9 años

\- Bebe, ¿Te encuentras bien? – me pregunto alguien

Ese alguien era mi esposo Roberto, o Bobby como seguía diciéndole, si, mantuvimos nuestra relación hasta casarnos hace 5 años, realmente no había cambiado, más que hacerse un poco más alto

\- No es nada Bobby, solo estoy cansada –

\- Ok – respondió de vuelta, hubo un pequeño silencio – Ayer vi en las noticias que tu hermana hará un desfile de moda en Millán, ¿Te dijo algo? –

\- Bobby, sabes que ella me odia – dije con tristeza

\- Ella no te odia, solo sigue culpándolos del escape de Lincoln, deberían hablar con ella –

Le he mentido todo este tiempo, jamás le dije que Lincoln había huido debido a nuestra culpa, Leni tenía todo el derecho de odiarnos, aún recuerdo todo lo que nos dijo ese día, y cuando trate de hablar con ella en nuestra habitación, me dijo algo que hoy en día aún me hace lamentarme

 _\- Tu eres la mayor, debiste parar esta locura desde antes, pero veo que únicamente te interés ese estúpido aparato en lugar de nuestra familia –_

Eso me devasto, y lo peor de todo es que tenía razón, no hice nada, creí que todo se resolvería solo como normalmente sucedía, pero esta vez no fue así, yo también quería que todo parara, pero no hice nada, y eso me ha estado atormentándome desde entonces

\- Cariño, es literalmente imposible que ella nos perdone –

\- Yo no lo veo así, cada vez que vamos a una reunión de tu familia, sigue siendo la misma chica que alguna vez conocí –

\- Bobby ella finge, hace creer a los demás que todo está bien, pero todos sabemos que sus sonrisas a nosotros junto con sus halagos y palabras de apoyo son fingidos, ella realmente nos odia –

El decidió no seguir con el tema, Leni se había vuelto alguien bastante distante con nosotros, ya no íbamos juntas al Mall, ya no jugaba con nuestras otras hermanas, ya no discutíamos, es más, puso una separación en nuestra habitación con tal de ya no verme, aunque admito que la pared de madera estaba hecha con mucha destreza, pero el ver a esa chica dulce e inocente convertirse en alguien tan retraída y distante nos afectó mucho, incluso dejo de ser tan distraída y se metió en su papel de hermana mayor, según ella no quería que cometiéramos el mismo error otra vez. Hoy en día seguramente va a las reuniones familiares por mera formalidad, o tal vez, esperando que Lincoln apareciera, ya que ella nos dijo que nos perdonaría cuando el regresara, pero hasta ahora no había sucedido, por lo que ella seguía molesta con nosotros

Finalmente llegamos a nuestro hogar, una sencilla casa de 2 pisos, no era muy grande pero aun así me gustaba, entramos y vimos que un chico de alrededor de 17 años viendo la televisión, era nuestro niñero Víctor, un chico de ascendencia latina de alrededor de 1.70 de altura y cabello castaño oscuro, usaba su típica camisa a cuadros roja junto a sus jeans negros

\- Señores Santiago, bienvenidos –

\- Hola Víctor, ¿Cómo se portó nuestra pequeña? – pregunto Bobby

\- Muy bien como siempre –

\- Genial – dije yo – ¿Misma hora mañana? –

\- Lo siento señores Santiago, pero ya no me será posible venir, tengo demasiadas solicitudes y algunas son mejores que otras, ya sabe cómo es el negocio –

Era cierto, contratamos a Víctor por medio de una compañía llamada "Babysitter express", una compañía dedicada a la contratación niñeras y niñeros, era una bendición para esta ciudad debido a que muchos padres estaban demasiado ocupados como para cuidar a sus hijos, y lo mejor es que eran confiables, ya que te daban toda la información sobre la persona y en la página de internet de la empresa puedes calificar a los y las niñeras, y podía ver cuáles eran mejores para poder contratarlos, el problema radicaba en que los mejores eran demasiado solicitados y ofrecían mayor paga por estos, así que algunos dejaban de asistir a otras casas debido a la sobrecarga de trabajo

\- Entiendo – dije mientras daba un suspiro de pesar, realmente es buen niñero

\- Pero no se preocupe, puede buscar en nuestra página más niñeros y niñeras de confianza – me dijo

Después de eso le pagamos y él salió de la casa, subí al piso de arriba y entre a la habitación de nuestra hija, ella dormía plácidamente es su cama, su nombre es Lilian, tiene 5 años, en apariencia es igual a mi cuando tenía su edad, solo que su cabello es negro, dormía felizmente, así que le di un beso de buenas noches y regrese a la sala, Bobby miraba su celular

\- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunte

\- Estoy buscando a una nueva niñera, ahora que Víctor ya no vendrá necesitamos otra – respondió, su argumento tenía sentido

\- Ya veo, pero dime, ¿Por qué buscas en los que tienen baja calificación?, deberías de buscar donde tienen buenos comentarios –

\- Si pero pensé, si contratamos a otra niñera con altas calificaciones, podría volver a dejarnos, así que decidí contratar a alguien de los ratings más bajos, ya que habrá menos probabilidad de que nos deje – explico, vaya, no era mala idea, pero cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera en los ratings más bajos debido a que fuera mala niñera – y no te preocupes bebe, me encargare de entrevistarla personalmente para asegurarme que hará un buen trabajo

\- Bubu-osito, esa es literalmente la idea más brillante que he oído –

\- Sabia que te gustaría – me dijo con una sonrisa de confianza, le di un corto beso y me fui a nuestra habitación

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, me encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, Bobby había salido más temprano y yo debía entrar al trabajo dentro de 45 minutos, era una mujer ocupada, era la vicepresidenta de una compañía constructora por lo que mi sueldo era bueno, pero tristemente tenía más trabajo y me quitaba tiempo, y Bobby tenía otro trabajo que le mantenía ocupado hasta las 6:00 pm así que no había otra opción más que dejar a nuestra hija con una niñera, deje de pensar en eso ya que Lilian entro a la cocina

\- Hola cariño, ¿Estas lista para ir a la escuela? –

\- Si mama –

Después de terminar el desayuno, Lilian y yo nos dirigíamos a nuestros respectivos destinos, ella a la escuela y yo al trabajo, supongo que debía decirle sobre el cambio de niñero

\- Lilian, tengo que decirte algo –

\- ¿Qué sucede mama? –

\- Víctor ya no será tu niñero –

\- ¿Eh?, ¿Por qué? – pregunto con tristeza, claro, se encariño mucho con el

\- Porque tiene muchas solicitudes por parte de otros clientes, y como le ofrecieron mejor paga, decidió trabajar con otros –

\- ¿Pero por qué?, el me agradaba mucho, ¿No podías aumentarle la paga? –

\- Hija, su paga ya era buena, además de que tenemos otros gastos, no podíamos darnos el lujo de hacer un gasto innecesario –

\- Pero mama, tú tienes un buen empleo –

\- Eso no es excusa para derrochar el dinero – dije con severidad

\- ¡Bien!, pero correré a la nueva niñera como a las otras – dijo, llegamos a la escuela y ella bajo del auto, me puse en marcha al trabajo

Respecto a lo que dijo Lilian, debía hablar con ella, otra razón por la que no queríamos que Víctor se fuera era debido a Lilian, estamos registrados en la lista negra de "Babysitter express", y no es que nos negaran el servicio, sino que las niñeras no querían tomar el trabajo, ya que varias de ellas habían sufrido alguna clase de humillación por parte de Lilian, creo que no debimos dejar que se juntara tanto con Luan.

El punto es que Lilian le jugaba bromas, a veces demasiado pesadas, a todas las niñeras que contratábamos, recuerdo que una de ellas renuncio debido a que Lilian había puesto una trampa en el baño para que el inodoro la empapara de agua sucia, a otra una de sus bromas la dejo calva, y la que se llevaba el premio, una vez regresábamos del trabajo, y la niñera salió corriendo de la casa, no sabía por qué pero estaba totalmente azul, además de no tener cejas y estar desnuda, interrogamos a Lilian pero ella solo dijo que creía sería divertido, obviamente la castigamos, pero desde entonces no hubo quien aceptara cuidarla

No hasta que apareció Víctor, el soporto todas las bromas de Lilian hasta que ella finalmente se rindió, después de eso se conocieron mejor y se hicieron bastante cercanos, pero ahora empezaríamos otra vez de 0, y a Bobby le tomara tiempo encontrar a otra niñera que acepte trabajar con nosotros

Finalmente llegue al trabajo estacione el vehículo y fui directo a mi oficina, termine de acomodar todo para comenzar a trabajar, justo después de encender la computadora, mi asistente, Carrie entro a mi oficina, se le veía triste y decaída, podía ver sus ojos rojos junto a su maquillaje corrido, de inmediato me preocupe

\- Carrie, ¿Ocurrió algo? –

\- Señora Santiago, vengo a decirle que me tomare unos días –

\- ¿Puedo saber el motivo? – era raro, desde que la conocí, literalmente no había visto que tomara días libres, únicamente durante las vacaciones y días feriados, pero fuera de esos no

\- Vera – comenzó a explicar, aunque podía ver que le costaba mucho – mi hermano junto a mi cuñada y mis tres sobrinos murieron el día de ayer, por lo que deseo tomarme un tiempo para estar con mi familia –

\- Comprendo, puedes tomarte el tiempo que necesites – era espantoso, si algo así me sucediera también querría estar con mi familia, conozco a la perfección el dolor al perder a un ser querido, pero no sé si es peor ser el causante - ¿Qué es lo que sucedió? –

\- No lo sabemos, aunque la policía dijo que posiblemente el culpable sea "Family-breaker" – cuando termino de explicarme se desmorono en mí, yo solo pude abrazarla para tratar de apoyarla

* * *

Regresaba a casa después del trabajo, aunque no podía dejar de pensar lo que le sucedió a la familia de Carrie, el pensar que murieron a manos de ese psicópata que los noticieros llamaron "Family-breaker". Esto debido a que sus víctimas eran familias enteras, o bueno, la madre, el padre y los hijos, a veces a los abuelos o tíos, pero eran principalmente los miembros principales, era aterrador ya que el entraba directamente a la casa de sus víctimas para secuestrarlos, la policía no sabía cómo lo lograba pero lo hacía, y al día siguiente encontraban los cuerpos en alguna parte de la ciudad, es por eso que decidimos comprar un sistema de cerraduras especial, no queríamos arriesgarnos

Llegue a casa y entre, Bobby estaba en la sala viendo la televisión junto a Lilian, al verme, ambos vinieron a darme la bienvenida, luego los tres fuimos al sillón y vimos televisión el resto de la tarde. Pasaron unas horas, era viernes, eso significaba noche de cita, ya estaba arreglada y lista para salir al igual que Bobby, pero eran las 6:00 y saldríamos a las 7:00, la razón de porque estábamos preparados una hora antes, era para poder entrevistar a la nueva niñera

\- ¿A qué hora le dijiste que viniera? – pregunte

\- A las 6:00, no debe tardar en llegar – me respondió – estuve varias horas del día de ayer y también de hoy buscando a una niñera, todos me rechazaron el trabajo hasta que finalmente alguien accedió, realmente tuve suerte –

\- Lo sé, literalmente ninguna niñera, además de Víctor, ha soportado a Lilian, espero que esta no salga huyendo – nuestra conversación se interrumpió debido al sonido del timbre, fuimos al pórtico y abrimos, era un joven de alrededor de 19 o 20 años, de cabello plateado hasta los hombros y ojos azules, era bastante alto, incluso más que Bobby, llevaba puesta una chamarra naranja con adornos plateados y debajo de esta una camiseta blanca junto a unos pantalones negros, extrañamente traía una sombrilla abierta, no entiendo el motivo si no había mucho sol ni llovía, nos dedicaba una sonrisa amable

\- Hola, tú debes ser Lincoln – dijo Bobby

Escuchar ese nombre me provocaba nostalgia, al parecer el nuevo niñero se llama igual que mi desaparecido hermano, incluso por un momento creí que era el, pero era imposible, Bobby le dio nuestra información por lo que Lincoln sabría que somos nosotros, así que no vendría aquí en primer lugar

\- Así es señor Santiago, vengo a tomar el trabajo de niñero, aunque eso seguro ya lo sabían –

\- Bueno, pasa a la sala – le dije, cerro su paraguas y entro al living, le dimos un pequeño formulario para que lo llenara mientras íbamos a la cocina por algunos bocadillos, regresamos a la sala y vimos a Lilian con un cuchillo en su pecho mientras sangre comenzaba a esparcirse en el suelo, incluso algunos de sus órganos internos estaban expuestos, otra vez esa jugarreta, recuerdo que una vez la hizo y la niñera salió huyendo del susto, pero Lincoln solo la movió un poco y le pregunto

\- ¿Tienes un bolígrafo? –

Ella se levantó, gruño con molestia y se fue al piso de arriba, nosotros solo negamos con diversión, al parecer su pequeño truco para ahuyentar al niñero había fallado, eso era bueno, le dimos un bolígrafo y tomamos asiento

\- Disculpe a nuestra hija, es un poco, difícil – dije

\- Lo sé, es una leyenda en nuestra empresa – lo que dijo nos hizo reír con nerviosismo –

\- Le agradecemos que haya querido tomar el trabajo, nuestro anterior niñero dejo el trabajo y no somos muy queridos por las niñeras – dijo Bobby

\- ¿Se refieren a Vic?, lo sé, le pregunte algunas cosas sobre su hija antes de venir, me dio algunos consejos – comento, ¿Vic?, al parecer se llevaban lo suficientemente bien como para darse apodos

\- Bueno, primero que nada, ¿Ha trabajado con niños antes? – fue mi primera pregunta

\- Si –

\- Ok – realmente eso no me aclaro nada - ¿Es su primer trabajo de niñero? –

\- No –

\- Bien – creo que debo ser más específica - ¿Cuáles son sus habilidades? –

\- Bueno, se cocinar, remendar prendas, hacer leves reparaciones, entre otras cosas –

\- ¿Cómo cuida a los niños? – Eso debería aclarar algunas cosas

\- Los dejo hacer lo que quieran mientras no rompan 4 reglas básicas –

\- ¿Cuáles son esas reglas? – pregunto Bobby, yo también quería saber

\- No destruir la casa o algún objeto, no salir sin permiso, no hacer algo que sus padres le prohibieron y no molestar a los vecinos – aclaro, realmente no sonaba tan mal, se veía confiable y al parecer no le teme a Lilian, creo que hará un buen trabajo

Después de darle algunas explicaciones, finalmente salimos a nuestra noche de cita, de camino al auto nos encontramos con una gran mancha de pintura azul cerca de la entrada, eso explica porque trajo una sombrilla abierta, seguramente otra de las bromas de Lilian, al parecer puede evitar caer en algunas de sus bromas, espero que no tenga problemas

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Bobby preparaba el desayuno, yo leía noticias en mi celular cuando Lilian entro a la cocina, se veía enojada

\- Lilian, ¿Te sucede algo? –

\- No me gusta el nuevo niñero –

\- ¿Por qué cariño? – pregunte curiosa, al parecer eso la hizo enojar mas

\- No me deja divertirme –

\- ¿Puedes explicarme? - ¿A qué se refiere?, aunque su termino de diversión es bastante reprochable, ella gruño con enojo y comenzó a contarme

" _Lincoln se encontraba en la sala leyendo un libro con el título "Como hablar con un idiota" volumen 1, un nombre raro pero ese no es el punto, Lilian bajo para hablar con él, al parecer había planeado algo_

 _\- Señor Lincoln – el volteo a verla- vera, hay algo en la concina que necesito, pero no lo alcanzo, ¿Podría bajarlo por mí? –_

 _\- Claro – él se levantó - ¿Qué es? –_

 _\- Es una libreta que le preste a mi mama –_

 _Lincoln asintió y se levantó del sillón, pero en vez de dirigirse a la cocina, fue hacia la puerta principal_

 _\- ¡Oiga!, ¿A dónde va? –_

 _\- A la cocina – eso la dejo aún más confusa_

 _\- ¿Y por qué va a la puerta?, la cocina esta por allá – dijo señalando a la cocina_

 _\- Si, pero entrare por la ventana –_

 _\- ¿Esta loco o algo?, ¿Por qué haría eso? –_

 _\- No veo otra forma de entrar –_

 _\- ¡Por la puerta! – dijo dirigiéndose a la entrada de la cocina y señalando la puerta entre abierta_

 _\- ¿La qué? –_

 _\- La pue- -no termino su regaño debido a que cuando abrió la puerta, un balde lleno de polvo blanco le cayó en la cabeza, inmediatamente se comenzó a rascar, al parecer era polvo pica-pica, rápidamente subió al segundo piso y entro al baño, encendió la regadera pero el agua salió de color rojo, ella olvido el pequeño detalle de que esa era la 2º fase de su broma, bajo nuevamente a la sala y paso junto a Lincoln_

 _\- No digas nada – luego de eso salió al patio a bañarse con la manguera mientras Lincoln colgaba mantas alrededor de ella a modo de pared_ "

Bobby y yo comenzamos a reírnos a carcajadas, ella solo se enojó más, al parecer, Lincoln sabía detectar bromas

\- No se rían –

\- Querida, es literalmente tu culpa que hayas quedado así –

\- Si cariño, además, ¿No crees que sería mejor tratar de llevarte bien con él? –

\- Papa, eso no sucederá, juro que lo correré al igual que a las otras niñeras –

Suspiramos con pesar por lo que había dicho ella, solo espero que Lilian se rinda en algún punto y pueda comenzar a encariñarse con él, tal como lo hizo con Víctor, aunque no entiendo su afán de querer deshacerse de las niñeras.

Pasamos gran parte del día con ella hasta que me llamaron del trabajo, debía atender algunos asuntos, Bobby también recibió una llamada y teníamos que salir, llamamos rápidamente al niñero, por suerte no estaba ocupado, así que en cuanto llego, nos despedimos de Lilian y salimos en nuestros respectivos autos al trabajo

* * *

Eran alrededor de las 8:00 pm, conducía de regreso a casa, al parecer tomo más tiempo del que esperaba, pero aproveche para comprar la cena, solo debía esperar unos minutos y llegaría, sin embargo, el sonido del motor apagándose poco a poco mato esas ideas, finalmente el auto se detuvo, genial,, el auto se descompuso, ahora debía llamar una grúa. Minutos después el remolque había llegado, pero llevaría el auto al taller, por lo que debía regresar caminando a casa, era literalmente un fastidio, pero no ganaba nada con quejarme así que comencé mi andar

Lamentablemente para mí, la única manera de llegar a casa rápidamente era por la parte menos transitada de la ciudad, y no era que me diera miedo caminar sola de noche, sino porque alguien podría tratar de asaltarme, además de ese homicida rondando por la ciudad, cuando me mude creí que literalmente era una ciudad tranquila, pero al parecer, el paso de los años la cambio

Repentinamente, una escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, podía sentir que alguien me observaba a lo lejos, sentía el aire muy pesado, además que la tensión era casi palpable sin mencionar que se percibía una atmosfera de envidia, llena de odio y celos junto con mucho rencor, era espantoso, quería correr pero estaba paralizada del terror y lo peor, era que cada vez se sentía más cercana

Sin embargo, esa sensación se fue, pero fue remplazada con una peor, ya que, comencé a sentir como si cientos de manos comenzaran a frotar cada parte de mi cuerpo, lo más escalofriante, era que dichas manos se sentían heladas, como si centenares de fantasmas se arrastraran alrededor de mi cuerpo, no podía percibir nada más, debido a que me sentía en caída libre, como si no hubiera suelo debajo de mis pies y me dirigiera a un abismo infinito de oscuridad

\- Señora Santiago –

Ese llamado me causo un susto tremendo, casi sentí como si fuera a darme un infarto, ni siquiera cuando Lucy aparecía de repente se comparaba al susto que acababa de recibir, no sabía quién me había llamado, pero respondí por puro instinto

\- ¡Lincoln, ¿Qué rayos te pasa torpe?, por poco y me matas de un infarto! – le grite, pero inmediatamente me arrepentí, si era Lincoln, mas no mi hermano menor sino nuestro niñero, que me veía con cierto desconcierto - lo lamento, te confundí con alguien más –

\- Esta bien señora Santiago, no hay problema, y lamento haberla asustado – se disculpó - ¿Y que hace aquí a estas horas? –

\- Mi auto se estropeo por lo que no me quedo más opción que regresar caminando a casa –

\- ¿Y por qué no llamo a un taxi? –

\- B-bue-eno, y-yo – ¡rayos!, no lo había pensado, estaba tan frustrada por lo del auto que lo olvide, pero espera, hay otra cosa que no tiene sentido - ¿Y tú que haces aquí?, ¿no se supone que deberías estar cuidando a nuestra hija en estos momentos? – pregunte con cierto reproche

\- Lo que sucede es que su esposo llego antes que usted a su casa, por lo que mi trabajo concluyo, así que aproveche que estaba afuera para comprar una pizza – me respondió señalando con la mirada la caja que no note que traía en sus manos – pero mientras regresaba a casa, me encontré con usted, estaba parada totalmente inmóvil, por lo que me acerque para asegurarme que este bien, la estuve llamando por un buen rato hasta que me respondió hace un momento –

¿Enserio estuve inmóvil tanto tiempo?, realmente no se cuento tiempo sentí esa atmosfera, pero al parecer quede en shock, y lo más extraño, es que esa sensación desapareció en cuanto Lincoln llego, ya no la sentía, como si jamás hubiera existido, y por lo que me conto, estaba totalmente sola, ¿Qué habrá sido eso?

\- Entiendo, gracias por haberme sacado del trance –

\- No hay de que –

\- Bien, será mejor que continúe mi camino –

\- Señora Santiago, es peligroso que camine sola por estos lugares –

\- ¿Entonces te estas ofreciendo para acompañarme a casa? – es bastante amable de su parte

\- De hecho, iba a sugerirle que llamara a su esposo para que viniera por usted, pero si no le molesta mi compañía, supongo que puedo acompañarla –

\- Vale, entonces acompáñame – el asintió y comenzamos la marcha

El viaje hasta el momento ha sido silencioso, él no se ve con deseos de hablar, pero siento la necesidad de hablar con él, saber un poco más de él, tal vez sea preocupación de madre por saber sobre quien cuida a sus hijos

\- Oye – el volteo a verme - ¿No tienes miedo o preocupación de caminar a estas horas por la ciudad? –

\- No, un halcón no debe preocuparse por las aves pequeñas que cazan insectos – no entendí del todo su analogía, pero por lo que pude interpretar, sabe defenderse – por cierto, ¿Con quién me confundió hace rato? – ahí está, la pregunta que temía responder

\- Supongo que decirte él lo menos que puedo hacer por gritarte hace un momento, veras, te confundí con mi hermano menor –

\- ¿Su hermano menor? –

\- Si, te le pareces mucho, más específicamente por tus pecas y ojos azules –

\- Ya veo, ¿Se murió? –

\- ¡No! – le grite, él se sobresaltó un poco – perdón por eso, aunque sinceramente no lo sé, literalmente no he sabido nada de él desde que escapo de casa –

\- Ya veo, otra cosa en la que nos parecemos –

\- ¿Tú también escapaste de casa? –

\- Si, pero fue debido a mí mismo –

\- ¿A ti mismo? – él es realmente un enigma, y realmente quiero descubrir cosas sobre el

\- Vera, ocurrió algo que me cambio para siempre, y tenía el miedo de lastimar a otros, por lo que decidí escapar, para evitar lastimarlos –

\- Debiste comentarlo con tu familia – le reproche – No sabes del dolor por el que paso tu familia, el perder a una de sus miembros es realmente doloroso –

\- Se sobre ese dolor, lo he visto en incontables ocasiones, pero era mejor eso a que ellos me consideraran monstruo – no lo entiendo, pero creo que no debo juzgarlo

\- No creo que ellos te fueran a considerar un monstruo, ¿Y no has hablado con ellos en alguna ocasión? –

\- Una vez al mes hablo con mi hermana mayor por teléfono, pero de ahí en más, solo me he topado con alguno de ellos en una única ocasión –

\- Entiendo, en nuestro caso, mi hermano escapo debido a que nos odiaba – dije

\- No creo que los odiara –

\- Si lo hace, o al menos lo hizo, nosotros fuimos unos estúpidos, lo dejamos afuera en el patio durante más de 1 semana debido a un pleito que tuvo con mi otra hermana – le confesé

\- Yo no veo tanto el problema en eso –

\- El problema es que ya habíamos cometido antes ese error, lo dejamos fuera por culpa de una tonta superstición y para después obligarlo a vestir un tonto traje de ardilla – era otra de mis culpas, el sufrió tanto de burlas en la escuela, junto al frio y hambre, sinceramente no sé cómo fuimos capaces de hacer algo así – y no solo eso, también está el incidente con un protocolo que teníamos en caso de que 2 o más de nosotras peleáramos –

\- L-Señora Santiago – eso fue raro, estoy casi segura que estuvo a punto de llamarme por mi nombre – no soy quien para saber pero estoy seguro de que él no los odia –

\- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?, no eres el – le cuestione

\- Si él fue capaz de perdonarlas por todo lo que le hicieron, entonces también las habría perdonado por ese incidente –

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué se fue? –

\- Posiblemente porque creyó que estarían mejor sin el –

\- ¡Jamás! – le grite - todo fue de mal en peor desde que se fue, mis hermanas pasaron por una depresión severa, mi hermana Leni comenzó a odiarme a tal punto que ya no quería verme a la cara e incluso comenzó a haber riñas entre nuestras hermanas por quien tenía la culpa – le dije, mis ojos empezaban a picarme debido a que trataba de contener las lágrimas – trate, trate ser el pilar que las apoyara, pero no pude, yo nunca podría ser igual a Lincoln, él era el encargado de ser el apoyo de la familia, y al prácticamente echarlo, todo comenzó a caerse – los recuerdos eran dolorosos, enserio que trate, pero no pude, desearía que aquello jamás hubiera sucedido

\- Lo-Señora Santiago no se culpe, usted hizo todo lo que pudo –

\- Pero debí haber hecho algo antes, mi hermana tenía razón, no me importaba mi familia –

\- Si no le hubiera importado, no habría tratado de ayudar a sus otras hermanas, estoy seguro de que su hermano realmente lo aprecia –

Tal vez él no sabía nada de ese dolor, más por el hecho que él también lo causo, pero el escucharlo realmente me reconfortaba, como si el que él lo dijera quitara gran parte del peso de mi corazón, no sé el motivo, pero realmente lo agradezco, después de un rato finalmente llegamos a mi casa, me despedí de él y entre, Bobby y Lilian me recibieron, fuimos al comedor y comenzamos a cenar

* * *

Luego de eso pasaron 3 semanas, tiempo en el cual, Lilian hizo de todo con el objetivo de que Lincoln renunciaran, pero todas sus trampas se volvieron contra ella, como la vez que le lanzo un panal de avispas, para su mala suerte lo ignoraron y fueron contra ella, o cuando puso tachuelas en el sillón, él se sentó pero no le ocurrió nada y cuando se levantó ella se sentó creyendo que él las quito, pero todas se le clavaron en el trasero, incluso trato de darle un laxante en la comida china que ordenaron, pero como pidieron lo mismo, se confundió y acabo comiéndose sus propia trampa, paso gran parte de la tarde en el baño

Finalmente después de 1 semana ella se rindió cuando cayó en su propia trampa maestra que consistía en que las escaleras se volvieran tobogán, un resorte se dispararía causando que aterrizara en un piscina inflable llena de pegamento, muchas plumas caerían sobre el junto a un guante rojo de hule y la piscina la dispararía hacia la cocina, donde se llenaría de crema batida debido a la explosión de un pastel falso, y finalmente una catapulta la arrojaría hacia un letrero que decía "Vean al pollo tonto", cuando todo el vecindario comenzó a reírse de ella, Lincoln salió vestido de bailarina de valet, causando que las burlas se dirigieran contra él y se olvidaran de Lilian

Después de eso ella comenzó a tomarle cariño, se alegraba cuando él venía a cuidarla, comenzaba a obedecerlo, incluso en una ocasión escuche que lo llamo tío, supongo que se debe a que tiene el mismo nombre que su verdadero tío y el afecto que tenía le hacía olvidar que el no era mi hermano

Lo extraño es que en estas semanas, podía sentir de vez en cuando aquella aura de rencor que sentí aquella noche, y todas las veces era opacada por aquella aura de oscuridad y maldad pura, y no era la única, Bobby también podía sentirla, pero debido a que siempre desaparecía rápidamente, por lo que no le dimos importancia, creo que debimos hacerlo

Regresábamos del trabajo juntos, eran alrededor de las 10:00 pm, cuando llegamos a la casa notamos que la puerta principal estaba abierta, al principio no le dimos importancia debido a que Lincoln se encontraba en casa cuidando a Lilian, sin embargo rápidamente recordé que a Lincoln no le gusta ser visto por otras personas, algo extraño pero no lo juzgo, por lo que siempre dejaba la puerta cerrada, así que era demasiado extraño que la puerta estuviera abierta, me baje del auto muy rápido y entre a la casa, me impacto lo que vi

El lugar era un desorden total, hoyos en la pared, vajilla rota en la cocina, muebles destruidos, una ventana rota, el pasamano de madera de las escaleras estaba casi en su totalidad destruido y varios marcos de fotos estaban tirados en el piso con el cristal destruido, pero no era un desorden como el que hacían mis hermanas, era un desorden parecido al que queda cuando 2 o más personas pelearan con intención de matarse, y la mancha roja junto al sillón me lo confirmo, pero había algo peor

\- ¡Lilian, Lincoln!, ¿Dónde están? – grite por toda la casa, pero nadie me respondió

Comencé a alarmarme, Bobby subió muy deprisa al piso de arriba para buscarlos y cuando bajo, me dijo que no había nadie arriba, ni siquiera estaba desordenado, yo me dirigí rápidamente al teléfono con la idea de llamar a la policía, pero no tenía conexión, seguramente la cortaron, de repente escuche el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo y regrese a la sala rápido. Era una persona con un disfraz de la muerte, trae puesta una máscara de un hombre sonriente, a sus pies estaba Bobby completamente inconsciente, desprendía aquella aura de rencor, esa aura que estuve sintiendo desde esa noche hace 3 semanas, pero eso fue lo último que pude sentir antes de caer incociente

* * *

Abrí poco a poco los ojos, me costaba enfocar la vista y la cabeza me dolía mucho, el sonido de alguien quejándose me hizo voltear a la izquierda, era Bobby que, al igual que yo, comenzaba a despertarse de a poco

\- ¿Bebe eres tú? – me pregunto

\- Si soy yo, ¿Dónde estamos? –

\- En la fábrica abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad –

Miramos al origen de la voz, era Lincoln, tenía varios golpes por toda la cara, un ojo morado pero lo peor era que su cabello estaba manchado de sangre, seguramente por alguna clase de herida, además, estaba amarrado de las manos, y aun así cargaba a una inconsciente Lilian, que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos

\- ¿Lincoln?, ¿Qué sucedió? –

\- Bueno, eran alrededor de las 7:00, estaba en la sala leyendo el volumen 2 de "Como hablar con un idiota", Lilian jugaba en el piso y de pronto la puerta principal se abrió, Lilian creyó que eran ustedes pero sabía que era imposible, ya que me especificaron que llegarían entre las 9 y 10, y el hecho que no anunciaran su llegada me hizo confirmarlo, así que le dije a Lilian que se escondiera arriba, tuve una pelea con el intruso pero me dejo inconsciente con algo, desperté aquí junto a Lilian –

\- Me escondí en el closet de su habitación pero él me encontró – debido a la explicación de Lincoln no nos dimos cuenta que Lilian despertó – Mama, tengo miedo, Famili-Breaker nos matara – al terminar de decirlo corrió a abrazarme

\- ¡Lilian!, no digas eso, tal vez nos secuestraron pero es imposible que sea Family-Breaker – le dije, pero también tenía ese temor, y más por el hecho de que me di cuenta que alguien nos asechaba

\- Si hija, seguramente solo nos secuestraron para pedir rescate – Bobby trato de apoyarme, pero también se encontraba nervioso, Lincoln únicamente suspiro con pesadez

\- Odio matar sus esperanzas pero Lilian tiene razón, Family-Breaker realmente nos secuestró – dijo el, justo después de eso se soltó de la cuerda, saco unas tijeras y comenzó a cortar la cuerda que sujetaba mis manos – investigue a este tipo durante bastante tiempo –

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? – dijo Bobby algo molesto, yo igualmente quería una explicación

\- Lo que quiero decir, es que se quién es Family-Breaker –

\- ¡¿Qué?! ,Y por qué no lo reportaste a las autoridades? – estaba muy furiosa, si hubiera hecho eso no estaríamos donde estamos

\- Porque no tengo más que evidencia circunstancial, además que no me esperaba que viniera por ustedes, creía que iría por los Simmons – respondió como si nada, termino de desatarme y comenzó con Bobby – les diré algo, hagan lo que les digo y les prometo que saldremos de esta –

\- ¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti? – le cuestione

\- ¿Tienen otra opción? – termino de cortar las cuerdas de Bobby

No la teníamos, pero no podía confiar en el tan fácil, mi vida y la de mi familia estaba en juego, es cierto que peleo ferozmente con tal de evitar que ese sujeto secuestrara a Lilian, pero también estaba el hecho que pudo haber evitado todo esto con un simple reporte policial, literalmente estaba contra las cuerdas, Lilian jalo de mi saco, voltee a verla

\- Mama, confía en el tío Lincoln – mi vio con ojos de cachorro – me has hablado infinidad de veces de él, y tú siempre decías que tenía un plan para todo y que la mayoría de las veces funcionaba, estoy segura que funcionara ahora –

\- Lilian, está bien que lo quieras, pero eso no significa que él sea tu verdadero tío Lincoln – al terminar de decir eso, Lincoln suspiro con exasperación

\- Lori, ¿eres idiota o la culpa no te deja ver lo evidente? –dijo rodando los ojos

En cuanto me dijo eso me llego una revelación, o más bien me obligo a aceptar lo que ya sabía pero mi culpa no me permitía creerlo, era el, mi hermano menor, el que desapareció hace 9 años, ha estado junto a nosotros desde hace 3 semanas

\- Lincoln, hermanito, ¿De verdad eres tú? – le pregunte con lágrimas en los ojos, pero esta vez de felicidad

\- Bravo, denle un premio por ser la última en enterarse – contesto mientras aplaudía con sarcasmo

\- Espera, ¿Alguien más sabia de esto? – pregunte a todos

\- Lilian me pregunto si era su tío, yo le dije que si – respondió

\- Bueno, una vez escuche que Lilian le dijo tío, así que decidí preguntarle, me dijo "No eres tan lento como Lori" – Bobby respondió rascándose la nuca nervioso

\- Momento, literalmente ¿Todos sabían que él era Lincoln, mi hermano, y no me lo dijeron? –

\- Tío Lincoln me dijo que no te comentara nada hasta que te dieras cuenta tu sola – respondió Lilian, Bobby asintió dando a entender que a él también le pidieron ese favor

\- Y yo no te dije nada debido a que seguramente no me creerías – eso no tiene sentido – veras, tu culpa es tan grande que hubieras entrado en un estado de negación severa, pero ahora que estamos en esta situación, pude decírtelo debido a que la culpa es en lo último que piensas – tiene razón, desde que lo vi sabía que era el, pero aunque Bobby me lo insinuó, yo simplemente no lo creí, me negaba a aceptar que él estaba con nosotros, ya que creía que me odiaba

\- Lincoln, yo- -

\- Lori, ahora no es momento de tu discurso de "Fui la peor hermana del mundo" – hizo comillas en el nombre – por ahora quiero saber si confiaran en mi o no –

\- De acuerdo – dije sin dudar – sé que no pondrás en riesgo a tu familia – aunque estaba un poco dolida por su forma de hablarme, supongo lo merezco, lo saque de sus casillas desde hace rato, para mi suerte, me dio una sonrisa sincera

\- Bien, pongan atención, primero que nada no muestren miedo, es lo que a él le gusta, si se lo muestran no dudara en matarlos – asentimos con firmeza – segundo, no se hagan los héroes y se enfrenten a él, solo conseguirán que los maten – otra vez asentimos – tercero, ni se les ocurra suplicar, es como una especie de filia para él, si suplican prácticamente le rogaran por morir – una vez más asentimos – y cuarto, no hagan movimientos bruscos, se pondrá alerta y asesinara al primero que tenga en frente -

\- Lincoln, ¿Ya has estado en situaciones así? – pregunte, pero sinceramente no quería oír la respuesta

\- Solo digamos que tengo experiencia – eso era literalmente lo que no quería escuchar – escuchen, fingiremos que seguimos atados para que se confié, hablare con él y en cuanto lo desestabilice lo atacare y lo matare –

\- Pero Lincoln, no pudiste derrotarlo antes, no podrás hacerlo ahora que tienes esas heridas – dijo Bobby con preocupación, yo igualmente estaba angustiada

\- No se confundan, únicamente pudo derrotarme porque no quería matarlo – no entendimos – no solo traumaría a Lilian ver un cadáver, sino que su casa se convertiría en una escena del crimen, y no quería que se llevaran la desagradable sorpresa de encontrarse un cadáver en su patio – cada palabra me preocupaba más, comenzaba a sonar como un homicida – pero esta vez me asegurare de exterminarlo por completo de este mundo – mientras decía cada palabra, su voz se oscurecía más y más – espero que estén listos porque el ya viene – en cuanto dijo eso, el aura de rencor comenzó a sentirse, y se hacía cada vez más fuerte

Me sentía asustada, ansiosa, no podía hacer otra cosa que temblar de miedo, cada pequeño ruido que escuchaba me sobresaltaba y mi paranoia aumentaba a cada segundo, no sabía que era lo que quería de mí, pero me daba una idea, y solo el pensarlo me hacía llorar, deseaba que todo fuera un sueño, que mi reloj sonara y me sacara de aquella pesadilla, pero cuando la puerta se comenzó a abrir, caí en cuenta de que no era un sueño, y que lo peor estaba a punto de comenzar. Pero me relaje un poco cuando Bobby, Lincoln y Lilian pusieron sus manos en mis hombros, Lincoln negó con la cabeza, era obvio que querían que me relajara, debía hacerlo si quería salir de allí, así que respire profundo y me calme

Finalmente la puerta se abrí, era nuevamente aquel hombre, se acercaba a paso lento, tratando de intimidarnos, sin embargo nosotros no mostrábamos miedo, saco un enorme cuchillo con la intención de asustarnos, pero Lincoln comenzó a reírse

\- ¿Enserio eso es lo mejor que tienes?, un disfraz de Halloween y un cuchillo de cocina, ja jajá, Vic, mejor quítate ese ridículo disfraz – aquel sujeto se quitó la máscara, Lincoln tenía razón, era nuestro ex-niñero Víctor, pero en vez de su expresión de felicidad, tenía una mueca de disgusto combinada con cierta, no se la palabra para describirlo con exactitud

\- Lincoln RT Loud, desde siempre un dolor en el trasero – menciono fastidiado, ¿RT, que era eso?

\- Oh Vic, únicamente lo soy para ti, ya que no te gusta que haya otro depredador en la ciudad –

\- No es tanto eso, sino que más bien no me agradas, aun mas porque sabes quién soy – dijo el, al parecer había cierto odio de parte de Víctor a Lincoln – pero tengo curiosidad, ¿Cómo supiste que era Family-Breaker?, ¿Alguna clase de sentido que te permite encontrar monstruos como tú? –

\- Primero que nada, no me categorices contigo perdedor – eso lo hizo enojar – y respondiendo a tu pregunta, desde que te vi, supe que eras raro, odiabas ver a las familias, eso me hizo preguntarme, ¿Por qué alguien que odia a las familias felices trabajaría de niñero?, en cuanto supe que de la existencia de Family-Breaker obtuve la respuesta – tomo un poco de aire y prosiguió – el asesino que de alguna forma logra entrar a las casas sin forzar cerraduras y al parecer conoce demasiado bien a sus víctimas ¿Quién será?, la respuesta es sencilla, usaste a la compañía "Babysitter express" para conseguir acceso a las casas, te clasificaste como el mejor niñero de todos para tener más "clientes", aprovechar tu estadía en la casa para conocerla a fondo y robar las llaves para sacarles copia –

\- Que buena deducción RT, pero dime, ¿Por qué sospechaste de mí? –

\- Fácil, todas las victimas hasta ahora han sido tus clientes, renuncias al puesto co semanas de anterioridad para poder salir de la escena, luego esperas que los padres se vallan, asesinas a su actual niñera y secuestras a sus hijos, te escondes dentro de la casa para esperar a los padres para después secuestrarlos de igual manera, los traes aquí y finalmente los torturas hasta matarlos –

\- Interesante, pero la policía también se dio cuenta del hecho de que todas las víctimas fueron mis clientes, pero no hubo evidencia, ¿Qué diferencia hay entre ellos y tú? – dijo retador

\- El caso Raides – le respondió Lincoln

\- ¿Los Raides? –

\- Si, el cabello que dejaste en su casa –

\- ¿Y eso que?, la policía igualmente me interrogo por eso, pero llegaron a la conclusión que estaba ahí desde hace 2 semanas – era cierto, no decía nada

\- Pero ellos no conocían a la señora Raides como yo, trabaje de niñero con ella, pero me despidió con la excusa que ensuciaba mucho –

\- Solo indica que eres un cerdo – le insulto Víctor, pero se veía nervioso, Lincoln sonrió con satisfacción

\- Oh vamos Vic, tu y yo conocíamos muy bien a la señora Raides, por lo que el que estuviera ese cabello ahí desde hace 2 semanas es imposible –

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Bobby, igualmente tenia curiosidad

\- Fácil, esa mujer era una adicta a la limpieza y el orden, la policía no lo sabía por lo que creyeron su historia –

Eso lo delato, si algo se de los adictos a la limpieza es que odian los sitios sucios, por lo que no es raro que limpien su casa varias veces al día, el hecho de que ese cabello se encontrara ahí no era posible, ya que seguramente la tal señora Raides lo habría limpiado desde hace mucho. Estoy impresionada por la habilidad de Lincoln, sería un gran detective

\- Eso no importa, solo prueba que estuve allí –

\- ¿Y dime Einstein?, ¿Qué haría tú en un lugar el cual dejaste de trabajar?, no tendrías nada que hacer allí, y más cuando le dijiste a los agentes que no habías vuelto allí desde que renunciaste – Víctor únicamente guardo silencio, eso lo delataba – eso creí, pero tu motivo de asesinato es el de un chiquillo llorón –

\- El de un chiquillo llorón ¿Eh? – Dijo siniestramente, corrió hacia nosotros y se llevó a Lilian, la amenazo poniéndole el cuchillo en el cuello mientras retrocedía varios pasos - ¿Esto haría un chiquillo llorón? – mostro una sonrisa desquiciada, que me aterro en lo más profundo y no pude evitar dar un gemido de miedo

\- Más bien lo que haría un niñito mimado que va perdiendo un juego –

\- ¡Tu, hijo de-! –

Mientras ellos 2 discutían Bobby llamo mi atención, con unos movimientos de manos me dijo que, en lo que Lincoln distraía a Víctor, él se acercaría para rescatar a Lilian yo asentí estando de acuerdo con su plan, tal vez romperíamos la regla de no hacernos los héroes, pero era el momento perfecto, así que en cuanto Víctor cerro los ojos con furia debido a otro comentario de Lincoln, Bobby corrió en dirección a Víctor

Pero el sonido de una mini detonación mato mis esperanzas, al parecer, Víctor saco una pistola y le disparo a Bobby, el cayó al suelo y Víctor continuo disparando, escuchaba los gritos de dolor de mi esposo, los gritos de terror y suplica de Lilian junto a los disparos y la risa maniática de ese monstruo, trate de ir con el pero Lincoln me sostuvo del brazo mientras negaba, trate de zafarme pero el solo apretó con más fuerza, al punto de lastimarme mientras me dedicaba una mirada de "ni te atrevas", así que me arrojo con fuerza al suelo dando a entender su orden de quedarme aquí

Finalmente los disparos se detuvieron, el cuerpo de Bobby estaba lleno de impactos de bala, toda su ropa estaba cubierta de sangre mientras esta se derramaba en el suelo formando un gran charco, Lilian lloraba mientras le decía que despertara, yo igualmente comencé a llorar, mi esposo, mi osito-bubu había muerto de una manera horrible, mientras aquel desgraciado reía por su hazaña

\- ¡Lo vez!, yo no soy un chiquillo llorón, soy un asesino serial, soy un ser despiadado que odia la vida humana –

\- Más bien eres una víctima celosa que quiere lo que tienen sus víctimas –

\- ¿Por qué desearía lo que esos idiotas tienen?, yo no lo necesito –

\- Pero si lo quieres – dijo Lincoln sonriendo con malicia

\- ¡Ja!, no lo necesito, desde siempre he sido huérfano, me crie en un orfanato de mala muerte, los cuidadores nos golpeaban, nos obligaban a trabajar y nos mataban del hambre, un día tome un cuchillo y mate a mis cuidadores mientras dormían, me sentí tan bien que decidí continuar, y que mejor que asesinar familias, como venganza en contra de aquellos que me abandonaron –

\- Eres patético – le respondió Lincoln mientras suspiraba

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – rugió con furia

\- Que eres patético, en todo este tiempo no has dejado de ser una víctima –

\- ¡¿Una víctima dijiste?, por si no lo sabes he matado a decenas de personas en los últimos años! – revelo Víctor, estaba furioso

\- Tal vez, pero no has dejado de ser una víctima –

\- ¡¿Qué quieres decir?! –

\- Veras idiota, únicamente te haces la victima poniendo de excusa tu pasado, si tuviste una infancia difícil pero y eso que, ahora tú mismo eres quien te define, eres el responsable de ti mismo, así que todo lo que te ha pasado ahora es tu culpa, y no importa lo que hagas, no importa cuanta gente mates, mientras sigas haciéndote la víctima, jamás dejaras de ser aquel niño patético que le llora al mundo por ser tan injusto con el – concluyo Lincoln, eso hizo que Víctor enfureciera mas

\- ¡Cállate o asesinare a esta niñita! – dijo haciendo más presión con el cuchillo

\- ¡No! – Dije suplicando - por favor no lo hagas, si quiere ma- -

\- ¡Lori! – Me interrumpió una voz, la de Lincoln - ¡Cierra la maldita boca! – me exigió, y no sé si era por el miedo, pero podía jurar que una segunda voz, como si fuera la de un demonio, hablara junto a la de Lincoln, un aura siniestra comenzó a salir de él, y pude sentir como una de las muchas manos fantasmales se posicionaba sobre mi boca, obligándome a guardar silencio – en cuanto a ti, más te vale que sueltes a Lilian, porque si no –

\- ¿Por qué sino que? – dijo desafiante, pero podía notar un temblor en su cuerpo, su aura de rencor fue totalmente aplastada por el aura de Lincoln lo que le ocasionó miedo

\- Te matare de la forma más cruel y visceral posible, te haré sentir el miedo y dolor de maneras que jamás has experimentado, mientras tus suplicas de misericordia serán escuchadas por los fantasmas furiosos de tus víctimas, mientras te ahogo en un charco de tu propia sangre y lágrimas – dios, ni los libros que escribe Lucy suenan tan siniestros, cada palabra de mi hermano me hizo congelarme del terror, y lo peor era que el si podía cumplir su amenaza

\- ¿Crees que puedes asustarme?, soy un monstruo – le dijo con voz algo entrecortada

\- Si tú eres un monstruo, yo soy el diablo – le respondió con una voz aún más siniestra, causándole más miedo

\- Si la suelto, ¿no me mataras? –

\- Yo no dije eso, simplemente te matare sin dolor –

\- Al final muero, pero me das la oportunidad de morir sin dolor –

\- Si, no es mi estilo, pero hare lo que sea por mi sobrina –

\- Bien, la soltare – el realmente lo hizo, soltó a Lilian y ella inmediatamente comenzó a caminar hacia mí, mire el rostro de Víctor, una sonrisa siniestra, emití un gemido de miedo que el alcanzo a escuchar, su sonrisa se volvió psicópata y apuñalo a Lilian por la espalda – tal vez me arrepienta después pero al escuchar a esa mujer no pude evitar matarla – el comenzó a reír y yo comencé a llorar, pero su risa fue remplazada por un aullido de dolor, Lincoln le clavo sus tijeras en el brazo donde sostenía el cuchillo ensangrentado

\- Que coincidencia, lo que hiciste me hace desear matarte – le dijo el con una voz fría, segundos después realizo un gran corte desde donde estaban clavadas las tijeras hacia arriba, Víctor le apunto con la pistola disparo, pero ya no tenía balas – eso te pasa por usar juguetitos – tomo su mano y la torció hasta que escuche sus huesos romperse. Me acerque a Lilian para tratar de parar su sangrado, mientras Lincoln tomo a Víctor de la garganta, lo jalo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo y lo estrello contra una ventana con tal fuerza que el vidrio se agrieto, tomo otra vez impulso y lo estrello nuevamente contra la ventana, esta vez el vidrio se rompió, Lincoln miro su cara, tenía una gran expresión de terror junto a lagrimas – lo vez, sigues siendo aquel niño patético que llora el no tener papas – al terminar de decir eso, lo impacto contra el suelo, y debido a que era de madera lo atravesó fácilmente

Abrazaba a Lilian con fuerza mientras veía aquella escena, Víctor estaba totalmente aterrorizado al igual que yo, ese no era Lincoln, seguramente su furia le obligaba a hacer aquello, no imagino el miedo que ha de sentir Víctor, si yo que soy la espectadora aquella aura me estremecía al punto de la parálisis, no me imagino lo que ha de sentir el, pero seguramente era algo tan grotesco que opacaba el dolor. Lincoln tomo un gancho de metal cercano y lo clavo en la espalda de Víctor, el grito de dolor en cuanto lo dejo colgando, con un movimiento sumamente preciso rasgo la camisa de Víctor con las tijeras, dejando su pecho al descubierto, clavo las tijeras justo debajo de su cuello e hizo un corte hasta por debajo del abdomen, era sumamente profundo lo cual le hacía comenzar a perder demasiada sangre y el grito de dolor que el emitió me hizo estremecerme

\- Lincoln – volteo a verme – sé que estas enfadado con él, yo también lo estoy, pero aun así, no merece eso, es un monstruo sin embargo no merece la pena que tu mates a alguien, por favor, solo vámonos y déjalo en paz – le suplique

\- Lori – dijo con una voz totalmente monótona – no estoy furioso con el – no sé por qué pero no quiero escucharlo más – esto es lo que quería hacer con él desde el principio, por esta razón me fui, porque no quería que ustedes sufrirán debido a mí, pero deseo hacer esto, el ver todas sus expresiones mientras realizo varios cortes por todo el abdomen, su sangre formara un gran lago donde sus penas serán ahogadas y finalmente el fuego eterno lo recibirá, esto es lo que soy Lori, además que no puedo dejar que las emociones influyan en mi trabajo, solo lo haría un crimen de pasión, y yo no deseo eso

Lincoln clavo las tijeras 4 cm a la derecha del primer corte, y volvió a hacer otro corte igual, lo mismo hizo en la parte izquierda, realizo un cuarto corte de igual profundidad en su pecho pero de manera horizontal, las tijeras goteaban sangre y había rastros de piel en ella, no quería seguir viéndolo, pero era como si los múltiples presencias fantasmales que emanaba Lincoln me obligaran a observar cada una de sus acciones, le suplicaba a Lincoln que se detuviera, más todas mis palabras caían en oídos sordos, un quinto corte en el área abdominal detuvo mis suplicas y un sexto en el estómago casi me hace vomitar, juraría que podía ver sus intestinos al aire, Lincoln finalmente se alejó de él, creí que ya había terminado, per se dirigía hacia una esquina de la habitación, agarro una botella y regreso junto a Víctor

\- Te lo dije o no, que tu muerte sería un infierno – abrió la botella y vertió el líquido sobre él, saco un encendedor, se alejó unos pasos de él y le arrojo el encendedor encendido. Víctor, o más bien lo que quedaba de él, se prendió en llamas, sus gritos de agonía junto al olor de la carne y el calor que comenzaba a sentirse quemada me hacía pensar que estaba en el infierno, y el diablo se aproximaba a mí a paso lento, Lincoln tomo a Lilian en sus brazos – Lori, vámonos – me ordeno y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida

Mire el cuerpo de Bobby, quería llevarlo conmigo pero no podía, además que Lilian estaba herida, sé que Bobby pondría a Lilian antes que él, así que decidí seguir a Lincoln, no sin antes darle un último vistazo al cuerpo en llamas que antes era Víctor, llegamos afuera, lo único que iluminaba el área era la luz de luna, Lilian escupió sangre sobre Lincoln, no era buena señal, debíamos ir al hospital rápido

\- Eres igual a tu madre, era una niña fuerte, has resistido bastante – le dijo con cariño mientras la dejaba en el suelo

\- ¡Lincoln, ¿Qué rayos crees que haces?! – le interrogue molesta, olvidándome completamente del miedo

\- Sabes muy bien lo que hago – me dijo igual de molesto, y por desgracia, sabia a que se refería

\- No puedes hacer esto, es tu sobrina –

\- Y porque es mi sobrina debo hacerlo, no puedo seguir viendo como sufre –

\- ¿Y crees que yo sí?, si nos apuramos tal vez –

\- Lori, estamos a mitad de la nada, nos tomaría 4 horas llegar hasta la ciudad, y aún más el llegar al hospital, su herida es grave, ha sobrevivido hasta ahora pero no creo que tenga salvación, solo prolongaríamos su sufrimiento –

Odiaba admitirlo, realmente odiaba admitirlo pero Lincoln tenía razón, no importa que tan rápido corriéramos no llegaríamos, estamos a varios kilómetros de la ciudad era imposible llegar, además el ver como Lilian respiraba con dificultad sumado a la sangre que perdía me rompía el corazón

\- Esta bien, pero seré yo quien lo haga – declare

\- No – dijo Lincoln con firmeza – no permitiré que cargues con el pecado de haber matado a tu hija –

\- Tampoco quiero que la mates tú, no quiero que te conviertas en un monstruo – le dije llorando

\- Lori, yo jamás seré un monstruo, he matado pero no tengo ningún deseo retorcido, asesino por el simple hecho de hacerlo –

\- ¿Y qué te hace diferente de uno? –

\- Que yo soy racional, que sigue habiendo sentimientos en mí, amo tanto a Lilian como para verla sufrir, y te amo tanto a ti como para ver cómo te destrozas por la culpa, yo tengo el suficiente peso en mi alma como para poder superar esto, pero tu no, así que seré yo quien lo haga – me respondió, sus palabras eran firmes, pero lo que me hizo acceder fueron las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos – bien, deberías despedirte de ella –

Me acerque a Lilian, le costaba respirar, el verla me destrozaba, mi hija, la niña que crie desde que era una bebe, que lleve en mi vientre por 9 meses, estaba así, luchando por respirar con una apuñalada en la espalda, su vida poco a poco se extinguía, pero logro mantenerse con vida durante bastante tiempo, ella realmente era fuerte, no obstante no había nada que hacer, debíamos terminar con su sufrimiento, la mire directamente a los ojos, ella lloraba

\- Mama perdóname, no fui una buena hija, solo te cause problemas – me dijo entre lágrimas – yo me deshacía de los niñeros porque creí que si nadie quería cuidarme, pasarían más tiempo conmigo, lo siento –

\- ¡No!, Lilian no digas eso, tú fuiste la mejor hija, es nuestra culpa, mi culpa, pensamos tanto en el futuro que me olvide del presente, debimos, debí pasar más tiempo contigo, no he cambiado, sigue importándome más otras cosas que mi propia familia –

\- Mama no digas eso, siempre te importe, siempre estuviste conmigo cuando lo necesitaba, en mi cumpleaños, las festividades de mi escuela, siempre estabas para mí, tú y papa son los mejores padres del mundo – la abrace, no me importaba mancharme de sangre, la necesitaba cerca de mí, ella lloraba con fuerza mientras gruesas gotas caían de mis ojos, era horrible tener que despedirse así, mas por el hecho de que me fue arrebatada, de que era una niña con mucho futuro – tío Lincoln – él se acercó, yo le di algo de espacio y sostuve firmemente la mano de Lilian – lamento haber sido una molestia –

\- Lilian, tu nunca fuiste una molestia, realmente ame pasar estas semanas contigo –

\- Yo igual, mama tiene razón, eres una persona maravillosa –

\- Gracias por pensar así de mi – la recostó en el suelo, beso su frente y posiciono las tijeras a la altura de su corazón – cierra los ojos Lilian, prometo que será rápido y sin dolor – le regalo una sonrisa sincera, pero para él también era difícil, le temblaban las manos y también lloraba – te quiero Lilian

\- Yo también tío Lincoln, y también a ti mama – esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que Lincoln le clavara las tijeras en su pecho, en todo ese tiempo no solté su mano, y pude sentir como su pulso se detuvo, mi Lilian había muerto, pero esa sonrisa de felicidad, me alivio el saber que murió siendo la niña más feliz del mundo

* * *

Lincoln y yo finalmente llegamos a mi casa, mire el reloj 5:00 am, pasamos cerca de 4 horas y media caminando de regreso a la ciudad, dejamos los cuerpos de Bobby y Lilian envueltos en una lona que encontramos, quería traerlos pero Lincoln dijo que era mejor dejarlos, ya que la Policía necesitaba revisar la escena del crimen, todo seguía hecho un desorden mas no me importaba, levante uno de los retratos del suelo, era una foto de cuando Lilian nació, nos veíamos tan felices, me senté en el sillón para verla mejor

\- Lori – Lincoln me llamo - ¿Puedo usar tu ducha? – asentí, el subió las escaleras rumbo al baño

El tiempo paso lentamente mientras veía esa foto, recordaba su nacimiento, el cargarla por primera vez, la primera vez que la escuche decir "mama", el futuro que imaginábamos y todos se fue al caño por culpa de un maldito niño llorón

\- Deje algo de ropa aquí, pero olvide dejar una camiseta – la voz de Lincoln me saco de mis pensamientos, se sentó a mi lado – Lori lo siento, es mi culpa que Bobby y Lilian murieran, debí matar a ese imbécil antes, pero cuando volví a verlos y conocí a Lilian, no pude evitar pasar tiempo con ustedes, quería convivir con ustedes, pero veo que fue un error – lo interrumpí dándole una fuerte bofetada

\- Lincoln, no vuelvas a decir eso nunca, es normal que quisieras estar cerca de nosotros, eres humano Lincoln, no puedes evitar seguir a tu corazón – le dije, ya no era capaz de ver a ese asesino cruel, solo veía a un hermano afligido, frágil y lleno de bondad – si la culpa es de alguien entonces seria mía, si tan solo te hubiéramos hecho caso –

\- Hermana no es tu culpa, solo estabas asustada, era normal, debí esperarlo y aun así – el suspiro tratando de calmarse – mira, no es culpa tuya ni mía, es culpa de ese niño patético, ¿Te parece bien? – Asentí – bien, ahora – al decir eso, el me jalo junto a él, quedamos recostados en el sillón y debido a que solo traía pantalones y su chaqueta, mi cabeza quedo recostada contra su pecho desnudo, causando que me sonroje

\- Lincoln, ¿Qué haces? – le pregunte avergonzada

\- Lori, no soy yo quien necesita confort, ya no soy el niño que conocías, he madurado y sé que lo necesitas, así que desahógate, llora hasta que todo el dolor dentro de ti se aminore y te prometo que no te dejare hasta que tu pesar disminuya –

En cuanto escuche eso finalmente comencé a llorar de verdad, empecé a liberar todo el miedo, todo el dolor y angustia que estaba en mi corazón mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, había perdido a mi familia, pero mi hermano perdido me consolaba y eso me reconfortaba un poco

Desperté poco a poco, mire mi alrededor, el reloj marcaba la 1:00 pm, creo que llore hasta quedarme dormida, me sentía un poco mejor, realmente necesitaba desahogarme, la calidez de Lincoln realmente era muy relajante, mire su pecho, sus musculo sestan marcados pero no al punto de exagerar, además que tenía varias cicatrices, unas recientes y otras más viejas, pero la que llamo mi atención era una en forma de estrella de 4 picos justo en el centro, tal vez le preguntaría en otro momento, por el momento solo me acurruque más en el

\- Estas despierta – su voz me sobresalto un poco – lo siento –

\- No importa – dije – ¿Desde cuándo despertaste? –

\- No dormí en realidad, ¿Puedes dejarme ir? – Me dijo señalándome con la mirada el hecho que aún lo abrazaba, lo solté algo apenada – iré a la cocina, te traeré un sándwich – fue a la cocina, dejándome sola un momento

Tenía varias cosas que hacer hoy, debía ir con la Policía para notificar el crimen, ir al trabajo y decir que tomare unos días, debo llamar al resto de mi familia y a la de Bobby, debo preparar todo para el funeral, no será fácil, y aún más cuando el resto de la ciudad sepa que soy una sobreviviente de Family-Breaker, el lado positivo es que recupere a mi hermano, apuesto que las demás se alegraran de verlo

\- Lamento la tardanza – el llamado de Lincoln detuvo mis pensamientos – aquí tienes – me extendió el emparedado, yo lo tome y le di una mordida - ¿Qué harás ahora? –

\- Bueno, hare el reporte con la Policía, me tomare un descanso del trabajo y preparare el funeral –

\- No me refiero a eso, sino a tu vida –

\- No lo sé Lincoln, supongo me tomare mi tiempo para pensar –

\- Eso es bueno – dijo y le dio otra mordida a su sándwich – ¿Y estarás bien? –

\- Eso creo, estaré triste y deprimida por un tiempo, pero supongo lo podré llevar adelante – le respondí, seria duro pero no tengo otra opción, viviré por ellos, no dejare que el dolor me defina

\- Excelente, confió en que estarás bien – termino su emparedado y se dirigió a la salida, me alarme

\- ¿Dónde vas? – le pregunte algo asustada

\- Voy a mi departamento por algunas cosas – me alivie, al parecer solo iba por unas cosas – y me iré de la ciudad –

\- ¡No!, Lincoln no puedes irte, no ahora cuando más te necesito – le dije, nuevamente comenzaba a llorar

\- Lori no me necesitas, te apoye en todo lo que pude y tu dolor disminuyo, no es necesario que continúe aquí –

\- Pero necesito que estés aquí, necesito un hombro donde llorar el día del funeral, quien me reconforte el tiempo después –

\- Hermana, tenemos otras 9 hermanas que te apoyaran en eso, sé que ella no te abandonaran – no era quien para decirlo, no sabe lo de Leni – y dile a Leni que la llamare el mes siguiente como siempre –

Creo que sabe algo de nuestra situación con Leni, me está diciendo eso para que pueda recuperar a mi mejor amiga, además de darme esperanza de volver a saber de él, sonreí levemente

\- ¿Volveré a verte? – pregunte, esperaba que si

\- Si el destino lo quiere volveremos a vernos, y te prometo que pasaremos tiempo juntos – me dedico una sonrisa sincera, me dio un abrazo que correspondí de inmediato – y recuerda, tu no tuviste la culpa de mi huida, solamente no te enteraste de la causa, así que deja de culparte y comienza a vivir – fueron las últimas palabras que me dedico antes de salir por la puerta, lo observe hasta que lo perdí de vista

Me senté en el sillón a reflexionar, perdí a mi esposo e hija, pero también recupere a mi hermano, talvez volvió a irse, pero tengo la certeza que no será para siempre, y en algún momento lo volveré a ver, porque Lincoln Loud jamás abandonara a su familia, eso lo sé bien

* * *

 _\- Fin – dijo Lincoln haciendo gestos con las manos, Lynn en vez de sentirse asustada se sintió feliz_

 _\- ¿Eso significa que aún nos amas? – pregunto esperanzada_

 _\- No Lynn, eso significa que nunca deje de amarlos – ella se sintió dichosa, pero todavía no entendía algo – y es por eso mismo que debo de hacer esto – volvió a asustarse, al parecer continuaría con su plan si o si – bueno, te contare de mi experiencia en Inglaterra_

 _\- No me digas que tu historia involucra a un imitador de Jack el destripador –_

 _\- No eso es muy cliché, te daré una pista con el título de la historia, se llama "La masacre en el concierto de los Moonrocks" –_

 _\- E-ese era el nombre de la banda de nuestra hermana – dijo Lynn, el nombre claramente le dijo lo que sucedió, pero Luna jamás comento nada de ello_

 _\- Lo sé, pero si quieres saber lo que sucedió, debes escuchar la historia -_

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

 **Es mi primera nota así que seré** **breve**

 **No creí que el capitulo se extendería tanto así que decidir hacer lo siguiente:**

 **Si la historia(el capitulo) rebasa las 6,999 palabras, lo adaptare para que sean 2 capítulos en lugar de uno, para evitar que algunas personas se aburran, pero la segunda parte se subirá como si fuera un nuevo capitulo (osea 1 semana)**

 **es todo, esperen el siguiente y también espero que disfruten de mi historia**


	4. Masacre en el concierto de los Moonrocks

_\- Mas me vale comenzar entonces – Lincoln se recargo en la silla_

 **La masacre en el concierto de los Moonrocks**

\- ¡Gracias querido publico! – grite después de terminar la canción, el público comenzó a ovacionarnos fuertemente, yo sonreía de felicidad mientras me dirigía a la salida del escenario

Entramos a nuestro camerino, me senté frente al espejo, mi cabello era castaño corto, media alrededor de 1.68 metros, me había desarrollado del busto y caderas, usaba una blusa de color morado oscuro junto a pantalones de cuero negros, esa era yo, Luna Loud que a mis 20 años vivía el sueño que he tenido desde joven, ser una estrella del rock

Al borde de la mesa había una botella de vodka, iba a tomarla pero alguien más lo hizo, una rubia con un mechón azul, de mi misma altura, pero sus pechos eran más grandes que los míos, usaba una blusa negra con el logo de nuestra banda que era una roca lunar con una guitarra blanca en medio de ella

\- Luna, ¡No! – dijo firme

\- Pero Sam –

\- No Luna, ya hablamos de esto, no te permitiré que tomes de esta botella, ¿o acaso olvidas tus problemas con la bebida? – Agache la cabeza avergonzada, era cierto, hace 5 años tuve serios problemas de alcoholismo

Todo comenzó 2 semanas después de que Lincoln desapareció, estaba realmente deprimida, la casa ya no era la misma, el lugar se volvió completamente silencioso, un aura de tristeza tremenda siempre rodeaba el lugar, yo lo único que hacía era encerrarme en mi cuarto a escuchar música con los audífonos, quería evitar escuchar los constantes llantos de mis hermanas, así como evitar pelear con Luan, desde que Lincoln se fue, nos culpábamos constantemente por lo sucedido, pero Leni siempre nos separaba, aun a pesar que nos odiara

Un día mis amigos me invitaron a un concierto para tratar de animarme, disfrute de las canciones y el ambiente pero aun así no alivio mi malestar, una persona me regalo un vaso de cerveza, me dijo que ayudaba a olvidar las penas, por lo que decidí probarlo, el sabor era horrible sin embargo continué, realmente me hizo olvidar por unos momentos y quería más, seguir escapando del dolor

Pude ocultarlo por 2 años, en ese tiempo me escapaba para ir a beber y regresaba tarde en las noches, Sam descubrió mi adicción en una ocasión, le rogué que no le contara a mi familia, dijo que lo haría pero a cambio rompió conmigo, ya que en ese entonces era mi novia, y no volvería a dirigirme la palabra hasta que superara mi problema, mis notas en la escuela eran un desastre pero por suerte mi familia pensó que era por lo de nuestro hermano, sin embargo un día fui descubierta

Regresaba bastante tarde, ya que salí a un concierto y aproveche para beber, entre a la casa y comencé a caminar a hurtadillas, pero de repente la luz de la lámpara de la sala se encendió, era Leni que había venido de visita, debido a que la habían aceptado en una academia de moda, me veía con el ceño fruncido y estaba de brazos cruzados e inmediatamente me interrogo y percibió mi aliento alcohólico

EL sermón que mis padres me dieron después ni se comparaba al que me dio Leni, realmente ella me intimido, rayos ni Lori había conseguido cohibirme así en mi vida, en un arrebato de furia le dije que eso no le importaba a ella, que no era el asunto de alguien que nos odiaba, ella me abofeteo, me sostuvo de los hombros y entre lágrimas me dijo:

 _\- A pesar que nunca les perdonare el hecho de causarle a nuestro hermano un gran sufrimiento que causo su escape, no permitiré que ninguna de ustedes arruine su vida –_

Realmente me conmovió, ella aun nos quería, ella me abrazo y se disculpó por ser tan dura conmigo, le dijo a nuestros padres sobre mis problemas, ellos decidieron llevarme a terapia, después de meses finalmente logre superar mi problema de adicción, recupera a varios de mis amigos e hice nuevos, continué con mi sueño de volverme una estrella del rock con la nueva banda que forme, un día una persona nos dio la oportunidad de tocar y de ahí todo fue a mejorar

\- Sam ya lo supere, además que una copa no hace daño –

\- Eso siempre dicen los ex adictos – dijo Sasha la baterista, una chica de alrededor de 1.50, se tiño el cabello de purpura y era largo hasta la cadera, sus ojos eran color miel, pechos pequeños y caderas algo amplias, usaba una chaqueta de cuero negra, debajo una camisa rosa fucsia con el mismo logo de la banda y unos pantalones de cuero negros

\- Sasha, mejor no me ayudes – le dije con decepción – pero tú también eres una ex-adicta – le recrimine, recordando que la conocí en la terapia

\- Oye yo deje la bebida para siempre, tu aun bebes a escondidas – tragué con nerviosismo al sentir la mirada enojada de Sam

\- Ah, bueno, Jade ayúdame – le suplique a la cuarta miembro que es la tecladista, una chica de mi misma altura, cabello lacio hasta los hombros color verde bosque con puntas verde lima, busto y caderas promedio, usaba una blusa blanca y pantalones de cuero negro

\- B-bueno, y-yo – trato de decir mientras se sobaba las manos, ella realmente es tímida, algo irónico debido a que siempre actúa frente a cientos de personas – y-yo c-creo- -

\- Jade no la defiendas – la interrumpió Sam - ¡Y tú! – Me señalo, causando que sobresaltara – a pesar que ya superaste tu problema, nunca te mides al beber y terminas haciendo locuras –

\- ¿A si?, dime al menos una vez que yo haya hecho una locura – le desafié, ella simplemente saco un papel, lo desenrollo

\- Déjame ver, la vez que tomaste demasiado brandi y terminaste montando un burro por toda la ciudad, la vez que te propasaste con aquellas bebidas y llenaste la piscina del hotel con vinagre y bicarbonato, cabe recalcar que nos tomó mucho pagar la factura, o esa vez que después del concierto de caridad, secuestraste a varios de los niños para ir a jugar al golf, ¿Quieres que continué? – me pregunto, yo solo negué con rapidez y mucha vergüenza al recordar aquellas cosas

\- Veo que se están divirtiendo – todas volteamos al escuchar esa voz

Era un hombre peli castaño oscuro bien peinado, usaba un traje formal con una corbata purpura, de 1.70 de altura y ojos cafés, era nuestro manager Ted – como siempre el concierto estuvo increíble – dijo estoico, como siempre

\- Si, si, como digas hombre de hielo – dijo Sasha, pero Ted ni se inmuto

\- Como sea, les tengo noticias, gracias a mis contactos conseguí un concierto – menciono otra vez sin emoción alguna

\- Genial – hable - ¿Donde? -

\- En Inglaterra –

* * *

Llegamos finalmente al país, aun no puedo creer que este en Inglaterra, ha sido mi sueño venir desde que tenía 15 años, podre visitar el famoso paso peatonal de los Beatles, el Big Ben entre otras cosas, obviamente sin olvidarme del concierto

\- Puedo notar tu entusiasmo a kilómetros Luna – dijo Sam, yo solo le respondí con una sonrisa

\- No puedo evitarlo Sam, desde siempre he querido venir – le dije emocionada

\- Ya veo – me sonrió – cuando salíamos me dijiste que querías venir con toda tu familia – el escuchar eso me deprimió un poco

\- Sam eso me será imposible, además quería que toda mi familia viniera conmigo, pero ahora sé que Lincoln no podrá hacerlo

\- Luna, lo último que se pierde es la esperanza, quien sabe es posible, el mundo es pequeño, quizás algún día lo encuentres, incluso podrías encontrártelo en este momento – me dijo, tal vez ya no saliéramos pero era realmente mi mejor amiga, aunque me siento mal porque jamás le dije por qué Lincoln escapo

\- Disculpe, ¿Acaso son ustedes las Moonrocks? – pregunto alguien

Las 4 miramos a quien nos habló, era un chico de 16 años, cabello plateado, ojos azules, pecas en el rostro, usaba unos jeans negros junto a una chamarra naranja con detalles plateados, pero lo que más nos llamó la atención era la camisa negra que decía "Giga-center", según nos había mencionado Ted, ese era el nombre del lugar donde tocaríamos

\- No, claro que no, solo somos otra banda de rock – contesto Sasha con sarcasmo

\- Ya veo, como sea, soy el encargado de escoltarlas al hotel y al lugar del concierto – dijo ignorando totalmente el comentario de Sasha – síganme por favor –

\- No nos dijiste tu nombre – hizo notar Sam

\- Ah, lo olvidaba, mi nombre es- -

\- No creo que sea necesario – era Ted, al parecer también había llegado – solo indícanos el camino, el dar esa información es irrelevante – recalco Ted, aunque su voz sea estoica, note un poco de nerviosismo

\- Supongo tienes razón, vámonos entonces, el chofer nos espera afuera – después de eso fuimos a la salida, donde había estacionado un auto

* * *

Mientras recorríamos la ciudad no podía dejar de mirar los alrededores, parecía una niña, realmente estaba emocionada, aunque también tenía curiosidad de algunas cosas, como el comportamiento de Ted, era más que obvio que ese chico y él se conocía

\- Oye Ted –

\- Se lo que quieres preguntar, no es tu asunto – dijo rápidamente, olvidaba que, posiblemente, tiene el poder de leer la mente, ya que siempre adivina lo que sea que queremos decirle o preguntarle – solo concéntrate en el concierto

\- Bien – respondí de mala gana, realmente quería saber

\- ¿Dónde será el concierto? – Pregunto Sasha - ¿Y cómo es que un mocoso como este trabaja allí? –

\- El concierto, obviamente será en el "Giga-center", es principalmente un centro de convenciones, está lleno de diversas salas para diferentes eventos, uno de los mejores lugares del estado, tiene capacidad para 7500 personas en la sala principal, donde será el concierto cabe decir, contaran con gran equipo de sonido y personal capacitado – explico el chico, al parecer era un excelente lugar

\- En cuanto a la pregunta del como él trabaja allí, es un trabajo de medio tiempo – dijo Ted

\- P-pero, ¿C-como sabe eso?, s-señor Ted – pregunto Jade, también quería saber

\- El dueño del lugar me dijo algo al respecto –

Llegamos finalmente al hotel, era un edificio alto y al parecer era 4 estrellas, entramos a la recepción, nos asignaron las habitaciones y subimos al elevador, entre a mi habitación asignada junto a Sasha, nuevamente compartíamos

\- Apresúrense y acomoden todo, debemos ir al "Giga-center" cuanto antes – dijo Ted desde la puerta, el chico estaba con el – las esperamos abajo – al terminar de decirlo se fueron, nosotras comenzamos a desempacar las cosas

\- Oye, ¿No notaste aún más raro a Ted? – dijo Sasha

\- La verdad si –

\- Y ese chico, hay algo extraño con el –

\- ¿Cómo extraño? – le pregunte

\- Es como si lo viéramos y no lo viéramos – eh? – Me refiero a que está ocultando algo, y a la vez no oculta nada –

\- Chica, a riesgo de sonar como mi hermana, literalmente no te entiendo nada, ¿A qué te refieres? –

\- Es difícil de explicar, solo te diré que no se muestra completamente – término de explicar

Cuando estábamos en el ascensor me puse a pensar en lo que dijo Sasha, ella a pesar de ser tan venenosa, siempre es bastante perceptiva, pero el hecho de no saber sobre la personalidad de ese chico es algo de qué preocuparse

Ted y el chico estaban frente al auto esperándonos, Sasha los veía con desconfianza. Entramos al auto y nos dirigimos al lugar

Llegamos al sitio, era bastante grande, tenía forma cuadrangular, con un letrero que decía "Giga-center", estacionamos el auto y entramos, el lugar era muy amplio, había parlantes y televisores por todo el lugar, la alfombra era de terciopelo rojo, un gran pasillo con múltiples puertas, escaleras para subir otros pisos

\- El lugar es espectacular – dije extasiada

\- Lo sé, es uno de los tesoros de la ciudad – dijo un hombre, vestía un traje elegante, pero a diferencia de Ted era bastante alegre – mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ben Orwell, pero me dicen Or, soy el dueño del lugar – dijo presentándose – señor Terrence es un gusto verlo en persona –

\- El gusto es mío señor Orwell, le presento a las "Moonrocks" –

\- Es un gusto señoritas – comenzó a saludarnos de mano, pero en cuanto iba a tomar la mía, se arrepintió en el último segundo – bueno más vale que les muestre el lugar – reía nerviosamente, fue extraño

Subimos por las escaleras hasta el último piso, fue agotador debido a que eran 5 pisos, llegamos a un gran pasillo con múltiples puertas, y al final de este había una gran puerta, seguramente era la sala principal, entramos allí y tenía razón, el lugar era grande, un escenario al fondo y varias sillas por el lugar, si señor era el lugar perfecto para este concierto

\- ¿A quién mataste para conseguir este lugar Ted? – dijo Sasha

\- Digamos que alguien quería verlas tocar – respondió el – como sea, pueden explorar el lugar si quieren, yo debo ver los preparativos para el concierto

\- ¿Cuándo es el concierto? – pregunto Sam, ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, no nos han dicho que día es la presentación

\- Es dentro de 1 semana, llegamos antes para preparar el lugar y tener tiempo de ensayar, pero todavía no hemos terminado de acomodar, así que tienen tiempo libre – nos encogimos de hombros y salimos del lugar

\- Oye Luna, exploraremos por todos los pisos, ¿Vienes? – pregunto Sam

\- Claro amiga, déjame ir al baño primero – dije y me separe de ellas

Comencé a caminar por el pasillo, comencé a abrir puertas, la mayoría eran salas, aunque otras eran armarios y bodegas, ¡Rayos!, olvide que no sé dónde está el baño, abrí otra puerta otra bodega, pero lo extraño es que estaba llena de explosivos y bidones, seguramente los usarían durante alguna presentación

\- Hola – me sobresalte al escuchar esa voz, mire atrás, era aquel peli plata que me veía con cierta duda - ¿Qué está haciendo?

\- Lo siento, estaba buscando el baño – le dije con vergüenza

\- Ah el baño, bueno al menos que planee hacer sus necesidades en esta bodega, el baño esta allá – dijo señalando una puerta que tenía la silueta de un hombre y una mujer, golpe mi rostro con la palma al no darme cuenta

\- Gracias b-chico – dije, quería decirle bro pero no me sentí con la confianza para eso, como si no mereciera llamarlo así

\- No hay de qué, pero yo que usted dejaría de husmear por el lugar, tal vez se encuentre con algo desagradable – dijo el antes de irse, y por su tono sonó como una amenaza, creo que Sasha tiene razón, él oculta algo pero era mejor dejar de pensar en eso por ahora

Baje con las demás para explorar el lugar, decidí no contar lo sucedido a las demás ya que no quería preocuparlas, mejor me concentre en recorrer el lugar con mis amigas

* * *

Las chicas y yo terminamos de ensayar, llevábamos haciéndolo desde la mañana y ya era de noche, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, pero únicamente eran de los miembros del staff junto nuestro manager Ted, el dueño del lugar Or y el enigmático peli plateado, aunque tenía duda del porque no trabajaba, se supone que es parte del staff

\- Excelente muchachas, si tocan así durante el show será todo un éxito – iba a palmearme el hombro, pero dejo su mano al aire y decidió palmear a Sam, eso nuevamente me extraño, ¿Por qué hacía eso?

\- Yo digo que pueden hacerlo mejor – dijo Ted

\- Oh, cállate señor helado – respondió Sasha

\- Creo que es mejor dejarlo así – Sam intervino rápidamente

\- Sam tiene razón, no es momento de peleas, mejor tomamos un descanso y continuamos más tarde – sugerí, todos estuvieron de acuerdo

Bajamos del escenario, me senté junto al peli plata, no le molesto, es más, creo que ni siquiera me noto, se encontraba más ocupado observando a los del staff

\- ¿No deberías estar trabajando? –

\- Estoy trabajando, soy el encargado de revisar que los asientos sean seguros – contesto recargándose aún más en la silla, yo solo me reí por lo que había dicho, pero se levantó del asiento y se sentó en el lugar que estaba a la izquierda del que estaba sentado, decidí sentarme donde él estaba hace un momento – no bromeo, durante su ensayo me cambie de lugar cerca de 200 veces –

\- Eso veo – dije incrédula al ver que realmente era su trabajo – pero dime, ¿Qué tanto ves a los del staff? –

\- Digamos que estoy al pendiente de sus movimientos – me respondió – actúan aun extraño, además que hay 4 personas que no conozco entre ellos -

\- Eso que, seguramente son nuevos empleados – le dije, aunque Sasha también tenía sospechas sobre los movimientos de los empleados, en especial de el

\- Señorita Loud –

\- Puedes decirme Luna –

\- Bueno, Luna, no deberías de ser tan ingenua, podría costarte la vida en algún momento – después de eso se fue de allí, el seguía siendo todo un enigma, Sasha decía que nos ocultaba algo, que era peligroso y a la vez no, pero por una extraña razón no me molestaba su presencia, es más me agradaba el hecho que estuviera cerca

\- Oye Luna, ¿Te molestaría si hablamos a solas? – dijo Or justo antes que saliéramos del edificio

\- Claro que no señor Or –

\- Esplendido, vayamos a mi oficina – asentí y lo seguí, entramos a una puerta pequeña que decía "Dueño", entre dentro, era bastante modesta un escritorio, un estante para papeles, algunos marcos y varias vitrinas – ponte cómoda – me senté en la silla frente al escritorio

\- Señor Or, ¿Qué es lo que desea de mí? –

\- Veras Luna, este será un gran negocio, hemos vendido todas las entradas, vendrán 7500 personas más los que se metan sin permiso – dijo el

\- Gracias, aunque todo se debe gracias a nuestro manager – dije

\- No seas modesta Luna, tú y tu banda es muy famosa, apuesto que tu familia está muy orgullosa de ti –

\- Tal vez pero nunca estaré orgullosa de mi misma – comente con pesar – más aun por lo sucedido con mi hermano –

\- Oh vaya, ¿Una pelea entre ustedes? –

\- Más bien una estupidez que causo que nos abandonara –

\- Ya veo, no se lo que ocurrió, pero estoy seguro que él te perdonaría –

\- Yo no lo creo –

\- Luna, no conozco a tu hermano, pero sé que no les guarda ningún rencor, si alguien ama a una persona, podrá perdonar cualquier error que aquella persona cometió, aún más si esta arrepentida de corazón – dijo Or

\- Gracias señor Or –

\- No hay de que, bueno, ¿Qué tal si celebramos el futuro éxito con esto? – sugirió sacando una botella de licor

\- No estoy segura señor Or –

\- Vamos Luna, un vaso no hace daño – me ofreció el vaso, quizás tenga razón, uno no me hará daño

* * *

El reloj despertador comenzó a sonar como de costumbre, ya eran las 7:00 y teníamos ensayo, me levante de la cama y me dir- espera un momento, ¿Cómo llegue aquí?, lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en la oficina del señor Or, comencé a beber, bebí 8 vasos y después nada, ¡Mierda lo volví a hacer!, espero no haber hecho algo por lo que arrepentirme

\- No sé si yo cuente – escuche una voz

Me paralice del miedo, reconocía esa voz, me mire a mí misma, no note que no traía nada puesto más que mis bragas, voltee lentamente mientras temblaba, ahí estaba aquel peli plata, estaba desnudo, o eso creo ya que podía ver su torso desnudo mostrando las múltiples cicatrices en este y la más llamativa era esa en el centro en forma de estrella de 4 picos, se cubría con las sabanas de la cama y me veía con indiferencia

\- Deberías dejar de hablarle a la pared, pareces una loca – me dijo, al parecer pensaba en voz alta

\- ¡Oye!, ¿A quién le dices loca? – le encare enojada

\- Si deseas seducirme debes hacer algo mejor – dijo indiferente, al ver nuestra cercanía y el hecho que estaba casi desnuda me aleje de el

\- ¿Te aprovechaste de mí? – le pregunte enojada

\- ¿Yo aprovecharme de ti? – Me respondió con una gran indignación – fuiste tú quien me violo –

\- ¡¿Qué demonios dices?! – Aunque quería sonar enojada, estaba nerviosa - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – se levantó de la cama, rápidamente cerré los ojos, los abrí solo un poco y suspire de alivio, tenía puestos unos boxers, se dio la vuelta y señalo su espalda - ¿Q-que es eso? – le pregunte con miedo, tenía varias heridas frescas y un tenedor clavado en la espalda

\- ¿Tu qué piensas? – me dijo con sarcasmo – ayer te traje de regreso porque estabas muy ebria, y cuando estuve a punto de irme me sujetaste del cuello y me amenazaste con el tenedor, trate de resistirme pero me hiciste estas heridas, incluso amenazaste con clavarme el tenedor en el ojo – ok eso sonaba mal

\- No estarás hablando enserio –

\- Claro que es enserio señorita "quítate los pantalones o te meteré un palo en el trasero" – dijo haciendo comillas – como sea, debo ir al centro, hay asuntos pendientes por atender – se sacó el tenedor de la espalda y comenzó a vestirse, después de 30 segundos termino de vestirse – por cierto, a pesar que es un imbécil tiene razón, no debes martirizarte por el pasado, él nunca te odiaría y te perdonaría cualquier falta – al terminar de decir eso salió de la habitación, esa última parte no la entendí

Mejor me comencé a vestir, tengo que ir a ensayar con la banda, salí de mi habitación y me encontré con las demás, Sam me miraba con decepción, creo que se enteró que volví a propasarme con los tragos, Sasha me miraba con picardía y me pedía muchos detalles y Jade actuaba extraño, como si estuviera enojada conmigo, era bastante extraño ya que nunca la había visto molesta. Bajamos al lobby y nos encontramos con Ted y aquel peli plata, Ted me miraba con algo de incredulidad y el chico solo estaba de brazos cruzados, no se veía ni un poco nervioso, solo aburrimiento

Llegamos al "Giga-center", entramos y lo primero que vimos fue a Or, pero traía puesto un parche en el ojo, todo su brazo derecho estaba vendado y caminaba usando un bastón, me espante al pensar que yo pude haberle causado esas heridas, si fui capaz de violar a alguien posiblemente seria capa de hacerle algo malo, al ver que entro a su oficina decidí seguirlo

\- Chicas espérenme arriba, quiero hablar con el señor Or – Sam me levanto el pulgar en señal de aprobación y fui directo a la oficina, el lugar era un desastre, papeles tirados, el escritorio volteado y distintos muebles en el piso – señor Or – al verme se sobresaltó tanto que cayó al suelo - ¡Oh por dios!, señor Or ¿se encuentra bien? – pregunte preocupada

\- No te acerques – dijo desde el suelo mientras levantaba su bastón – estoy bien Luna, solo no te me acerques, a más de 1 metro – se veía muy asustado, baje la cabeza avergonzada y me fui

* * *

El resto de la semana paso, relativamente normal, nosotras ensayábamos mientras Ted y el peli plata nos observaban, me sentía un poco incomoda cerca de él, pero no parecía afectado, es más, es como si no hubiera pasado nada, se supone que debería ser un alivio que no le importe, sin embargo por alguna razón eso no me gustaba, me sentía ofendida, sentía que realmente no le importo nuestro encuentro, creo que quiero que a él le importe, que yo le importe. Otra cosa rara que note es el movimiento de algunos del Staff, actuaban raro, movían material extraño y susurraban entre sí, pero decidí no darle importancia, ya era el día del concierto

Estábamos detrás del escenario, usábamos las mismas ropas que en el anterior concierto, pero ahora todas teníamos una chaqueta de cuero negro, me asome un poco, la sala estaba repleta de personas que gritaban el nombre de la banda, era genial

\- Muy bien chicas es hora del show – dijo Ted totalmente estoico

\- Guau, eso realmente nos anima – le respondió Sasha con sarcasmo

\- Amigos no es momento de pelear, vamos a tocar frente a un gran público, hemos ensayado durante días, hay que darlo todo en el concierto – dije animada, todas vitoreamos

\- Excelente, si me disculpan debo ver algunos asuntos – hablo Ted y se fue del lugar, comencé a explorar con la mirada el lugar

\- ¿Sucede algo Luna? – me pregunto Sam

\- No es nada, solo quería saber dónde se encuentra el chico –

\- Si te refieres al peli plata, dijo que vendría más tarde a vernos – respondió, sorprendentemente, Jade aunque note un tono de hostilidad en su voz

\- "Moonrocks" es momento de salir – dijo alguien del staff

\- Muy bien chicas, es momento – las 4 juntamos las manos - ¡A rockear! – grite entusiasta, la demás me imitaron y salimos a escena - ¡Hola ciudad, ¿Están listos para el rock?! – Gritos de alegría - ¡No los oigo! – Más vítores - ¡Entonces prepárense para el espectáculo!, ¡1, 2, 1 2 3 4! – y justo antes de comenzar a tocar, la luz se apago

No creo que haya sido un fallo en las luces, las revisaron antes del show, comenzaba a escuchar los murmullos del público, nosotras comenzamos a preocuparnos, a este paso podrían cancelar el concierto, de repente escuche el sonido de un mecanismo, conocía el mecanismo, era el de la pantalla de la sala, que se posiciono justo sobre nosotras, comenzó a mostrar una transmisión, eran 5 hombres vestidos de esmoquin usando diferentes máscaras, una de ratón, otra de gato, otra de perro, otra de loro y la última era de un cerdo, el hombre de la máscara de perro comenzó a hablar

\- Saludos querido público, somos un pequeño grupo llamado "las mascotas", nos dedicamos a la diversión colectiva, y ustedes serán los juguetes – se escucharon múltiples explosiones – esas fueron las salidas sellándose, a partir de ahora el edificio será nuestro patio de juegos, habrá risas, diversión, sangre por todos lados, pero sus cuerpos serán usados para una buena causa, no obstante no somos unos desalmados, hay una salida en esta sala donde transmitimos, si logran llegar, los dejaremos salir, pero para llegar aquí deben pasar a través de nosotros y eso será muy difícil, si viven es gracias a sus esfuerzos, si mueren lastima, es momento de la diversión – se cortó el video y comenzaron a escucharse disparos, todos los presentes comenzaron a gritar, las chicas y yo corrimos para ponernos a salvo

\- Bien, ya escucharon a esos cara de animal, si llegamos a esa sala saldremos de aquí – dijo Sasha

\- P-pero podría s-ser p-peligroso – menciono tímidamente Jade

\- Moriremos si nos quedamos aquí, prefiero arriesgarme tratando de sobrevivir –dijo Sam decidida, yo también me arme de valor, si hay una manera de salir, la aprovecharía

Todas asentimos seguras, menos Jade que asintió tímidamente, y comenzamos a correr a la salida detrás del escenario, Jade, Sasha y Sam lograron salir pero cuando yo iba a atravesar la puerta alguien me sostuvo del cuello, mire atrás, era el hombre de la máscara de ratón

* * *

El me empujaba por el pasillo, me metió en una de las bodegas y me arrojo al suelo, retrocedí hasta tocar pared, aquel ser se acercaba a mí a paso lento, mi corazón latía sin control y sudaba en frio, ese hombre emitía un aura de locura y sed de sangre, no paraba de pensar en múltiples escenarios de mi muerte, comencé a lagrimear y jadear de la desesperación, el pánico dentro de mí era incalculable

\- Vaya, vaya, la vocalista y guitarrista de los "Moonrocks" Luna Loud, es un gusto conocer a tan magnifica estrella, pero prefiero conocerte más "a fondo" – el tono con el que dijo la última parte no me gustó nada en absoluto, arrojo la escopeta que traía consigo al otro lado de la habitación, saco un enorme cuchillo de su espalda y lo levanto en dirección hacia mí – no te preocupes, esto solo dolerá un montón - y comenzó a reír como desquiciado – como adoro este entretenimiento –

Cerré los ojos mientras esperaba el golpe mortal, lloraba, mi vida no podía acabar así, a manos de un loco homicida, se supone que viajaría con mi banda de ciudad en ciudad hasta encontrar a mi hermano, el vendría al concierto, me disculparía y volveríamos a ser hermanos, no quería esto, quería vivir para poder disculparme, haría lo que fuere para que me perdone, pero ahora no podré cumplir ese sueño, moriré de manera horrible. Pero entonces sentí como cayo algo sobre mi cabeza, abrí mis ojos y vi que era una mano cortada sosteniendo un cuchillo, mire al hombre, gritaba del dolor mientras sostenía su brazo derecho, lo horrible es que esa mano en el suelo era la suya, y note que estaba manchada de sangre

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?, una sucia rata junto a la vocalista y guitarrista de los "Moonrocks" Luna Loud – dijo esa voz, era el peli plata, sostenía un hacha con sangre en el filo – perdón por eso amigo, se me resbalo la mano – ese fue un chiste de mal gusto, ni siquiera Luan haría un chiste así

\- Ti hijo de- - fue interrumpido cuando el peli plata le clavo unas tijeras justo debajo del cuello, causando que callera de rodillas

\- Mejor cállate rata, no es como si fuera a decir algo importante – saco las tijeras de su cuello, se puso frente a él y levanto el hacha hasta que toco su espalda – deberías saber que nadie trata de matar a mi hermana y vive para contarlo – entonces asestó el golpe mortal, lo golpeo con el hacha, partiendo su cabeza en 2, me dieron nauseas, podía ver su cerebro y algo me salpico, era realmente repugnante, el chico solo puso un pie en el hombro del cadáver y saco el hacha de la cabeza partida, volteo a mirarme, empezó a emitir un aura de maldad pura, sentía como si miles de manos muertas recorrieran cada parte de mi cuerpo, el me sonrió – ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te vi, hermana – me guiño un ojo y puso el hacha sobre sus hombros

En cuanto dijo eso mi cerebro hizo clic, los ojos azules, las pecas en el rostro, esa manera de hablar, y esa sensación de nostalgia y sentimiento de querer estar con él, era el, mi mente no lo reconoció pero mi corazón si

\- L-lincoln – dije aun sin poder creerlo

* * *

 _\- Bueno, si me disculpas debo ir al baño, cuando regrese continuare contándote – dijo y salió de la habitación_

 _Era su oportunidad, comenzó a agitarse con el objetivo de soltarse, no sabe con exactitud qué es lo que su hermano planea pero no se quedaría para averiguarlo, escucho como algo se rompía, fue la cuerda que amarraba sus pies, recogió sus piernas para tratar de hacer algo con las esposas, pero justo cuando lo hizo una enorme cuchilla de guillotina cayo donde estaban sus piernas, justo en ese momento Lincoln regreso_

 _\- Ve que activaste la trampa – dijo como si nada_

 _\- ¡¿Estas demente?! Pudo haberme cortado las piernas –_

 _\- Lo sé, de esa manera me aseguraría que no te fuera, aunque existía la posibilidad que murieras, pero ¿Cuándo mis planes han sido perfectos? – se acercó a ella, levanto la cuchilla otra vez y amarro nuevamente sus pies – y yo que tu no trataría de soltar las manos – señalo hacia arriba, ella miro y se asustó, un gran bloque de metal se balanceaba sobre ella – como sea, mejor continuo – se sentó en la silla y continuo con la historia_


	5. Parte 2

_\- Bien, pero no trates de matarme otra vez – dijo Lynn_

 **La masacre en el concierto de los "Moonrocks" (Parte 2)**

\- L-lincoln – dije aun sin poder creerlo

\- Si Luna, soy yo – me respondió dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa sincera, lo abrace con fuerza y el me correspondió, estaba feliz de verlo nuevamente

\- Oh Lincoln, de verdad eres tú – repetí nuevamente

\- Si Luna, ya te dije que si – dijo con cierto fastidio

\- Ok lo siento, es que estoy muy feliz de verte –

\- Me imagino, como sea, de todos modos no fue una reunión convencional -

\- Tienes razón – le dije – Lincoln yo- -

\- Luna, después puedes decirme lo que quieras, por ahora debemos enfocarnos en salir de aquí – tiene razón, primero debemos irnos de este lugar

\- Claro, mis amigas fueron hacia la salida, si nos apuramos saldremos con ellas –

\- ¿Fueron solas? – pregunto

\- Si y no, fueron juntas –

\- Oh ya veo, ya murieron, vámonos – lo sostuve del brazo antes que se fuera - ¿Qué sucede? –

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Le cuestione – es cierto que será difícil llegar pero estoy segura que podremos hacerlo – estaba decidida, saldríamos de aquí

\- Bien Luna, ¿Podrías decirme exactamente a donde tenemos que ir para salir? –

\- A la sala donde eso psicópatas transmitieron – le respondí

\- ¿Y podrías decirme desde donde transmitieron? – No dije nada, es cierto, ni las chicas ni yo sabemos desde donde dieron el mensaje – eso creí -

\- ¿Y tú si sabes? – espero que si

\- Claro, fue desde la sala de medios audiovisuales, está en el primer piso, 3 puertas a la derecha de la oficina de Or, tiene una salida de emergencia detrás de la pantalla principal –

\- Que fortuna que trabajes aquí –

\- Claro, te gusta la idea de quedarme aquí atrapado en este peligro – bien, me hizo sentir culpable – estoy bromeando Luna

\- Bueno, me es difícil identificar tus bromas –

\- Está bien, es normal – me dijo – pero de todos modos no es tan afortunado que trabaje aquí –

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? –

\- Fácil, esos idiotas son inteligentes a pesar de ser una bola de bestias – dijo, lo mire pidiéndole una explicación – veras Luna, nadie de la gente que vino aquí sabe dónde transmitieron, el que tu no lo supieras me lo confirmo – me explico, es cierto, si no conoces el edificio no sabrías donde se grabó el mensaje

\- Es cierto Lincoln pero, ¿Y los trabajadores del edificio?, ellos sabrían donde transmitieron –

\- Es por eso que es desafortunado trabajar aquí hoy, antes de enviar su mensaje y bloquear las salidas asesinaron a todos los empleados – me horrorice, no puedo creer que haya sucedido semejante barbaridad

\- ¿Pero cómo no escuchamos los gritos de la gente? –

\- Es muy simple Luna, la gente no distinguiría los gritos de horror y de miedo de los de miles de fanáticos en un concierto de rock – no pensé en ello, seguramente los empleados pedían ayuda pero nadie los escucho debido al concierto, y otra cosa me asusto

\- ¿Eso significa que también trataron de matarte? – tenía que saber, aunque no sé si mi corazón podrá resistir la respuesta

\- Si lo intentaron – no quería escuchar eso, casi se me sale el alma

\- ¿Y qué sucedió? –

\- Solo digamos que antes eran 6 – me respondió con frialdad, mucha frialdad – ese pez ya no nadara más en este océano –

\- Ok mejor no me des detalles – le pedí de favor, realmente no quería saber más, él fue hacia la puerta y la abrió

\- Bien Luna, ¿recuerdas que siempre hacia planes para poder atravesar el pasillo y llegar al baño? – Asentí – ahora debo hacer un plan para poder atravesar todo el edificio, llegar a la salida y sobrevivir, así que andando – el salió de la bodega y lo seguí

* * *

Lincoln y yo caminábamos por el pasillo, se escuchaban los gritos de la gente, los disparos de armas de fuego, carne siendo cortada y pesos muertos cayendo al suelo, en el pasillo había cadáveres por todo el lugar, algunos completos y a otros les faltaban extremidades, y grandes manchas de sangre cubrían las paredes, así como charcos tan profundos que empapaban mis botas hasta por encima de los tobillos, y el olor que percibía era de putrefacción y pólvora, estuve a punto de vomitar en varias ocasiones

\- Que panorama tan horrible – le dije a Lincoln

\- Es normal que lo veas así, aprecias la vida humana – el tono con el que me lo dijo era frio y vacío – más vale que te acostumbres, veremos estas escenas por todo el edificio –

\- Aun así es horrible – le dije nuevamente – espero que encontremos a las chicas y logremos salir –

\- Espero que no sugieras que las busquemos –

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?, desde luego que las buscaremos – le respondí enojada

\- Luna, eso sería arriesgado, podrías morir –

\- Podríamos morir si tratamos de escapar solos, si vamos en grupo tendríamos más posibilidades – trate de convencerlo, pero el solo me veía sin emitir emociones

\- Luna, antes que todo esto pasara yo estaba fuera del edificio, escale por la pared hasta este piso solamente por ti, ¿Crees que me importa la vida de los demás?, ¿Que tendremos más posibilidades de escapar si vamos en grupo?, podría escapar yo solo si así lo quisiera, estoy arriesgando mi vida únicamente para sacarte de aquí y tú quieres suicidarte buscando cadáveres, si tanto quieres morir te matare yo mismo y te convertirás en otro de los fantasmas que se manifiestan cada vez que yo llego – no me asusto, me aterrorizo, su voz distorsionada y su amenaza eran escalofriantes, aun mas por el aura siniestra que comenzó a emitir, el pensar que me convertiría en una de las escalofriantes y gélidas figuras que recorrían mi cuerpo me lleno de pánico

\- A-aun así n-no las abandonare – no sé de donde saque el valor para decirle eso, pero este se fue en cuanto vi su mirada escalofriante, el suspiro de resignación

\- Hagamos esto, saldremos de aquí, y si tenemos pistas de ellas iremos por ellas ¿De acuerdo? –

\- Gracias, gracias Lincoln – dije mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza

\- Si, si, si Luna, ahora suéltame, ya tuvimos suficiente contacto físico hace unos días – me aparto un poco, y en cuanto mi mente proceso todo eso me horrorice al recordar lo que hice hace días

\- ¡Oh mierda!, ¿Qué hice? – grite histérica

\- Luna –

\- ¡Soy una degenerada! – dije mientras sostenía mi cabeza y me balanceaba

\- ¡Luna! –

\- ¡¿En que estaba pensando?! soy un monstruo, una de- -

\- ¡Luna! – rugió el, causando que me sobresaltara - ¿Quieres callarte?, lo único que haces es llamar la atención – me regaño – y otra cosa, asesine a un sujeto partiéndole la cabeza en 2, ¿Enserio piensas que el sexo incestuoso me afecta? – ok, no había pensado en ello

\- ¿Entonces no estas molesto por eso? –

\- Desde luego que estoy molesto, nadie me apuñala por la espalda y vive para contarlo, solo porque se trata de ti no has muerto, pero no creas que no me vengué de ti, esa cicatriz en tu espalda te recordara lo que hiciste - me dijo, aunque nunca vi una cicatriz en mi espalda – dejémonos de tontería y salgamos de aquí –

* * *

Llegamos al 4º piso, el pasillo entero estaba en silencio, aun se oían los gritos en los pisos inferiores y aun así el pasillo estaba ausente de sonido, nuestros pasos hacían eco y mi corazón se aceleraba a cada minuto, en el lugar también estaban presentes pilas de cuerpos muertos y charcos de sangre

\- No lo creo, la razón del silencio es para poner tensa a la gente, todavía hay alguien aquí, puedo sentir su aura de sadismo – me respondió el, era cierto, yo también sentía esa aura

Finalmente estábamos frente a la puerta que conecta a las escaleras, tome la perilla para abrir la puerta, esta estaba cerrada, genial, ahora debíamos buscar la llave iba a decirle eso a Lincoln pero de repente comenzó a golpear la puerta usando el hacha, cuando la termino de romper volteo a verme, le veía con una cara de incredulidad

\- ¿Enserio pensaste que respetaría su estúpido juego buscando la llave en las otras habitaciones?, por favor, yo tengo sentido común, tengo un hacha, la puerta es de madera es simple – le señale la puerta, el volteo a ver, un armario de metal bloqueaba el paso de las escaleras, el trato de empujarlo pero no se movía – Hijos de puta, ni ellos mismos respetan las reglas de su enfermizo juego – el exploro los alrededores, se acercó a uno de los cadáveres, le abrió la mano y le quito algo, era una llave – que desgraciados, darle esperanza a su víctima solo para que el sufrimiento sea peor al momento de morir – no podía creerlo, estos tipos son unos desalmados

\- ¿Ahora qué hacemos? –

\- Descuida, hay otra forma de bajar, pero no quería ir allí –

\- ¿Por qué no? –

\- Es obvio, si es imposible pasar por aquí y en el piso aún se encuentra uno de esos animales, ¿Dónde crees que estará? – bien, tenía un punto

\- ¿Dónde es? –

\- Una de las bodegas conecta directamente con la sala principal del piso inferior, se usa para salidas de escena y movimiento de utilería, es una escotilla con escalera plegable – en momentos como este realmente es un alivio haberlo encontrado

\- Bien, entonces vamos –

* * *

Lincoln abrió la puerta de la habitación donde estaba la salida, el lugar estaba totalmente oscuro, la única luz en el lugar era de una lámpara, y de fondo, se escucha una risa demente junto a carne siendo desgarrada y sangre salpicando el suelo

\- Luna, camina lentamente y no hagas ruido – yo asentí

Comenzamos a andar de lo más sigiloso posible, miraba a Lincoln, si no fuera porque lo estoy viendo no sabría que está aquí, es realmente bueno siendo silencioso, no escuchaba ni su respiración.

\- ¿Ahora si gritaras Zorra? – escuchamos una voz

\- Si un minuto, ¡Jodete estúpido cerdo! – esa fue una voz femenina, reconocería ese lenguaje donde sea, era Sasha

Miramos en la dirección donde provenían las voces, una segunda luz se encontraba ahí, y frente a ella había una sombra robusta con orejas de cerdo, ese sujeto reía maniáticamente mientras apuñalaba a Sasha, a pesar de estar oscuro podía ver la sangre escurriendo del cuchillo, estuve a punto de ir hacia allá pero mi hermano me detuvo, lo mire a la cara, el negaba con la cabeza dándome a entender que no fuera, con señas le dije que iría de todos modos, dio un suspiro silencioso, y moviendo las manos, me dijo que el irá hacia allá y que tratara de no hacer ruido, asentí

El comenzó a caminar hacia el lentamente, pude ver que su silueta tomo algo en la oscuridad, siguió su camino hasta que llego a él, gracias a la luz pude ver que lo que tomo fue una soga, puso la cuerda en el cuello, la ajusto y lo pateo detrás de sus rodillas, causando que callera, mágicamente la luz se encendió o eso creí, Lincoln estaba del otro lado de la habitación cerca del apagador sosteniendo el otro extremo de la soga

\- Tu quien eres - dije el hombre con mascara de cerdo, en cuanto vi a Sasha corrí de inmediato con ella

\- El sujeto que te colgara, si ese soy – y comenzó a jalar de la cuerda

Cuando llegue con ella el hombre trato de atacarme, pero el comenzaba a levantarse del suelo, puso rápidamente sus manos debajo de la cuerda para evitar asfixiarse, se elevó varios metros en el aire pero seguía resistiéndose, llego al techo, Lincoln lo bajo un poco y lo estrello contra el techo, lo bajo otra vez y lo volvió a estrellar, una vez más lo bajo un poco y lo estrello nuevamente

\- ¡Ja!, me gusta como cuelgan a ese cerdo – dijo Sasha débilmente

\- No hables Sasha – pedí de favor, no quería que se hiciera más daño

Lincoln comenzó a bajar al sujeto, cuando estaba a 1 metro del suelo, Lincoln amarro la cuerda en una viga cercana, dejándolo colgado, llego hasta él y cuando lo hizo e hombre trato de apuñalarlo con el cuchillo que aun sostenía, pero antes que lo tocara el clavo as tijeras en su muñeca, causando que soltara e cuchillo

\- Oh vamos cerdo, no te pongas salvaje – dijo Lincoln, Sasha rio alegremente, y luego gimió de dolor –

\- Ese chico es la onda – comento Sasha

\- Es mi hermano – le dije

\- ¿Tu hermano?, Luna, tu familia es realmente genial –

\- Lo se amiga – le respondí con una sonrisa melancólica

\- Sigamos con la diversión – regrese a ver a Lincoln, agitaba el hacha de un lado a otro – usas mascara porque eres horrible, déjame ver si eres hermoso por dentro - y asesto un golpe justo en el estómago, sangre comenzó a salir de la herida y un poco escurrió debajo de la máscara – aun no acabo – y lo golpeo nuevamente, el sujeto no tuvo más opción que quitar las manos de la soga para evitar que sus intestinos salieran de su cuerpo, Lincoln corto la cuerda y cayo con fuerza al suelo – sujeta tus intestinos cerdo, no queremos más basura en el mundo – antes de irse, le dio una patada en los intestinos – Luna, vámonos – dijo mientras colocaba el hacha en su espalda

\- ¡No podemos dejar a Sasha aquí! –

\- Luna, ella ya está muerta –

\- ¡No digas eso! – le grite indignada y furiosa

\- Luna él tiene razón, ya estoy muerta –

\- Pero Sasha – comencé a llorar, pero ella detuvo mis lagrimas

\- Oye, no comiences a llorar, necesitas ser fuerte para salir de aquí, además que esta idiota no merece tus lagrimas – me dijo mientras sonreía débilmente, el sonido de metal rechinando me hizo voltear

\- Luna, debemos continuar – me dijo Lincoln, volví a mirar a Sasha

\- Ya vete de aquí tonta – limpie mis lágrimas y asentí – y más te vale no regresar al alcoholismo, o si no cuando nos volvamos a reunir te pateare el trasero –

\- No lo hare Sasha, te lo prometo – le dije y corrí junto a Lincoln, la mire una última vez, se despedía de mi agitando la mano, le sonreí e hice o mismo y baje por la escalera

* * *

El piso al que llegamos era una sala de teatro, en el lugar también estaba lleno de cadáveres y charcos de sangre y el olor a descomposición estaba presente

\- Luna, ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto Lincoln con preocupación

\- Sinceramente no lo estoy, pero no me quebrare hasta que salgamos de aquí – le dije, debía ser fuerte, no podía desmoronarme hasta estar a salvo

\- Sé que no es así, solo necesito saber si tienes la voluntad de seguir – dijo

\- La tengo Lincoln, no te preocupes por mí, solo salgamos de aquí y dirijámonos a las escaleras – él asintió y salimos de la sala

Salimos al pasillo, en el fondo escuchábamos sonidos de forcejeos, al final del pasillo, Ted y el hombre con mascara de gato peleaban, en su pelea abrieron la puerta que daba a las escaleras, el sujeto de mascara de gato logro empujar a Ted y clavarle el cuchillo en el costado

\- Debemos ayudarlo – le dije a Lincoln, esperaba una negativa de él pero asintió

Lanzo las tijeras en dirección al sujeto y comenzó a correr en esa dirección, dio un silbido que llamo la atención del hombre, las tijeras se clavaron justo debajo del cuello del sujeto, el retrocedió, Lincoln llego con él y de una patada lo arrojo sobre el barandal, escuche un gemido y después nada

\- Veo que te distrajiste Ted – dijo Lincoln, Ted le sonrió

\- No eres quien para juzgarme Loud – respondió el -y veo que mejoraste desde la última vez que te vi –

\- Y tú no has envejecido ni un poco Ted –

\- Esperen, ¿Ya se conocían? – pregunte, no sabía que mi manager sabia de mi hermano

\- ¿Cómo te lo explico?, tu hermano fue alguien importante para alguien que fue importante para mí – me explico, aunque eso no resolvió mis dudas

\- El y yo teníamos alguien en común, y gracias a ello aun mantenemos contacto – eso resolvió más dudas

\- Espera, si sabias todo eso, ¿Por qué jamás me lo dijiste? – le recrimine a Ted

\- No era tu asunto, así que no era mi obligación decirte, además que no sabía que era tu hermano – ¿eh?

\- Tu sabes que mi apellido es Loud ¿verdad? – le pregunte

\- Si –

\- También sabes que el apellido de Lincoln es Loud ¿cierto? –

\- Si – me volvió a responder

\- Sabes que mi hermano escapo de casa, ¿no es así? –

\- Si lo sé, tú me lo dijiste –

\- Correcto y ¿Lincoln te dijo que escapo de casa? –

\- Me lo conto en una ocasión – dijo Ted estoico

\- Entonces – dije calmadamente - ¡¿Por qué carajos no sabías que somos hermanos?! – grite fuera de mi misma

\- Ya te dije que no es tu asunto, además sería un fastidio que me molestaras pidiendo información por el - ¿Cómo que molestia?

\- Luna solo olvídalo – ¡Bien!, le haré caso a Lincoln

\- De acuerdo, bajemos al siguiente piso – pase por la puerta y me asome por el barandal, las escaleras estaban hechas pedazos y con marcas de quemaduras, el cadáver del tipo con mascara de gato estaba a travesado por una gran estaca de madera con las tijeras en el cuello - ¿Por dónde iremos? – pregunte

\- Existe una escalera exterior que conecta este piso con el siguiente, está en la bodega donde guardan las sillas extras – dijo Ted – planeaba escapar pero ahora debo esperar, adelántense, los alcanzare después – Lincoln asintió y se fue del lugar

\- Pero- -

\- No te preocupes por mi Luna, no moriré aquí, además alguien deberá vigilar a tu hermano y no puedo dejar otros lo hagan – me dijo fríamente, confiare en él, me despedí y seguí a Lincoln

* * *

Bajábamos por la escalera exterior, la luz de la Luna nos cubría, lo más raro es que no había ni policías ni equipos de rescate, al parecer lograron esconder todo este suceso, me preguntaba porque no tratábamos de bajar desde aquí a la salida, mire hacia abajo, grave error, en el suelo había picos de metal gigante y muchos cadáveres en ellos, me agarre con más fuerza y continué bajando, por fin llegamos al segundo pido, entramos por la ventana de la bodega, no había nada, era un alivio

Salimos al pasillo, hay algo extraño, no hay cadáveres por el pasillo, si había charcos de sangre y las paredes estaban manchadas, pero la ausencia de cuerpos me causa escalofríos, quien sabe que es lo que esos locos le hicieron a esos muertos, Lincoln camino rumbo a las escaleras destruidas, donde el hombre con mascara de gato había muerto, saco las tijeras de su cuello y les limpio la sangre que las manchaba

\- ¿Era necesario venir por ellas? – le pregunte, en cuanto volteo me asuste, no mostraba enojo pero lo prefiero mil veces a ese rostro inexpresivo

\- Estas tijeras son el objeto más importante en mi vida, así que si era necesario que viniera por ellas –

\- Perdón Lincoln –

\- No te preocupes Luna, simplemente no sabías – saco la funda y me la mostro, tiene escrito el nombre "Leni Loud", ahora entiendo, es un recuerdo de la única persona que nunca lo abandono, el recordar eso me hizo sentir mal

\- Lincoln, realmente lo siento –

\- Ya te perdone por eso Luna – dijo Lincoln dulcemente

\- No hermano, quiero pedirte disculpas por lo ocurrido hace 5 años, fue una estupidez el haberte sacado de la casa, quiero que me perdones por no haber hecho nada – agache la cabeza avergonzada, me sentía mal conmigo misma, no había podido olvidar mi fallo en todos estos años, sin embargo, Lincoln acaricio mi cabeza gentilmente

\- Luna olvida eso, no tuviste la culpa de nada, solo seguías a las demás –

\- Es por eso que me disculpo, debí haber hecho algo al igual que Leni – sentía mucha vergüenza por lo que hice, creí que él me odiaba es lo que merezco, pero solo acaricio mi mejilla suavemente levantando mi cabeza haciendo que lo vea a los ojos, me dedicaba una sonrisa sincera

\- Oh Luna, tu no hiciste nada malo –

\- Pero te abandone –

\- No me abandonaste, el que no me olvidaras me hace ver que siempre te importe, que nunca me abandonaste, y eso es algo que realmente aprecio – no pude contenerme más y lo abrace, el me correspondió enseguida, el señor Or tenía razón, realmente me perdono – ahora solo falta que te perdones a ti misma Luna – me dijo e inmediatamente me aparto de el – ahora continuemos con nuestra misión – regreso a su mirada fría y seria, creo que es bastante bipolar ya que paso de alguien dulce y amable a frio, serio e indiferente, el cómo hace ese cambio me sorprende en gran medida

\- Esta bien – le respondí aun desorientada por su cambio de actitud y continuamos nuestra marcha

* * *

Ya habíamos llegado al fondo del pasillo, abrimos la puerta que da a las escaleras y me dio nauseas lo que vi, las escaleras estaban bloqueadas por decenas de cadáveres apilados

\- Que horrible – dije

\- Ese tipo es un enfermo – respondió Lincoln

\- Lo sé, uso los cadáveres de sus víctimas para hacer este bloqueo – le dije, pero el solo suspiro con fastidio

\- No me refiero a eso, ¿Acaso no lo has notado? –

\- ¿Qué cosa? –

\- Hay algo extraño en los cadáveres – dijo como si me diera otra oportunidad, los mire de cerca, no note nada extraño, solo decenas de cadáveres, Lincoln volvió a suspirar con fastidio – no se ni para que me molesto – dijo con fastidio – solo hay cadáveres de hombres – explico finalmente

Mire de nuevo, esta vez más detenidamente, es cierto, no hay ningún cuerpo femenino, es posible que alguno de los muertos destrozados sea de mujer pero aun así es extraño, ¿Por qué no hay cadáveres de chica?, estaba a punto de preguntarle a Lincoln, sin embargo el dio la vuelta, me extraño

\- Oye hermano, ¿No quitaras los cuerpos para pasar? – le pregunte, el que estuviera siguiendo las reglas de esos monstruos me extrañaba

\- Lo siento Luna pero tengo una regla, no dañar los cadáveres de personas que no mate yo mismo, por lo que no puedo quitarlos, así que seguiré el juego de esa bestia – me respondió, aunque me alegraba que respetara a otras personas, el hecho que él asesine aun me da escalofríos

* * *

En cuanto abrimos la puerta me llego un hedor nauseabundo, casi devuelvo el estómago, ese olor era indescriptible, pero era como el hedor de la putrefacción mezclado con algo que no se explicar, trataba de no respirar muy profundo, y el único sonido que había aquí eran ligeros gruñidos junto a un goteo, seguramente era sangre, Lincoln asomo su cabeza por la pared

\- Ese sujeto está enfermo – susurro – ya veo porque no ha cadáveres femeninos, es una bestia de lo peor –

\- ¿Qué es lo que viste? –

\- No creo que quieras saber – me respondió

\- He visto de todo esta noche, puedo soportarlo – le dije decidida, él se encogí de hombros y me susurro al oído, al terminar de escuchar vomite, ¡Ese sujeto es un desquiciado!

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? - ¡Oh no!, ese tipo me escucho

\- Espérame aquí – Lincoln salió a encarar al hombre

Trato de evitar devolver al estómago pero me es casi imposible, esa imagen mental se quedara grabada para siempre y no quiero verlo en la vida, comencé a escuchar diversos sonidos, disparos, madera partiéndose, jadeos de cansancio, el sonido de un gatillo, algo siendo azotado contra la pared, ropa desgarrada, unas tijeras cortando algo junto a carne desgarrada, un gran grito de dolor y muchas maldiciones, el ultimo sonido que escuche es el de una ventana rompiéndose

\- Luna, ya puedes salir –

Salí del escondite al escuchar el llamado de mi hermano, el panorama no era nada alentador, una pila de cadáveres femeninos cubierta de diferentes fluidos, es asqueroso, pero lo que más llamo mi atención, era mi hermano sosteniendo un cuerpo, al ver al cadáver con cabello verde empecé a lagrimear

\- Jade – dije débilmente

\- Pobre chica, al menos no está aquí para ver como su cuerpo fue mancillado –

Me acerque a ellos, el cuerpo de Jade estaba en un estado horrible, varios impactos de bala, puñaladas en todo el cuerpo y grandes cortes por toda la región abdominal, no puedo imaginarme los horrores que paso antes de morir, ella siempre ha sido asustadiza y tímida, el que alguien tan dulce como ella sufriera me rompía el corazón

\- ¿Cómo salimos de aquí? – aunque no quería dejarla debíamos continuar, el saber que su asesino murió me tranquiliza un poco

\- La trampilla para bajar está cubierta por los cuerpos, tendremos que quitarlos para poder bajar – me dijo, esto será asqueroso, el dejo a Jade en una esquina de la habitación y regreso – más vale que comencemos

\- ¿No dijiste que tu regla era no dañar cadáveres? –

\- Por ese motivo los quitare delicadamente – suspire cansadamente, a mal paso darle prisa, arremangue mis mangas y camine a la pila

Fue una experiencia desagradable y aterradora, la sangre tiñendo mi ropa, el olor nauseabundo que llegaba a mi nariz y me daba ganas de vomitar, el cómo algunas extremidades se separaban del cuerpo que cargaba causando un efecto de lo más grotesco eso sin mencionar que a veces veía movimientos leves en la pila, cuando se lo decía a Lincoln el simplemente iba donde señalaba y apuñalaba esa parte con las tijeras, cuando finalmente terminamos de quitar los cuerpos, abrimos la trampilla y bajamos

* * *

Entramos a la sala, no era más que una sala de reuniones común, una gran pantalla frente a una mesa redonda bastante grande, aunque no tenía sentido el tamaño de las sala, era demasiado grande

\- ¿Por qué la sala es tan grande? – le pregunte

\- Al señor Or le gustaba exagerar – eso lo explica todo, escuchamos el sonido de algo quebrándose – parece que hay alguien más aquí –

Lincoln comenzó a caminar alrededor de la sala, pero más que parecer una persona cautelosa asegurándose que todo sea seguro, parecía un depredador buscando a su presa, cuando paso frente a unos casilleros, golpeo la puerta con el hacha abollándolos, alguien salió de ellos y cayó al piso, él se preparó para dar el golpe mortal, entonces rápidamente corrí para detenerlo, sujete el hacha con todas mis fuerzas y aun así no fui capaz de detenerlo cuando lanzo el golpe, sin embargo al sentirme él se detuvo

\- ¿Qué haces? – me pregunto

\- Lo mismo iba a decirte, estabas a punto de matar a Sam – le regañe, ya que efectivamente quien salió del casillero era mi amiga Sam, que se sujetaba el pecho mientras respiraba agitadamente - ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunte preocupada mientras le ofrecía la mano para levantarse

\- Claro – me respondió, sujeto mi mano y se levanto

\- ¿Qué hacías dentro del casillero? –

\- Bueno, sentí una presencia siniestra, creí que era uno de esos hombres por lo que me escondí ahí – me respondió, el aura de Lincoln se volvió más potente

\- ¿Te atreves a confundirme con una bestia? – dijo Lincoln tétricamente, podía jurar que escuchaba una segunda voz, una voz demoniaca que hablaba a la par de mi hermano

\- L-l-lincoln por favor cálmate, S-sam n-no lo dijo con m-mala intención – le respondí con voz temerosa, Sam asintió rápidamente a confirmando lo que dije, ¡Carajo!, sentía que el mismísimo diablo me hablaba

\- Bien, pero que no vuelva a pasar – volvió a usar su tono de voz normal y su aura se relajó un poco, eso es un alivio

\- ¿Qué hacías aquí antes que llegáramos? – le cuestione, por el tiempo que tardamos en llegar ella ya debió de haber salido, el que siga aquí es preocupante

\- Encontré la sala donde está la salida, pero la puerta está bloqueada, así que busco la manera de entrar –

\- No la encontraras aquí, la segunda entrada está en la oficina del señor Or, detrás de su estantería de papeles importantes – respondió Lincoln

\- Que bien que trabajara aquí, ¿No crees? – le dije a Sam, ella asintió alegremente, después de eso los 3 nos dirigimos a la oficina del señor Or, Lincoln caminaba frente a nosotras

\- Dime Luna, ¿Este chico es tu hermano? –

\- Si lo es, tenías razón Sam –

\- Te dije que te encontrarías con el tarde o temprano – me sonrió sinceramente – a propósito, ¿les fue difícil llegar aquí? –

\- Un poco, si no fuera por Lincoln ni siquiera seguiría viva –

\- Ya veo, ¿sabes algo de las demás? – su voz se oía apagada, como si ya supiera lo que les paso

\- ¿Se separaron? – Sé que postergaba lo inevitable, pero necesitaba saber que ocurrió, ella asintió - ¿Qué sucedió? -

\- Después de que te perdimos en el 5º piso, al llegar al 4º nos encontramos con el cerdo, Sasha se ofreció a distraerlo en lo que nosotras escapábamos, por suerte pasamos el 3º piso sin problemas pero en el 2º nos encontramos con el hombre de mascara de loro, estaba- - El cuerpo de Sam sufrió un gran espasmo, seguramente vio lo mismo que nosotros – no me atrevo a mencionarlo, pero fue tan repulsivo que vomite y él nos escuchó, Jade y yo decidimos hacer un pacto, nos separamos y por quien el descubriera primero, lo distraería mientras la otra escapaba y bueno, estoy aquí, ahora responde a mi pregunta –

\- Sasha murió a manos del hombre cerdo en el 4º piso, llego a decirme una últimas palabras antes de morir y Jade, cuando llegamos ya estaba muerta y ese sujeto le hizo lo mismo que a los otros – Sam estaba horrorizada al escuchar eso, después comenzó a sentirse miserable ya que ellas dieron sus vidas con tal que ella escapara – si te sirve de consuelo, mi hermano asesino a esos monstruos – le mencione tratando de hacerla reconfortarla un poco

\- Tu hermano sigue siendo maravilloso – me dijo limpiándose las lágrimas - ¿Y sabes algo de Ted? –

\- Nos lo encontramos en el 3º piso, sufrió una puñalada pero seguía con vida, le ofrecí esperarlo pero el insistió en que nos fuéramos y que lograría salir por sus propios medios –

\- Espero que lo logre –

\- Lo lograra, Ted no es tan débil como para quedar atrapado en una trampa de bestias – dijo Lincoln, me alegro que participara en nuestra conversación

\- A propósito, desde hace rato me vengo preguntado, ¿Por qué les dices bestias? – ok lo admito, es una pregunta estúpida, pero el cómo lo dice Lincoln suena más a una categoría que a un insulto

\- En mi mundo, les decimos bestias a aquellos individuos que crean un grupo para matar indiscriminadamente, la razón de juntarse se debe a que son débiles y poco inteligentes – nos respondió, tenía sentido – pero esta situación que crearon es demasiado astuta para simples bestias, seguramente hay un monstruo dirigiéndolos –

\- Entonces, en tu mundo, ¿Qué sería un monstruo? – esta vez pregunto Sam, yo también quería saber

\- Un monstruo es lo que ustedes conocen como asesino serial, es más fuerte y más inteligente que la gente promedio, por lo que una persona normal no podría hacerle frente, pero un rango más alto si – aclaro algunas de nuestras dudas, no obstante no me agrada la idea que un ser como ese nos espere al final de esta travesía

\- De 7500 personas que entraron a este lugar, solo nosotros 3 llegamos hasta aquí – dijo Sam

\- De hecho, es probable que más gente haya llegado hasta este piso – respondió Lincoln

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué no hay cadáveres en el pasillo ni en el lobby? – pregunte

\- Fácil, los cadáveres están en la sala que conduce a la salida – eso no era alentador – dejemos esta conversación para después, llegamos – era cierto, nos encontrábamos en la puerta de la oficina del señor Or, abrimos la puerta, el señor Or estaba sentado en su silla con un agujero en la frente, al parecer lo mataron demasiado rápido – un final digno para el – dijo venenosamente

\- No lo extrañare – me sorprendió que quien lo haya dicho fuera Sam

\- ¿No son demasiado crueles con él? –

\- No, pero dejémonos de agradecer la muerte de este imbécil y salgamos de aquí – Lincoln empujo unos de los estantes, revelo una puerta escondida, la abrió y entramos en ella

* * *

Llegamos a la sala de medios audio-visuales, estaba llena de televisores, cámaras, micrófono, etc. pero también había varios cuerpos, unos 20 pude contar, observe la puerta que daba al lobby del edificio, no había nada atrancándola solo estaba cerrado con llave, bien pudimos ir a ella y romperla con el hacha, pero mejor no lo menciono o mi hermano sería capaz de matar a Sam por seguir el juego de estos locos

\- Bienvenidos sean ustedes – escuchamos una voz, el hombre con mascara de perro estaba justo delante de la puerta – ustedes son las personas número 21, 22 y 23 en llegar al lugar los felicito, lograron evadir la muerte en varias ocasiones ya se ganaron su libertad – no confiaba en las palabras de ese tipo, si fuera tan fácil no habría gente muerta en este lugar – pero aún les falta un obstáculo final, si logra pasar sobre mi serán libres – el sujeto comenzó a reír desquiciadamente y se lanzó a nosotros con un cuchillo en mano, Lincoln logro frenarlo usando las tijeras

\- Retiro lo dicho con este sujeto, no es un monstruo, es un demonio – dijo y empujo con fuerza al hombre

Ese tipo corrió nuevamente contra Lincoln, pero él lo esquivo con facilidad, mi hermano trato de hacerle un corte, logro hacerle un rasguño a la máscara, ambos se lanzaron contra el otro, sus armas chocaron entre ella produciendo un sonido de metal chocando. Mientras peleaban sentíamos como el aura de sadismo del hombre y el aura siniestra de Lincoln chocaban entre sí, cuando una agarraba fuerza, el dueño de dicha aura obtenía la ventaja, no era una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, el aura que se sobrepusiera a la otra marcaria al ganador, ambos hicieron chocar sus armas en un intento de herir al otro mientras forcejeaban por hacer retroceder a su oponente, Lincoln aprovecho la cercanía y asesto un rodillazo en el estómago del sujeto, causando que retrocediera y Lincoln aprovecho para apuñalarlo en el hombro, estando muy molesto, el tipo se lanzó contra mi hermano apuntando a los ojos, Lincoln se movió un poco a la derecha y le metió el pie, causando que el hombre se fuera contra el suelo, cosa que aprovecho para patear sus costillas

\- ¡Hijo de perra! – rugió furioso, pero gimió del dolor cuando Lincoln lo golpeo en la espalda con el reverso del hacha

El hombre se levantó, estaba aún más furioso que antes, sin embargo su aura comenzaba a retroceder frente a la de Lincoln, el sujeto lanzaba un ataque a mi hermano, pero él lo esquivaba fácilmente y hacia un corte que desgarraba su ropa, esto se repetía una y otra y otra vez, cada vez que pasaba el sujeto se molestaba más, la pelea entre ellos llego al punto que el traje del sujeto ya estaba totalmente rasgado y Lincoln tenia únicamente un corte en la mejilla

\- ¿Cómo es posible?, ¡¿Cómo es posible que un simple mocoso este ganándome?! – grito fuera de sí, realmente estaba furioso

\- Es fácil de explicar – contesto Lincoln, nuevamente esa segunda voz demoniaca se hacía presente – te estas dejando llevar por las emociones, eso entorpece tus movimientos – le explico – además lo que estás buscando es inmovilizarme, lo que yo busco es matarte, y un simple idiota como tú no lograra vencerme

Aquel hombre comenzaba a sentir miedo, sus piernas temblaban y su aura era demasiado pequeña en comparación a la de mi hermano, era más que obvio que Lincoln ya había ganado, pero el sujeto comenzó a reír como desquiciado

\- No importa de todos modos si yo gano o tú ganas este combate, de todos modos yo gane el juego – puso su propio cuchillo en su cuello – los veré en el infierno – y el corto su propia garganta, una gran cantidad de sangre comenzó a fluir, no dejaba de reír pero su risa era ahogada por el líquido carmesí, finalmente cayó al suelo y cuando lo hizo, exploto. Sam, Lincoln y yo salimos disparados en diferentes direcciones, pero Sam choco con una pila de aparatos electrónicos que le cayeron encima de sus piernas.

Mis oídos zumbaban, mi vista era borrosa y sentía un gran calor, cuando mi vista se aclaró pude verlo, el lugar estaba prendido en llamas, todo comenzaba a quemarse, con mucho esfuerzo logre levantarme, me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero debíamos salir de aquí, camine tambaleándome hasta donde voló Sam, la moví un poco tratando de despertarla, por suerte ella despertó

\- ¡Sam debemos salir de aquí! – le grite, debía sacarla rápidamente, mire a Lincoln, él también estaba despierto, no necesitaba mi ayuda ya que al parecer no resulto tan herido, se acercó a nosotras

\- Luna debemos salir de aquí antes que todo se colapse – y confirmando la teoría de mi hermano, un pedazo del techo cayo unos metros detrás

\- ¡No me iré sin ella! – no podía dejarla, no podía perderla a ella como perdí a las otras

\- Si te iras sin mi Luna, no creo que puedan sacarme a tiempo, salgan rápido de aquí –

\- Pero- - se escuchó una gran explosión cerca, así como sonido de un derrumbe

\- ¡Escucha Luna!, debes irte – me dijo Sam

\- No puedo abandonarte, Jade y Sasha dieron sus vidas por ti, ¡Debes vivir por ellas! – Le dije mientras lloraba – sus muertes serán en vano –

\- ¡Así como seria en vano el esfuerzo de tu hermano por sacarte! – grito molesta, usando ese mismo tono que usa para regañarme cada que hago una estupidez, lloraba igual que yo – escucha Luna, así como ellas dieron sus vidas por mí, darían sus vidas por ti, y yo haré lo mismo, así que vete, vete y vive por nosotras –

\- ¡No voy a dejarte Sam! – le dije firme, una segunda explosión sacudió todo el lugar, causando otro derrumbe

\- Entonces será por las malas, bien, que así sea, ¡Lincoln! – Grito Sam - ¡Sácala de aquí!, arrástrala si es necesario, pero váyanse de aquí ¡Ya! – el asintió, me agarro de la cintura me levanto con mucha facilidad y me puso en su hombro, comenzó a alejarse de ella

Yo pataleaba y golpeaba su espalda tratando de hacer que me suelte, pero era como golpear una pared no había forma de zafarme, Sam me sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos, despidiéndose de mi con la mano, yo seguía llorando sin parar exigiéndole a Lincoln que me soltara, pero mis esperanzas de salvar a Sam se fueron en cuanto una gran pila de escombros cayeron sobre ella, grite su nombre mientras mi llanto aumentaba de intensidad, Sam había muerto, justo cuando salimos del lugar otra explosión nos empujó hacia fuera, caímos al suelo y todo se volvió negro

* * *

Abrí poco a poco mis ojos, me costaba un poco enfocar la vista, lo único que distinguía era el color blanco, no sabía en donde me encontraba, escuchaba el sonido de una máquina que mide el pulso, cuando finamente pude enfocar la vista pude confirmar mi sospechas, estaba en el hospital, trate de moverme pero sentí un fuerte dolor

\- No te muevas, aun no estás en condiciones de levantarte – mire a la derecha, la voz provenía de Ted, ¡el seguía vivo!, realmente cumplió su promesa, estaba aquí, con su usual mirada de seriedad

\- ¡Ted, estas bien! – le dije alegre

\- Más o menos, tengo un brazo roto pero más allá de eso estoy bien – comento señalando el yeso en su brazo

\- ¿Dónde está Lincoln? – pregunte preocupada

\- Ya no está con nosotros Luna – dijo serio, ¡No, no podía ser!, ¡Lincoln no pudo haber muerto! – a lo que me refiero, es que él se fue – me explico, eso me alivio un poco – si deseas saber sus razones, lee esta carta que te dejo – me extendió un sobre cerrado – te dejare sola, avisare a los doctores que despertaste – dijo y salió de la habitación, no perdí el tiempo, abrí el sobre y comencé a leer la carta

 _Luna:_

 _Si estás leyendo esto significa que finalmente despertaste, pero también que ya no estoy contigo, de seguro te preguntas que sucedió mientras estabas inconsciente así que te explicare._

 _Justo después que saliéramos una explosión nos alcanzó, tú te desmayaste pero yo seguí consiente, minutos después comenzaron a llegar los cuerpos de emergencia, al parecer fueron alertados por la explosión y el derrumbe, los paramédicos te subieron a la ambulancia, no era tan necesario que fuera al hospital, solo me aplicaron primeros auxilios, la policía me interrogo respecto a lo sucedido, les explique qué fue lo que sucedió, al principio no parecieron creerme pero en cuanto les mostré mi celular me creyeron, así es, grabe todo lo que vivimos en ese lugar_

 _No levantaron cargos en mi contra debido a que lo consideraron defensa propia, los reporteros estuvieron asediándome mientras las labores de rescate se llevaban a cabo, me encontré con Ted justo 1 día después del incidente, al parecer escalo al techo del lugar y salto al edificio de al lado, sabía que ese sujeto es duro de matar_

 _Además de nosotros 3 encontraron más sobrevivientes, hasta ahora ha habido unos 120, quizás cuando leas esto haya más pero te cuento lo que sé, no me culpes_

 _Lograron rescatar los cuerpos de tus amigas Luna, ayude en la labor de identificación, no sé cuándo será el funeral pero estoy seguro que esperaran que tu despiertes, ellas lo querrían así_

 _También quiero resolver dudas pendientes, estoy al tanto que tuviste problemas de alcoholismo debido a la depresión de mi escape, así que quiero disculparme, pedirte perdón por ser la causa de tus problemas, la culpa que te cause al irme fu demasiado grande, al menos debí aclarar las cosas antes de dejarlos, créeme quería despedirme de ustedes, pero no podía, si estaban presentes era seguro que no habría podido irme, y en algún momento les causaría algún daño, no podía permitir eso, solo pude despedirme de Leni y aun así me fe casi imposible irme, así que quiero que sepas que yo me fui debido a mí mismo, no a ustedes, así que deja de culparte por lo sucedido, dejen de culparse, quien tiene la culpa de haberse ido soy yo_

 _Y por favor no recaigas, no vuelvas a refugiarte en la bebida, sé que duele, duele ahora y dolerá después pero es parte de la vida, perdiste a tus amigas, aquellas que te apoyaron desde siempre, pero eso no es excusa para arruinar tu vida, quiero que cada vez que pienses en beber, imagina lo que te dirían ellas, imagina a Sam mirándote con desaprobación, a Sasha restregándote que dejo para siempre el alcohol y a Jade pidiendo tímidamente que te detengas, eso te ayudara, además que la amenaza de Sasha aún está pendiente no lo olvides_

 _Y la razón por la que me fui es nuevamente por mí mismo, viste en lo que me convertí en estos años, viste de lo que soy capaz de hacer, es por eso que me voy, no quiero lastimarte, ya que si lo hago, sería peor que la muerte, prefiero mil veces caer al infierno que a que ustedes tengan un solo rasguño debido a mí, posiblemente no volvamos a vernos, pero te prometo que si nos volvemos a encontrar, no volveré a irme y regresare con ustedes, te doy mi palabra de RT_

 _Te ama: Lincoln Loud_

* * *

 _\- Eso es todo – dijo Lincoln_

 _\- ya veo, pero, ¿Por qué Luna jamás nos contó de esto? – pregunto Lynn_

 _\- Seguramente no quería preocuparlos, lo comprendo, el incidente paso como una explosión debido a una fuga de gas – menciono el, no querían asustar a la población con la noticia de bestias matando indiscriminadamente – y dime, ¿Cómo se encuentra Luna y nuestra sobrina? – eso la desconcertó_

 _\- ¿De qué hablas Lincoln?, la única sobrina que teníamos era Lilian, y ya sabes que ocurrió – le recordó, ella también quería a esa niña_

 _\- ¿Luna no les dijo? – Lincoln estaba confuso, ¿Por qué no le dijo? – Ella tiene una hija de 7 años, se llama Lyra – al escuchar eso Lynn abrió la boca a mas no poder_

 _\- ¿Estas bromeando? –_

 _\- Claro que no – dijo indignado, el nunca bromearía con eso_

 _\- ¿Entonces porque nos la ha ocultado? – le exigió una respuesta, en todo este tiempo que ha ido a reuniones familiares ha ido sola, y nunca les dijo que había tenido una hija_

 _\- No sé sus motivo, tendrías que preguntarle personalmente – dijo el – aunque dudo que tengas la oportunidad – en cuanto dijo eso, el sentimiento de miedo de Lynn regreso – ahora continuemos_

 _\- Bien, dime el título de la siguiente historia –_

 _\- La siguiente historia se llama "La casita de muñecas" – revelo_

 _\- ¿Involucra alguna de nuestras hermanas? –_

 _\- Si, pero tendrás que esperar para que te lo revele, sabrás quien es cuando escuches la historia_


	6. La casita de muñecas

**Notas de autor:**

 **La canción que se escucha en la escena de muerte se llama "Tili. Tili** **.Bom", por si acaso desean oirla mientras leen esa escena**

 **También** **apreciaría** **si pudieran decirme si debo subir la** **clasificación** **de la historia a M, yo creo que** **están** **bien** **así** **pero si creen que debo subirla** **agradecería** **que me lo hagan saber**

 **Es todo, disfruten de la historia**

* * *

 _\- No seas dramático y comienza - exigió Lynn_

 _\- Bien - dijo Lincoln de mala gana_

 **La casita de muñecas**

Eran cerca de las 6:00 de la mañana, me hallaba aun lado del buzón de nuestra casa, sé que es muy temprano por la mañana pero el cartero traerá el día de hoy una carta muy importante para mí, la he esperado desde hace 3 semanas. Finalmente el cartero apareció, en cuanto lo vi me lance a él, cuando le quite las cartas que eran para nosotros rápidamente entre a la casa

Factura, factura, postal de Leni, al verla me entristecí un poco, realmente la extrañaba la guarde para después, factura, citatorio, ¡Sí!, esta carta es la que buscaba, la carta de respuesta para el concurso de belleza "Pequeña muñeca" que se realizara en el estado vecino, abrí la carta y comencé a leer, en cuanto termine, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, guarde la carta y me senté en el sillón, como tenía tiempo libre, decidí leer la postal, era una fotografía de la torre Eiffel

 _Familia_

 _Actualmente me encuentro en Francia, es un lugar bastante bonito pero no es como en las películas, terminas de acostumbrarte después de un tiempo_

 _Por ahora trabajo como aprendiz de un diseñador famoso, pero me dijo que con el tiempo, podría ser la mejor diseñadora de la empresa y espera grandes cosas de mí, es muy amable_

 _Por cierto, si llega un saber de Lincoln no duden en contactarme_

 _Atentamente: Leni Loud_

Era nuevamente lo mismo, una carta para ponernos al tanto de su situación, a diferencia de las de Luan, Lynn y Lori. Las cartas de Leni no tenían sentimientos, no decía que nos extrañaba u otras cosas, solo nos contaba un poco de su vida y nos recordaba que la llamáramos en el caso de que Lincoln volviera a aparecer, cosa que no ha sucedido, tampoco nos llamaba por teléfono o hacia video llamadas, es más que obvio que no quiere vernos ni escucharnos, pero ella no era nuestra única hermana distante

No hemos sabido nada de Luna desde hace poco más de un año, es como se la hubiera tragado la tierra, la última vez que hablamos con ella fue antes de su concierto en Inglaterra, vimos en las noticias que ocurrió una explosión de gas donde se realizaba su concierto, solo sobrevivieron 135 personas de las 7500 que estaban en ese lugar, por suerte ella fue una de las sobrevivientes, sin embargo cuando tratamos de llamarla no contesto su teléfono, no respondió sus mensajes y tampoco el correo electrónico. Un día nos mandó un correo diciéndonos que estaba bien, pero de ahí ya no hemos vuelto a saber de ella

Volviendo a Leni, ella se volvió distante después que nuestro hermano escapara, su cambio nos sorprendió bastante ya que dejo de actuar como tonta, mis peleas con Lana cesaron por completo debido a Leni, sus regaños y miradas de molestia eran peores que las de Lori, incluso ella le temía, una vez le pregunte el porqué de su cambio, y me dijo:

\- _Es más que obvio que necesitan alguien que las controle para evitar hacer tonterías, y si no lo hago yo, no lo hará nadie –_

Pero no todo fue malo con su cambio, ella comenzó a involucrarse más con nosotras, empezó a pasar tiempo con nosotras aun sacrificando el suyo, tal como lo hizo Lincoln en su tiempo, incluso me ayudaba en mis concursos de belleza, el que hiciera eso me dio a entender que aún nos quería, y a pesar de estar enojada jamás nos abandonaría y no dejaría que ocurriera algo como lo de Lincoln otra vez

El sonido de puertas abriéndose me saco de mis pensamientos, mire el reloj 8:30 am, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve pensando?, me encogí de hombros, para mi suerte ya use al baño, por lo que no necesitaba formarme en la fila de cada mañana, la puerta del cuarto de mis padre se abrió, ellos me saludaron y corrieron rápidamente a la planta alta

* * *

Era hora del desayuno, todos desayunábamos en la mesa de los grandes, después de la partida de varias de nuestras hermanas, todos nos sentamos en la mesa de los grandes, escucho una que otra conversación esperando el momento de decir mis buenas noticias, ¡No puedo esperar a contarles!

\- Lola, ¿Tienes algo interesante que contarnos? – pregunto mamá, era hora

\- Si tengo mama – saque la carta de mi bolsillo y se la entregue a mamá– me aceptaron para participar en el concurso "Pequeña muñeca" – dije emocionada

\- ¿Otro concurso? ¿Y este que tiene de especial? – pregunto Lana

\- Me alegra que preguntes querida hermana – le dije si molestarme, hace mucho que deje de ser aquella princesa mimada – el premio será de 7500 en efectivo, además la ganadora será la nueva muñeca de la compañía "Little-Dolly" – chille de la emoción – ¡Se lo imaginan!, ¡Yo siendo una muñeca!, mi hermosa cara estaría en cada casa de muñecas de cada niña del país –

\- Suena fabuloso querida, pero el concurso será en el estado vecino, tendríamos que acompañarte y pagar alojamiento – menciono mamá

\- No te preocupes querida madre, ya lo tenía resuelto – dije con confianza – el certamen será en el hotel "Golden-parade", le harán descuentos a las familias de las participantes del concurso –

\- ¿De cuánto seria el descuento? – Pregunto Lisa, hace tiempo que perdió su seseo – podría hacer presupuestos de cuanto tendríamos que pagar

\- Según la carta del 80% - leyó papá – bueno, creo que podríamos pagarlo, ¿O no Lisa? – miro a mi hermana, que escribía rápidamente en una calculadora

\- Según mis cuentas, si podríamos pagarlo, pero solo por 4 días – respondió - ¿Cuánto dura el concurso? –

\- Dura 3 días – conteste, mi sonrisa se ampliaba al ver que realmente podríamos ir – entonces, ¿Iremos? – necesitaba la confirmación

\- Bueno, supongo que podremos ir, además que podremos aprovechar para recorrer la ciudad – dijo papá. Yo inmediatamente me levante de la mesa y corrí a abrazarlos a ambos

\- ¡Gracia, gracias, gracias! – grite súper emocionada, solo era cuestión de ganar y seria famosa

* * *

Cepillo mi cabello frente a mi espejo, realmente no cambie mucho en estos 6 años, solo me hice más alta, mis dientes superiores crecieron y también deje crecerme un poco más el cabello, además que deje de usar la tiara y el vestido rosa, ahora usaba una blusa rosa pastel con estampado de gatos y una falda fucsia, me gustaba mi nuevo yo, era más querida y apreciada por mi familia, escuche la puerta abrirse

\- Lola date prisa, tu sabes que la amenaza de papá de dejarnos no es broma – era Lana quien entre, me veía indiferente

\- Ya tengo todo listo, solo término de cepillarme y bajo – ella asintió y se fue

Así como yo cambie, Lana también lo hizo, pero se volvió más distante de mí, dejo de ser esa niña alegre que jugaba en el lodo y se volvió seria y callada, solo decía algo de vez en cuando pero eran pequeñas frases, ella se volvió así después de su semana en aquel campamento cuando tenía 10 años, simplemente el día que regreso ya era como es ahora, mamá y papá trataron de hablar con ella para saber el porqué de su cambio, pero ella siempre pedía no tocar el tema, es raro, a veces tengo miedo que algo pudo haberle pasado

Deje de lado esos pensamientos, por ahora debía concentrarme en el concurso, así que tome mi maleta y baje, puse mi maleta dentro de Vanzilla me senté en uno de sus asientos, seguido de mi entraron Lana, Lisa, Lily y Lucy respectivamente, mamá y papá entraron minutos después y pusieron la camioneta en marcha

* * *

Ya habían pasado cerca de 40 minutos de viaje, estaba aburrida así que mire a las demás, Lisa leía un gran libro de física, Lana miraba aburrida por la ventana, Lily jugaba con la consola portátil que perteneció a nuestro hermano y Lucy barajeaba cartas, seguramente era su tarot

\- Hermanas, ¿Quieren que lea su fortuna? – ofreció ella

\- Lucy, ya te he dicho varias veces que la lectura de fortuna es una pérdida de tiempo, ya que es imposible que puedas predecir el futuro con simples cartas – contesto Lisa

\- Podemos dejar que lo haga, solo por diversión – sugirió Lily, no sonaba mal, sería divertido

\- Yo no veo el problema – dije - ¿Qué opinas Lana? – mire a mi gemela, ella simplemente se encogió de hombros, al parecer le daba igual

\- Está bien – respondió Lisa resignada

\- Bien, comenzare con Lily – comenzó Lucy – estarás cerca de alguien que conocías pero no recuerdas – que predicción tan curiosa – Lisa, tus ojos y tu corazón te dirán la verdad, pero tu cerebro te engañara – Lisa solamente rodo los ojos con fastidio – Lana, una oscuridad que estuvo contigo en tu peor pesadilla volverá – eso sonaba tétrico, pero más que asustar a Lana, ella apretó el asiento y sonrió levemente – y finalmente tu Lola, un gran mal vendrá a ti en tu momento de gloria, pero un ser siniestro y lleno de oscuridad te salvara – mi predicción fue la más espeluznante, pero no tengo de que preocuparme, las predicciones de Lucy no son reales

* * *

Finalmente llegamos al hotel "Golden-parade", era un edificio alto, como unos 7 pisos, ya era hora, mi trasero me duele por estar sentada por 5 horas y aún más por estos incomodos asientos, como sea, papá estaciono la van, bajamos la maleta y fuimos a la entrada del hotel

La recepción es bonita y algo elegante, podía ver lonas y banderines del certamen de belleza, fuimos con el recepcionista, era un hombre de alrededor de 37 años, tenía la expresión de hastío más grande que haya visto, como si el solo vivir le causara sufrimiento, en cuanto nos vio, suspiro con pesar

\- Bienvenidos al hotel "Golden-parade" – el solo escucharlo me quita toda la energía, que sujeto tan mas amargado - ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? –

\- Buenas tardes mi buen hombre, vera mi hija – lo salude alegremente – participara en el concurso que se celebrara en este establecimiento – dijo papá en tono alegre

\- Ya veo, ¿puedo ver su invitación? – extendió la mano lentamente, ¡Rayos! Este sujeto se mueve como si le pesara el brazo, mamá le dio la carta y eso hombre la puso en el mueble – bien señores- -

\- Loud, somos los Loud – completo papá

\- Bien señores Loud, su invitación es auténtica, así que – leyó detenidamente la invitación – Lola Loud, en nombre del hotel "Golden-parade", te felicito por entrar al certamen "Pequeña muñeca" patrocinado por la compañía "Little-Dolly", si – disparo un cañón de confeti, este sujeto en verdad es exasperante, su discurso lo dijo en un tono cansado demasiado irritante – se aplicara su descuento de concursante señor Loud, ¿Cuántas habitaciones desea? –

\- Con 3 nos bastan – contesto mamá

\- Bien señores Loud, sus habitaciones serán la 4A, 4B y 4C respectivamente, en unos momentos vendrá el botones y llevara sus maletas a sus habitaciones – golpeo la campana

\- Si, ya escuche – escuchamos una voz estoica, era un chico de alrededor de 17 años, era alto, cabello plateado hasta los hombros, ojos azules y pecas en el rostro, usaba un saco azul marino, debajo de este una camisa blanca, pantalones de vestir azul marino y un gorro azul, traía consigo un carro donde acomodaban las maletas, en cuanto nos vio, su mueca de frialdad fue remplazada por una de alegría – sean bienvenidos al hotel "Golden-parade", soy el botones- -

\- Silver – dijo el recepcionista en un tono burlesco conteniendo la risa

\- Sí, soy Silver – gruño con enojo, no entiendo el porqué, posiblemente odie su nombre – los llevare a su habitación y dejare sus maletas en ella – comenzó a acomodar las maletas en el carrito, era extraño, su presencia me daba una sensación de comodidad parecida a la presencia de Lincoln, mire a las otras, Lily lo observaba con curiosidad, Lisa analizándolo, Lucy se alejó unos pasos de él cosa rara ella, y Lana, ella lo observaba como dudando de lo que veía, sus ojos estaban abiertos a mas no poder y juro que veía una lagrima cayendo de sus ojos – muy bien, síganme – hablo el botones, justo antes que pudiera preguntarle a Lana sobre su comportamiento

* * *

Me arroje a la cama para relajarme un poco, ese sujeto fue realmente es extraño, dejo nuestras cosas y se fue inmediatamente, ni siquiera nos pidió propina solo se fue, mejor dejo de pensar en él, tengo un concurso que ganar, iba a empezar a desempacar pero el rechinido de la puerta me distrajo, era Lana que estaba a punto de salir de la habitación

\- Lana ¿A dónde vas? – pregunte a mi gemela

\- Solo explorare el edificio, y no te preocupes, no causare problemas – me respondió y salió de la habitación, segundos después tocaron la puerta

\- Pasa – permití la entrada y la persona entro, era Lucy - ¿Sucede algo hermana? -

\- Puedo sentir energía negativa en este hotel – respondió – es como si cientos de almas gritaran de agonía y miedo, buscando libertad del ser que las mantiene prisioneras – un escalofrío recorrió mi columna al escuchar eso

\- ¡Lucy!, no me asustes – exigí enojada, aunque tengo más miedo que enojo

\- Solo estoy comentándote hermana, también quiero advertirte que 2 presencias oscuras rondan en este edificio, una de ellas es maligna y busca cumplir sus ideales de formas más allá de la comprensión humana – explico ella, eso realmente da miedo - la otra es siniestra, como si el miedo y el dolor hubiera tomado forma física, dando como resultado un ser sin moral y sin escrúpulos, y lo peor de todo es que su maldad no está justificada, solamente lo hace por el hecho de poder hacerlo –

\- Lucy, creo que sería mejor si eres aterradora en otra parte –

\- Está bien hermana, pero recuerda mi advertencia – dicho eso se fue del cuarto, dejándome a mi completamente asustada

* * *

Era el primer día del concurso, el día de hoy eran las eliminatorias, ya me encontraba en el salón de eventos del hotel donde sería el concurso, a parte de mi habían otras 7 niñas, todas estábamos entre los 7 y 12 años, era el rango para entrar así que era obvio, el salón estaba decorado con banderines del evento y varias muñecas de la compañía patrocinadora, siendo sincera sus ojos fríos y estáticos me causaban escalofríos y al parecer no era la única ya que todas las demás estaban igual. Además un ambiente frio y hostil se percibía en el aire, la hostilidad era normal en estos eventos, pero esa atmosfera siniestra no lo era

\- Bueno niñas, antes que nada es un gusto conocerlas – volteamos al escuchar esa voz, era una mujer de alrededor de 40 años, cabello negro lacio corto, ojos cafés, usaba una blusa beige con una falda del mismo color, junto a ella estaba un hombre de la misma edad, usaba lentes gruesos parecidos a los de Lisa, cabello castaño corto, usaba una chamarra gris con jeans azul marino, era bastante desalineado con su cabello revuelto y ropa desacomodada – mucho gusto en conocerlas, mi nombre es Madison Cage, presidenta de la corporación "Little-Dolly", y él es mi socio y diseñador de muñecas Andrew Salazar – el hombre nos saludó gentilmente

\- Mucho gusto – dijimos todas en unísono

\- Excelente, la razón de este concurso es el promocionar nuestra compañía y buscar el modelo perfecto de muñeca, desde que fue fundada, nuestra compañía se ha dedicado a la creación de muñecas, y nuestros socios decidieron que una buena promoción sería crear una muñeca de alguna niña real, les deseo a todas buena suerte – dicho eso, ambos se alejaron de nosotras

Me senté en uno de los tantos tocadores que habían en el camerino, el lugar era como siempre, todas las competidoras se veían entre sí con desconfianza y el ceño fruncido, era normal, si te descuidas aunque sea un poco, las competidoras te arruinaran y te harán quedar mal frente a los demás, y una humillación en estos concursos no se olvida fácilmente, incluso puede arruinar tu carrera

Pero de entre todas ella hubo una que me llamo la atención, era una niña de 10 años que me veía fijamente, era de estatura promedio, cabello marrón y ojos ámbar, usaba un vestido de color celeste y zapatos del mismo color, sin embargo, su mirada no era malintencionada, sino con emoción y entusiasmo, se levantó de su silla y se acercó a mi

\- Hola mucho gusto, ¿Tu eres Lola Loud? – pregunto alegremente, su comportamiento era raro de encontrar en estos sitios

\- Sí, soy yo – en cuanto respondí, ella me dio un abrazo corto y se separó de mí

\- Perdón por eso, es que no pude contener la emoción, soy tu admiradora –

\- Eh, gracias – conteste titubeando, no tengo muchas admiradoras en esto, de hecho jamás he oído que alguien en estos concursos admire a otra competidora, solo la envidian – ¿De dónde me conoces? -

\- Bueno, desde siempre, he visto todos los concursos que has participado y al principio me parecías una competidora más, pero después de aquel concurso donde no te importo verte desarreglada y ser algo diferente a lo visto, comencé a admirarte, ya que se requiere mucho valor para ser tu misma – reí nerviosamente, de quien está hablando no era yo, sino Lana que participo en aquel certamen por petición de Lincoln – desde entonces te he admirado y me diste valor para entrar en estos concursos siendo yo misma, y no he dejado que el ambiente me cambie –

\- Eh, bueno, te deseo la mejor de la suertes – le dije nerviosa

\- Yo también, espero verte en la final – me sonrió sinceramente y se alejó de mi – por cierto, mi nombre es Merry Dollant – dijo desde lejos, claro, olvide preguntarle el nombre

Ella me agradaba, no era presumida ni arrogante como la mayoría de las competidoras, era alguien alegre y optimista con buenos deseos, como son la mayoría de niñas en su primera competencia, pero el ambiente y las demás participantes hace que te vuelvas una princesa mimada, pero ya no soy así, hace tiempo que aprendí a separar los concursos de mi vida diaria, sigo siendo esa chica mimada exigente en los concursos, pero con mi familia soy una niña buena y de buen corazón, si solo hubiera hecho eso años atrás, tal vez Lincoln seguiría con nosotros

* * *

El primer día del concurso termino, había quedado entre las 4 finalistas, mi familia quería aprovechar el resto del día para recorrer la ciudad, yo regrese al cuarto para cambiarme el vestido por algo mas cómodo, pero cuando salí de mi habitación comencé a sentir algo extraño

El aire era tenso, el lugar estaba completamente vacío y aun así podía sentir que alguien me observaba, busque en todas las direcciones tratando de hallar de donde proviene esa sensación, pero lo único que encontré era una muñeca sentada en una silla al fondo del pasillo, me acerque a ella para examinarla

Era bastante grande, media lo que una niña de 9 años, tenía un bonito cabello rojo rizado y un vestido blanco, en términos de estética era bastante bonita, pero ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?, dudo mucho que los de la compañía "Little-Dolly" la haya traído aquí, y tampoco es un regalo, si habían prometido regalar muñecas a las 2 finalistas pero aun no era la final, por lo que no deberían haberme dado una aun

Y la sensación que transmite era rara, se sentía como si estuviera viva, como si en cualquier momento, esta fuera a levantarse de la silla y comenzar a caminar, esos ojos fríos que miraban a la nada me ponía nerviosa. El ambiente se llenó de un aire aún más pesado, un aire de malicia y locura y podría jurar que escuchaba una respiración proveniente de la muñeca junto a un parpadeo, provocándome un retorcijón en mi corazón y sobresaltándome, juraría que esa muñeca está viva

\- ¿Sucede algo señorita? –

Ese llamado casi me provoca un infarto, ¡Rayos! Ni siquiera Lucy llega a sobresaltarme tanto cuando aparece de repente, di la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, era el botones Silver, me observaba con curiosidad como tratando de averiguar que me ocurría, regrese mi mirada a la muñeca, el aire se escapó de mis pulmones y mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver que ya no estaba en la silla, como sucedería en una película de horror

\- Repito mi pregunta, ¿Sucede algo señorita? – insistió el, debía responderle rápido

\- Nada, solo creí ver algo extraño – le dije, si lo que sucede en las películas de terror es verdad, dudo mucho que él me crea, es demasiado irreal

\- Bien – hablo no creyéndome del todo – me encontré con su familia hace poco, preguntan porque se tarda tanto –

\- ¿Eh?, ¡Ah!, si claro, bueno debo irme, ¡Adiós! – Salí corriendo rumbo al elevador, oprimí el botón de la planta baja y el elevador se puso en marcha, deseaba olvidar lo ocurrido, necesitaba pensar en otra cosa como en arcoíris y unicornios o muñe- mejor eso no. Finalmente el ascensor llego a su destino, en el vestíbulo solo se encontraba Lucy, seguramente los demás me esperan en la camioneta

\- Sí que te tardaste – dijo ella

\- Lo siento, no encontraba mi otro zapato – mentí, ojala ella se lo crea

\- Esta bien, andando, los demás nos esperan en la camioneta – sonreí al ver que mi mentira funciono, así que me dirigí a la Van – por cierto, en el tiempo que no estuviste pude escuchar el lamento y pedidos de auxilio un alma atormentada por un ser malicioso, pero fue callada y opacada por los gritos de agonía y miedo de cientos otras animas – dicho eso salió del vestíbulo, dejándome con un trauma, su dialogo me hizo rememorar la escena anterior desde otra perspectiva

* * *

Ya era el segundo día del concurso, lo ocurrido ayer aun rondaba en mi cabeza, pero trataba de no pensar en eso, tenía una competencia que ganar, pero desde la mañana el personal del hotel ha estado activo, más temprano este día, el chico llamado Silver entro a nuestra habitación junto a unos policías, nos hicieron preguntas respecto a donde estábamos el día de ayer, en seguida respondimos a todo

A parecer, las 4 niñas que quedaron descalificadas el día de ayer desaparecieron misteriosamente, solo no estaban, sus padres juraban que no habían salido del hotel, y las cámaras de seguridad no mostraban nada, había tomas de ellas deambulando por los pasillos, pero en la siguiente grabación ya no se veían, como si se hubieran esfumado

\- Hola Lola – ese llamado me saco de mis pensamientos, era Merry que me saludaba alegremente, ella también paso a las semifinales

\- oh, hola Merry – le devolví el saludo

\- Cielos, que mal por lo de las demás – dijo ella genuinamente preocupada, realmente es una buena chica

\- Si pero, no hay nada que podamos hacer, solo somos niñas –

\- Lo sé, otra cosa, has notado esa atmosfera pesada que esta desde esta mañana, ¿Verdad? – pregunto ella, ahora que lo menciona es cierto, desde esta mañana siento una atmosfera parecida a la de ayer

\- De casualidad, ¿Hay alguna muñeca por aquí cerca? – pregunte con temor

\- No creo Lola – suspire de alivio al escuchar su respuesta, menos mal

\- De hecho si las hay, están allá – hablo otra niña, señalo a la esquina y efectivamente, había 4 muñecas con los mismos rasgos y características que las niñas desaparecidas, misma ropa, misma altura, mismo color de cabello, pero su mirada, esos ojos muertos veían hacia la nada, me provocaba una sensación de incomodidad muy marcada

\- ¿Por qué estas muñecas están aquí? – pregunte

\- Posiblemente son parte de la exhibición, ya saben, para promover mas – respondió la otra participante, creo que se llama Evelin

\- O probablemente sean las muñecas que les regalarían en caso de que ganaran – contesto la otra chica, si no al recuerdo se llamaba Anastasia

\- Si pero, ¿Qué tal si Marie, Nancy, Gina y Jean se convirtieron en muñecas? – pregunto Merry histérica, esa posibilidad me hizo temblar, aun mas por lo dicho por Lucy ayer, Evelin la miro extrañada

\- ¿Te aprendiste sus nombres? - cuestiono ella con extrañez, ahora que lo dice, ni siquiera yo sabía sus nombre

\- Claro – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – eran competidoras, pero eso no era excusa para no presentarse – comento con reproche, me sentí un poco avergonzada

\- Pero volviendo al tema, dudo mucho que se hayan transformado en estas muñecas, no estamos en una película de horror – hable Anastasia, pero sinceramente yo si me siento en una

\- Niñas, en 10 minutos comienza el concurso – anuncio uno de los del staff, así que cada una regreso a su tocador, aunque yo no pude despegar la vista de las muñecas, el tan solo pensar que esas muñecas eran las antiguas competidoras me da un escalofrió

* * *

Era ya de noche, la ronda del día de hoy concluyo hace unas horas, Merry y yo pasamos a la final que se celebrara mañana, es un alivio, podre relajarme un poco, y no es porque piense que le ganare fácilmente, ya que ella es muy buena y talentosa, sino porque no deberé cuidar mis espaldas por alguna clase de sabotaje, ella realmente es buena persona

Regresando al presente me dirigía a mi habitación después de una tarde en el spa, si el hotel tenía uno, me sentía relajada y calmada, luego de tantas emociones y sustos enserio lo necesitaba

\- ¡Auxilio! – escuche un grito

Mire rápidamente en todas direcciones hasta que visualiza una sombre grande cargando una sombra más pequeña, no podía ignorar ese pedido de ayuda, por lo que seguí a la sombra

Mientras más avanzaba, los pasillos se volvían cada vez más oscuros, y la atmosfera era parecida a cuando encontré la muñeca el otro día, a cada segundo que pasaba el temor me invadía cada vez más, seguí corriendo buscando a la persona que había visto, pero me tropecé con algo, al levantarme note que era una muñeca, era de tamaño normal lo que me alivio un poco, la levante del suelo y escuche un llanto, me sobresalte en gran medida al escuchar eso, con temor le di la vuelta al juguete

El sonido del llanto no era otra cosa que la muñeca misma, al parecer la cuerda se atoro con el suelo y al levantarla provoque su accionamiento, limpie el sudor de mi frente en señal de alivio

\- Lola –

\- ¡Ahh! – grite a todo pulmón lanzando la muñeca por los aires, mire detrás de mí, quien me llamo era Lana

\- Lola, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunto ella, puso una mueca de molestia cuando la muñeca cayó sobre su cabeza y se quedó ahí

\- Bueno-, ¿Y tú que haces aquí? – pregunte lo mismo para ganar tiempo mientras invento una excusa

\- Mamá está preocupada porque no regresas, por lo que me ofrecí a buscarte, Silver dijo que te venir en esta dirección – respondió ella

\- Bueno, yo, creí escuchar algo y vine a buscar que es – admití, ojala no pregunte que era

\- Esta bien Lola vámonos ya – asentí y comencé a caminar – por cierto Lola, no deberías meterte donde no te llaman, eso podría causarte un miedo que jamás superaras – dicho eso se fue de allí

Eso que dijo era realmente raro, por su tono serio puedo notar que no bromea, pero, ¿A qué se referirá con el miedo?, ¿Acaso paso por una experiencia similar?, mejor dejo eso para mañana, por lo que seguí a mi gemela que aún tenía la muñeca sobre la cabeza

* * *

Llego el ultimo día del certamen, hoy se celebraría la final, se supone que Merry y yo deberíamos prepararnos pero nuestra atención estaba dirigida hacia las otras 2 muñecas que aparecieron junto a las otras, eran exactamente iguales a Evelin y Anastasia, despedían un aura de dolor y desesperación que me ponía los pelos de punta, realmente era aterrador

\- ¿Evelin y Anastasia desaparecieron? – pregunte

\- Desde ayer, la policía está buscándolas junto a las otras ex concursantes – respondió – de hecho creen que sea posible que se trate de un caso de secuestro –

\- Pero, ¿Qué desean obtener con exactitud?, con llevarse a una sola bastaría, además que aparezcan estas muñecas es demasiado sospechoso – le comente

\- En eso tienes razón Lola, pero dejemos esto de lado, y trata de evitar separarte de tu familia, yo haré lo mismo – asentí, después del concurso me la pasare pegada a ellos, no quiero desaparecer como las otras

* * *

Una sonrisa de felicidad absoluta adornaba mi rostro y no era para menos ya que había ganado el certamen, Merry se lo tomo muy bien y me felicito honestamente, ella es muy agradable me alegra que hayamos podido volvernos amigas

Volviendo a mí me dirigía rumbo a mi habitación, traía puesta la tiara, la cinta de ganadora, un ramo de flores y una muñeca igual a mí, creía que con toda esta experiencia con las muñecas me haría odiarlas, pero el ver esta muñequita realmente anima mi corazón, y más el pensar que pronto será una vendida en todas las tiendas asociadas con la compañía

En cuanto entre note algo extraño, todo estaba completamente a oscuras, el aire tenía un olor extraño, sumado a la sensación de encierro del lugar, camine buscando el apagador pero tropecé, ilumine el lugar un poco con mi celular, al ver que era sentí como mi alma abandono mi cuerpo, toda la habitación estaba repleta de muñecas tamaño real, comencé a hiperventilarme, quería huir pero mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, di un último vistazo alrededor antes de que todo se pusiera negro

* * *

Desperté poco a poco, me costaba enfocar la vista y aún más con esa luz cayéndome directamente a los ojos, cuando finalmente logre ver bien comencé a explorar el lugar. El sitio estaba totalmente lleno de muñecas, junto a mi habían varios aparatos e instrumentos quirúrgicos, además estaba sujeta de piernas y brazos a una mesa de operaciones, alcé la vista, en una repisa se encontraban las muñecas de las competidoras del concurso, el pensar en la situación en la que me encontraba me hizo recordar lo que Merry había dicho de las muñecas

\- Realmente se convirtieron en muñecas – dije con temor

\- Son obras perfectas – escuche una voz, una sombra se acercó lentamente a mí, su aura de locura era palpable, en cuanto la luz ilumino su rostro lo reconocí enseguida

\- Señor Andrew –

\- Hola Lola Loud, es un gusto volver a verte – hablo el con voz calmada y serena

\- Señor Andrew, ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho?, ¿Qué es lo que planea hacerme? – pregunte con temor, una parte de mí ya sabía las respuestas, pero necesitaba confirmarlo

\- No te preocupes pequeña, te explicare, veras Lola, desde siempre he creído que las personas son más bellas cuando son jóvenes, he admirado la belleza desde que era niño pero hay un problema, la belleza se acaba cuando creces, esta se va y solo quedan recuerdos de lo que fue, no puede haber nada más injusto que ver como esa belleza se desvanece, no podía aceptar eso por lo que tome una decisión, usaría mi talento para crear muñecas para preservar la belleza eternamente, he creado más de 150 muñecas humanas a lo largo de mi vida, gracias a ello, gane el apodo de "Doll-face" – ¡este sujeto estaba demente! – La belleza de esas niñas será conservada por la eternidad y tú pronto serás parte de ello –

\- ¿No ira a? –

\- ¿Convertirte en muñeca?, claro que sí, eres una de las niñas más bonitas que he conocido, tu belleza debe ser conservada, pero no te preocupes solo duele al principio pero el dolor es temporal, no es nada en comparación con la eternidad – sonrió ampliamente al decir eso, tomo un bisturí y comenzó a acercarse a mi

Comencé a llorar al ver que mi muerte estaba cerca, solo soy una niña de 12 años, quería seguir viviendo, quiero crecer, quiero experimentar, y sobre todo, quiero reencontrarme con mi hermano, volver a verlo y pedirle perdón por ser una mala hermana, quería que el viera mi cambio y dijera que está orgulloso de mi, que ya no era esa niña mimada que era anteriormente, cerré mis ojos esperando el dolor, pero este no llego, abrí mis ojos al escuchar el sonido de un objeto metálico cayendo al suelo

Una de las muñecas que estaban en la repisa cayó sobre su brazo, causando que soltara el bisturí, la reconocí de inmediato, era la muñeca de Evelin, el sujeto puso cara de incredulidad, estaba por recoger su bisturí cuando una voz, era la de una niña tarareando una canción que Lucy puso una vez, el ambiente se puso más tétrico y comencé a temblar del miedo y mi corazón se aceleró aún más, podía escucharlo retumbar en mis oídos, mi respiración era agitada y pausada y sudaba en frio a mares

\- "Doll-Face" – Un espasmo recorrió todo mi cuerpo y mi respiración se pauso temporalmente al escuchar la voz de Evelin, mire a suelo y me orine encima al ver como la muñeca que alguna vez fue Evelin se puso de pie y comenzó a flotar frente a él, además un aura siniestra comenzó a percibirse, era como si me encontrara en un hoyo negro y cientos de manos frías y esqueléticas comenzaran a tocar cada extensión de mi cuerpo - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –

\- ¿Por qué nos convertiste en esto? – ahora sonó la voz de Anastasia, su muñeca se levantó de la repisa y floto hasta quedar a su derecha

\- Y-yo, lo hice p-para conservar su belleza – el sujeto estaba asustado, no, aterrorizado, yo estaba igual

\- No nos importaba eso – Una tercera muñeca floto hasta quedar detrás de él, si la explicación que Merry me dio era correcta, era la muñeca de Nancy

\- Éramos niñas, queríamos vivir – ahora la muñeca de Gina floto para quedar a su izquierda

\- Queríamos jugar – dijo la muñeca de Marie

\- Disfrutar de la vida – hablo la muñeca de Jean

\- ¡Y tú nos quitaste la oportunidad! – dijeron las 6 al unísono

\- Y-yo las mejore, las hice eternas, ¡Su belleza durara para siempre! – grito el totalmente histérico, mientras daba vueltas tratando de ver a las muñecas

\- Queríamos divertirnos –

\- Queríamos amar –

\- Queríamos comer –

\- Queríamos respirar –

\- Queríamos sentir el calor del cariño –

\- Queríamos eso y más, pero ya no tendremos nada de eso, ¡Debido a ti! – gritaron las 6 al unísono nuevamente

\- P-pero y-y-yo –

\- ¡Silencio! – Alzaron nuevamente la voz interrumpiendo a Andrew - ¡No eras quien para tomar decisiones de nuestra vida! – Realmente sonaban enojadas, todo mi cuerpo temblaba erráticamente y lágrimas de pavor salían de mis ojos - ¡Ahora seremos nosotras quien acabemos con tu vida! –

La muñeca de Evelin puso sus manos en el cuello de Andrew y comenzó a estrangularlo, Gina y Jean lo sujetaron de los brazos y entre todas lo azotaron contra la pared aun sin soltarlo, la muñeca de Nancy se fue por unos segundos, pero regreso sosteniendo un cuchillo en sus manos, voló contra él y lo clavo en su abdomen, la muñeca de Anastasia hizo lo mismo en el otro extremo, el sonido de un motor encendiéndose me alerto, era la muñeca de Marie traía en sus manos una motosierra encendida, floto lentamente hacia él, coloco el filo contra una de sus piernas, el gritaba de dolor y agonía

Era un espectáculo grotesco, quería taparme los ojos para evitar seguir viéndolo pero estaba amarrada, quería cerrar los ojos pero no podía, el miedo me paralizo hasta ese punto, abrí aún más mis ojos empapados de lágrimas a ver como Nancy traía un picahielos en su mano

\- ¡Nancy, no! – pero ella no me hizo caso, voló con fuerza contra él y clavo el picahielos en su ojo, llore con más fuerza al ver como ella sacaba el ojo sangrante de Andrew mientras el gritaba de dolor - ¡Basta, por favor basta! – mis suplicas caían en oídos sordos, sé que ellas están furiosas, pero no quería ver como ellas descargaban su ira contra él, era horrible lo que le hacían – No por favor no lo hagas Anastasia, ¡Baja esa hacha por favor! – mis palabras fueron ignoradas nuevamente, ella voló alto y se dejó caer con el hacha, esta impacto contra su hombro causándole más dolor

Nancy traía consigo un bate de metal con alambre de púas amarrado, me imaginaba que planeaba hacer con él, le suplique que no lo hiciera, le rogué que no continuara pero a ella no le importo, comenzó a golpearlo con él, su piel se ponía morada y era desgarrado por las púas y lo peor de todo era que no tenía mucha fuerza, por lo que los cortes eran más profundos, un sonido de caída en seco se escuchó, Marie finalmente había logrado cortarle la pierna a Andrew, aprovechando que el abría su boca para gritar, Anastasia metió algo dentro de ella, segundos después su boca exploto causando que algunos dientes salieran volando, creía que esto no acabaría pero no fue así

Las muñecas así como la tortura contra él se detuvieron en seco, como si pusieran pausa a la escena, el sonido de pasos retumbaba el lugar que quedo en completo silencio, una sombre caminaba a paso lento pero seguro hacia Andrew, al llegar a él la luz lo ilumino. Era aquel botones, Silver, vestía una chamarra naranja con adornos plateados y unos jeans negros, en sus manos traía una muñeca que era la viva imagen de Merry, mis sollozos incrementaron al confirmar que Merry había sufrido el mismo destino que las demás

\- Andrew Salazar, también conocido como "Doll-face", que ironía que aquello a lo que dedicaste gran parte de tu vida sea la responsable de acabar con ella – dijo el con voz fría y siniestra

\- Tu-tu eres RT – dijo débilmente

\- Si lo soy, y te diré esto malnacido muñequero, nadie, ¡Pero nadie!, trata de asesinar a mi pequeña princesa – dijo fríamente, nadie me había dicho así, excepto él - tu muerte será lenta y dolorosa – acerco la muñeca de Merry al rostro de Andrew, solo entonces note que ella sostenía unas tijeras metálicas, entonces el hizo fuerza para que la muñeca clavara las tijeras dentro de su boca, causando que comenzara a escupir sangre, segundos después el dejo de moverse, era todo, el había muerto

El saco las tijeras de su garganta, enterró un cuchillo en el mismo lugar y acomodo las manos de la muñeca para que esta sujetara el cuchillo, la soltó y la muñeca quedo colgando sujetándose del cuchillo, la escena final era peor que cualquier pesadilla

La muñeca de Evelin lo estrangulaba por la espalda, Gina y Jean lo sujetaban mientras Marie sujetaba la motosierra aun lado de su pierna cortada, Nancy sostenía un bate manchado de rojo y algo de sangre cayendo de él, Anastasia estaba cubierta de sangre y pólvora, y Merry se sujetaba del cuchillo que Andrew tenia enterrado en la boca

Aquel chico se acercaba a mí, pero en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa de alivio, cuando estuvo junto a mi pude reconocerlo, sonreí débil y sinceramente a ver de quien se trataba

\- Lincoln – dije felizmente

\- Hola Lola, ha pasado tiempo – en cuanto me desato, no perdí tiempo y lo abrace fuertemente, como si comprobara que era real y no un producto de mi imaginación – creo que debemos irnos – asentí y el me cargo en sus brazos

* * *

Era de noche, Lincoln caminaba por las calles iluminadas por las lámparas mientras me llevaba en brazos, escuchaba el sonido de los grillos y otros insectos así como el latir del corazón de mi hermano, me acurruque contra el aún más para conseguir calor, ya que hacia algo de frio

\- Mejor nos apresuramos – dijo el

\- Si, mamá y papá deben estar desesperados al ver que desaparecí todo el día – comente

\- No desapareciste todo el día Lola, desapareciste desde hace 3 días – vaya, creo que el estar tanto tiempo inconsciente te hace perder el sentido del tiempo

\- Lincoln – lo llame suavemente, el me miro – lo lamento, lamento haber sido una mala hermana, desde siempre te obligue a hacer cosas que no querías, además que te acusaba injustamente, lo lamento enserio – esperaba muchas cosas de este encuentro, pero no espere que el acariciara mi cabeza gentilmente mientras sonreía, se supone que me odia, no debería hacer eso

\- Lola jamás fuiste una mala hermana, si fuiste un poco caprichosa pero sé que querías pasar tiempo conmigo, además que a veces me ganaba a pulso ser a quien acusaran primero de hacer algo – dijo amablemente, era extraño, como si aquella persona que vi hace unas horas atrás fuera otra persona, sonreí ampliamente y lo abrace nuevamente – ya llegamos Lola

Mira adelante, ya nos encontrábamos frente al hotel donde nos hospedábamos, en la entrada de este, Lana se encontraba sentada, en cuanto nos vio se puso de pie y abrazo a Lincoln junto a mí, le devolví el abrazo como pude

\- Lola, te encuentras bien – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, le sonreí en respuesta – cumpliste tu promesa hermano – hablo a Lincoln, vaya, al parecer ella sabía quién era él realmente

\- Yo nunca rompo mis promesas Lana, ya deberías saberlo – ella sonrió alegremente, era como si la antigua Lana hubiera vuelto

\- ¿Te quedaras? – pregunto Lana con duda en su voz, yo también esperaba que su respuesta fuera positiva

\- Lo siento Lana y Lola, pero no puedo – me puso en el suelo, velozmente lo abrace, quería impedir que se vaya, que se quedara con nosotras

\- No puedes irte Lincoln – llore amargamente, no podía perderlo de nuevo

\- perdóname Lola, pero no puedo quedarme, me he convertido en un diablo, no quiero que ninguna de ustedes salga lastimada, es por eso que me fui en primer lugar –

\- Pero- -

\- Lola no te preocupes, en algún momento nos volveremos a encontrar, y te prometo que no me iré cuando eso suceda, ya que si nos volvemos a ver, será porque estoy seguro que podré controlarme y no las lastimare jamás – expresó dulcemente – eso va para ti también Lana – esta vez le hablo a mi gemela, ella asintió en entendimiento, así que decidí confiar en él, arreglo su chaqueta y comenzó a caminar hasta que finalmente lo perdí de vista

\- Lana – la llame – por lo visto tú ya sabias que él era nuestro hermano mayor desde el principio, quiero que me cuentes el cómo te reencontraste con el anteriormente como para que lo reconocieras enseguida – le dije, ella asintió y nos adentramos al hotel – y no le digas a Lucy que su predicción se cumplió

* * *

 _\- Eso es todo – dijo Lincoln, Lynn lo miraba con incredulidad_

 _\- ¿Cómo lograste que las muñecas mataran a ese tipo? – pregunto ella, realmente quería saber el cómo logro semejante hazaña_

 _\- Fácil, soy un gran titiritero e imitador de voces – demasiado bueno pensó ella, el poder controlar de esa manera a muñecas es digno de alabanza - ¿Otra duda?_

 _\- Si, ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió con Lana? – le pregunto, desde hace tiempo había querido saber por qué el cambio de Lana, pero ella siempre evitaba el tema, y ahora tenía la respuesta a su alcance_

 _\- Es otra historia -_

 _\- Entonces cuéntala - le exigió_

 _\- Bien - dijo enojado - "¿Dónde está el miedo que me tenías?" - Se utilizó para sí mismo_


	7. Hermanos (parte 1)

_\- La gente piensa que los demonios son aquellos que habitan el infierno, y la única manera de ver a uno es al morir, pero no saben que los demonios reales son mucho peores que ellos, y que pueden ocultarse y disfrazarse de muchas formas, carecen de emociones y respeto por la vida, y lo más aterrador es que lo único que buscan es la desesperación y el sufrimiento de la gente – dijo Lincoln con aires tétricos, Lynn juraba que podía escuchar una segunda voz distorsionada hablando a la par de su hermano, además que el aura siniestra se hizo presente nuevamente_

 _\- ¿D-de que hablas? – Pregunto ella temerosa - ¿Acaso has visto alguna vez a un demonio? –_

 _\- Claro que lo he visto, incluso nuestra hermana Lana llego a conocer a uno –_

* * *

 **Hermanos (Parte 1)**

\- Veamos, ya empaque la linterna, mi ropa de repuesto, algunos suministros de emergencia, baterías extras, repelente de insectos, traje de baño, mi celular para llamadas de emergencia y bloqueador solar, ¿Qué me falta? –

\- ¿Empacaste ropa interior extra? – pregunto alguien, era mi hermana gemela Lola

\- ¿Para qué?, con un par me basta – respondí confiada, ella hizo cara de asco

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso!, eso es algo que h- - ella misma interrumpió su discurso enojado, respiro profundo y se relajó – quiero decir, no es buena idea Lana, podría darte sarpullido, además como estarás en la naturaleza podría darte una infección – corrigió, al terminar de decirme eso salió de la habitación, pensé un poco, ella tiene razón, mejor empaco ropa interior extra

Aun me sorprende su cambio, anterior mente me habría insultado y habría comenzado una de nuestras riñas, pero ahora me hablo calmadamente y ofreció su opinión respetuosamente, pude considerar su punto y le hice caso, realmente era otra chica, aunque algunas veces algo de su antiguo ser sale a la luz, pero es solo por un par de segundos, además escuche que aun actúa como una malcriada en los concursos, creo que se debe porque si baja la guardia las demás competidoras podrían sabotearla, es entendible

En cuanto a mí, no había cambiado mucho en estos 4 años, si me volví mas alta y deje de usar el overol, lo cambie por una camiseta gris con jeans azules, aun usaba mi gorra roja, mis dientes frontales crecieron al igual que mi cabello, pero siempre lo llevo amarrado en una trenza. Con la personalidad seguía siendo la misma, solo que ya no ensuciaba la casa con el lodo del patio, después del regaño de Leni aquel día no lo he vuelto ni a considerar

\- ¡Lana apresúrate!, el autobús esta por llegar – grito mama desde el primer piso, tome mi mochila junto a un bolso de gimnasio y baje las escaleras

Cuando llegue a la puerta me encontré con toda mi familia, Lily sonreía ansiosamente, Lisa escribía en una pequeña libreta, Lola no hacia nada en particular solo estaba parada allí, Lucy tenía su misma actitud sin emociones, Lynn hacia señas para que me apurara y mama y papa tampoco hacían mucho, solo me veían sonrientes

\- Hija, ¿estas segura de querer ir a ese campamento tu sola?, podrías esperar por nuestro campamento anual – dijo papá

\- Claro, aunque me guste el campamento anual, quisiera cambiar mis aires al menos una vez – le respondí, aunque siendo sinceros, este campamento será mucho mejor que el nuestro

\- Lynn ya habíamos discutido de esto – hablo mamá mirando a papá – no hay de qué preocuparse, el lugar es bastante seguro según dicen, no creo que pase nada malo – antes que papá dijera algo más el autobús llego

\- Bien, es momento de irme – dije emocionada

\- Que te vaya bien hija – comentó mama

\- Ten – Lisa me extendió la libreta en la que escribía hace unos momentos – contiene toda la información sobre insectos, plantas y animales venenosos que tienen su lugar de vivienda allí, te será útil – explico ella, creo que es su manera de decirme que me cuide

\- Suerte hermana – hablo Lily alegre

\- Cuidado con las almas en pena que habitan los bosques – dijo Lucy, aunque no dejare que eso me asuste

\- No provoques un desastre Lana – mira quien lo dice Lola

\- Si alguien te da problemas en el campamento, ya sabes que hacer – dijo Lynn, sé a qué se refiere, me enseño defensa personal hace tiempo. Después de despedirme de todas corrí al autobús y subí a el

Además de mi habían muchos otros niños, todos eran diferentes, algunos eran un poco mayores que yo y otros eran menores, al parecer el rango era de 8 a 12 años, pero eso no importaba, al llegar al fondo del autobús encontré un asiento vacía a lado de un niño, tenía el cabello rubio corto, ojos verdes, era un poco más alto que yo por lo que veía, usaba una camiseta roja y unos jeans negros, el al verme se recorrió un poco, me senté en el espacio que me había dado

\- Hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es James Áster, pero tú puedes llamarme Jimmy – se presentó alegremente y me extendió la mano

\- Soy Lana Loud, encantada de conocerte Jimmy – le di la mano y lo salude, parecía un buen chico

\- Veo que seremos compañeros de campamento, espero que podamos llevarnos bien – dijo entusiasmado, yo también espero eso

* * *

Finalmente el autobús se detuvo, tome mis cosas y baje junto a Jimmy, en todo el viaje estuvimos conversando y conociéndonos, el había venido a este campamento para divertirse un poco al igual que yo, hablamos de nuestros gustos, resulta que el también ama a los animales, que increíble

Los encargados nos formaron en 3 filas de 6, éramos 9 niñas y 9 niños, me forme detrás de Jimmy, recorrí el lugar con la vista, además de niños habían adolecentes, serian chicos entre 14 y 17 años, pero de entre todos ellos el que más me llamo la atención era un chico de aproximadamente 15 años, cabello plateado hasta los hombros, ojos azules y pecas en el rostro, usa unos jeans negros con una chamarra naranja con adornos plateados

¡No puede ser!, ¿o si podría?, no, seria demasiada coincidencia que él viniera a precisamente a este campamento precisamente el mismo año que yo, además este chico tiene el cabello plateado, aunque bien podría habérselo teñido de dicho color pero sería imposible, el heredo ese cabello de nuestro abuelo por lo que lo considera un tesoro por lo que no podría cambiarlo

Sin embargo sí pudo haberlo hecho, una vez nos comentó que quería teñirse el cabello debido a que se sentía inseguro por su color, además que algunos chicos lo molestaban gracias a su color, pero nosotras le dijimos que su cabello lo hacía especial, igualmente era parte de él, luego de eso el no volvió a pensar en esa idea, pero ahora, como seguramente nos odia, bien pudo haberlo cambiado con tal de no tener nada que ver con nosotras

\- ¡Buenos días chicos! – una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos, era un hombre de alrededor de 45 años, su piel era morena, cabello castaño oscuro, bigote algo grande, sus ojos eran de color café y usaba un uniforme de guardabosques – es un gusto conocerlos, soy el director y guardabosques Lazlo Gelbran, primero que nada les doy la bienvenida al campamento "Yellow-Mark", daré mas instrucciones al medio día, por ahora sigan a los instructores hasta sus cabañas – dicho eso todos nos dirigimos a las cabañas

* * *

La cabaña era bastante grande, además de tener un baño adentro, había espacio para 8 literas y una cama individual, quería tomar una litera en la parte de arriba pero las demás niñas me ganaron, ¡Rayos!, no debí sumergirme en mis pensamientos, pero me era imposible no pensar en él, aun si realmente fuera él, no me lo diría fácilmente, después de todo él nos odia, se apartó de nosotros debido a nuestra tontería

Ahora por estar pensando en esas cosas las otras niñas me ganaron la cama de abajo, ¡no hay de otra!, tendré que tomar la cama individual

\- Niñas terminen de acomodar sus cosas y reúnanse en el área de la fogata, hay instrucciones que debemos darles – dijo nuestra encargada desde la puerta, mejor termino de desempacar rápido

* * *

Todos nosotros llegamos al área y nos sentamos en nuestro respectivo lugar, note que estábamos divididos por edades, los menores a la izquierda y los mayores a la derecha, los mayores eran igualmente 9 chicos y 9 chicas, el chico peli plata aun llamaba mi atención ya que la gente evitaba sentarse junto a él, era gracioso en cierto sentido debido a que se sentó justamente en medio, era como una especie de muro entre ellos

\- Bien chicos, espero que hayan terminado de desempacar – preste atención a lo que el señor Gelbran estaba por decir, después investigaría más a ese chico – explicare todas las actividades que tendremos esta semana

Las actividades iban desde físicas como senderismo, acampar en la montaña, viajes en kayak, pesca entre otras, hasta manuales como arte, escultura, algunos juegos, etc. Sería una semana grandiosa, todos se veían muy emocionados a excepción del peli plata, el mantenía su mirada fría y seria

\- Ahora les hablare sobre el sistema "Hermanos" – eso llamo mi atención, ¿A qué se refiere con hermanos? – la razón por la que hay exactamente 36 campistas es debido a que serán puestos en parejas para algunas actividades – mire de reojo a Jimmy, espero que podamos ser compañeros – pero las parejas no serán convencionales, los niños deberán formar pareja con alguno de los adolescentes – vaya, no me esperaba eso, bueno supongo que no tenemos elección, espero que me toque con alguien bueno – ustedes mismos seleccionaran su pareja, puede ser mixta o del mismo género, la elección es suya, así que comiencen a buscar a su compañero – al término de su explicación, todos se levantaron de su asiento con el objetivo de buscar pareja

Algunos chicos encontraron rápidamente pareja, otros aun la buscaba, observe al peli plateado, aún estaba solo y aún estaba sentado, entiendo porque no tiene pareja, su mirada seria y el aura que emanaba alejaba a cualquiera, agradecí por eso, era mi oportunidad de acercarme, ser compañeros seria solo una excusa, lo que quiero de verdad es saber de él, me arme de valor y fui con él, en cuanto noto mi presencia levanto la vista para verme

\- H-hola, mi nombre es La- - me sentía nerviosa, me observaba fijamente con esa mirada fría, me daba escalofríos - -la, soy Lala Lance, es un placer conocerte – le extendí la mano mientras sonreía nerviosamente, aun mas cuando el entrecerró sus ojos, es como si me examinara

\- Un gusto Lala, mi nombre es Lincoln RT Loud, pero puedes llamarme Lincoln – estrecho mi mano amablemente, me dedico un sonrisa cálida y sincera que realmente me desconcertó, hace unos instantes tenía una mirada seria y en cierta parte aterradora, pero ahora tenía un rostro sereno y amable, transmitía una calidez agradable, pero haba algo más importante

Es él, realmente es él, es mi hermano mayor Lincoln, después de 4 largos años volvía a verlo, tenía ganas de llorar y lanzarme a sus brazos para abrazarlo pero me contuve, él nos odiaba pude comprobarlo hace un momento, me veía con desconfianza porque pensó que era yo y quería alejarme, pero en cuanto le dije mi nombre falso se relajó al saber que no era alguien conocido, era duro pero debía evitar que sepa que soy yo, además no todo era malo, podría aprovechar este tiempo en conocerlo

\- Hermano – susurre en mis adentros

\- ¿Disculpa? – pregunto, ¡Rayos!, al parecer me escucho

\- Q-quiero decir, ¿Serias mi pareja?, ya sabes, como el proyecto se llama "Hermanos" tú s-serias mi hermano m-mayor – respondí rápido, sonreía forzadamente mientras sudaba a mares

\- Ya veo, claro que me gustaría ser tu "Hermano mayor" – dijo haciendo comillas en "Hermano mayor", oh Lincoln, si supieras quien soy, sabrías que realmente eres mi hermano

\- Muy cien chicos y chicas, espero que todos tengan pareja – hablo nuevamente el señor Gelbran, todos contestamos con un "si" al unísono – excelente, la primera actividad del campamento será conocer mejor a su pareja, tienen el resto de la tarde para hablar entre ustedes y saber más del otro, eso es todo – todos asentimos con las instrucciones

Observe a los otros, además de la nuestra había otra pareja mixta, una chica de 16 con un niño de 12, todas las demás eran del mismo género, supongo que la pareja mixta se debe a mí ya que no quedaba de otra, pero no me importa, me divertiré en el campamento con mi hermano mayor y eso es lo único importante

\- Sígueme – dijo Lincoln con su tono serio, vaya, creo que mi hermano se volvió bipolar durante el tiempo que no lo vimos, me encogí de hombros restándole importancia y lo seguí

* * *

El lugar donde llegamos es bastante bonito, eran unas mesas de madera en medio de los árboles, el aire era fresco y el trinar de las aves era claro, además había un pequeño lago cerca. Me senté en una de las mesas y Lincoln se recargo en un árbol que se encontraba a lado de mí y se cruzó de brazos, esa pose le daba un aire de genialidad

\- Bien, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, yo te responderé – dijo el, sonreí gratamente, era lo que quería

\- ¿Qué significa RT? – fue mi primera pregunta, cuando se presentó se nombró a si mismo con esas letras

\- Roi Tueur – respondió simplemente, que nombre tan raro

\- ¿Tu cabello es natural? – sé que es una pregunta tonta, pero debo hacerla, se supone que yo no conozco su color natural

\- No, cada 3 meses me tiño el cabello – vaya, que dato tan mas curioso, realmente debe amar su color de cabello como para cuidarlo tanto, ojala no se le estropee tanto

\- ¿Por qué de color plata? – realmente necesito saber, para él, su color de cabello le hacía sentir más cercano a nuestro abuelo, el que lo haya cambiado me extraña demasiado, además no es un color gris cualquiera, su cabello de verdad parece hebras de plata verdaderas

\- Alguien que significo mucho para mi tenía el de este color, es una especie de tributo, aunque aún no consigo igualar su tono, su cabello parecía plata pulida de la más alta calidad, la luz de luna le daba un brillo casi mágico cuando era de noche – explico finalmente, la forma de como hablaba de dicha persona era nostálgica, como si recordara una época de alegría, me entristeció un poco, el pensar que algún desconocido lo hizo sentir aún más feliz que nosotros me hacía sentir culpable

\- E-esa persona debió significar mucho para ti – dije entrecortadamente, tuve que tragarme toda mi tristeza para que no me descubriera

\- Así fue, soy quien soy gracias a ella, es como si hubiera sido mi familia – comencé a respirar pesadamente conteniendo las lágrimas, no debía llorar, si lo hacia el me descubriría y me alejaría

\- ¿T-tienes más familia? – necesitaba saberlo, necesito saber si aún nos considera familia

\- Si, pero no los he visto desde hace 4 años, mantengo contacto con mi hermana mayor pero de ahí en mas no he sabido nada del resto de mi familia -

\- Que bien – sonreí levemente, tal vez con quien hable sea Leni, después de todo ella fue la única que jamás lo abandono - ¿Qué haces comúnmente? –

\- Si te dijera todo lo que he hecho, entonces tendría que matarte – dijo seriamente, trague en grueso al escucharlo, pero inmediatamente comenzó a reírse – tranquila solo bromeaba – por como lo dijo realmente creí que era en serio, sus bromas son peores que las de Luan – bueno he recorrido gran parte del país desde hace años –

\- Vaya, eso suena genial –

\- Si lo es, de hecho cuando termine mi viaje por el país comenzare a explorar el mundo – sus planes sonaban genial, sin embargo, el pensar que se alejara de nosotros me aflige un poco

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer después de terminar tu viaje? –

\- No lo sé, pero me preocupare por eso más tarde, por ahora solo disfrutare, de hecho planeo viajar a Inglaterra el próximo año –

El resto de la conversación fue bastante normal, me hablo de sus gustos como lo son los comic y las novelas ligeras, pero en cuanto me toco responder fue un martirio, tuve que inventar muchas cosas, como el que soy hija única, que le tengo miedo a las alturas, incluso mentí en mi edad, en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de descubrirme, por suerte logre engañarlo

Cuando terminamos de hablar ya era algo tarde, así que emprendimos marcha de regreso al campamento, a la hora de cenar fuimos al comedor y después nos fuimos a dormir en nuestra respectiva cabaña

* * *

Finalmente el campamento comenzó, después del desayuno, la actividad que nos dieron fue la de dibujar al compañero, Lincoln y yo nos sentamos en una mesa algo alejada, mi dibujo me salía horrible pero hare el intento

\- Genial, este lugar es cómodo – escuche una voz, se trataba de Jimmy junto a su pareja, un chico de 17 años, algo alto pero no más que Lincoln, cabello castaño claro y ojos marrones, usaba una camisa blanca y unos jeans azules – hola La-la, ¿Podemos sentarnos? – pregunto el, durante el desayuno le pedí de favor que me llamara Lala en vez de Lana, que bueno que lo recordó

\- Claro, toma asiento Jimmy – él se sentó a mi lado y su compañero junto a Lincoln, aunque podía notar que le incomodaba un poco su presencia – él es mi compañero Lincoln – el saludo amigablemente

\- Un gusto Lincoln, me llamo James pero puedes decirme Jimmy, mi compañero se llama Dan – Dan nos saludó – no habla mucho – explico el

\- Eso noto – contesto Lincoln

\- ¡Excelente!, aquí tengo señal – escuche una voz femenina, de un segundo a otro una chica apareció junto a mi hermano

Ella es de cabello rubio hasta la espalda amarrado en una cola de caballo, tiene 2 mechas pintadas en su cabello, gracias a Lola sé cómo se llaman, una de color aguamarina y la otra de color fucsia, y sus ojos eran de color miel, usaba una chaqueta de cuero rosa, esta estaba abierta mostrando su blusa de tirantes gris con el logo de una banda de chico, la cual olvide el nombre, junto a una falda blanca que llegaba hasta mitad del muslo, tiene medias de color blanco junto a unos tenis color rosa con blanco

Sin previo aviso, ella se sentó junto a Lincoln, revisaba su celular ignorándonos totalmente, en parte me recuerda un poco a Lori cuando tenía su misma edad, ya que la chica se veía de 16 años

\- Marisa, ¿no crees que podrías ayudarme a cargar los útiles? – voltee al escuchar esa pregunta

Era un niño de 12 años aproximadamente, su cabello era negro corto y sus ojos de color amarillo, o eso creo no soy buena recordando colores colores, usaba una camisa azul con el logo de algún súper héroe junto a unos jeans desgastados color azul

Ahora que recuerdo ellos eran la otra pareja mixta, el niño traía cargando todo los útiles para la actividad, pidió la ayuda de su compañera pero ella lo ignoro y siguió escribiendo en su celular, el suspiro con pesadez, se acercó a la mesa y dejo los útiles

\- Disculpen, ¿No les molesta que nos sentemos aquí? – pregunto el

\- No claro que no, toma asiento – dijo Jimmy, yo asentí dando también mi consentimiento

\- Gracias – se sentó a mi lado – disculpen a mi compañera por ser algo "maleducada" – comentó, creo que tal vez lo sea un poco – por cierto, mi nombre es Clarence Joshua pero pueden decirme Clark, y ella es mi compañera Marisa Ginés – se presentó él y a la chica, pero ella seguía ignorándonos

\- Un gusto, yo soy Lala y mi compañero se llama Lincoln – me presente a mí y a mi hermano

\- Soy Jimmy y mi compañero es Dan – dijo Jimmy

\- Bien, espero que podamos ser amigos – menciono Clark, Jimmy y yo asentimos, yo también lo espero

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! – grito alguien enojado, se trataba de Marisa

\- Bien, ahora que tengo tu atención te lo diré, aléjate de mí y danos más espacio de una buena vez – dijo Lincoln enojado

Los tres levantamos la vista y nos encontramos con una escena particular, Marisa estaba pegada a Lincoln, él se encontraba en medio de ella y Dan con mueca de molestia mientras ellos 2 lo apretaban, en cuanto a Dan, un poco más y se caería de la banca, la razón del enojo de Marisa fue que mi hermano le quito su celular

\- Es que aquí tengo mejor señal – se excusó ella, eso hizo enojar más a Lincoln

\- Me importa una Mie- un comino, tú y el tipo mudo – señalo a Dan – me están apretando, además que él está por caerse, así que aléjate de mí y déjanos más espacio para sentarnos – exigió enojado y no era para menos, yo también me enojaría si alguien me hiciera eso, pero no veo porque el evito la grosería, Lynn me enseño varias así que no me afecta

\- ¿O sino que? – lo desafió ella, Lincoln le dedico una mirada asesina que la dejo pálida, incluso asusto a Dan, a Jimmy, a Clark y a mí, Lincoln es más aterrador que Leni cuando se enoja – Esta bien, me recorreré – ella trato de sonar indignada, pero podía ver que estaba asustada

Todos regresamos a nuestros dibujos después de eso, cuando finalmente termine le mostré mi trabajo a Lincoln, era bastante feo pero puede reconocerse, aunque lo dibuje con el cabello blanco, el me extendió un color plata, me dio a entender que pintara el cabello, así que tome el color y comencé a pintarlo, lo bueno es que creyó que no lo colore porque no tenía el color

El me mostro el suyo, el mío ni siquiera se le comparaba, bien podría ser una fotografía de mi sosteniendo el cuaderno, al parecer aprendió a dibujar estos años, los demás nos mostraron su dibujo, el de Jimmy no era perfecto pero era mejor que el mío, el de Dan era horrible, dibujo a Jimmy con muñecos de palos, el de Clark era bastante bonito, no estaba al nivel del de mi hermano pero era muy bueno, en cuanto a Marisa, bueno ella se la paso todo el tiempo en su celular así que no hizo nada

Un encargado paso a recoger nuestros dibujos cuando la actividad termino, elogio a mi hermano por su dibujo, él dijo que no era nada, también regaño a Marisa por no hacer nada pero ella lo ignoro, le ponía más atención a su celular que al entorno, así que el encargado se fue, devolvimos los útiles y el señor Gelbran nos dijo cuál sería la siguiente actividad: Canotaje

* * *

Nos encontramos a las orillas del lago, los encargados nos explican en que consiste la actividad, remaríamos en los botes alrededor del lago, que dicho sea de paso el lago era inmenso, lo haríamos de 2 parejas en cada canoa y cada uno tendría que remar

Quería decirle a Jimmy que hiciera equipo con nosotros pero un chico se me adelanto, en cuanto me di cuenta todos ya habían formado equipos, pero eran quipos del mismo sexo, eso significaba que debería hacer equipo con Clark y Marisa

Hablando de ellos, caminaban hacia nosotros, o bueno, Clark corría alegremente hacia nosotros mientras guiaba a Marisa jalándola de la chaqueta, creo que lo hace para evitar que ella caiga al lago por accidente, debido a que seguía con la cara metida en el celular, es definitivo, ella es peor que Lori

\- Veo que seremos equipo – dijo Clark alegremente

\- Si, pero es curioso, son todos equipos del mismo género excepto nosotros – comente yo

\- Es normal, usualmente las personas buscan compañía del mismo sexo cuando son desconocidos, es más fácil que se entiendan entre ellos, a nosotros nos dejaron de lado debido a que somos parejas mixtas – supongo que lo que dijo mi hermano es cierto

\- Bien, escojamos un bote y comencemos a navegar – dije animada, Clark y Lincoln asintieron

Notamos que Marisa se subió en uno de los botes, como si estuviera eligiendo ese, nos acercamos para verlo mejor, era de color blanco en el exterior y en el interior era de color rosa, además se veía algo viejo y desgastado, nos miramos entre los 3, debíamos escoger otro bote, pero para nuestra desgracia, todos las otras canoas fueron tomadas, por lo que no tuvimos otra opción que tomar ese

Clark y yo tratamos de empujarlo al agua pero este no se movió, revisamos cual era el problema, Marisa seguía sentada en el bote causando que haya más peso y que nos cueste más trabajo empujarlo

\- Clark, ¿Podrías decirle a Marisa que se baje? – pregunte, él se rasco la nuca nervioso

\- No sé si vaya a escucharme – dijo él, yo suspire con fastidio

\- Lala tu sube al bote, Clark y yo lo meteremos al lago – observe a mi hermano, más que una petición era una orden

\- ¿Seguro?, cuando yo suba pesara aún más – comente tratando de persuadirlo, pero el negó con la cabeza

\- Solo hazlo, estoy seguro que Clark podrá ayudarme – dijo mientras miraba a Clark, el asintió en respuesta y levanto el pulgar, suspire con pesadez al ver que no podría convencerlo de lo contrario

Subí al bote y me senté a lado de Marisa, ella seguía totalmente entretenida con su celular, seguramente mensajeaba con alguna amiga o su novio, sin previo aviso, ambas nos agitamos con violencia, ellos empujaron con mucha fuerza la canoa, y con un gran movimiento, Lincoln se subió al bote de un salto, tomo a Clark de la camisa y lo subió igualmente, finalmente la canoa estaba en el agua

\- ¡Oye!, por poco y mi celular cae al agua – grito Marisa enojada

\- No tienes derecho a quejarte, no ayudaste en nada – dijo Lincoln usando aquella voz fría y seria

\- Yo escogí el bote – se defendió, bueno, era un punto a su favor

\- Si, dejando de lado el color, este bote es viejo, además que es bastante incómodo y está repleto de astillas, había mejores botes que este pero lo elegiste únicamente basándote en el color – contrataco él

Ambos estaban sumamente furiosos, en cualquier momento ambos se abalanzarían contra el otro, teníamos que detenerlo o sino Lincoln lastimaría de gravedad a Marisa, aunque no estoy segura si el golpea chicas, Clark y yo nos miramos, asentimos con firmeza y fuimos con nuestro respectivo compañero

\- Lincoln es suficiente, al menos el bote aun flota – dije para tratar de calmarlo

\- Marisa no es necesario enojarse, además un tienes señal desde este aquí – ella bufo molesta y se cruzó de brazos, ambos suspiramos de alivio, no tratarían de matarse mutuamente

\- Bien, pero si ese idiota se vuelve atrever a meterse conmigo me las pagara – dijo molesta, repentinamente, Lincoln comenzó a emanar un aura siniestra que nos paralizo

\- Escúchame bien rubia hueca, a mí nadie me amenaza y vive para contarlo – dijo calmado, pero juro que podía escuchar una segunda voz hablando a la par de él, solo que era escalofriante, como si un demonio hablara – pero solo te perdonare por esta vez, la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte – dicho eso, se sentó y tomo uno de los remos – Clark ayúdame a remar – Clark obedeció, al menos su tono de voz volvió a la normalidad, aunque Marisa seguía igual de pálida

* * *

El bote comenzó a navegar alrededor del lago, la velocidad es moderada por lo que puedo disfrutar de la vista, mire a mis compañeros, Marisa volvió a enfrascarse en su celular y Lincoln junto a Clark remaban, aunque a Clark le costaba claro está, pero el que hiciera el intento le daba crédito, a lo lejos pude ver a Jimmy, lo salude pero al parecer no me vio, creo que su plática con el chico del otro bote lo entretiene

\- Parece que nuestro buen amigo Jimmy se la está pasando bien – dijo Clark apareciéndose repentinamente

\- ¿No estabas ayudando a Lincoln? – pregunte

\- EL dijo que me tomara un descanso, además que pondría a Marisa a remar, yo la verdad dudo que pueda convencerla – la afirmación de Clark se justificó aún más cuando ella saco unos audífonos y se los puso, él y yo solo miramos con incredulidad

\- Debe ser difícil tener una compañera así – comente, él asintió – supongo es mi culpa que estés con ella, sino hubiera elegido a Lincoln tu hubieras hecho pareja con él y yo con ella – el pensar que haría pareja con ella me dio un escalofrió, si ella fuera mi compañera apuesto que este campamento sería terrible

\- No te culpes, de todos modos ella hubiera sido mi compañera, es más, creí que tú eras pareja con Lincoln debido a mí – dijo, estoy sorprendida digo, ¿Quién querría ser compañero de ella?

\- Vaya, bueno - no sabía que decir, necesito encontrar las palabras correctas

\- ¿Por qué soy su compañero?, ella y yo no somos desconocidos, vivimos en el mismo vecindario – eso lo explica, aunque si yo fuera el, hubiera escogido a cualquiera menos a ella

\- ¿Ella es así siempre? – me atreví a preguntar, él sonrió tristemente

\- Si pero no siempre, antes solíamos ser muy unidos, sin embargo hace ya un tiempo ella comenzó a odiarme – hablo, se le oía decaído, como si le afectara mucho

\- Si no quieres contarme está bien – dije, no quiero abrirle una herida vieja

\- No está bien, no es como si fuera personal – dicho eso comenzó su relato – veras, nuestros padres han sido amigos desde hace tiempo, debido a ello, nos conocimos siendo apenas unos niños

"Durante nuestra infancia pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, éramos mejores amigos, nos apoyábamos mutuamente, nos divertíamos con cualquier tontería, incluso pasamos momentos difíciles, pero los superamos, yo lo di todo por ella, mi tiempo, mi esfuerzo, mi amistad e inclusive me metí en problemas por ella, era cierto que de vez en cuando teníamos riñas pero siempre al final del día todo se resolvía, y yo con tal de que ella fuera feliz estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que hubiera hecho falta, incluido sacrificar mi propia felicidad

Pero ella comenzó a evitarme, solo un día me dejo de hablar, como si yo jamás hubiera existido, como si todo lo que vivimos no importara, sus risas y sonrisas, así como las promesas que nos hicimos, se transformaron en indiferencia e ignorancia, ella comenzó a importarle más cualquier cosa que yo, quise saber porque paso todo esto, pero ella me dijo que simplemente había madurado, no entiendo el cómo se relaciona el madurar pero fue la explicación que me dio"

\- De todos modos no importa, si ella es feliz, yo también lo soy, aun si significa estar fuera de su vida – termino su explicación, es curioso, es muy parecido a lo que le hicimos a Lincoln, por algún suceso, olvidamos todos los buenos ratos que tuvimos juntos

\- No te preocupes Clark, si ella realmente te quiere, tarde o temprano te pedirá perdón y todo volverá a ser como antes – dije tratando de consolarlo, se de primera mano que pasara tarde o temprano, solo espero que ella no se dé cuenta muy tarde

De repente el bote se sacudió con violencia, seguido de un sonido de chapoteo y un chillido de indignación, Clark y yo volteamos, encontrándonos a Lincoln con el pie sobre un asiento y a Marisa flotando en el agua. Al parecer, Lincoln había tirado a Marisa al lago, para suerte de ella, él le quito su celular antes de empujarla, posiblemente lo hizo porque escucho la historia de Clark, así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y vengarse de ella

\- Bien, ya que no quieres remar, tendrás que volver nadando a la orilla, guardare tu teléfono no te preocupes – dicho eso, el volvió a tomar los remos y el bote comenzó a avanzar

Marisa comenzó a nadar para tratar de alcanzarnos pero Lincoln era más rápido, finalmente ella se cansó y empezó a nadar de regreso a la orilla, creo que ella y mi hermano ya son amigos

* * *

Ya era de noche, después de una tarde navegando por el lago y el rio, tuvimos la cena y ahora se supone que debería estar durmiendo, pero el recordar de lo que me entere el día de hoy no me deja conciliar el sueño, saber que alguien está pasando por lo mismo que mi hermano me hace recordarlo, y a su vez, me hace sentir culpable, por lo que me dijo Clark, probablemente Marisa comenzó a evitarlo por sus nuevas amistades, y seguramente ella creyó que se vería mal si alguien la viera siendo amiga de un niño, ella es egoísta pero es hipócrita de mi parte juzgarla

Mejor dejo de pensar en eso y me duermo, mañana también será un gran día, pero mi intento de dormir fue interrumpido por el sonido de algo arañando la pared de la cabaña, mi cama está cerca de la pared que da al exterior así que pude oírlo claramente, me levante y me asome por la ventana, solo pude ver una sombra dirigirse al interior del bosque. Comencé a debatirme, por un lado podría ignóralo y volver a dormir, por otro podría salir y averiguar que fue, decidí optar por lo segundo, me puse mi abrigo y mis zapatos y salí de la cabaña

Hacia algo de frio, pero era porque estamos cerca de un bosque, Lisa me explico que los arboles causan un clima más templado. Observe la pared donde escuche el arañazo, una delgada pero visible línea estaba tallada en la pared, era evidencia clara que algo había pasado por aquí, ¿pero con qué punto?, tal vez los otros campistas pensaron que sería divertido asustarnos, sin embargo no lo lograron, y antes de sacar otra conclusión, el crujir de una rama me sorprendió, gire la cabeza para ver como una segunda sombra entraba en el bosque, me arme de valor y fui por el mismo camino que ella

Llegue a un claro en el bosque, era extraño, a pesar que a mi alrededor solo habían arbustos y árboles, me sentía rodeada, el ambiente es aún más frio que el normal, el aire es pesado y me cuesta respirar, podía sentir el sudor frio recorrer mi cabeza. Escuchaba pequeñas risas, eran casi imperceptibles pero podía oírlas, el sonido de ramas crujir y hojas ser pisadas me alertaba más, sentía como si me rodeara una manada de hienas hambrientas y en cualquier momento fueran a atacarme

El agita miento de un arbusto me hizo voltear a ver, al parecer no fue nada, pero por el rabillo del ojo vi pasar a una sombra corriendo, causándome desconcierto y algo de miedo, las risas comenzaron a aumentar su volumen, trataba de averiguar de donde provenían pero se escuchaban en todas direcciones, giraba mi cabeza erráticamente tratando de encontrar algo sin embargo no podía ver nada, comenzaba a desesperarme y asustarme, las presencias estaban comenzando a acercar se a mí, en cualquier momento me atraparían

\- ¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí Lala? – el escuchar es casi me causa un infarto, ¡mierda! Me asusto más que Lucy en algún momento de mi vida

\- N-nada realmente Lincoln – respondí, quien me hablo había sido mi hermano, que me miraba con cierto enojo

\- Bueno de todos modos no importa que hacías aquí, tu deberías saber que es peligroso salir de noche sola en el bosque – tiene razón, pero no puedo contarle mi experiencia previa, podría decir que estoy loca

\- L-lo siento – trate de disculparme, él suspiró con pesar y acaricio mi cabeza

\- No creas que estoy enojado, solo me preocupo que algo pudiera pasarte – eso me lleno de dicha, aun le importo, o posiblemente le importa Lala y no yo – mejor regresemos al campamento – asentí con entendimiento y emprendimos la marcha de regreso – por cierto Lala, no deberías seguir las sombras del bosque, ya que es posible que encuentras bestias en el – me detuve en seco al escuchar eso, ¿Eso significa que él sabe porque salí?, quisiera preguntarle pero será en otra ocasión

* * *

 _Un gruñido saco a Lincoln de su relato, miró fijamente a Lynn, ella estaba sonrojada debido a que fue su estómago el que gruño, ¿podían culparla?, no desayuno antes de salir por lo que tiene hambre_

 _\- Supongo que debo darte algo, eres mi invitada después de todo – dijo el, se levantó para salir – te preparare algo, cuando regrese continuare contándote – dicho eso, salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina, que increíblemente aun servía a pesar de ser una casa abandonada_


	8. Hermanos (parte 2)

_Luego de varios minutos, Lincoln regreso a la habitación trayendo consigo un plato de espagueti y un vaso de jugo, dejo el plato con comida a un lado de Lynn y regreso a sentarse en la silla_

 _\- Bien, ya puedes comenzar a comer - dijo Lincoln, pasaron 2 minutos y Lynn aun no tocaba el plato - ¿Qué no tenías hambre?_

 _\- Si, veras Lincoln, si deseo comer y todo pero – detuvo su monologo y tomo aire - ¡Estoy atada! – grito fuera de sí y muy enojada debido a que su hermano se estaba burlando de ella, y si sabía que se burlaba, ya que duda mucho que el haya olvidado el cómo se encuentra, la carcajada de Lincoln se lo confirmo_

 _\- Ya se, ya se, solo quería molestarte un poco - tomo el plato junto al tenedor - No te preocupes - Tomo un poco y lo acerco a su boca_

 _\- ¿No sería mejor que me sol-? - No pudo terminar su frase debido a que Lincoln metió el tenedor a su boca_

 _\- No, y mientras te alimento te seguiré contando la historia -_

* * *

 **Hermanos (Parte 2)**

El segundo dial del campamento comenzó, la actividad que nos pusieron después del desayuno fue la de hacer objetos con arcilla, era pan comido para mí ya que desde pequeña he jugado en él, en la mesa estábamos Lincoln y yo, además de Jimmy, Dan, Clark y Marisa, esta última alejo su silla de nosotros para evitar ensuciar su teléfono

\- Juro que si esa maldita hace que perdamos puntos meteré su cabeza al horno – dijo Lincoln enojado, a lo que se refiere en puntos es debido a que hoy era día de competencia, y nos hicieron formar equipos de 6 para ganar puntos, la mejor escultura ganaría el primer lugar

\- No creo que nos quiten puntos por ella Lincoln – hablo Clark tratando de calmar a mi hermano – además tu escultura es la mejor de aquí –

Y era cierto, la escultura de Lincoln era increíble, se trataba de una persona con 2 alas emplumadas y 2 de murciélago, los detalles del rostro eran muy precisos, y tenía cierto parecido a Leni, y no la Leni de cuando tenía 16, sino la Leni actual de 20 años, el cómo sabe Lincoln como luce Leni actualmente es un misterio, yo en cambio hice a Charles, se parecía un poco pero no era igual

\- No solo la mía es buena Clark, la tuya no se queda atrás – mi hermano elogio a Clark

Su escultura de arcilla era una réplica perfecta de Marisa, solo que no tenía su inseparable celular en mano, además que estaba sentada abrazando sus piernas, su cabello estaba suelto y tenía una sonrisa amable y sincera, nada que ver con la Marisa que conozco

\- G-gracias - contesto levemente sonrojado por el alago

\- ¿No has considerado dedicarte al arte? - dijo Jimmy, yo asentí apoyando esa idea

\- Bueno, de vez en cuando he considerado la idea, pero no soy muy bueno, Lincoln es mejor que yo –

\- No seas tan modesto, dibujas casi a mi nivel y eres más joven, si sigues practicando me superaras eventualmente – dijo el tratando de alentarlo, pero escuchamos una risa burlona, venia de Marisa

\- No es buena idea que le llenen la cabeza con sueños tontos, con sus obras dudo mucho que él logre sobresalir en el mundo del arte, mejor debería aceptar la realidad y buscar algo que realmente sea útil – se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la mesa, tomo la figura de arcilla de Clark – es bonita pero no suficiente, con esta habilidad no lograras nada, olvídate de ese sueño infantil y madura de una buena vez – dicho eso, dejo caer la escultura de arcilla al suelo, causando que se desfigurara de forma irremediable

Todos los presentes estábamos en shock, a la vez que yo sentía indignación, no solo menospreciaba el sueño de Clark llamándolo infantil, sino que también destruía la escultura que él había hecho con tanto esmero, aun mas debido a que era un tributo a ella, era una desgraciada. Clark se levantó de la mesa con la mirada baja, me miro por unos instantes mostrando dolor y después a Marisa, la cara de ella se sorprendió por unos segundos, y justo después de eso, Clark salió corriendo del lugar

\- Ahora si la mato – dijo Lincoln en cuanto salió del shock, se levanto de la silla molesto

Rápidamente todos nos abalanzamos contra el para tratar de detenerlo, ya que ahora realmente se veía con intenciones de lastimar a Marisa de gravedad, Jimmy, Dan y yo lo sujetábamos con fuerza pero era inútil, él nos arrastraba como si nada, incluso Dan se sujetó a la mesa, ya que esta estaba atornillada al suelo podría pararlo, pero aun así no podíamos detenerlo, incluso comenzaba a sacar la mesa del suelo, es definitivo, Lincoln tiene más fuerza que Lynn

\- Bien chicos, es momento de meter las figuras de arcilla al horno, las calificaremos después de que terminen de cocinarse – dijo el señor Gelbran, al escucharlo Lincoln se detuvo, miro con furia a Marisa causando que ella retrocediera de miedo, tomo mi figura junto a la suya y fue al horno, Jimmy y Dan igualmente llevaron las suyas que eran un monstruo raro y una esfera respectivamente

\- Oye – llame su atención una vez que estuvimos solas – ¿Por qué hiciste eso?, no solo lo ignoras todo el tiempo sino que también desprecias su sueño – le dije enojada

\- Solo le hice ver la realidad – respondió como si nada

\- Más bien quieres que el vea lo que tu consideras realidad, ¿Qué no te importa cómo se siente? –

\- No es de tu incumbencia –

\- No solo eres una desgraciada sino que también eres una perra – le dije furiosa

Ella se enfureció al escuchar como la llame, estoy segura que quiere golpearme pero no lo hará, le teme tanto a mi hermano que decide mejor no arriesgarse, en estos momentos comienzo a arrepentirme de haber detenido a Lincoln, respiro profundamente y la miro con seriedad

\- Escucha, es hipócrita de mi parte juzgarte pero solo te diré esto, te arrepentirás por lo que le has hecho –

\- ¿Es una amenaza? – dijo ella desafiante

\- No, es más bien una predicción, yo pase por lo mismo que tu así que sé que ocurrirá tarde o temprano, solo espero que no te des cuenta de tu error antes que sea tarde y no puedas remediarlo – una vez dicho eso me aleje de ella

Si realmente lo quiere se arrepentirá por todo, yo lo sé de primera mano, yo desprecie a mi hermano pero cuando quise remediar las cosas ya era tarde, él se había ido y no tendría oportunidad de disculparme, él nos dio muchas oportunidades después de los errores que cometimos pero jamás aprendimos la lección, solo lo hicimos cuando él se fue, dimos por sentado que Lincoln nos amaría siempre sin embargo no fue así, él también tiene un límite, él era un niño, no teníamos derecho de tratarlo así, realmente quiero disculparme pero no puedo dejar que sepa quién soy, si lo supiera se alejaría de mí, mejor disfruto e tiempo que tengo con él

* * *

Salí en busca de mi hermano, el salió después de entregar nuestras figuras de arcilla así que debía estar fuera, busque un rato pero no lo encontré, pero si encontré a Clark, estaba sentado en las mesas del bosque del campamento, en el mismo sitio donde hable con Lincoln por primera vez, quería ir a hablar con él pero no sabía que decir, lo que sucedió hace rato debió afectarlo mucho, sentí como alguien puso su mano en mi hombro, era Jimmy

\- No te preocupes Lala, yo hablare con el – se ofreció, yo asentí con entendimiento, el comenzó a ir en dirección a Clark pero alguien llego antes que él, era Lincoln, tomo asiento frente a él – supongo que tu compañero se hará cargo – dicho eso, se fue del lugar, me escondí tras un árbol para poder escuchar

\- Te sientes mal – empezó el, Clark levanto la vista para verlo – no soy tan idiota como para preguntarte cómo te sientes cuando ya lo sé –

\- Si, pero no creo que entiendas como me siento realmente –

\- Te sientes confundido al no saber qué es lo que hiciste mal para terminar en esta situación, te sientes triste y frustrado ya que todo el esfuerzo que hiciste para hacer feliz a esa persona no sirvió de nada, que todo el tiempo y experiencias que compartieron fueron olvidadas en un instantes, enojado porque te tratan mal cuando lo único que has hecho ha sido dar felicidad, tal vez has sido egoísta algunas veces pero siempre tratas de enmendarlo, poniendo a esa persona por encima de ti y sacrificándote a ti mismo –

\- ¿Puedes leer mentes? – pregunto Clark sorprendido

\- No, pero he pasado por algo similar varias veces –

\- Entonces dime, ¿Cómo lo superaste? –

\- Nunca lo hice – contesto Lincoln, Clark se decepciono – Pero seguí adelante, y un día las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, como si todo lo que hubiera pasado solamente fuera un sueño –

\- Pero es difícil, ella no me quiere cerca y me odia, dice que solo soy un niño, que debería madurar y aceptar la realidad –

\- La realidad es un concepto vago y no tiene un significado preciso, para algunos la realidad es una y para otros es otra, el único que decida cuál es la realidad eres tú mismo, si deseas ser un artista, con esfuerzo y trabajo duro esa será tu realidad –

\- Pero no tengo talento, tú eres mejor que yo en el arte, incluso una chica de mi escuela dibuja mejor que yo – hablo Clark bastante desanimado

\- ¿Y?, no importa quienes te superen en estos momentos, las únicas barreras que tienes eres tú mismo, además que si tienes talento, yo recuerdo que a tu edad mis dibujos eran buenos, pero no tanto como ahora, pero aun así no me rendí, incluso junto a mi mejor amigo creamos un comic que gano un concurso –

\- Tal vez pueda cumplir mi sueño si me esfuerzo pero, eso no arreglara mi relación con Marisa -

\- En cuanto a eso, Marisa es una idiota –

\- Pero- -

\- Pero solo eso, es una idiota, y en algún momento se dará cuenta de la estupidez que hizo –

\- Mis padres dicen que debo tratar de entenderla –

\- Ellos también son idiotas, no existe nadie que pueda entender a alguien que no ha vivido lo mismo, el concepto de empatía es escaso e hipócrita, la única forma de tener esa empatía es vivir la vida de aquella persona, pero eso es imposible, lo único que puedes hacer es esperar –

\- He estado esperado desde hace 1 año –

\- Si ella realmente te importa esperaras todo lo que sea necesario, solo pasa por una fase de idiotez, o puedes tomar la segunda opción –

\- ¿Cuál es la segunda opción? – pregunto Clark curioso y nervioso

\- Dejarla, rendirte con ella y continuar por ti mismo, lejos de ella, sea cual sea la opción que elijas hay 2 posible resultados, el primero es que a ella no le importara y nada cambiara –

\- Y el segundo es que se dará cuenta de su error y me pedirá perdón, ¿cierto? – completo Clark

\- Ya lo comprendiste, en base a lo que has vivido y cuanto signifique ella para ti escoge una opción – luego de eso, Lincoln se levantó y se alejó de Clark, este se quedó pensativo, mi hermano pasó justo a mi lado y lo seguí

\- Fue muy lindo lo que hiciste por el Lincoln – dije sonriéndole con sinceridad

\- Gracias Lala – agradeció con una sonrisa y acaricio mi cabeza – pero no fui tan bueno, omití el decirle la tercera y cuarta opción –

\- ¿C-cuáles? –

\- La tercera opción es que él se harte y haga algo que la perjudique – contesto, me quede en silencio tratando de analizar lo que él dijo – y la cuarta es el peor escenario, algo terrible podría pasarle a Clark, causando en Marisa una culpa gigantesca, causando que cargue con ese dolor el resto de su vida – me detengo en seco, es justamente lo que nos ocurrió con mi hermano, el escapo por nuestra culpa, lo que nos provocó un peso que difícilmente podamos quitarnos, Lincoln tiene razón, solo fue una fase de estupidez, pero no termino a tiempo como otras veces

* * *

Después que sacaran las figurillas de arcilla del horno comenzó la calificación, nuestro equipo gano el primer lugar por lo que obtuvimos 18 puntos, realmente los jueces se impresionaron por el arte de mi hermano, estoy segura que hubiéramos sacado también el segundo si Marisa no hubiera arruinado la escultura de Clark, aunque ahora que lo pienso solo califican por equipo pero ese no es el punto, vamos de primero en la competencia y nos anunciaron las otras 7 pruebas que se harán

Las primeras 3 únicamente podrán participar los menores, que consisten en carrera de 300 metros, búsqueda del tesoro y un pequeño concurso de preguntas, para los mayores habrá ciclismo, rapel y clavados, la última competición es una carrera de relevos alrededor del campamento, primero iniciarían los menores y la terminarían los mayores, será una competencia dura, incluso dudo que podamos acabar todo en un solo día, además que solo nos dieron una hora para decidir quién participara en que competencia

\- Bien, debemos decidir quién participara en que competición – dijo Jimmy

\- Pero no están Clark y Marisa, no podemos decidir sin ellos – hable yo, segundos después sentí una mano en mi hombro, me di la vuelta y vi que se trataba de Clark, su sonrisa en el rostro me indicaba que ahora se encontraba mejor

\- No se preocupen, ya estoy aquí – declaro el, todos le sonreímos en respuesta

\- Bien, solo hace falta Marisa, pero dudo que ella quiera participar – Jimmy tenía razón, hasta ahora ella no ha participado en ninguna actividad del campamento, dudo que quiera hacerlo ahora

\- No se preocupen, yo iré a convencerla – dicho eso, Lincoln se levantó del asiento para buscar a Marisa, no sé por qué pero creo que dejar esto en manos de mi hermano puede ser perjudicial para ella – y no se preocupen por mí, participare en cualquiera que me toque – y se fue el lugar

\- Bueno, yo por mi parte deseo participar en la búsqueda del tesoro, soy muy buena encontrando cosas – sugerí, para mi suerte todos estuvieron de acuerdo

\- Yo soy bastante veloz, así que tomare la carrera – comento Clark, decidimos confiarle eso a él

\- Eso deja el juego de preguntas, que bien, es justamente lo que quería – dijo Jimmy contento – bien, ahora los mayores deben decidir, ¿En qué competición te gustaría participar Dan? – pregunto él a su compañero

El llevo su mano a la barbilla en señal de estar pensando, pasaron 10 minutos y aun no podía decidirse, cuando finalmente iba a hablar, Lincoln y Marisa hacen su aparición, Lincoln venía con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro pero era bastante siniestra a mi parecer, Marisa estaba despeinada y totalmente empapada de la cara, cabello y parte del torso, además del olor desagradable que emitía, no quiero imaginarme que es lo que le hizo Lincoln

\- Ella participara en una competición, ¿verdad? – cuestiona él mirando a Marisa, ella asiente en silencio

\- ¡Genial!, podrías participar en ciclismo Marisa, después de todo fuiste campeona estatal cuando eras más joven – dijo Clark, vaya, ese dato no lo conocía, ella asiente ¿sonriendo?, creo que es la primera vez que la veo sonriendo desde que la conocí

\- Entonces eso deja clavados y rapel, ¿Quién toma qué? – pregunto Jimmy

\- Yo estoy bien con lo que sea, te dejo con la elección Dan – respondió Lincoln, Clark levanto 2 dedos, ¿Qué quiere decir? – bien, tu participaras en los clavados y yo en el rapel ¿me equivoco? – el negó, ¿enserio dijo eso?, debo aprender Danes y no me refiero a Dinamarca si no al lenguaje de Dan

* * *

Las primeras competencias acabaron bastante rápido, Clark quedo en 3° lugar en la carrera y Jimmy quedo primero en el concurso, realmente es muy inteligente ya que gano por mucho margen, en cuanto a mí, ya pasaron 5 minutos desde que comenzó la prueba, el objetivo es encontrar banderas que están escondidas por todo el campamento, únicamente puedo tomar las que sean de mi color, el cual es rojo. Estoy segura que voy por delante de los demás, tengo 4 banderas y solamente me falta 1

Sigo el mapa que me marca la ubicación de la última bandera, llego al lugar pero no la encuentro, es extraño, no creo haber leído mal el mapa ya que soy muy buena orientándome, además que por alguna razón extraña, las banderas huelen a pollo frito, tal vez tenga que ver que quien las escondió fuera el encargado que almorzó eso con los demás, miro el suelo, parece haber un leve hundimiento en forma de pisadas, seguramente alguien se llevó mi bandera para evitar que gane, oh no señor, ni crean que se saldrán con la suya

Comencé a seguir el rastro de las huellas para encontrar al culpable, no me fue difícil rastrearlo, continué la búsqueda hasta que llegue a la entrada de una cueva y un olor desagradable llego a mí, estoy acostumbrada a los olores que la mayoría considera desagradables pero este es uno que jamás me acostumbrare, el olor de un cadáver descomponiéndose

He percibido este olor en 2 ocasiones, la primera fue cuando encontré ese mapache muerto en el basurero cuando era niña, y el segundo fue cuando encontramos la camisa que Lincoln dejo antes de irse, por un tiempo creí que el murió pero encontrándolo nuevamente aquí sé que no fue el caso

Entre a la cueva en búsqueda de la bandera, había marcas de garras en la pared y un olor a orina, era definitivamente la cueva de un oso, debía apresurarme en encontrar la bandera antes que el oso regrese a casa, seguí adentrándome más hasta que la encontré, pero no fue lo único que hallé

El olor a putrefacción venia del cadáver de un oso tendido en el suelo, tiene miles de cortes, golpes y rasguños alrededor del cuerpo, le faltaban garras y la una de las patas delanteras, las paredes y el suelo estaban cubiertos de sangre y varias piedras tenían fragmentos de pelaje, la escena me indica que el oso se defendió de su agresor o agresores, pero fue en vano y murió horriblemente

Era horrible, yo amo a todos los animales incluyendo a los osos, que alguien o algo le haya hecho esto a este pobre animal me llena de enojo, debía reportar esto al campamento para buscar a posibles cazadores, pero no podía decepcionar a los demás así que debía tomar la bandera, y como extra, las banderas de los demás también estaba aquí, alguien nos atrajo a este sitio

Me acerque con intenciones de tomar la bandera, de repente el ambiente se puso pesado bastante parecido al de anoche, el aura de sadismo, desesperación y sed de sangre era casi palpable, evitaba respirar mucho para no tragarme el olor pero aun así sentía escalofríos, cada milímetro que se acercaba mi mano a la bandera una sensación de peligro aumentaba en intensidad, finalmente la tome y me dispuse a salir pero cuando me di vuelta ruido atrajo mi atención, voltee para ver de qué se trataba

El cadáver del oso se puso en 2 patas, podía ver sus ojos muertos, ver como levantaba sus patas para intimidar y lo peor era que tenía un gran agujero en el estómago, así que podían verse como sus intestinos salían de su cuerpo y se esparcían en el suelo. Palidecí enormemente debido al miedo, comencé a temblar estrepitosamente mientras retrocedía poco a poco, mi corazón latía con violencia y sudaba en frio a mares, quería gritar y correr pero el cuerpo no me respondía, mientras retrocedía tropecé causando que cayera de espaldas al suelo, creí que sería mi fin pero no fue así, ya que el cadáver cayo hacia atrás

No sé qué paso ni como paso pero no me importa, mis pies ya me responden por lo que me levante y salí corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana, temiendo que el oso podría volver a levantarse y atacarme como hace un momento creí que ocurriría, corrí hasta que choque con alguien, era Lincoln, me pregunto qué ocurría y decidí contarle la verdad

No estoy segura si me creyó o no pero él se lo comento al señor Gelbran, el llamo a los otros guardabosques para encargarse del animal y todo transcurrió como si nada, la competencia de las banderas se canceló y todos obtuvimos 5 puntos, Marisa arraso en la competencia de ciclismo de montaña, realmente fue campeona estatal y yo creí que solo mentía, Dan no pudo participar en la competencia de clavados porque sufrió una herida grave, al parecer le sucedió algo en lo que yo no estaba, y mi hermano gano la última competencia, aun con la pérdida de puntos de Dan quedamos en primer lugar pero por muy poco, la diferencia fue de un punto, nos dijeron que nos darían un premio el último día del campamento

El resto del día trate de evitar pensar lo ocurrido durante la búsqueda del tesoro pero me era imposible, ¿Cómo es posible que el cadáver de un oso pueda levantarse?, o peor aún, ¿Quién podría haber matado al oso?, esos animales son conocidos por su fuerza y ferocidad, y el pensar que alguien o algo pudiera hacerle semejante cosa es de terror, sinceramente creí que el oso me atacaría, así que agradezco que se haya desmayado sin explicación, también agradezco que quien me encontrara primero fuera mi hermano

Después de cenar debemos irnos inmediatamente a dormir ya que las actividades de mañana iniciaran al amanecer, será una excursión con campamento al aire libre en la montaña más alta del lugar

* * *

El tercer día del campamento comenzó hace una hora, en seguida de terminar de desayunar nos dieron mochilas que contenían las tiendas de acampar y bolsas de dormir, no hicieron formar equipos de 4 nuevamente, pero esta vez tenían que ser obligatoriamente equipos mixtos, como siempre, nos juntamos con Clark y Marisa, teníamos que compartir la tienda nosotros 4 así que no habrá tanto problema

Nuestro grupo era el más adelantado, aun con las quejas de Marisa por ir tan rápido, Lincoln traía cargando la mochila con la tienda de campaña, Clark también se ofreció a llevarla y Lincoln acepto, claro que dijo que él la llevara en las partes empinadas y Clark en el terreno llano, me hubiera gustado que Jimmy viniera con nosotros, sin embargo se veía feliz charlando con sus compañeras de equipo

\- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? – pregunto Marisa con cansancio

\- No hemos avanzado más de la cuarta parte del camino, así que me imagino que llegaremos dentro de 2 horas más – respondió Lincoln, Marisa se quejo con desesperación

\- Por lo menos podríamos ir más lento – insistió ella

\- Si vamos más lento nos tardaremos más en llegar –

\- Creo que vamos a buena velocidad Marisa, ¿tú que dices Clark? – pregunte a mi amigo animadamente

\- Claro Lala – contesto el sonriéndome, le devolví la sonrisa, pero sentí una mirada de molestia durante unos segundos, mire en todas direcciones tratando de hallarla pero no pude encontrar de dónde provenía, que raro - ¿Y cómo es el lugar donde llegaremos? –

\- Según el mapa, será un terreno llano rodeado de pinos, nos asentaremos a lado de un pequeño lago con riachuelo y una cascada, además de la cueva que es la atracción principal del campamento, "La boca del diablo" – hablo Lincoln

\- ¿Y que es "la boca del diablo"? – curiosee un poco

\- "La boca del diablo" es la atracción turística del parque "Yellow-Mark", tiene ese nombre debido a que un grupo de exploradores desapareció allí hace 20 años, recientemente encontraron los esqueletos de los exploradores excepto uno, debido a la alta temperatura del lugar dicen los rumores que podría ser la entrada al infierno – contesto, increíblemente, Marisa, todos nosotros la miramos fijamente - ¿Qué?, seré muchas cosas pero no una ignorante, investigue el lugar antes de venir aquí – dijo ofendida

\- Es como dijo ella, además otra de las cosas geniales del lugar son los lagos de agua caliente, la alta temperatura del lugar los mantiene a un nivel de calidez agradable, es bueno para la piel y ayuda a quitar el estrés – contribuyo Lincoln a la conversación

\- Eso significa que a parte de nosotros habrá más gente – dijo Clark desanimado

\- No, durante el campamento cierran la entrada a los visitantes, así que tendremos el lugar para nosotros solos – al escuchar eso, Clark y Marisa se emocionaron

\- Pero, ¿"La boca del diablo" realmente será una entrada al infierno? ¿Y si un demonio sale del lugar? – pregunto Clark con algo de miedo en su voz, al recordar lo sucedido la primera noche y lo de la competencia me hace temblar

\- Clark ya te lo he dicho varia veces, esas cosas no son reales – dijo Marisa

\- ¿Entonces es imposible que haya un demonio cerca? – insistió él

\- Claro que es imposible –

\- No es imposible, estoy seguro que hay un demonio en el campamento – dijo Lincoln de improvisto, causando que nos asustáramos Clark y yo

\- ¡Lincoln!, ¿Acaso quieres asustarlos? –

\- No se preocupen, si un demonio los ataca yo mismo me encargare de el – contesto el ignorando a Marisa, ella solo soltó un quejido de exasperación, supongo que confiare en mi hermano

* * *

Después de una caminata de 2 horas finalmente llegamos al lugar, el lugar era exactamente como lo describió Lincoln, un terreno llano rodeado de árboles y a lado de un lago, los instructores nos dieron la orden de construir nuestras tiendas, Lincoln, Clark y yo nos encargamos de armarla mientras Marisa revisaba su celular, al parecer volvió a ese habito. Una vez que terminamos de armar las tiendas nos dispusimos a comer algo, eran sándwiches que los encargados trajeron para la ocasión

Una vez terminamos de comer fuimos de excursión a la cueva, recorrimos el lugar mientras los encargados nos contaban la historia que Marisa conto hace unas horas, lo del grupo de exploradores perdidos, también nos explicaron que la temperatura del lugar se debía a la actividad volcánica de la zona y también las aguas termales, en cuanto terminamos el recorrido, que duro casi 3 horas, nos dieron permiso de entrar a las aguas, todos regresamos a nuestras tiendas para cambiarnos a nuestros trajes de baño

El lugar que nos asignaron era el pozo más pequeño, solo cabían 2 grupos, o bien 8 personas, no me molestaba, ya que además de nosotros también estaba el grupo de Jimmy, no conozco a las 2 chicas que están con el pero parecen muy buenas personas, pero lo único que me incomodaba eran las constantes miradas que todos nos dirigían, la razón eran 2 personas

Una de ellas era Marisa, que usaba un traje de baño de 2 piezas color blanco, su bien proporcionado cuerpo atraía muchas miradas masculinas, incluso Dan no podía evitar verla de más, a Jimmy no parecía importarle, ¡claro!, aun es un niño, en cuanto a Clark, él se la pasaba sumergido bajo el agua con un constante sonrojo y en cuanto a Lincoln, a él no podía importarle menos, leía un libro titulado "Como hablar con un idiota volumen 4", además de ser la segunda razón por la constante atención

Debido a que solo usaba un short negro como traje de baño, su pecho estaba al descubierto, mostrando esos marcados músculos y las cicatrices alrededor de su cuerpo, la más llamativa era una en forma de estrella de 4 picos justo en el centro, por tal motivo, también recibíamos miradas femeninas, la compañera de Jimmy no dejaba de verlo y sonrojarse, usando palabras de Lisa, "nuestro hermano es un perfecto espécimen masculino"

Los demás éramos normales, yo usaba un traje de baño rojo de una sola pieza, Clark usaba uno de cuerpo completo con dibujos de superhéroes, Jimmy uno parecido al que usan los surfistas y Dan copio a mi hermano, usando únicamente un short, Dan salpico el agua llamando la atención de todos, hizo un par de señas que no logre comprender

\- No lo se Dan, seguramente es un misterio que revitaliza el lugar – dijo Jimmy, supongo que él es el único que lo entiende, hizo nuevamente señas, pero dirigidas a Marisa

\- ¡Y yo que sé!, cuando investigue en internet únicamente decía eso, no sé qué ocurrió con exactitud – respondió ella, ¿ahora ella lo entiende?

\- Tal vez solo se perdieron y no pudieron encontrar la salida – ahora hablo Clark, de acuerdo, comienzo a desesperarme por o saber lo que dice Dan

\- Él dijo si la leyenda de los exploradores perdidos era real – me explico Lincoln sin despegar la mirada del libro, ah, ahora entiendo

\- Según la leyenda, los exploradores entraron al infierno – dijo la otra chica - ¿Sera verdad? –

\- Es más fácil de lo que ustedes creen, según reportes encontraron los cadáveres de los exploradores recientemente a excepción de uno – comenzó a explicar mi hermano – eso solo significa 1 cosa: el hombre que no encontraron asesino a los otros exploradores y desapareció para evitar que lo condenaran por su crimen – eso tenía bastante lógica

\- Supongo que Lincoln mato el misterio de lugar – dijo Jimmy a modo de broma y todos nos reímos alegremente

Paso un rato y todos salimos de las aguas termales, nos cambiamos a nuestras ropas de siempre y los encargados nos dieron tiempo libre, nuestro grupo aprovecho para explorar los alrededores del lugar, fue bastante divertido, cerca del anochecer los encargados nos ordenaron que juntáramos leña para una fogata

Mientras recolectaba la leña pude sentir nuevamente el aura de sadismo y sed de sangre, similar a cuando me encontré al cadáver del oso y cuando encontré las sombras en el bosque, nuevamente sentí la sensación de estar rodeada y escuchaba risas, los constantes pasos y el crujir de ramas me decían que eran muchos

En cuanto Lincoln llego aquella sensación se fue, regresamos juntos al campamento, todos encendimos la fogata y asamos malvaviscos, fue un rato agradable, después de eso todos nos fuimos a dormir, tendré que compartir espacio con Marisa, solo espero que ella no sea difícil de tratar

* * *

Un sonido extraño me despertó, me levante enseguida y note que Marisa no estaba conmigo, en el exterior escuchaba múltiples pasos, haciéndome recordar lo sucedido la primera noche, me asome por la pequeña abertura de la tienda, eran sombras, eran otra vez las sombras que vi la primera noche, me hacia una idea de que eran así que espere a que se alejaran lo suficiente, tome una cuerda y salí de la tienda

Creo que espere demasiado ya que no había rastros de las sombras, o eso creí hasta que pude ver una de ellas entrando al bosque, comencé a correr en esa dirección con intención de atraparla, una vez que estuve lo suficientemente cerca de ella me lance encima con intención de amarrarla, usando lo que aprendí de amarrar animales conseguí atarla, la ilumine con la lámpara que traía en el bolsillo para averiguar quién era

\- ¡Marisa! – grite estupefacta

\- Si soy yo, ¡Ahora desátame! – Grito enojada, así que decidí hacerle caso – bien, ¿puedo saber porque hiciste eso? – me pregunto molesta, me puse nerviosa

\- Es que vi una sombra extraña, y debía saber que era – confesé apenada, pero otra cosa me intrigaba - ¿Y qué haces tú afuera a estas horas? – ahora fue ella quien se puso nerviosa

\- B-bueno y-yo- - podía notar su nerviosismo, estaba a punto de preguntarle nuevamente pero algo extraño capto mi atención

Debido a la oscuridad no note que habíamos llegado a la orilla del riachuelo, en el flotaba un objeto de color negro, ambas nos acercamos para ver de qué se trataba, era una bolsa negra flotando en el rio, entre a él y saque la bolsa de allí

Una sensación extraña me invadió, era el impulso de abrir la bolsa y mirar el contenido, una parte de mi me decía que la abriera y otra me decía que la dejara y huyera, mire a Marisa como preguntando que debía hacer, ella se encogió de hombros dando a entender que tampoco lo sabía, creo que solo hay una cosa por hacer

El ambiente de un segundo a otro se volvió pesado, la sensación de estar rodeada y escuchar las risas volvieron, comencé a temblar levemente mientras quitaba el nudo de la bolsa, una vez que lo logre la abrí levemente y mire su contenido al igual que Marisa, ella estuvo a punto de vomitar

El contenido de la bolsa era carne, pero no cualquier carne, eran restos humanos, lo sabía por los brazos y piernas cercenadas que podía ver, al verla solté la bolsa inmediatamente, causando que su contenido se esparciera por el suelo, la sangre comenzó a formar un enorme charco, los órganos internos de lo que alguna vez fue un ser humano estaban a la vista, y lo peor era esa cabeza despellejada, otra cosa que vi es que, al igual que el oso, el cadáver no tenía dedos en las manos, además que los brazos tenían marcas defensivas, Lincoln tenía razón, hay un demonio en el campamento

Mi vista se tornó borrosa y comenzaba a marearme, seguramente me desmayaría por el miedo, y pude confirmarlo cuando todo se volvió negro

* * *

Desperté de un susto, escuchaba voces pero por la luz que se filtraba seguramente era de día, y las voces eran los otros campistas, salí de la tienda y me encontré con mi grupo alrededor de la fogata desayunando, Lincoln y Clark se veían normales pero Marisa tenia ojeras, como si no hubiera podido dormir, me acerque a ellos

\- Lala buenos días, veo que pasaste una noche difícil – dijo Lincoln

\- ¿Difícil?, estuvo retorciéndose toda la noche, ¡no me dejo dormir! – hablo Marisa molesta

\- Supongo y tuviste una pesadilla, si deseas hablar de ello te escuchare – Lincoln me sonreía con ternura, le sonreí levemente

Así que todo fue una pesadilla, supongo que tiene razón, lo de anoche solo fue un mal sueño, Marisa me lo acaba de confirmar, lo del osos realmente me afecto debo hablarlo con alguien, por ahora solo sonreiré y tratare de olvidarme de ello

\- Tal vez después Lincoln – dicho eso, comencé a desayunar junto a ellos

* * *

 _Una vibración y el sonido de una melodía sacaron a Lincoln de su relato, hace rato que termino de alimentar a Lynn y dejo el plato aun lado, el sonido era insistente así que saco su celular de su bolsillo_

 _\- Permíteme un momento, debo contestar esta llamada – después de decir aquello salió de la habitación_

 _Lynn sentía curiosidad, ¿Quién llamaría a su hermano a estas horas?, gracias a que Lincoln dejo la puerta abierta podía escuchar la conversación_

 _\- Sucede algo. Sí, estoy con ella. Una vez pero ya no lo intentara, la cuchilla la asusto. Me tomare mi tiempo pero lo haré no te preocupes. Claro. La tratare bien no te preocupes. Adiós, te veré después – escucho el sonido de llamada finalizada y justo después Lincoln regreso a la habitación – Lamento eso, mejor continuemos_


	9. Hermanos (parte 3)

_\- Ojala ya no nos interrumpan, estoy cerca del final – dijo ´Lincoln antes de seguir con la historia_

 **Hermanos (parte 3)**

Miro fijamente el anzuelo que flota al final de mi caña de pescar, no puedo evitar pensar lo que ocurrió ayer, la pesadilla fue tan real, tan vivida que siento que no fue un sueño, que todo fue real, pero nadie ha dicho nada, ni siquiera Marisa parece recordar lo sucedido, además el actuar normal de los demás me da escalofríos, como si aún siguiera dentro del sueño

\- ¿Sucede algo Lala? – pregunta Lincoln con preocupación

\- No, no sucede nada –

El cuarto día del campamento comenzó y la actividad es pescar, claro que, al menos en nuestro caso, capturamos los peces y después los liberamos, esta vez era una actividad en parejas pero eso no impidió que los 6 nos sentáramos en el mismo sitio, aunque Dan estaba dormido sujetando la caña, Marisa revisaba su teléfono y Jimmy escribiendo en un cuaderno, los únicos que realmente pescábamos éramos Clark, Lincoln y yo

\- ¿Es por la pesadilla que tuviste ayer Lala?, si quieres puedes contarme, podría ayudarte – ofreció Clark, yo sonreí levemente ante su oferta

\- ¿Desde cuándo te importa Lala? – pregunto Marisa con un tono de ¿molestia?, que rara

\- Podría preguntarte lo mismo respecto a Clark, Marisa – contratacó Lincoln, causando en Marisa un sonrojo

\- No se preocupen, son solo cosas mías –

No quería arruinar el día de los demás, espere esta campamento durante mucho tiempo, y se hizo mejor cuando me entere de que Lincoln estaba aquí, pero con todo lo sucedido me hace dudar si realmente ha sido una buena experiencia, al parecer únicamente yo he sido víctima de todos estos avistamientos, ni Clark, ni Dan, ni Jimmy, ni Lincoln han visto alguna cosa que me haya pasado, Marisa podría haber visto algo pero bien pudo ser un sueño, no he podido confirmarlo

\- ¿Qué sucede Dan? – pregunto Clark, voltee a ver, Dan hacia unas cuantas señas - ¿en serio?, suena genial – como odio ser la única que no entiende lo que dice

\- Dijo que averiguo cual será la última actividad del campamento – aclaro mi hermano, enserio, sigo pensando que puede leerme la mente

\- ¿Y cuál será la última actividad Dan? – pregunte, Dan me respondió con señas, mire a Lincoln esperando la traducción

\- Una prueba de valor – señaló Lincoln – sinceramente no me sorprende, las pruebas de valor son muy comunes en los campamentos –

\- ¿Qué es una prueba de valor? – inquirí, todos me miraron como si fuera un bicho raro

\- Una prueba de valor es un desafío de grupos, el primer grupo se encarga de crear un escenario que de miedo y el segundo grupo lo recorre, después intercambian de roles, el grupo que logre asustar más al otro gana – ahora mirábamos a Marisa como si tuviera una segunda cabeza - ¿otra vez?, ya les he dicho que no soy una estúpida, he jugado este juego antes – hablo con enojo

\- ¿Con tus amigos o con sujetos que querían llegar a segunda base? – comento con burla, causando en Dan una ligera risa y en Marisa un gran sonrojo en indignación, mi hermano inclino levemente la cabeza esquivando la piedra que Marisa le arrojo, Dan hizo más señas, causando en Lincoln una carcajada más fuerte y aumentando el sonrojo en Marisa, ella arrojo otra piedra pero esta vez a Dan, logrando darle en la frente

\- ¿Y luego anotas home run Marisa? – pregunto Clark, Lincoln y Dan se rieron con más fuerza y Marisa le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Clark – auch, ¿Qué dije?, ¿no hablábamos de béisbol? – hablo con cierto enojo mientras se sobaba la cabeza, no entiendo porque se sonroja si hablamos de béisbol

\- Te explicare cuando seas mayor – dijo Lincoln al ver mi desconcierto

\- Pero- -

\- ¡Cuando seas mayor! – insistió el, me encogí de hombros, al menos cambiamos de tema

* * *

La actividad de pesca termino y la siguiente actividad seria tejido, usualmente odiaría eso si no fuera porque busco distraerme

\- Oye Lala – escuche una voz, se trataba de Clark – sigues decaída sobre tu pesadilla – no lo pregunto lo afirmo

\- Si, pero sigo creyendo que fue real, fue demasiado vivido como para que haya sido un sueño – decidí contarle todo lo que he vivido hasta ahora, las sombras, el oso, la bolsa con restos humanos, me desahogue, el se impresiono de gran manera al escuchar todo

\- Bueno, sueno horrible pero todo tiene un patrón, te encontraste con todo eso debido a tu curiosidad –

\- ¿Mi curiosidad? –

\- Si, digo, si no hubieras salido aquella noche a perseguir a las sombras no habrías sentido esa presencia, si no hubieras entrado a la cueva no habrías visto el oso, y si en tu sueño n hubieras salido a perseguir las sombras no te habrías encontrado la bolsa –

Tenía sentido, cuando lo pones de esa manera todos los eventos que he vivido bien pudieron ser mi culpa, esa noche bien pude ignorar las sobras, el dia de la competición podría haber evitado entrar a la cueva y avisarle a los encargados, y anoche también debí ignorar las sombras pero mi curiosidad me gano, el argumento de Clark era valido

\- Siendo así todo es mi culpa – dije decaída

\- Nunca dije eso – hablo Clark – no te estoy echando la culpa Lala, eres una niña, es normal sentir curiosidad, lo único que quiero decirte con esto es que evites sitios y situaciones peligrosas, me agradas mucho y no soportaría que algo te pasara –

Me seria halagada, nadie aparte de mi familia se había preocupado así por mí, tal vez Jimmy fue la primera persona que conocí en el campamento, pero Clark se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, le sonreí sinceramente y le di un abrazo

\- Gracias Clark –

\- No hay de que Lala – correspondió mi abrazo – será mejor que nos apresuremos, si llegamos tarde seguramente Lincoln terminara matando a Marisa – me soltó y corrió hacia el sitio de las mesas, realmente está pequeña charla me ayudo, seguiré su consejo de evitar problemas, creo que Lincoln tenía razón, el y Clark se parecen mucho

Llegue al lugar junto a Clark, como siempre, Lincoln, Marisa y Jimmy se sentaron en la mesa más alejada, es raro ya que no veo a Dan por ninguna parte, al llegar saludamos amistosamente al unísono, mi hermano palmeo el lugar junto a el para que me sentará, yo hice casi a su seña y me senté, Clark se sentó junto a mi, Jimmy nos puso atención y sonrió

\- Veo que ustedes 2 se llevan mejor que antes – dijo el, mira a Lincoln, él me sonreía, con una expresión que decía "me alegra que estés mejor"

\- Que bueno que estés animada nuevamente – dijo Lincoln

\- ¿Saben donde está Dan? – cuestione sobre el paradero del miembro faltante

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no es suficiente con Clark? – dijo una voz femenina, era Marisa que se veía muy molesta, no entiendo su actitud

\- Muy bien Marisa, quiero que me digas ahora cual es tu problema con Lala – grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que quien había confrontado a Marisa no era otro si no Clark

\- No tengo ningún problema con ella – respondió aún enojada

\- Entonces dime la razón por la que te molestas con ella, solamente pregunto por nuestro amigo – Marisa estaba por hablar pero se retractó en el último segundo, sin nada que decir se fue del lugar – creo que yo también me iré – dicho el Clark se levantó y también se fue

\- Yo iré con Marisa, tu ve con Clark, en estos momentos creo que les vendría bien algo de apoyo – sugirió Lincoln, yo asentó y fui tras Clark, logre alcanzarlo cuando salimos del area de las mesas

\- Oye Clark – el regreso a mirarme, no se veía afectado por la pequeña riña que tuvo hace unos momentos - ¿Estas bien? – pregunté para cerciorarme de su estado de animo

\- Claro que si Lala, lamentó el comportamiento de Marisa, últimamente está más irritable de lo usual –

\- No te preocupes, yo lamento haber sido la causa de tu pelea con Marisa – en respuesta, Clark revolvió amistosamente mi cabello

\- No tienes de que disculparte, no es tu culpa después de todo – sonrió amistosamente

\- Clark, ¿Cómo me ves exactamente? – tenía una idea del porqué actuar de Marisa, necesito saber si está justificado o no

\- Bueno, pienso en tu como la hermanita que jamás tuve, pero me imagino que Lincoln es quien tu piensas como hermano mayor – río nerviosamente

\- No te preocupes Clark, puedo tener 2 germanos mayores – eso y además de que Lincoln es mi verdadero hermano mayor

\- Gracias por el honor Lana – dicho eso se fue del lugar, dejándome confundida por el hecho de que sepa mi verdadero nombre

Yo no recuerdo habérselo dicho, tal vez Jimmy lo hizo pero sólo eran sospechas, cuando lo vuelva a ver la pediré que no me llama por mi verdadero nombre, pero dejando eso de lado creo mi teoría era cierta

\- No sé cómo sentirme respecto a que Marisa este celosa de mi - finalmente era claro lo que sucedía, pero es extraño que una chica de 16 este enamorada de un niño de 12 – si estando enamorada lo trata tan mal no quiero imaginarme lo que le haría si lo odiara – normalmente cuando 2 personas se aman tratan de protegerse uno al otro, pero a ella no parece importarle los sentimientos de Clark, es una hipócrita

El resto del día paso con normalidad, por suerte no nos regañaron por faltar a la actividad de tejido, además tuvimos natación en el lago, los mayores tuvieron clavadismo, alguno0s eran buenos, como Dan y Lincoln, y a otros simplemente no se les daba bien como a un chico que cayó de barriga, ¡carajo!, incluso a mí me dolió, fue un poco cruel de parte de Lincoln, Dan y Marisa burlarse pero debo admitir que fue gracioso

Durante la noche hicimos nuestra penúltima gran fogata, ya que mañana será la última, asamos malvaviscos y salchichas, contamos historias de terror, admito que esperaba ver a mi hermano asustarse pero no paso, es más casi se queda dormido en medio de una historia súper aterradora, el chico que estaba contando se ofendió y exigió a mi hermano que contara una mejor, grave error

Ni siquiera cuando Lynn puso aquella película de terror me asuste tanto, Lincoln conto la historia de manera tan realista que realmente sentimos que éramos la víctima, incluso su voz se escuchaba como de demonio, estoy segura que algunos se orinaron en los pantalones, ¡incluso los encargados se asustaron!, así que propusieron que todos durmiéramos juntos, fue un poco incómodo pero muy acogedor a la vez

* * *

El ultimo día del campamento había llegado, nos darán todo el día de hoy para preparar todo lo relacionado a la prueba de valor, estrategias, sustos, temáticas, etc. Nos dividirán en 2 equipos, el equipo A y el equipo B, la distribución de los equipos me alegro y me entristeció a la vez

Mi hermano y yo éramos parte del equipo A, que sería el primero en pasar el recorrido, en nuestro equipo se encontraban Clark y Marisa, a veces creo que el destino nos quiere juntos ya que siempre estamos en el mismo equipo, mientras que Jimmy y Dan se encontraban en el equipo B, ellos eran los encargados de armar el recorrido para tratar de asustarnos

\- Oye Lala – dijo Clark sacándome de mis pensamientos - ¿No crees que es bastante gracioso que nos tocara en el mismo equipo otra vez? – comento el

\- Es normal, debido a que somos equipos mixtos, nos ponen juntos para evitar la desigualdad de integrantes femeninos y masculinos – respondió Lincoln

\- Le quitas la diversión Lincoln – hablo Clark, mi hermano solo se encogió de hombros

\- No estamos aquí para socializar, debemos ponernos de acuerdo para la prueba – dijo una chica de entre la multitud, creo que olvide mencionar que nos reunimos en equipo para planear nuestro recorrido

\- También debemos designar con quien iremos – dijo ahora un chico

\- No es tan difícil, se supone que debemos formar cuartetos, así que yo digo que simplemente se unan 2 parejas – hablo Marisa, causando que la viéramos como si fuera una especie de ser mitológico - ¡Saben que, olvídenlo!, si tan difícil es creer que puedo dar buenas ideas entonces ya no hablare más – dijo con indignación, se cruzó de brazos y nos dio la espalda, mi hermano rio por su comportamiento

\- Aunque ustedes no lo crean creo que tiene razón – comento Lincoln – como dudo que alguno de ustedes la quiera en su cuarteto me ofrezco para llevarla, puedo manejarla fácilmente además de que Clark y Lala son bastante cercanos – escuche un gruñido, fue casi inaudible pero lo escuche, ¡claro!, seguramente viene de Marisa - ¿O es que alguien más la quiere en su equipo? – inmediatamente todos desviaron la mirada, o simplemente fingieron demencia

Marisa se había ganado cierta reputación en el campamento, debido a que era bastante creída y adicta a su celular, además del escándalo de la figurilla de arcilla, causo que todos le cogieran cierto rencor, catalogándola como alguien desagradable y pretenciosa, y debido a ello nunca quisieron aceptar a Clark en otros equipos además del nuestro

\- Idiotas – he ahí mi punto, nadie aparte de nosotros es capaz de soportar su actitud, Clark ha convivido con ella gran parte de su vida así que puede aguantarla, en cuanto a Lincoln y a mí, tenemos experiencia con Lola y Lori, por lo que podemos aguantarla

\- Entonces está decidido, los 4 haremos equipo, ustedes pueden escoger sus propios integrantes, y en cuanto al recorrido –

Comenzamos a planear nuestra ruta y las cosas para asustar, teníamos acceso a diferentes materiales y disfraces, incluido un mapa del bosque, nuestro equipo decidió que el tema serian monstruos en el bosque y que el principal monstruo será Lincoln, él es bueno creando ambiente así que no debe de tener problemas, lo extraño es que solicito a ls encargados una bola de metal y una botella de alcohol etílico, no se para que querrá todo eso, solo dijo que será muy necesario

* * *

Mientras caminaba por el campamento rumbo a mi cabaña escuche voces, me metí entre los arbustos para encontrarme con el grupo de Jimmy, lo extraño es que no había niños a parte del mismo Jimmy, solo chicos mayores, me aleje de ellos debido a que no quería arruinar sus planes respecto a la prueba de valor, quiero que sea una sorpresa

\- ¡Por favor no-! – escuche una voz suplicar, estaba a punto de ir hacia donde escuche la voz pero me arrepentí en el último segundo, recordé que hasta ahora he pasado por experiencias traumáticas producto de mi curiosidad, es mejor no arriesgarme - ¡Sácame de aquí! – corrí rápidamente hacia el grito, no me importa lo que me pase no puedo ignorar ese pedido de ayuda

Llegue al lugar, se trataba de la bodega más alejada del campamento, o eso creo, no conozco este lugar, me oculte detrás de una pared y asome mi cabeza un poco, se trataba de Marisa pero no estaba sola, ella traía consigo a una niña con un pedazo de cinta adhesiva en la boca a modo de silenciarla, Marisa trataba de meter a la niña en la bodega pero se resistía

\- ¡Vamos entra de una maldita vez!, ¡¿O es que acaso quieres morir?! – grito Marisa enojada, uso más fuerza y consiguió meterla dentro de la bodega

Esa escena me llena de miedo y de preguntas, ¿Por qué Marisa hizo eso?, ¿habrá mas niños dentro de la bodega?, necesito averiguarlo, justo cuando me dirigía hacia ella una mano detiene mi acción, volteo a ver de quien se trata, es Lincoln que me mira con desconcierto

\- ¿Lala, que haces aquí? – preguntó, yo dude unos segundo en decirle, pero es mejor que lo haga

\- Acabo de ver a Marisa encerrar a alguien en la bodega – Lincoln arqueo una ceja

\- Lala, Marisa será una insensible, una perra, una hija de- bueno ya tu sabes el resto, pero no creo que sea una secuestradora, hasta ella tiene sus límites –

\- Pero Lincoln yo la vi, no te estoy mintiendo – él solo suspiro con pesar

\- Bien, ¿Qué tal se revisamos la bodega?, así sabré que dices la verdad – yo asentí

Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta de la bodega, esta tenía el candado puesto, no tiene sentido ya que hace momentos Marisa entro junto a una niña, mi hermano jalo el candado y ee se abrió fácilmente, eso responde el cómo Marisa logro entrar pero no el cómo pudo cerrar la puerta, entramos y lo único que había en el lugar eran herramientas de jardinería y de guardabosques, así como equipo de campamento

\- No hay nadie – hablé, ni siquiera había rastros de la niña que Marisa metió aquí

\- Al parecer no hay nada –

\- Pero-, pero – Lincoln me interrumpió frotando mi cabeza

\- No te preocupes por nada Lala, sea verdad o falso lo que hayas visto no tiene importancia, solo preocúpate por ti misma – dicho eso él salió de la bodega, esto me dejo con más preguntas que respuestas

Dudo mucho que haya alucinado, estoy totalmente segura que vi a Marisa entrar aquí, ¿Cómo fue posible que desapareciera?, además lo que dijo Lincoln me dejo pensativa, es como si el quisiera que me olvidara del tema, ¿A qué se referirá con que solo piense en mi misma?, bueno, no averiguare nada quedándome aquí es mejor que me vaya, ya interrogare a Marisa y preguntare a Clark lo sucedido, salgo del lugar y cierro nuevamente la puerta

* * *

Ya es de noche, lo que significa que la prueba de valor esta por comenzar, el equipo B ya se encuentra en el bosque para hacer los preparativos, mientras que nosotros, el equipo A, nos encontramos en el punto de partida, esperando que los preparativos estén hechos y que los encargados nos den la salida para comenzar, aunque de nuestro lado solo estaba el señor Lazlo y otro encargado, los demás guardabosques estaban dentro del bosque en caso de que alguien se extravíe

Durante todo el día no pude evitar mirar a Marisa, dudo mucho que lo de hace unas horas haya sido una alucinación, le pregunte al respecto pero ella no dijo nada, le pregunte a Clark si sabía algo pero este también dijo no saber nada

\- Si sigues viéndola comenzara a pensar que bateas del otro lado – hablo Lincoln, al parecer mi observa miento no era tan disimulado – deja de pensar aquello y disfruta de la actividad, después de todo mañana el campamento termina y tendremos que volver a nuestros hogares – entiendo que Clark defienda a Marisa pero, ¿Y Lincoln?, al parecer el formo una amistad con ella al igual que yo la forme con Clark

Sin embargo él tiene razón, el campamento termina mañana y es posible que no vuelva a ver a Lincoln, seremos hermanos pero ya no vivimos en la misma casa, el se alejó de nosotros debido a como lo tratábamos, si él supiera quien soy me disculparía y trataría de convencerlo que regrese con nosotros pero también cabe la posibilidad que me odie y se aleje de mí, es mejor no arriesgarse

\- Tienes razón, mejor trato de disfrutar el resto de la actividad – sonreí a mi hermano y el me sonrió de vuelta, era curioso como la luz de luna iluminaba sus cabellos, casi parecía plata resplandeciendo, el ver esa sonrisa junto a ese brillo me causo un sonrojo, se veía muy lindo

\- Vamos con Clark y Marisa, estoy comenzando a cansarme de estar de pie – se dirigió hacia la mesa donde se encontraban los mencionados haciendo lo de siempre, Cloark mirando hacia cualquier lado y Marisa en su teléfono, sacudí mi cabeza para alejar los pensamientos anteriores y fui con ellos

\- Y, ¿tienen experiencia con este tipo de cosas? – pregunto Clark para romper el hielo

\- Bueno, recuerdo que cuando tenía 11 años entre a una casa embrujada en mi pueblo natal junto a mi mejor amigo –

\- ¿Entraste por voluntad propia? – le cuestiono Clark, claro ya conozco la historia

\- Si y no, escuchamos a compañeras nuestro hablar sobre entrar a la casa embrujada, nosotros con tal de que creyeran que éramos valientes les dijimos que entraríamos a esta, pero en realidad éramos muy miedosos, mi hermana trato de ayudarnos para soportar la casa pero simplemente no era lo nuestro, después el novio de mi hermana nos mostro el lugar antes de la visita en la noche, al ver todos los trucos de esta dejamos de preocuparnos –

\- ¿Entonces no te asustaste? – curioseó Marisa, que había dejado de escribir textos y puso atención a la historia de Lincoln

\- No, la noche que abrieron la atracción descubrí que despidieron a los anteriores encargados de asustar y contrataron nuevos empleados, dijeron que la casa era mucho mas aterradora que antes, estábamos a puntos de echarnos para atrás pero llegaron los compañeros que queríamos impresionar, por lo que no tuvimos otra opción que entrar, en cuanto pusimos un pie dentro nos asustamos como no tienen idea, mi amigo y yo comenzamos a correr como si nuestras vidas dependieran de ello en búsqueda de la puerta de escape, y sin darnos cuenta recorrimos todo el lugar – termino su historia, recuerdo bien ese día, Lincoln se sentía realizado por recorrer el lugar sin escapar

\- Quien lo diría, el gran Lincoln RT Loud asustado de una simple casa embrujada, realmente nunca terminas de conocer a alguien – comento Marisa, es cierto, el actual Lincoln no se parece mucho al anterior, es cierto que aún conserva rasgos que lo caracterizan como su amabilidad y auto sacrificio, pero dejo de ser tan incrédulo, era un buen cambio, pero el RT en su nombre sigue siendo un misterio

\- Cada que recuerdo aquello me rio mentalmente de mí, era tan incrédulo como para que simples personas disfrazadas me asustaran, qué tiempos aquellos – nos comenzamos a reír por lo que dijo Lincoln, parecía que era un anciano

\- Bueno chicos ya es momento de comenzar, que el primer grupo entre al bosque – anuncio el señor Lazlo, nosotros éramos el ultimo equipo así que había tiempo

* * *

Pasado unos minutos de que el primer grupo entrara al bosque podemos escuchar un grito de terror, yo me emocione porque creí que el equipo B había preparado un gran recorrido de miedo, pero la expresión de Lincoln era todo lo contrario, tenía una cara seria y podía escuchar que murmuraba

\- Marisa, quítate una de tus calcetas y dámela inmediatamente – más que pedir, le ordeno a la mencionada, ella hizo un gesto de desconcierto

\- ¿Para que la quieres? – preguntó ella

\- No me cuestiones y solo dámela, es importante – ella suspiro con fastidio, se quitó el tenis junto a su calceta y se la entregó a mi hermano, él puso la bola de metal dentro de esta

El tiempo paso y más grupos entraron al bosque, minutos después que entraban podíamos escuchar sus gritos, la cara de mi hermano se volvía cada vez más seria y me preocupaba más, en algún momento escuche al señor Lazlo hablar con el otro encargado sobre que habían perdido comunicación con los demás guardabosques

Finalmente nuestro turno llego, éramos el último grupo en el lugar, justo antes de entrar, mi hermano levanto su chaqueta mostrando sus tijeras en una funda que tenia bordado el nombre de "Leni Loud", mientras que en su otra mano sostenía el arma improvisada que hizo con un calcetín y una bola de metal

\- Lincoln, ¿para que llevas todo eso? – pregunte

\- Para protegernos – dicho eso entramos al bosque, dejándome sin tiempo para preguntarle a que se refería con aquello

Una vez dentro note algo, había una atmosfera pesada, no yo ya conocía esta sensación, era la misma que sentí el primer día del campamento, también la sentí aquella vez con el osos y durante ese sueño, quería creer que era parte de los preparativos del equipo B pero algo en mi me decía que no era así, podía escuchar cada paso que daba ya que no escuchaba ningún ruido, solo el soplar del viento y el agotamiento de las hojas, comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa, sudaba en frio y el ritmo de mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, sentía que en cualquier momento algo saldría de entre los arboles a atacarnos

Mientras más avanzábamos nos encontrábamos con charcos de sangre y restos de piel, incluso nos encontramos con extraños montículos de carne desfigurada, que desprendían un olor metálico, era el olor de la sangre, el sonido de chapoteo en mis pies me hizo caer en cuenta que estaba en medio de un gran charco de sangre, y al centro de este, había una cabeza cercenada tan desfigurada que no podías saber si era do hombre o mujer

\- Que miedo – dijo Clark en broma, aunque puedo notar que está temblando – el equipo B hizo un g-gran trabajo –

\- No tanto, esto fue hecho por bestias, solo ellos tendrían este salvajismo – de un segundo a otro mi hermano se puso en guardia y miro hacia una dirección, nosotros miramos igualmente a ese lugar

De los arbustos salió un chico, era alguien de nuestro equipo, uno de los integrantes del grupo que entro antes que nosotros, tenía múltiples heridas y cortes por todo el cuerpo y cojeaba de una pierna, lo que hacía su andar bastante difícil, cuando estaba a punto de llegar con nosotros una sombra salió de los matorrales y se lanzó sobre el chico, y con un objeto extraños que no logre identificar comenzó a atacarlo, sangre era salpicada sobre nosotros mientras gritaba que lo ayudáramos, yo cubría mi boca con mis manos para evitar gritar del horror, mire a los otros, Clark estaba en shock por lo que veía y Marisa comenzaba a sentir nauseas, pero mi hermano estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo para ser cierto

La víctima había dejado de moverse desde hace unos minutos pero la sombra seguía atacándolo con salvajismo, empezaba a arrancar trozos de carne con el objeto mientras gruñía y reía, era como ver a una hiena despellejando a su víctima, la sombra levanto la mirada hacia nosotros, y aun en la oscuridad pude verlo sonreír mostrando unos colmillos, inmediatamente Lincoln llego frente a el y lo golpeo con el mazo que hizo, aturdiendo y obligando a la sombra a retroceder, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, mi hermano le aplico una llave al cuello y lo giro con fuera, la cabeza de sombra estaba volteada hacia una dirección humanamente imposible, la dejo caer al suelo y clavo sus tijeras a la altura del corazón

\- Eso hace 1 menos – ilumine a la sombra para averiguar que era, me horrorice al ver que se trataba de uno de los integrantes del grupo B

\- ¡Lincoln!, dijiste que no habría muertos – reclamo Marisa, generando más desconcierto en mi

\- No, yo dije que ninguno de nosotros moriría, tenía contemplado la muerte de los demás campistas – dijo como si nada, realmente no comprendo nada – mira el lado bueno, al menos los niños que encerraste no morirán –

\- Muy bien, barájenmela más despacio, ¿Ustedes sabían que todo esto pasaría? – pregunto Clark, yo también quiero saber

\- No esto precisamente, pero me hacia una idea de lo que ocurriría –

\- Lincoln, por favor explícame que está ocurriendo, ¿Por qué este chico del grupo B actuó de esta manera? – suplique a mi hermano por respuestas, pero estaba asustada por lo que ocurría, acabo de ver como un chico asesinaba a otro como si fuera alguna clase de bestia salvaje, además de la forma en la que Lincoln acabo con su vida, me hace creer que ya tiene experiencia haciendo esto

\- Lana yo les dije desde un principio, hay un demonio en este campamento, y no es como los libros de Lucy, este es peor, mucho peor, se aprovechó de los sentimientos negativos de los campistas y los transformo en bestias – esa explicación tampoco me aclaro nada, pero lo que pude entender es que alguien convenció a los demás de hacer esto

Espera un segundo, él me llamo Lana, ¿Acaso sabe que soy yo?, ¿Desde hace cuánto?, y si lo sabe, ¿Por qué no dijo nada?, ¿Por qué no me ha alejado y me reprocho lo despreciable que soy por lo que le hicimos?

\- Lincoln, ¿Acaso tú? – lo que paso después fue tan rápido que me arde algunos segundos en asimilarlo

Una segunda sombra salida de entre los árboles y estuvo a punto de golpear a Marisa, pero Clark tacleo a la mencionada alejándola del peligro, pero él fu quien recibió el golpe, la sombra clavo lo que parecía ser un cuchillo en el abdomen de Clark, causando que este escupiera sangre cuando saco el objeto, apuñalo la mano de Clark para que no pudiera moverla y apresarlo en el suelo, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, Lincoln realizo un rápido movimiento, cortándole el cuello a la sombre y sangre comenzó a brotar de la herida, la sombra se cubrió con sus manos en un intento de detener el sangrado, y mi hermano aprovecho eso para golpearlo con gran fuerza con su mazo, causando que esta cayera al suelo inmóvil

\- ¡Clark! – Grito Marisa con dolor y desesperación, yo estaba paralizada, Clark salvo a Marisa pero en cambio el fue quien recibió el golpe - ¡Clark!, ¡Clarence despierta!, ¡Por favor, no me dejes! – el no respondía, solo estaba inmóvil mientras un charco de sangre crecía a su alrededor, de repente un aura de sadismo, sed de sangre y locura se manifestó en el lugar, así como risas histéricas

7 Sombras nos rodearon completamente y comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, estas reían y gruñían de manera sádica mientras mostraban colmillos aunque no se si sean reales o es mi imaginación jugándome una mala broma, además traían múltiples objetos entre sus manos, tales como hachas, machetes, hoces de jardinería entre otros, los alumbre con mi linterna para ver de quienes se trataban

Tal como me imagine, todos eran chicos y chicas del grupo B, pero el que más destacaba era Dan, sus ojos estaban en blanco producto de su locura, y entre sus manos traía un bate cubierto de alambres y clavos, mi corazón latía aún más rápido que antes, me empezaba a hiperventilar y casi podía sentir que mi alma salía de mi cuerpo, los sollozos de Marisa y los gruñidos y risas de los chicos psicópatas eran lo único audible en todo el bosque, solo sabía algo, nosotros moriríamos en manos de estas hiena salvajes

Cuando sentí una segunda aura casi me da un infarto, esta era diferente a las otras que había sentido, se trataba de un aura siniestra llena de maldad pura, era como estar en medio de un abismo de oscuridad infinita, la presión aplastaba mis pulmones dificultándome el respirar, podía sentir como cientos de manos esqueléticas y heladas tocaban cada parte de mi ser, incluso podía escuchar lamentos y voces de terror, fantasmas revoloteaban alrededor de todo el bosque mientras gritaban de desesperación

La presión era tal que hasta los dementes retrocedieron debido al miedo que sintieron, y lo peor de todo era que la sensación provenía de detrás de mi, voltee lentamente para ver de dónde salía, era mi hermano quien emanaba dicha aura siniestra

\- Lana, en cuanto te de la señal, tú y Marisa saldrán corriendo y se alejaran lo más posible de aquí, diríjanse al área de la fogata – ordenó, estaba por objetar pero su mirada de muerte me hizo callar, trague con dificultad y asentí

Lincoln se desplazó lentamente hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Clark y Marisa, susurro algo a Marisa y ella respondió enojada, pero mi hermano la golpeo, reventándole el labio y mandándola al suelo, él dijo algo casi inaudible paro por suerte pude escucharlo

\- ¿Quieres que el sacrificio de Clark sea en vano? – al escuchar eso, Marisa agacho su cabeza, causando que su cabello tapara sus ojos, ella asintió a la orden que mi hermano dio

Lincoln tomo una piedra del suelo y la lanzo contra Dan, este gruño enojado y todas las bestias se dirigieron a mi hermano, el se posiciono en frente dell cuerpo de Clark y se puso en guardia, movió los dedos a modo de señal, Marisa y yo comenzamos a correr para alejarnos de ellos, mire hacia atrás, las 7 bestias se abalanzaron sobre mi hermano arrojándolo al suelo, una lagrima de tristeza bajo por mi mejilla, el dio su vida por nosotras

\- Tenemos que ir hacia el área de la fogata – dijo Marisa

\- Marisa, quiero que me expliques todo lo que ocurre – exigí, yo y Clark merecemos una explicación - ¿Cómo es que Lincoln y tu sabían de esto?

\- Supongo que no tengo de otra Lana, como dijo Lincoln no sabíamos que esto precisamente iba a pasar, solo nos dábamos una idea – dijo ella – para que entiendas mejor debo relatarte como comenzó, no conocí a tu hermano cuando nos sentamos en aquella mesa, lo conocí desde el autobús

"Yo acababa de subirme al autobús unas paradas antes, me senté en la parte más lejana para evitar a la gente, no estaba alegre debido a que mis padres me obligaron a venir, durante una de las paradas tu hermano subió al vehículo, se colocó a mi lado y dijo algo que me desconcertó bastante

\- _hay una bestia en el autobús –_

Le pedí que me explicara, el solo dijo que tratara de mantenerme alejada de los demás y que también evitara estar sola, creí que era un rarito por lo que no le preste mucha atención

Después de que formamos las parejas no me sentía muy a gusto, a pesar de estar con Clark me sentía fuera de lugar, cuando comenzó al primera actividad no tenía donde sentarme, no quería involucrarme con los otros ya que me miraban de mala manera y en cuanto te vía a ti y a Lincoln en una mesa lejana, aproveche que ya nos conocíamos para ir con ustedes, eso y que había señal, mientras tú y tus amigos conversaban Lincoln susurro algo a mi oído

 _\- Has todo lo que yo te diga y te prometo que tú y tu compañero sobrevivirán –_

Me asuste en ese momento ya que creí que era una amenaza de su parte, me dijo que lo empujara a el y a Dan, el me arrebataría mi celular y yo causaría una escena, dese ese día los demás campistas me comenzaron a ver como si fuera una especie de perra, esos pensamientos se reforzaron más después de cumplir las órdenes de Lincoln de escoger el bote y destruir la figurilla de Clark, en esos momentos me sentí terrible pero no tenia de otra, debía seguir las ordenes de tu hermano

Yo quería dejar de actuar así pero él me prometió que se aseguraría que Clark me perdonara por todo lo que hice ahora y en el pasado, el día que fuimos a la montaña me dio la orden de salir tarde en la noche para encontrarme con él, sin embargo tú me interceptaste y no pude reunirme con Lincoln, yo aún no creí sobre el demonio pero mi pensamiento cambio cuando vi el cadáver dentro de la bolsa, ese día me hizo darme cuenta que todo lo que tu hermano dijo era cierto

Hoy en la mañana él me dijo que el demonio haría su jugada esta misma noche, lo descubrió cuando todas las bestias del campamento se reunieron en el equipo B, le dije que debíamos advertir a los demás pero dijo que no iban a creernos, y como aun no sabía quien era el demonio no podíamos hacer nada más que esperar, logre convencerlo para salvar a los niños del grupo B, asimismo con su ayuda secuestre a los menores y los encerré en la bodega más alejada del campamento, pero mientras lo hacia recibí el mensaje de Lincoln de que me descubriste, por lo que me oculte a los niños en un compartimiento oculto y me escondí junto a ellos, en cuanto se fueron tu hermano me envió un texto de todo despejado y salí"

\- Tu hermano me agradeció por secuestrar a los niños ya que gracias a eso descubrió quien es el demonio – termino su relato

Estaba muda de la impresión, eso significa que todo este tiempo mi hermano ha controlado todas las acciones y movimientos de Marisa para que estuviera a salvo, yo sabia ue mi hermano era bueno haciendo planes pero esto es mucho más de lo que pude haberme imaginado, visto de esta manera Lincoln parece una mente maestra, pero algo aun me genera duda

\- ¿Cómo sabes que el es mi hermano? –

\- El me lo dijo – abrí mis ojos de la impresión – nos dijo a mí y a Clark, incluso nos dijo que Lala era tu apodo, que tu verdadero nombre es Lana, y que están peleados por alguna cosa que el hizo, y que era por eso que no le decías hermano –

Así que todo este tiempo él ha sabido quien soy en realidad, pero eso no explica porque me ha tratado tan bien, se supone que le me odia por lo que no debería preocuparse por mí, aun con todo lo que le hicimos sigue velando por mí, me alegra saber que no ha cambiado tanto

* * *

Llegamos al área de la fogata, donde me reencontré con Lincoln y pudimos volver a ser hermanos, el fuego estaba encendido y una sombra quemaba un trozo de madera, esta se levantó y se acercó a nosotras, era Jimmy, que suerte el logro sobrevivir, me dirigía hacia él pero Marisa me sujeto de la ropa deteniéndome, la mire con confusión pero ella solo dirigió una mirada enojada a Jimmy

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es la hermana menor y la marioneta del Roi Tueur, eso significa que él murió, que maravillosa noticia - rio con alegría causándome repulsión, no será-

\- Jimmy, ¿tú eres el demonio del que mi hermano hablaba? – yo sabía la respuesta, pero necesitaba confirmación

\- Veo que alguien finalmente abrió su mente, si lo soy, aunque el termino demonio me queda pequeño, bien podría ser Belcebú – mostro una sonrisa grande y siniestra

\- Cuando Lincoln me dijo que tú eras el demonio no le creí de inmediato, pero ahora veo que tiene razón, eres un desquiciado – escupió Marisa con rencor, claro, después de todo él fue el causante de la muerte de Clark

\- Pues debiste escucharlo, es una lástima que tu amado niño haya muerto – Marisa apretó los puños con ira, podía ver que tenia ganas de lanzarse, pero el machete que Jimmy sostenía le impedía atacar

\- ¿Por qué Jimmy? – pregunte despechada, el amigo que hice en este campamento resulta ser un enfermo mental desquiciado - ¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿Por qué te es tan fácil obligar a otros a matar a los demás?

\- Porque me hace feliz – respondió él – Lana, a deferencia de ti, nada me causa más alegría que hacer que 2 personas se maten entre ellos, esto ha sido así desde que era pequeño –

"Mas que un hijo, para mis padres era un saco de boxeo, no sabes los abusos físicos por los que pase, pero un dia, cause una riña que hizo que mis progenitores se asesinaran mutuamente, aquel día finalmente pude sentir la verdadera felicidad, la policía no sospechó nada y fui enviado a un orfanato, pero el orfanato cerro después de que los niños mataran a los encargados

Me di cuenta que mi talento es manipular a otros y hacer que se asesinen entre ellos, y gracias a ello pude descubrir el mundo de los asesinos, y escale hasta convertirme en demonio, y todo sin haberle quitado la vida a alguien, yo no puedo ser feliz como lo otros niños, y la meta de cada ser humano en l vida es encontrar la felicidad, y yo ya la encontré

Cuando tuve la oportunidad de venir a este campamento no la desaproveche, este campamento es conocido porque muchos chicos huérfanos vienen aquí, también chicos de familias disfuncionales, un ejemplo es Dan, él no puede hablar porque su familia le corto las cuerdas vocales cuando era niño, todo para evitar escuchar su llanto de bebe, pase gran parte del campamento "lavando cerebros" a los otros campistas para provocar esto, pero no conté con que el Roi Tueur vendría aquí, es listo, justo cuando tuve la oportunidad de traer a Clark al lado oscuro el idiota de tu hermano se interpuso, devolviéndole la esperanza y apaciguando su ira, es una lástima"

\- Y gracias a ustedes es que pude matarlo, si no las hubiera protegido el seguiría vivo y me hubiera matado, creo que ahora yo soy el Roi Tueur – sonrió con satisfacción, el escucharlo hablar genero un gran odio en nosotras 2

\- ¡Eres un maldito desquiciado! – grito Marisa fuera de si

\- No soy el único, Lincoln te manipulo para ser su marioneta todo este tiempo, ¿Qué nos hace diferentes? –

\- Mi hermano lo hizo para salvarla, él lo hizo por una buena causa, no como tu desquiciado – realmente estaba furiosa, realmente deseo retorcer su cuello hasta romperlo

\- Solo eso nos diferencia, en todo lo demás somos iguales –

\- Otra cosa que nos diferencia es que yo si me mancho las manos – al escuchar eso Jimmy volteo, era Lincoln, que estaba cubierto de sangre y su cabello manchado de sangre tapaba su rostro, Jimmy solo rio con arrogancia

\- Por algo eres el Roi Tueur, lograste escapar de mis bestias – en respuesta, Lincoln le mostro algo a Jimmy

Lincoln sostenía una cabeza, era la cabeza cercenada de Dan, esta mostraba una mueca de terror y miedo, el cabello de Lincoln se movió un poco mostrando sus ojos sin vida y la sonrisa siniestra de mi hermano, su cara y cabello mancados de sangre le daba un toque más terrorífico, es imagen me causara pesadillas hoy en la noche

Mi hermano le arrojo la cabeza a Jimmy, este la vio por unos segundos antes de arrojarla al fuego, y en cuanto esta cayo dentro de este inmediatamente se prendió en llamas, dando a Lincoln un aspecto aún más aterrador

\- ¿Crees que con eso lograras asustarme?, estoy más que acostumbrado a estas escenas – la frialdad de Jimmy era sorprendente, si yo estuviera en su ligar me habría desmayado – no se para que te molestaste en venir, es más que obvio que apenas puedes mantenerte en pie, tú ya estás muerto – dijo arrogante, es cierto, Lincoln no esta en su mejor condición

\- Esto es más que suficiente para acabar contigo mocoso – dicho eso Lincoln saco las tijeras de su funda

Trato de hacerle un corte a Jimmy pero fue tan lento que simplemente se hizo a un lado, y debido a que fallo perdió el equilibrio y casi se cae, volvió a tratar de hacerlo pero el resultado fue el mismo, podía ver como a mi hermano se le dificultaba hasta el respirar, Jimmy golpeo a Lincoln con el machete en su brazo causándole un corte algo profundo, mi hermano hizo una mueca de dolor, se tambaleo hacia Jimmy agitando sus tijeras y volvió a fallar, Jimmy lo zancadilleo y mi hermano cayo demasiado cerca del fuego, el demonio camino sin pausas pero sin prisas hacia él, Lincoln levanto la vista y pudo ver como se preparaba para dar el golpe final

\- Que desafortunado, el Roi Tueur reducido a una criatura patética, pero no te preocupes, yo cuidare tu puesto – cerré los ojos ya que no soportaría ver a mi hermano morir, segundos después escuche un grito de dolor, pero no era de Lincoln, era de Jimmy, así que volví a abrir los ojos

Lincoln sostenía una rama con fuego mientras que Jimmy se quemaba, aprovechando la distracción mi hermano clavo sus tijeras en su abdomen, después barrio sus pies y este callo boca abajo, apagando el fuego y clavándose las tijeras aún más, Lincoln se levantó y puso un pie sobre su espalda

\- Ella tenía razón, la debilidad de los demonios es su arrogancia – dijo Lincoln con ironía y frialdad

\- ¿Cómo es posible que sigas en pie?, se supone que estas demasiado débil como para moverte – odio admitirlo pero Jimmy tiene razón, Lincoln esa demasiado herido como para seguir esforzándose

\- Veras pequeño demonio, cuando alguien esta tan cerca de morir su instinto de supervivencia se activa, dándonos aún más fuera para mantenernos vivos –

\- Pero no entiendo cómo es que me prendiste fuego tan rápido – yo tampoco sabía, la acción de Lincoln solo debió hacer una quemadura, el que se haya prendido en llamas no tenía explicación

\- Fácil, debiste darte cuenta, pero tu arrogancia te cegó, ¿no se te hizo extraño que la cabeza de Dan se haya quemado tan rápido? – Jimmy abrió los ojos como platos – si, así es justo cómo crees, bañe la cabeza de Dan en alcohol, cuando tú la atrapaste te impregnaste de este y fue más fácil quemarte –

\- ¡Desgraciado!, lo planeaste todo desde el principio – dijo furioso, Lincoln sujeto uno de sus brazos

\- Si, después de todo soy "el hombre del plan" – dicho eso el horrendo espectáculo comenzó

Lincoln puso un pie cerca del brazo de Jimmy y lo jalo con fuerza hasta que este crujió, Jimmy grito de dolor ya que mi hermano le rompió el brazo, lo dejo caer y tomo el otro, jalo igualmente de este hasta que se rompió, igualmente el demonio grito de agonía, mi hermano ahora sostuvo una de sus piernas y la torció hasta que dio una vuelta entera, pude ver claramente como el tobillo se fracturo e manera irreversible, los alaridos de dolor de Jimmy casi desgarraban su garganta, Lincoln lo tomo del cabello y lo obligo a levantarse, saco las tijeras ensangrentadas de su abdomen e hizo un gran corte en el, aprovecho que Jimmy abrió su boca por sus gritos y metió las tijeras dentro de esta y en cuanto las saco Jimmy escupió una gran cantidad de sangre junto con un trozo de carne, era su lengua

\- Parece que a no podrás usar esa lengua para engañar a nadie – el chiste cruel de Lincoln me helo la sangre, quería dejar de verlo pero estaba paralizada, como si los fantasmas que orbitan alrededor de Lincoln me obligaran a observar hasta el final - ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Acaso me tienes miedo? – miedo era poco, la cara de Jimmy reflejaba terror absoluto, incluso comenzaba a llorar – es una lástima, pero te hare un favor, acabare con tu sufrimiento – dicho eso mi hermano dejo caer a Jimmy como peso muerto

Saco de su chaqueta una botella, era alcohol etílico, el mismo que mi hermano solicito a los encargados, abrió el contenedor y empapo a Jimmy con el, lo tomo de los cabellos una vez más y lo arrojo a la hoguera, el grito de dolor y pedía ayuda pero no podíamos hacer nada, Marisa aun lo odiaba y yo me paralice del miedo, como pudo Jimmy rodo fuera de la hoguera pero a un se quemaba, Lincoln tomo su cabeza y la torció hasta que su cuello se rompió, era oficial, Jimmy murió, y su cuerpo aun ardía en llamas, al voltear a vernos nos dedicó una sonrisa inocente, es como si fuera una persona diferente a la que asesino cruelmente a Jimmy

\- ¿Podrían llevarme a la enfermería?, es que mis heridas son graves – en cuanto dijo eso, cayo como peso muerto al suelo, Marisa y yo salimos del shock para socorrerlo

* * *

Estaba fuera de la enfermería, frente a mí, habían muchos cuerpos cubiertos de sábanas blancas, a lo lejos veía a los niños sobrevivientes que el encargado y yo sacamos de la bodega donde Marisa los encerró, finalmente la pesadilla termino

Marisa, Lincoln y yo fuimos los únicos sobrevivientes del grupo A, todos los otros fueron asesinados cruelmente por las bestias de Jimmy, en cuanto al equipo B sobrevivieron 3 niños y 5 niñas que Marisa puso a salvo en la bodega, los otros miembros fueron liquidados por mi hermano, encontraron 2 cuerpos en el bosque, 1 cuerpo femenino ahogado en el lago, a otro le aplastaron la cabeza contra una roca, 3 estaban colgados de un árbol, otros 1 tenían cortes tan profundos que sus intestinos salieron de su cuerpo y 1 de ellos no tenía cabeza, seguramente se trataba del cuerpo de Dan. En cuanto los encargados desaparecidos, también estaban muertos, apilaron sus cadáveres y los enterraron en una fosa improvisada, el señor Lazlo y el otro guardabosque los desenterraron todos

Pero ahora lo único que me preocupa es el estado de mi hermano, los guardabosques no tomaran acciones en su contra debido a que legalmente mato en defensa propia, además que quieren evitar que todo esto se haga público, en este momento el señor Lazlo se encuentra curando las heridas de Lincoln, que será difícil ya que son bastantes graves

\- Lana Loud – mire hacia atrás, era el otro guardabosques – puedes pasar a ver a tu hermano – me levante rápidamente del suelo y entré a toda prisa

Mi hermano se encontraba acostado en 1 de las camas, lo cubría una sábana blanca manchada de sangre, a lado de la cama de Lincoln había una segunda cama con un cuerpo cubierto por la sabana, por el tamaño de este deduje que era el cuerpo de Clark y en medio de las camas, se encontraba Marisa sentada en una silla con la cabeza agachada, me acerque lentamente hacia ellos

\- ¡Lincoln!, qué bueno que ya estés bien – trate de abrazarlo pero él me lo impidió, me sentí dolida por su acción

\- No es que quiera evitar abrazarte Lana, pero podrían abrirse mis heridas – me sonrió tratando de reconfortarme, pero me sentía basura, no sentía que mereciera su cariño

\- Lincoln yo- - pero antes que dijera algo el puso su dedo sobre mis labios

\- Ni siquiera te atrevas a darme el discurso de "fui una estúpida egoísta", en ese entonces pasabas por una fase de estupidez, nunca creí que en verdad me odiaran, el único que tiene la culpa de alejarse soy yo, así que ya no te tortures –

Me sentía feliz, mi hermano no me odiaba, eso significa que puedo convencerlo de volver, estos días, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, fueron maravillosos, el pasar tiempo con mi hermano me hizo recordar cuando tenía 6 años y él jugaba en el lodo conmigo, pero un sollozo interrumpió mi alegría, era Marisa, lloraba amargamente el haber perdido a la persona que amaba

\- Marisa, ¿Te encuentras bien? – sé que no está bien, pero es lo único que se me ocurrió

\- ¿En qué momento fue? – Esas palabras me dejaron confundida - ¿En qué momento fue que olvide todo lo que significaba para mí?, que olvide todo lo que vivimos juntos, nuestros momentos de felicidad, de tristeza, ¡carajo! Gracias a él es que pude superar la muerte de mi padre, él siempre estuvo ahí para mí y yo se lo pague con odio, con indiferencia, lo trate mal y jamás se lo mereció, el será solo un niño, pero fue más hombre que cualquier otro estúpido que conocí, desearía tener otra oportunidad, si la tuviera juraría jamás volver a hacerle daño y siempre agradecer todo lo que hizo y hará por mí – después de decir eso la abrace y empezó a llorar amargamente

Yo también lloraba, Clark fue como otro hermano mayor, se preocupó por mi cuando me sentía mal, se convirtió en mi amigo, pasamos grandes momentos juntos, él no lo merecía, el merecía vivir y tener una vida feliz, mire de reojo a Lincoln, se estiro hasta la cama donde reposaba el cuerpo de Clark y le quito la sabana, revelándonos su estado. Clark no traía camisa puesta, dejando a la vista vendajes manchados de sangre, no se veía pálido, aún mantenía su color y lo mejor era que respiraba, era débil pero lo hacía, mi corazón se llenó de alegría al ver que seguía con vida

\- La razón por la que me tarde en llegar con ustedes fue porque trate las heridas de Clark, como quien lo ataco era una bestia no toco puntos vales, pero el riesgo de morir por infección o desangrado era alto por lo que cauterice las heridas - explico mi hermano, ahora Marisa y yo derramábamos lágrimas de alegría – yo te lo prometí Marisa, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas – Marisa estaba por saltar encima de Clark pero Lincoln la detuvo – que no se te olvide que está herido y podrías abrir sus heridas si lo mueves mucho – ella asintió con entendimiento y abrazo el cuerpo de Clark delicadamente

Mi hermano era realmente una gran persona, no solo nos salvó a Marisa, a Clark y a mí, sino que estuvo dispuesto a sacrificarse por todos nosotros, peleo hasta el final con un demonio aun con sus heridas, era el héroe de todos aquí, pero había otro asunto que tratar, debo convencerlo de volver a casa

\- Lincoln- - pero mi dialogo fue interrumpido por otra voz

\- Felicidades Lincoln, mataste a tu primer demonio, esto amerita una celebración – era una voz estoica y fría, carente de emociones

Se trataba de un hombre peli castaño oscuro bien peinado, usaba un traje formal con una corbata purpura, de 1.70 de altura y ojos cafés, venía acompañado de otros 2 hombres bastante grandes con traje formal

\- Pero veo que tuviste complicaciones, el quedar así es decepcionante – dijo el fríamente, me moleste mucho cuando lo escuche decir eso

\- Cállate Ted – respondió mi hermano, al parecer ambos se conocen

\- Como sea, usted debe ser el encargado – le hablo al señor Lazlo que se encontraba sentado en una silla – a partir de ahora yo me hare cargo de Lincoln, también nos encargaremos de cubrir este incidente, aquí no pasó nada y él jamás estuvo aquí – el señor Lazlo solo asintió, el hombre llamado Ted trono los dedos y 2 hombres vestidos de paramédicos entraron con una camilla – llévense al señorito Lincoln a nuestra casa y atiendan sus heridas, si algo le pasa considérense muertos – los paramédicos asintieron, levantaron a Lincoln delicadamente de la cama, lo pusieron en la camilla y salieron fuera, estaba por ir con el pero Ted me detuvo – lo siento pero no puedes ir con él, solo olvida que estuvo aquí ¿quieres? – dicho eso salió del lugar, en cuanto salí ya no había nadie, solo pude ver un helicóptero a lo lejos y un auto alejarse

Grite de frustración y derrame lágrimas de impotencia, volví a perder a mi hermano, no se si volveré a verlo pero todo esto paso por 1 razón, por mi ingenuidad, si no me hubiera involucrado no habría resultado herido

\- Ya no seré la misma niña ingenua, a partir de ahora seré una nueva Lana Loud, y no dejare que nadie me hiera a mi o a mi familia – jure por mi hermano que desapareció, aquel héroe que salvo mi vida

* * *

 _\- Pero que historia tan larga, ojala te haya gustado –_

 _\- Eso explica porque se volvió tan seria – claro que lo explica, cuando Lana volvió del campamento era diferente, mas fría y siempre tenia cuidado con los extraños y brabucones_

 _\- Bueno, tengo un problema Lynn, no se me ocurre otra historia – al escuchar eso, Lynn se asustó mucho_

 _\- N-no te preocupes Lincoln, esperare lo necesario – no le importa pasar semanas ahí, con tal que su hermano no haga lo que sea que planea_

* * *

 **Bueno es el final del capitulo asi que es el momento de las notas del autor**

 **¿Quien le aposto a Jimmy ?, ¿nadie?, bueno, entonces gana la casa**

 **Lamento haberme tardado tanto, he tenido problemas con mi computadora y se descompuso, pero pude salvar los archivos y continuar con la historia, ojala que la espera haya valido la pena**

 **Lincoln ya expuso mi problema actual, no me ocurre cual las hermanas contar la historia, la trama ya la tengo pero no se en que orden publicar, he aquí las opciones**

 **Lisa: Ella será la persona más inteligente en el mundo, pero se dará cuenta de esto en ocasiones no siempre la ayudara, en especial cuando se enfrente a un asesino serial.**

 **Lucy: Ella siempre ha soñado en conocer y ser sobrenatural pero se encuentra con algo peor**

 **Lily: Durante un viaje escolar es olvidada por lo que no tiene otra opcion que volver a casa por medios propios, debido a esto entra a un lugar que no debi y se encontrara con alguien a quien debio conocer hace años**

 **Espero que disfruté de mi historia, gracias por leer**

 **Antes de irme una curiosidad:**

 **Originalmente la historia se iba a llamar: Historias de asesinato por L.L.**


	10. Dios y el diablo(parte 1)

_\- Creo que tengo una idea, hazme espacio – Lincoln empujo a Lynn, dejando un espacio en el colchón, él se recostó a su lado_

 _Las trampas se activaron pero el simplemente no se movió, la cuchilla de los pies se detuvo a centímetros de llegar a su objetivo y el gran bloque quedo a milímetros de la cara de Lynn, el rió al ver la expresión de terror de su hermana_

 _\- ¡¿Estas demente?, casi nos matas a los 2! - Grito entre enojada y asustada, jura haber visto pasar su vida delante de sus ojos, y no le gusto recordar todos los errores que cometió con él_

 _\- No te preocupes "hermanita" – dijo haciendo referencia a la diferencia de alturas, ya que ambos estaban recostados podía notarse la superioridad de tamaño – todas mis acciones están fríamente calculadas, nunca hago un movimiento son haber revisado los pros y los contras de este – dicho eso se acomodó de perfil, paso un brazo por la cintura de Lynn y la atrajo hacia él, Lincoln recostó su cabeza en uno de los brazos de su hermana, suspiro en señal de comodidad –me recuerda aquella vez que tuvimos que compartir habitación debido a tu pelea con Lucy, solo que aquella vez no necesitaba del contacto humano para evitar perder la cordura – se movió más para quedar mucho más cómodo, Lynn se sonrojo en gran medida, sería su hermano, y además un asesino psicópata bipolar pero seguía siendo un hombre muy atractivo, mas por ese cabello plateado resplandeciendo a la luz de la luna y esos ojos azules fríos y profundos – podría quedarme dormido fácilmente, no había estado tan a gusto desde que tenía 12 años, pero no puedo hacerlo, quien sabe que podría sucederte si bajo la guardia –_

 _\- B-bueno, a-al menos podrías aflojar mis cuerdas – dijo con dificultad, esta situación era algo que jamás hubiera esperado, su temperatura aumenta conforme pasa el tiempo y su corazón late cada vez más rápido y lo peor era que le gustaba esto_

 _\- Si lo hiciera tu cabeza quedaría aplastada – se acurruco un poco más cerca, la mente de Lynn se empezaba a nublar aún mas_

 _\- ¿P-por qué te a-acuestas a m-mi l-lado? – pregunto nerviosa_

 _\- Me canse de estar de pie, antes de encontrarte aquí tuve que hacer muchas cosas – eso confundió a Lynn_

 _\- ¿Encontrarme aquí? –_

 _\- Creo que hable de más – dejo el tema, pero Lynn sigue confundida, ¿No fue él quien la secuestro? – Ahora dime que deseas que hagamos – susurro a su oído, causándole un escalofrío – ¿te cuento otro relato o comenzamos con la diversión? –Lincoln metió su mano por debajo de la blusa de Lynn, puso 2 dedos un poco debajo de su cuello y los bajo lentamente por su pecho, abdomen y estomago hasta que se detuvo cerca de la pelvis, Lynn sintió algo de excitación pero principalmente miedo, el pensar que esos dedos podrían ser las tijeras de Lincoln, que según por las historias tenían el suficiente filo para cortar tan profundo y dejar los órganos expuestos, le lleno de pavor – tú eliges Lynncinity –_

 _\- ¡M-mejor cuéntame otro! – Dijo asustada, la sonrisa socarrona de Lincoln creció - e-es decir, m-me interesa sabe si te involucraste con alguna otra de nuestras hermanas_

 _\- Claro, dime entonces –Lynn trato de hacer memoria, trataba de saber si habría una pista en el comportamiento de sus hermanas que le dijera que se encontraron con Lincoln, pero no se le ocurría nada – te estoy esperando –_

 _\- He, b-bueno, ¿Quieres oír algo interesante? – Lincoln arqueo una ceja en señal de curiosidad – c-cuando Lily tenía 11 años se perdió en un viaje escolar, cuando recibimos la noticia fuimos a buscarla pero no la encontramos, nos sentíamos tristes porque creímos que la perdimos para siempre, regresamos a casa 3 días después y ella ya estaba allí, realmente fue muy valiente como para haber regresado sola – dijo tratando de distraer a su hermano, pero él solo suspiro pesadamente_

 _\- Tu idea de distraerme con un hecho interesante no funcionara Lynn, no soy como los demonios o los monstruos que se distraen fácilmente debido a su arrogancia – como odia que Lincoln sea tan precavido, además que no ha olvidado porque la trajo ahí en primer lugar, sea lo que sea que quiera hacerle – pero eso me dio la idea de que historia contarte –_

 _\- ¿A si? – El cerebro de Lynn hizo clic – no volvió a casa sola, tú la trajiste de vuelta – más que pregunta fue un afirmación, la cara seria de Lincoln por alguna extraña razón le dio a entender que estaba en lo cierto_

 _\- Si pero hay más historia de trasfondo –_

 _\- ¿Con que clase de asesino se encontró? – si él estuvo involucrado, eso significa que hay alguna clase de asesino en su historia_

 _\- Digamos que fue un monstruo – respondió, Lynn se puso pálida del susto – pero no fue un monstruo común, si no lo hubiera asesinado estoy seguro que habría ascendido a demonio – sobo su barbilla en señal de pensar – es como ella me dijo: "algo peor que un demonio, es un idiota con complejo de superioridad que es adorado por imbéciles con complejo de inferioridad", así que el título de la historia será_

* * *

 **"** **Dios" y el diablo**

\- Sigo sin entender él porque hago esto pero es relajante en cierto sentido, bueno me presento, mi nombre es Lily Loud, la menor de 10 hermanas, a veces es bueno porque siempre tengo la atención de mi familia sin embargo a veces también es malo ya que soy la persona con menos autoridad en la casa, incluso mi hermana Lisa me manda – dije mientras veía directamente a una grabadora– día 22 de junio de 2029, el día de hoy tengo un viaje escolar a otro estado, estoy emocionada, en cuanto lo que usare será lo de siempre, mi liga lila sujetando mi cabello, una blusa del mismo color con medias lilas, zapatos negros y falda a cuadros morada, llevare algunos bocadillos de mi reserva secreta, me levante temprano ya que en una familia tan grande como la mía debes tener un plan si deseas salir temprano de casa, aunque con la reducción de mi familia en estos últimos años realmente ya no es tan necesario –

"Como dije en grabaciones anteriores mi hermanas han ido yéndose con el pasar de los años, mi hermana Lori con la que casi no conviví se fue a los 19 años a estudiar la universidad a la ciudad, escuche que se mudó con la familia de su novio, mi segunda hermana mayor Leni se fue más o menos a esa edad, ella gano una beca para estudiar moda en el extranjero y actualmente trabaja para una gran casa de moda, mi hermana Luna se fue a los 18 años para cumplir sus sueño de ser una gran estrella de rock, aunque no supimos nada de ella hasta hace 1 año, cerca de la fecha de la muerte de la familia de Lori

Mi hermana Luan igualmente se fue a los 19 años, tomo la universidad pero su carrera de comediante es exitosa, siempre nos visita cada 2 meses, mi hermana Lynn se fue a la universidad gracias a una beca deportiva a los 19, la verdad toda la familia ya se lo esperaba, no puedes decir Lynn Loud Jr. si incluir algún deporte en la oración

En cuanto a mis otras hermanas siguen viviendo aquí, mi hermana Lucy esta por irse a la universidad, aunque aún no decide si estudiar filosofía o ciencias forenses, mis hermanas Lola y Lana a sus 16 años viven una buena vida, sus talentos en desfiles de moda y mecánica realmente les ayudaran, la niña genio de mi hermana sigue en una investigación, a pesar de ya tener algunos doctorados sigue viviendo con nosotros, no entiendo el porqué. Ya he hablado de mí en grabaciones anteriores así que no veo la necesidad de volver a hacerlo, solo afirmare nuevamente mi sueño de ser actriz

Pero la figura más misteriosa en esta casa es mi desaparecido hermano mayor Lincoln Loud, no tengo recuerdos sobre el mas que vagas sombras en mi cabeza y algún mechón blanco, mis hermanas me han hablado de él y de lo parecido que somos, como mi gusto por los comic y videojuegos, de hecho fue por los comic y las películas de acción por lo que quise ser actriz, pero me desvió del tema

Mis padres me han dicho que solo desapareció una noche sin dejar nada más que una camiseta naranja desgarrada, la única que tenía una pista de lo que le sucedió fue mi hermana Leni, pero nunca hablo de ello, Lisa dice que Leni debe saber el porqué de la desaparición de Lincoln, yo le he preguntado porque se fue, pero ella solamente me ha dicho

 _\- Porque el sigue preocupándose por nosotras -_

Hasta ahora no he logrado comprender el significado de sus palabras, es uno de los tantos misterios que rodean a la familia Loud, en total existen 7 incógnitas que rodean a mis hermanas mayores, la primera ya la mencione, la desaparición de Lincoln Loud

La segunda es el caso de mi hermana Lana, ella fue a un campamento siendo una y regreso siendo otra, no supimos explicar el motivo, ella nunca nos dijo la razón de su cambio, solo nos dijo que no desea perder a nadie más, investigue sobre el campamento pero no he conseguido nada, revise el celular de mi hermana, más allá de 2 contactos nuevos llamados Clark y Marisa no conseguí nada, corrijo si conseguí algo, un regaño por parte de mi hermana sobre el respetar la privacidad de otros

El tercer misterio es referente a mi hermana Luna, el día que fue a Inglaterra perdimos todo contacto con ella durante algunos años, solo recientemente pudimos saber de ella, no nos dijo porque desapareció, pero por cómo se veía seguramente sucedió algo malo, gracias a las investigaciones de Lisa descubrimos que ocurrió una explosión de gas que destruyó el edificio donde ella daba un concierto, solo hubo alrededor de 135 sobrevivientes, entre ellos mi hermana y su manager, cuando regreso a casa acompañada de Leni nos sorprendimos, cuando le preguntamos qué paso ella no respondió y Leni nos pidió de favor que no la molestemos, claro después de la desaparición de Lincoln su autoridad supero a la de Lori

EL cuarto misterio rodea a mi hermana Lola, en ese certamen fue la única que siguió viva, la policía y nosotros la interrogamos para saber que ocurrió, ella únicamente dijo algo digno de Lucy

\- _Un monstruo me secuestro y el diablo me saco de allí –_

Creímos que tenía un fuerte trauma para decir aquello, la policía dejo de hostigarla y se dedicó a investigar, no encontraron nada, solo sé que Lola aquel día recibió juguetes nuevos, muñecas parecidas a las competidoras desaparecidas, es tétrico en cierto sentido"

Después sigue Lori, es el caso más reciente pero uno de gran magnitud, cuando nos enteramos la noticia nos devasto, Lori perdió a su familia, lo más raro es que se veía afligida pero no tanto, como si su corazón hubiera recibido consuelo de algún lado, Leni ya estaba presente antes de que llegáramos y nos contó lo sucedido, tuvimos un gran odio al enterarnos y queríamos matar al tipo con nuestras propias manos pero Lori nos dijo sonriendo tristemente que ese sujeto ya se encontraba en el infierno, que el diablo en persona se encargó de enviarlo"

\- El otro misterio es de mi hermana Lucy ella- -

El reloj despertador interrumpió mi dialogo, para mi desgracia el sonido quedo grabado en la grabadora, lo apague con molestia y después apague la grabadora, la razón por la que tengo esto es porque es mi diario, grabo mi día a día para poder escucharlo a futuro y recordar como vivía cuando era joven, pero basta de pensamientos, debo arreglarme para el viaje escolar de hoy

Tomé una toalla junto a mi cambio de ropa y me dirijo al baño, como siempre está la ya conocida fila, todas mis hermanas a excepción de Lola estaban formadas, seguramente ella es quien está en el baño, camino a la fila y me pongo detrás de mi hermana mayor inmediata

\- ¿En qué momento saliste? – pregunte a Lisa, ella simplemente me vio de reojo

\- Salí mientras grababas tu bitácora, estabas tan sumida en tus notas que no notaste mi salida de la habitación, fue infructífero que hayas perdido horas de sueño – dijo ella

\- Si con eso te refieres a que fue en vano que me despertara temprano, entonces si tienes razón, no debí distraerme –

\- En parte te entiendo unidad fraternal menor, yo igualmente me he quedado absorta en el proceso de recopilación de datos, no es algo de que avergonzarse – así que ella también se distrae tomando notas, después de prácticamente escuchar tecnicismos de bebe me es fácil entenderla, o al menos el 40% de las veces

\- Lola más vale que te apresures o entrare allí y te sacare a patadas – hablo mi hermana Lana, tal vez ya no peleen tanto como antes y también hayan cambiado significativamente, pero eso no evita que tengan riñas de vez en cuando

\- ¡No puedo salir aun, me salió una espinilla! –

\- La única espinilla por la que deberás preocuparte será la de tu pierna, ya que te pateare tan duro que no podrás caminar por semanas – sinceramente el tono de voz indiferente de Lana es un poco escalofriante

\- Tengo la teoría que Lana adopto ese comportamiento debido a un modelo mayor que ella tiene en gran estima – dijo Lisa

\- Si yo también creo que imita a alguien, pero no sé a quién – seguramente es alguien que conoció en el campamento

Lana volteo a mirarnos por unos segundos y regreso su vista al frente, si mirada fría nos causó un escalofrió, era como si nos hubiera dicho que no habláramos de ella a sus espaldas, segundos después la puerta del baño se abrió y Lola salió, Lana entro de inmediato y cerró la puerta, observe a mi hermana Lola entrar a su habitación, por unos segundos sentí los penetrantes ojos de sus muñecas, no entiendo porque las tiene, son escalofriantes

* * *

Finalmente me nos encontrábamos en Vanzilla, mi hermana Lucy era quien conducía, Lola y Lana se sentaron en el asiento de enfrente, yo en cambio iba en el denominado "punto dulce", Lisa leía un Libro de bioquímica, el viaje era lento y silencioso, no era como me lo describían mis padres cuando estaban todas mis hermanas, que era ruidoso y bastante ajetreado, a veces desearía poder recordar aquellos tiempos pero no es posible eso, encendí mi videocámara y comencé a grabar

\- Lily – llamo Lucy – ten cuidado en el viaje de hoy, puedo sentir algo –

\- ¿Cómo que? – usualmente las predicciones de ella no son 100% precisas, solo te dan una pista

\- Es algo con lo que ya estoy familiarizada, es igual a aquella vez, solo te diré esto, confía en el diablo – eso suena escalofriante, es algo que Lucy diría pero normalmente diría que no confié en el mal, además las miradas cómplices de mis hermanas Lola y Lana me dan cierto miedo, como si concordaran con lo que Lucy dice

\- Por favor, esos seres sobrenaturales son solamente ficción – dijo Lisa, me tranquilice un poco, ella tiene razón, no existen esos seres, apague la cámara, grabare después

* * *

\- En estos momentos me encuentro en el autobús en dirección al viaje –

"A mi lado se encuentra mi amiga Sophie, ya he hablado de ella en grabaciones anteriores así que no veo necesario explicar cómo luce, el autobús avanza a velocidad normal sobre la carretera en dirección a-

Oye, ¿es necesario que grabes esto?

Esa quien hablo es mi amiga Sophie, y respondiendo a tu pregunta si lo es, esta será una de las partes más emocionantes de mi crónica, además de fotos también deseo poder hacer una historia narrada

Como digas, pero dame créditos

Si, si, el punto es que la excursión será divertida, por ahora dejare de narrar y regreso cuando lleguemos al destino, pero por si acaso preparare mi videocámara"

\- Rayos, casi no me queda batería, tendré que apagarla – dicho eso apague la grabadora junto a la videocámara

* * *

\- Sabia que esta cámara que me heredo Luan tenía un defecto, se descompuso la batería, lo bueno es que tengo la grabadora, aunque se quedó sin batería y tuve que comprar una para ambas, según el encargado me durarían 3 días, llegando a casa le pediré a Lisa que la arregle – dije apuntándome con la cámara y encendiendo la grabadora – bueno, debido a esto no pude grabar la excursión ni mi crónica, bueno será mejor que espere el autobús

"Ya paso 1 hora y el transporte aun no llega, es más nadie aparte de mí ha llegado, es extraño, llamaría a Sophie si mi móvil aun tuviera batería, sabía que había olvidado cargarlo el día de ayer

Lo peor de todo es que no tengo dinero, gaste mucho en las baterías, quien diría que la batería de una cámara costaría tanto, además sé que llegue a buena hora, nos dijeron que nos reuniéramos a las 3:00 ¿o era a las 2:00?, sinceramente no recuerdo

Pasaron otras 2 horas y no hay señal de nadie, es oficial me abandonaron, supongo que lo que decían mis hermanas es cierto, esta escuela casi no pone atención a sus alumnos, ¿y que se supone que haga ahora? sin dinero, sin modo de comunicarme con mi familia, no conozco a nadie aquí y por lo que vi no son muy amables, así que pedir su teléfono no es opción, en estos momentos desearía ser o tener a mi hermano Lincoln conmigo, por lo que me contaron mis hermanas, él podría hacer un plan de emergencia, por desgracia no es así, de modo que mi única opción es caminar de regreso a casa

El caminar es horrible, no tengo de otra que andar al borde de la carretera si fuera por otro lado me perdería seguro, además de esta sed y este horrible sol lo empeoran, como odio el calentamiento global, ya trate de pedir aventón pero todos me ignoran como si fuera un 0 a la izquierda o un grano en la espalda, enserio ¿Qué le pasa a esta gente? ¿Tan difícil es llevar a una niña hasta su pueblo natal?, ¡por favor! Si he visto que incluso suben a asesinos seriales a sus autos, pero probablemente eso sea una película

Ya comienza a anochecer, y como estoy justo a la mitad de la nada no hay faroles y sin mi celular no tendré de otra opción que usar la visión nocturna de mi cámara, mejor lo hago ahora antes de no poder ver ni mi mano

toc, pom, ring, cling"

\- ¡Aquí esta! – Encendí la cámara y me apunte directo al rostro – bien como ya encendí la cámara creo que no necesito la grabadora – dicho eso apague mi grabadora y la guarde en mi mochila – bien, creo que este es el botón de la visión nocturna – mire la pantalla, todo se veía de color verde pero era visible – creo que con esto estaré bien –

Mientras caminaba miraba a través de la cámara, era algo incómodo pero era mi única opción: Ya llevaba más de 3 horas andando y no había señales de civilización, solo0 la carretera misma, el cansancio comenzaba a pasarme factura, tenía hambre, sed y sueño, cada paso que daba era una tortura sentía como mis entrañas rugían y mis labios se secaban estaba por desmayarme pero algo que vi de reojo por la cámara me revitalizo

Re enfoque a donde había visto y mis sospechas eran ciertas, se trataba de un pueblo aunque por lo que veía por la cámara parecía abandonado debido a sus casas viejas y a sus árboles sin hojas pero no hay opción, aun si no hay gente una de las casas podría servirme como refugio, aunque también es posible que haya vagabundos dentro, me arriesgare quizás podre encontrar algo

* * *

Mientras más me acercaba más podía sentir la atmosfera del lugar, era como si estuviera sucia y un extraño liquido bajara desde mi cabeza hasta mi pecho, el aire era pesado y un presencia llena de sadismo y adoración se acercaba a mí, al escuchar ruidos me escondí detrás de una gran roca para ver de qué se trataba, apunte la videocámara en dirección de dónde provenía el ruido

Un hombre salió de entre la oscuridad, debido a la visión nocturna no pude ver claramente como era, miro desesperadamente en todas direcciones y se escondió detrás de una pila de heno, no entendía el porqué de su acción hasta que vi otra figura aparecer de donde salió el sujeto, era pequeña y redondeada, se trataba de un hombre, traía entre sus manos un machete, vestía un overol con un extraño símbolo en el pecho, se trataba de un ojo rodeado de rayos

El extraño caminaba lentamente mirando por los alrededores, gracias al cielo que el foco led de mi cámara se haya descompuesto, si aún funcionara ese hombre me encontraría, de un segundo a otro el ser extraño saco al hombre de hace momentos de detrás del pajar, lo arrojó al suelo con fuerza y comenzó a golpearlo con el filo del arma, el hombre atacado solo daba gritos ahogados por su propia sangre mientras ese ser soltaba leves gruñidos y ¿plegarias?, finalmente la victima dejo de moverse y gritar, aquel ser detuvo sus acciones y miro al cielo con regocijo

\- Mierda – rápidamente me cubrí la boca, el sonido de mi palma chocar contra mis labios se escuchó en la cámara, no lo hice porque me haya arrepentido de lo que dije sino porque aquel ser pudo escucharme, mis miedos se hicieron realidad al ver que volteo hacia mi dirección

Salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, aunque algo posiblemente peor me perseguía, la cámara se agitaba erráticamente y mi respiración agitada se escuchaba en ella, de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás para ver a aquel ser perseguirme, el levantaba su arma mientras murmuraba más plegarias, estaba comenzando a alcanzarme, acelere aún más para perderlo, entre dentro de un sembradío de maíz y conseguí camuflarme un poco, cuando salí del sembrado mire que estaba frente a una casa, tenía una especie de hueco debajo de esta así que rápidamente me metí dentro, la videocámara seguía grabando, permitiéndome ver como aquel hombre se paró frente a la casa, miraba en todas direcciones buscándome, una luz apareció de repente segándome, apague la vista nocturna para ver de qué se trataba

Una luz se acercaba lentamente al hombre extraño por lo que veía se trataba de fuego, cuando esta llego pude ver que la luz provenía de una antorcha, quien traía la antorcha se trataba de un hombre alto, vestía pantalones de mezclilla negros y traía puesta una chamarra naranja con detalles plateados, traía puesta una capucha impidiendo ver su rostro

El ser raro trato de atacar al sujeto de la antorcha, este se desplazó levemente a la derecha evitando el golpe del machete, esquivo un segunda ataque haciendo lo mismo pero ahora hacia la izquierda, el hombre encapuchado puso s antorcha en la cara del extraño causando que soltara su machete y sujetara su rostro debido a las quemaduras, el encapuchado aprovecho esto y se puso detrás del extraño sujetándolo del cuello, el ser trato con todas sus fuerzas de quitárselo de encima pero era inútil, finalmente el extraño dejo de retorcerse y se quedó quieto, el encapuchado lo tomo de la cabeza y giro la cabeza del ser hasta que escuche un sonido de ruptura, el hombre gordo cayó al suelo con su cabeza mirando hacia atrás

Me cubrí la boca con horror, aquel ser malvado que acabo con el hombre había sido asesinado cruelmente por un hombre extraño, y ni siquiera pudo hacer algo para evitarlo, enfoque la cámara y vi como el encapuchado se acercaba lentamente hacia mí, mi vista se comenzó a tornar borrosa de repente y después todo se puso negro, quede a merced de aquel hombre desconocido

* * *

El cantar de un gallo me despertó, me senté para observar donde me encontraba, era una habitación bastante modesta solo lo necesario, un ropero, una mesa y la cama misma, note que ya no traía mi ropa anterior sino que tenía puesto una camisa de franela a cuadros color lila y un overol femenino de mezclilla color celeste, me baje de la cama y al pie de esta había unas botas negras, como no había otra cosa decidí ponérmelas, me pare frente al espejo, la ropa me hacía parecer una granjera

\- Veo que despertaste - gire en cuanto escuche la voz femenina, era una mujer de cabello castaño claro usando un vestido blanco con flores verdes y amarillas, no era muy alta, tal vez 1.67 más o menos, se veía entre sus cuarentas y esos ojos cafés mostraban dulzura

\- Disculpe pero ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? –

\- Disculpa mis modales, me llamo Martha Jasón, te encuentras en la casa de mi familia, en el pueblo de Robert burgo, el prometido de mi hija te encontró dormida a fuera de nuestra casa y nos pidió que te cuidáramos – dijo con cierto orgullo

Yo me extrañe bastante, mi último recuerdo es el brutal asesinato de aquel ser regordete a manos de aquel encapuchado, posiblemente el sujeto no me haya visto y decidió dejarme, no sé si sea cierto pero es mi única opción

\- Debes tener hambre, en cuanto estés lista baja, mi familia está por desayunar – dicho eso la señora Martha salió de la habitación

Mire fijamente al espejo mientras pensaba, la señora Martha parecía alguien agradable, mire por la ventana, pueblo parecía diferente de anoche, se veía más iluminado y lleno de vida, animales y personas caminando por las calles, a lo lejos veía un pequeño mercado, además de varios sembradíos de todo tipo, era increíble que a pesar de que esta granja estuviera algo alejada del pueblo pudiera ver todo, se nota que la casa es bastante grande, el rugido de mi estómago me saco de mis pensamientos, mejor bajo para conocer a los demás

Salí de la habitación y baje las escaleras, mientras lo hacía escuchaba voces y el sonido de cubiertos golpear platos, llegue al piso de abajo y me dirigí hacia donde escuchaba los sonidos, en cuanto entre al comedor todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y voltearon a verme

En la cabecera de la mesa se encontraba un hombre entre sus cuarentas o cincuentas, tenía el pelo color castaño oscuro, una larga barba del mismo color y ojos color cafés, usaba un overol de mezclilla color negro y una camisa de franela a cuadros color roja, a su derecha se encontraba la señora Martha

A su derecha se sentaba un hombre de unos 27 años de edad, era más alto y tenía músculos marcados, usaba lo mismo que el hombre de la cabecera pero la camisa era de color verde además de que usaba un sombrero de paja

Sentada a lado de la señora Martha se encontraba una mujer de entre 18 y 20 años, cabello castaño claro y ojos miel, usaba un vestido verde claro casi blanco con flores de color amarillo, y en su mano derecha traía puesto un anillo de color plata

\- Siéntate querida – hablo la señora Martha, el hombre joven corrió la silla que estaba a su lado, me senté en el lugar y baje la cabeza – déjame presentarte a mi familia, él es mi esposo Noah –

\- Es un placer conocerte pequeña – saludo el hombre mayor

\- Quien está a tu lado es mi hijo Marcus –

\- Hola – yo le respondí agitando levemente mi mano

\- y ella es mi hija Rose –

\- ¿Qué tal? –

\- Bu-bueno, es un gusto conocerlos – ellos me sonrieron, la señora Martha me dio un plato con comida – no deseo ser una molestia

\- No eres una molestia, mi familia está contenta por recibirte – dijo el señor Noah, los demás asintieron, seria grosero de mi parte rechazar su hospitalidad, así que tome un plato y comencé a comer

\- Mama – levante la vista, la señora Martha volteo a ver a Rose - ¿Has visto a Lincoln? –

\- Él me dijo que saldría temprano para reparar el tractor, la temporada de cosecha está cerca así que es importante – respondió Marcus, Rose sonrió

\- A veces pienso que el solo vive para eso, desearía que pase más tiempo conmigo –

\- No te desanimes querida, el trabajo es importante, cuando se casen podrán pasar todo el tiempo que quieran juntos, la boda es dentro de una semana el trabajo es el doble – dijo la señora Martha tratando de animar a su hija

\- Eso y él trabaja directamente para el líder, aun me extraña que él no diga algo al respecto por su cabello, digo, ¿Cuántas veces pues conocer a alguien con cabello color luna? –

Sinceramente desde hace rato perdí el hilo de la conversación, no entiendo algunas cosas que dicen, veo que son granjeros así que entiendo lo de la cosecha, pero lo del líder y el cabello de luna no, tal vez el líder sea el alcalde o algo así, me encogí de hombros, tal vez pueda hablar con ellos más tarde

* * *

\- En estos momentos me encuentro fuera de la casa, encontré mi grabadora junto a mi videocámara dentro del cajón de la mesa de la habitación donde desperté, lo único que se en estos momentos es que me encuentro en un pueblo llamado Robert burgo, la familia Jasón es bastante agradable, aun me falta conocer a 2 miembros más que son el tío Stan y el prometido de Rose, Lincoln –

"El nombre y lo del cabello me hace creer que podría tratarse de mi hermano perdido aunque las probabilidades son bajas, además de aun si realmente fuera él no sé cómo luce, he visto fotografías de él pero son de cuando era niño, actualmente debe ser un hombre de 21 años por lo que debió cambiar bastante

Otra cosa que me causa intriga es el llamado líder, una foto de gran tamaño de él se encuentra en la sala de los Jasón con la leyenda de Robert "El divino", no se quien sea pero parece ser alguien importante para los lugareños, además todos se encuentran ocupados preparándose para la temporada de cosecha, han dicho que dentro de 2 días habrá una celebración para asegurar un gran año, no sé de qué se trate

Pero lo que más me interesa ahora es averiguar cómo regresar a casa, le pregunte a la señora Martha, ella evadió el tema y me ofreció quedarme en su casa todo el tiempo que quiera, le agradecí y acepte su oferta, sin embargo aún quiero volver con mi familia, deben estar preocupados

¿Lily?"

Al escuchar la voz de la señora Martha escondí rápidamente la grabadora, no sé porque pero algo me dice que no deben verla, tal vez sea por su estilo de vida conservador aborrezcan la tecnología aunque es solo una corazonada. La señora marta me observaba esperando una explicación, note que traía una canasta cubierta por un mantel

\- ¿Si? – conteste a su llamado un poco nerviosa

\- ¿Qué hacías? – pregunto gentilmente sonriéndome, era de esas sonrisas cargadas de dulzura

\- Bu-bueno, yo estaba hablando c-con mi amigo imaginario, jejeje – reí nerviosamente, ella dio un pequeño suspiro como diciendo "estos niños"

\- ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? –

\- Claro – es lo menos que podía hacer, ella y su familia han sido muy amables conmigo

\- ¿Podrías llevarle esto al prometido de mi hija? Salió desde muy temprano y seguramente no ha desayunado – dijo extendiendo la canasta que traía

\- No hay problema, ¿Dónde está? – ella señalo un granero de color rojo ¿Cómo no lo he visto antes?

\- Allí en el granero, el tractor se descompuso y mi esposo e hijo no tuvieron tiempo de arreglarlo así que se ofreció, al parecer tiene algunos conocimientos de mercantica –

\- Señora Martha, se dice mecánica – la corregí, ella abrió los ojos de la sorpresa

\- Increíble, conoces palabras divinas - ¡¿eh?! No sé a qué se refiere, cada vez entiendo menos a este pueblo

\- eh, usted dijo algo de la comida ¿no? –

\- Claro toma – me dio la canasta – le diría a mi hija pero está ocupada, con la boda tan cerca tenemos las manos llenas – por supuesto, recuerdo que cuando se casó Lori mis padres y mis hermanas estaban como locas

\- Bien, no se preocupe señora Martha yo le llevare la comida ah- -

\- Lincoln, se llama Lincoln RT Loud –

\- Si a Lincoln, la veré después – dicho eso emprendí mi marcha al granero, aproveche a que nadie me veía para seguir grabando – bien, me extraña demasiado le la señora Martha no sepa que es mecánica a pesar que tienen un tractor, y desconcierta mas que le haya dicho "palabras divinas", su comportamiento no es normal y su vocabulario es bastante básico –

"Estoy a segundos de llegar al granero, mejor escondo la grabadora de voz para evitar sospechas, no sé por qué pero tengo una sensación extraña

Se pondrá peor se alguien te descubre eso"

Gire inmediatamente al escuchar esa voz, se trataba de un hombre de alrededor de 21 años, bastante alto alrededor de 1.85, ojos fríos de color azul, pecas en las mejillas y lo más extravagante, su cabello era de color plateado, vestía una ropa muy parecida a la del señor Noah y a la de Marcus, pero su camisa era de color naranja, además de traer guantes de trabajo color café

Este hombre encaja perfectamente con la descripción de mi hermano desaparecido, mis hermanas me han hablado de él tantas veces que es como si ya lo conociera, pero no puedo confirmarlo, debo preguntarle

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto el con algo de impaciencia

\- Y-yo – mire hacia el suelo tratando de buscar una excusa, al ver la canasta me di cuenta que ya la tenía – la señora Martha me pidió que le trajera el almuerzo – extendí la canasta hacia el ofreciéndosela, el me sonrió gentilmente y la tomo

\- Gracias por ese favor, entra no hay que quedarnos aquí – dicho eso entro al granero, yo lo seguí segundos después, el lugar era grande, tenía algunas vacas, caballos, cerdos, etc. el tractor estaba a lado de una caja de herramientas, Lincoln se sentó en una mesa cercana y palmeo la silla a su lado – siéntate seguramente quieres respuestas – obedecí a lo que me dijo y me puse a lado – guarda esa grabadora, si alguien aparte de mi la ve se volverán locos y te tacharan de demonio –

Decidí hacerle caso, algo me dice que no exagera, el ver el comportamiento de la familia Jasón me lo confirma pero hay algo más que debo averiguar

\- Li-Lincoln – volteo a verme cuando lo llame - ¿es usted mi hermano perdido del que hablan mis hermanas? –

\- Si -

* * *

 _El relato se interrumpió abruptamente cuando un ronquido se escuchó en el lugar, Lynn veía fijamente a su hermano, se quedó dormido sobre su pecho mientras relataba esa historia_

 _\- No entiendo cómo puedes dormirte escuchando una historia de terror, eres raro – ella se sonrojo más cuando Lincoln froto su cara en uno de sus senos, pero no lo hizo con lujuria sino buscando más comodidad – carajo, ¿Cómo puedes lucir tan inocente cuando eres una máquina de matar viviente? – o eso quisiera ella, a pesar de lo que él se ha convertido sigue siendo aquel chico amale, responsable, ingenioso y que vela por su seguridad, es increíble cómo es que pude mantenerse así_

 _Pero ella se dio cuenta de algo, ahora que está dormido puede intentar escapar, es arriesgado por la cuchilla y el bloque de cemento en su cabeza pero es el mejor momento, sin embargo en cuanto trato de moverse sintió un filo en su cuello, pensó que su hermano había despertado pero él seguía durmiendo, lo que sucedió fue que aun dormido la amenazo usando sus tijeras, ella se sorprendió al ver su nivel de alerta_

 _\- No hay modo, tendré que esperar a que despierte – se sonrojo todavía más cuando él la atrajo aún más – no sé qué este soñando pero me volverá loca si continua – a este paso ella morirá de la vergüenza_

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

 **Gracias a aquellos que me ayudaron a elegir, el leer sus comentarios me anima a seguir escribiendo**

 **J0nas Nagera: Realmente considere eso pero ya tengo contemplada cuales serán las ultimas historias, se trataran sobre la Loud que hasta ahora no ha aparecido ni una vez y sobre el personaje que mas veces ha aparecido**

 **RCurrent: Sera la siguiente**

 **Regamers10: Gracias por tu voto**

 **Maestro jedi: Gracias**

 **eltioRob95: En si su reencuentro fueron los 3 capítulos, ay que ambos sabían quien era el otro**

 **Gracias por leer, espero que sigan desfrutando de mi historia**


	11. Dios y el diablo(parte 2)

_Lincoln abrió lentamente los ojos, seguido de eso enfoco la vista, abrió los ojos horrorizado al darse cuenta de lo que paso_

 _\- Mierda me quede dormido, bueno no he descansado desde hace 1 semana y como estoy muy cómodo era inevitable, ojala Lynn no haya sido tan tonta como para intentar escapar – miro a Lynn, ella al igual que él se quedó dormida, Lincoln soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver en qué posición se encuentran – me recuerda aquella vez que asesine a esa mujer en Moscú mientras dormía – rememoro el suceso, se encontraba exactamente en la misma posición, incluso las tijeras en el cuello – más vale que la despierte – paso su brazo por el torso y el otro por el pecho, sujetándola firmemente - ¡Lynn! – grito ensordecedoramente, la susodicha despertó exaltada, no se agito mucho debido al fuerte agarre de Lincoln_

 _\- ¡Maldito imbécil, casi me matas de un infarto! – rugió con gran enojo, su hermano le dedico una sonrisa arrogante_

 _\- Vamos Lynn, si yo fuera a matarte no sería de un infarto, sería demasiado fácil – Lynn volvió a sentir un horrible escalofrió, a pesar que su hermano ya le ha provocado muchos aún no se acostumbra – bueno, ¿Qué tal dormiste? –_

 _\- ¿Enserio me preguntas eso? –_

 _\- Si, te veías bastante cómoda, si no te conociera diría que te gustó – ella desvió su mirada sonrojada, Lincoln frunció el ceño, se levantó de su posición y se subió encima de ella, Lynn abrió los ojos como platos al ver como su hermano levantaba el bloque de concreto solo usando su cabeza – tu sabes que me refería a estar juntos como en los viejos tiempos ¿cierto? –_

 _\- S-si – respondió nerviosamente, la mirada penetrante de su hermano la hacía sentirse alterada_

 _\- Lynn haces que mi trabajo sea más difícil – al ver la mirada afligida de su hermana suspiro con cansancio y su mirada se suavizo – te propongo algo, podemos compartir cama en algún momento –_

 _\- ¡¿Q-que estás diciendo Lincoln?! – pregunto alterada y sonrojada a mas no poder, ni siquiera un tomate era tan rojo como ella en ese momento_

 _\- La oferta durara durante el tiempo que nos veamos, ¿Qué dices? – Ella no respondió, solo lo miraba fijamente, ni siquiera él sabe porque lo propuso – "supongo que estar tanto tiempo solo afecto mi cabeza" – ahora que lo piensa, Lynn podría estar pensando en otra cosa – si sabes que me refiero a literalmente dormir, ¿cierto?_

 _\- M-mejor c-continua tu historia – dijo para desviar el tema, ahora su hermano pensara que es una pervertida, Lincoln en parte se sintió aliviado, pero también dolido_

 _\- No sé si debo ofenderme por tu rechazo, pero bueno continuemos –_

* * *

 **"Dios" y el diablo (parte 2)**

\- ¿Eh?, ¿así de fácil lo admites? – estaba atónita, una persona normal negaría que tenemos un parentesco, más si escapo de casa, pero él lo admite como si nada

\- Claro, no tengo porque negártelo – dijo como si nada

\- P-pero se supone que el día que t-te encontrara tú lo negarías, entonces yo como buena detective descubriría la verdad –

\- Lamento arruinar tu diversión hermanita, pero este es el mundo real, como ya dije no tengo porque ocultártelo –

\- O b-bueno, entonces- - no sé cómo reaccionar, además se hizo presente un silencio incomodo

Para mí es un desconocido, no es como si pudiera saltar y abrazarlo, es mi hermano y todo eso pero nunca conviví con él, no sé cómo actuar con él, como dijo este es el mundo real, tal vez si estuvieran mis hermanas y padres podría darme una idea, pero estoy sola, se siente raro

\- Lo siento hermano pero- - el extendió su mano frente a mi cara, dándome a entender que me detuviera

\- Descuida, es normal, de cualquier modo es mi culpa por haberme ido – me sonrió tratando de reconfortarme, puedo ver que es muy amable – de cualquier forma, ¿Qué haces aquí?, de todas las hermanas que pude haberme encontrado tenías que ser tu – su cambio de actitud me desoriento bastante, paso de amable y comprensivo a serio y exigente, que bipolar es

\- Fui a un viaje escolar, no recordé la hora de regreso y me dejaron, camine un rato hasta que encontré este pueblo – explique, el solo llevo una mano a su cara y la paso por esta

\- Esa escuela aun no cambia, deben comenzar a prestar más atención a sus alumnos – hablo con fastidio, yo opino lo mismo – bien, ¿tienes como regresar? – Negué a su pregunta, el suspiro con cansancio – bien, yo te llevare a casa –

\- ¡¿Enserio?! – el asintió a mi pregunta, o me alegre bastante, realmente es tan amable como dicen mis hermanas

\- Si pero, ¿te importaría esperar 2 días?, tengo algo que hacer primero, pero en cuánto lo acabe te llevare a casa, ¿de acuerdo? –

\- Claro – es lo menos que puedo hacer, el me llevara a casa sin pedir nada a cambio, además con su festival de la cosecha tan cerca debe de estar ocupado y puedo aprovechar para conocerlo mejor – emm, bueno – otra vez el silencio incomodo - ¿vas a cobrarme por el viaje? – suena estúpido pero no sé qué más preguntarle

\- No – si realmente es una buena persona, ¡Rayos!, ahora no sé de qué hablar - ¿Qué te parece si mejor damos una vuelta por el pueblo? –

\- C-creo que estaría bien –

* * *

El pueblo era un típico lugar, lleno de granjeros, animales, carretas, y todo tipo de frutas y verduras, la gente era bastante amigable pero algo se sentía extraño, más que sonrisas de felicidad sentía que eran muecas siniestras, me miraban fijamente, como si evaluaran cada movimiento que hago, como si en cuanto cometiera un error se lanzarían contra mí para hacerme algo

\- Cálmate Lily, solo no hagas movimientos bruscos, solo compórtate como si fueras la antigua versión de Leni - ¿entonces debo actuare como una despistada?, me será algo difícil, no se me ocu – bien continua así – dijo mi hermano, lo que había pasado es que me golpe contra un poste de madera que estaba a medio camino, choque de la misma manera que lo hacia mi hermana en su fase de distraída

Mire a mi alrededor, ya no sentía las miradas fijas de los habitantes, es como si jamás hubieran estado allí, suspire levemente, estos sujetos me aterran pero debo resistir, en 2 días regresare a casa y olvidare todo este asunto

\- ¿Quién puso el poste allí? – pregunte con inocencia, mi hermano levanto su pulgar en señal de aprobación

De repente mi hermano puso su mano sobre mi cabeza, obligándome a arrodillarme, estuve por reclamarle pero note como todos alrededor se hincaron, me extrañe bastante, seguido de eso el sonido de caballos galopando me hizo voltear

Se trataba de un carruaje bastante extravagante, el cochero ser veía como un campesino cualquiera, solo que su mueca de felicidad era bastante perturbadora, el carruaje era de color blanco, cortinas rojas con bordes dorados para evitar ver al interior, también tenía figuras de madera pintadas de blanco con la imagen de un hombre que sinceramente se veía bastante extraño

Todos los lugareños parecían vitorear la llegada del transporte, este se detuvo, el cochero bajo de su lugar y le abrió la puerta, del carruaje salió un hombre aún más extraño, vestía una túnica de color blanco con detalles dorados, además de que su cabeza estaba cubierta totalmente por una especie de manta blanca, todos alrededor comenzaron a ¿alabar? Al extraño sujeto, no podía evitar mirarlo con extrañes pero un golpe en mi cabeza de parte de mi hermano me hizo mirarlo, prácticamente me decía con la mirada "quita esa expresión de tu cara", así que no tuve de otra más que hacerlo

EL hombre extraño comenzó a caminar alrededor de las personas, no podía ver su rostro pero estoy segura que tiene una mirada evaluadora, todos están atentos a sus acciones, finalmente el hombre puso la mano derecha sobre una mujer, ella sonrió con alegría y comenzó a llorar, los que estaban a su alrededor comenzaron a felicitarla, una vez que la mujer termino de agradecerle al hombre por su acción, este comenzó a alejarse de la multitud y se dirigió a su carruaje, pero antes de entrar pude sentir su mirada viéndome fijamente, me causo un escalofrió pero tuve que aguantarlo algo me decía que no debía mostrar miedo ante él, para mi suerte el hombre entro al carruaje, el cochero cerró la puerta e hizo avanzar a los caballos, fueron tan rápido que no notaron a la mujer mayor que estaba frente a ellos, el carruaje le paso por encima a la pobre anciana, pude escuchar sus huesos romperse y al del carruaje ni siquiera le importo. Mire a mi hermano tratando de hacerlo saber lo ocurrido, el solo asintió, se dirigió al centro de la calle, tomo aire y llamo la atención de los demás

\- Buenos seguidores de nuestro líder, primero que nada les pido a todos que le den su más sincera felicitación a nuestra hermana por ser elegida para el ritual de mañana en la noche – nuevamente todos comenzaron a aplaudir y felicitar a la mujer, después de eso Lincoln carraspeo – ahora, nuestro líder acaba de decidir que nuestra hermana – señalo a la anciana agonizando en el suelo – debe ser enviada a la otra vida, quisiera algún voluntario para hacer la voluntad de nuestro líder – inmediatamente todos comenzaron a levantar la mano y pedir desesperadamente que fueran elegidos – bien, ya que todos desean ser partícipes entonces no habrá problema que sean parte de nuestra sagrada ceremonia, así que ahora todos tomen su "objeto sagrado" – inmediatamente todos en el lugar sacaron algún objeto contundente o punzo cortante – y den comienzo al "ascenso" –

En cuanto mi hermano dijo aquellas palabras todos gritaron como animales, corrieron hasta la anciana y comenzaron a golpearla, no había discriminación, ya que entre las personas habían hombre, mujeres y niños golpeando por igual, yo estaba en shock al ver esa muestra de bestialidad y sadismo, escuchaba los gritos de dolor de la anciana, pero también podía oír frases como "así lo quiso el líder", "ten una mejor vida", "te veré después abuela", etc. Lincoln veía eso con una expresión imperturbable, al sentir mi mirada regreso a verme y me tomo de la mano

\- Vámonos de aquí Lily, ellos se encargaran del resto – quería reclamarle, decirle que porque había orillado a ellos a hacer eso, pero estaba más ocupada evitando orinarme en los pantalones por ver su mirada oscura, así que solo asentí y me deje guiar

* * *

\- Es casi la hora de dormir, ya cene con la familia Jasón y mi hermano me explico un poco más de lo acontecido esta tarde – dije sosteniendo mi grabadora

"Al parecer, la noche antes del festival de la cosecha, se lleva a cabo un ritual para la buena suerte y la salud de las personas, así como para agradecer por un gran año de alimentos, el 'líder', también conocido como Robert 'el divino' escoge a una mujer para ser la representante del pueblo y llevar a cabo la ceremonia, Lincoln aun no me ha dicho cuál es el papel de la elegida pero seguramente debe ser algún tributo o algo parecido

En cuanto a la 'ascensión', mi hermano me explico que cuando el 'líder' hiere de gravedad o simplemente escoge a alguien para morir, alguien del pueblo debe enviar a la otra vida el alma de la persona, en pocas palabras debe ser asesinado por la voluntad del líder, no estoy de acuerdo con eso pero no tengo de otra que respetar las costumbres del pueblo

\- Pregunte a Lincoln sobre la criatura que me ataco la primera noche pero no me ha dicho nada, además de que el "tío Stan" no se presentó a cenar, posiblemente- - mi monologo fue interrumpido abruptamente cuando escuche un grito que venía de afuera

Mire por la ventana, podía ver como algo corría apresuradamente a través del maizal, por los jadeos y los gritos sabía que se trataba de una mujer y lo mar raro es que no era una cosa lo que la perseguía sino 2 que corrían tras ella, rápidamente me aleje de la ventana y corrí escaleras abajo. Recuerdo que yo estaba en la misma situación no podía dejar a esa mujer sola, llegue a la entrada principal y abrí la puerta, pero olvide que el maizal estaba en la parte de atrás, me dirigí hacia la cocina y salí afuera. No había rastros de la persona, o eso creía hasta que escuche su grito de dolor, venia del granero así que me apresure en llegar allí

La escena no era bonita, dentro del granero estaba la chica tirada en el suelo sujetada por uno de los seres extraños, era bastante robusto, debido a la oscuridad no podía distinguir que vestía pero era parecida a harapos, traía consigo un gancho de carnicero con una cadena, la otra criatura tenia apariencia femenina, usaba una especie de parca rasgada y llena de agujeros, su cabellos sucio se podía ver por esta y su arma era un pico de minero

La criatura robusta uso su cadena para empezar a estrangular a la mujer mientras la otra asesto un fuerte golpe con su pico en la espalda de la víctima, ella hubiera gritado si no fuera porque se asfixiaba, el ser femenino saco el pico y volvió a golpearle, esta vez fue en la nuca, su cabeza fue atravesada con una facilidad que me dio escalofríos y solté un jadeo, para mi desgracia esos seres voltearon a verme y comencé a correr nuevamente para salvar mi vida

Mi corazón latía erráticamente por el miedo y se aceleraba aún más cuando escuchaba que se encontraban cerca de mí, jadeaba con fuerza sentía un ardor en mi pecho, no podía sentir las piernas ni el cansancio pero podía escuchar mis pies golpear el suelo, estoy segura que nunca había corrido tan rápido como hasta ahora, mire atrás grave error, casi me tropiezo del susto y mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver como la figura femenina estaba por alcanzarme e importándome poco mi estado físico acelere el paso, llegue al punto de ya no sentir el suelo, lo único que me preocupaba era salvar mi vida y escapar de esos monstruos, en varias ocasiones sentía que caería de frente por la velocidad que llevaba

Me concentre tanto corriendo que no note cuando llegue a la parte abandonada del pueblo, en este lugar habían casas abandonadas y destruidas, debido a mi carrera me tropecé con algún objeto y caí de bruces contra el suelo, me golpe al frente y la nariz causándome dolor, pero fue remplazado por terror en el momento que la "mujer" me alcanzo, usando una patada en mi costado me obligo a ponerme boca arriba, no podía ver su rostro pero podía escuchar leves susurros, ella comenzó a emanar un aura de locura y sadismo, mi ritmo cardiaco aumento y el cansancio junto al dolor de la huida comenzaba a resentirme, "eso" puso un pie sobre mi pecho para evitar que escapara y levanto su pico preparando el golpe final, yo solo cerré los ojos y espere a mi muerte

Comencé a despedirme de mi familia y amigos y también a maldecir a mi escuela por haberme abandonado, y suplicaba internamente por ayuda, y al parecer fueron escuchadas cuando escuche que aquel ser extraño se quejó de dolor, abrí los ojos para encontrarme que un par de tijeras metálicas se incrustaron en su brazo izquierdo, causando que soltara su pico, "ella" volteo hacia una dirección, yo hice lo mismo

Era nuevamente aquel encapuchado, que caminaba si pausas pero sin prisas hacia nosotros, traía consigo una antorcha que dejaba ver parte de su cuerpo en medio de esta oscuridad, y de un segundo a otro comenzó a emitir un aura siniestra, era maldad pura, sentía como si estuviera en lo más profundo de un abismo rodeada de oscuridad infinita, además de cientos de manos frías y muertas tocando cada fibra de mi ser, pasando sus congelados dedos y afiladas uñas por brazos, piernas, abdomen, pecho y un largo etcétera. El encapuchado dio un paso a la derecha esquivando la cadena que el otro ser le lanzo, no me di cuenta en que momento nos alcanzó el otro, corrió a gran velocidad hacia la "mujer" y envistió con gran fuerza y justo después de eso asesto un fuerte golpe en su cara, mandándola al suelo y cayendo justo a mi lado, note que el encapuchado había recuperado sus tijeras yo me sorprendí bastante por ver sus reflejos y velocidad

Él nos dio la espalda y arremetió contra el "hombre", la bestia trato de golpearlo con su gancho pero su enemigo fácilmente lo evadió y le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago, obligándolo retroceder, y debido a que nos encontrábamos junto a una casa en ruinas, el "hombre" se estrelló contra una pared de madera, esta se rompió cuando recibió el impacto, la bestia se levantó gritando de frustración, giro la cabeza erráticamente buscando al encapuchado, este apareció detrás de él y lo pateo detrás de la rodilla causando que se hincara, el encapuchado le arrebato su gancho y de un movimiento rápido lo clavo debajo de su barbilla, el ser extraño grito por el dolor, su cabeza se hizo hacia atrás cuando el encapuchado comenzó a jalar la cadena

\- ¡N-no puedes matarme, nuestro líder me protege! – grito con desesperación, su voz se me hizo bastante conocida, el encapuchado simplemente se encogió de hombros y halo fuertemente, el "hombre" dejo de moverse y empezó a salir sangre de su nuca y boca, al parecer enterró su cabeza contra alguna estaca de madera destruida

La "mujer" que ya se había recuperado del golpe se lanzó contra el extraño, este solo se movió un paso a la izquierda, evadiendo el golpe con el pico, este se atoro en el suelo y la mujer o podía sacarlo debido a que se enterró bastante profundo dejándola indefensa, no podía ver su rostro, pero estoy segura que el encapuchado sonrió siniestramente, y no sé si se trata del terror que siento en estos momentos, pero pude ver como los "fantasmas" que emitía aquel hombre empezaban a rodear a la "mujer" y entre aquellos fantasmas se encontraba el sujeto que murió hace unos momentos, estos sujetaron a la "mujer", podía apreciar como temblaba del miedo, el encapuchado la golpeo nuevamente en la cara, mandándola al suelo y golpeándose con una roca, ella levanto la vista para tratar de verlo a la cara, el extraño desenterró el pico y lo alzo contra ella

\- ¡No importa si lo intentas!, el líder no ha dicho que yo deba morir aun, ¡así que hazlo si te atreves!, eso no me matara de todos modos – dijo ella, ¡No puede ser!, esa voz es de-

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el encapuchado subió aún más el pico, debido a la oscuridad y a su capucha, me hacía creer que era la muerte en persona sujetando su guadaña, soltó el golpe mortal directo a su cabeza, fue tan potente que destruyo la cabeza y la roca donde estaba ella

\- El será dios, pero yo soy el diablo – dijo con una voz siniestra, como si algún demonio hablara a la par, soltó el pico y en ese momento mi vista se tornó borrosa y todo se volvió negro

* * *

El canto del gallo me despertó, me levante de la cama rápidamente y mire alrededor, estaba en la misma habitación donde desperté la primera vez

 _\- Deja vú –_ pensé, esto de verdad que era parecido a la primera vez, y más aún cuando llegue aquí por las mismas circunstancias, me encogí de hombros, me levante de la cama y me mire al espejo, ahora vestía, valga la redundancia, un vestido muy parecido al de la señora Martha y al de rose, solo que este era color lila con flores morado pálido, creo que son claveles, como no había más calzado que las bota trabajo no hubo otra opción que ponérmelas, no soy muy quisquillosa con la ropa así que da igual y salí de la habitación

En cuanto llegue a la sala de abajo escuche ruidos provenir de la cocina, me dirigí allá y me encontré a Rose frente a la estufa, lo más seguro es que esté haciendo el desayuno, no veía a la señora Martha por ningún lado, tal vez se encontraba durmiendo aun, así que me acerque a Rose para ver si podía ayudarla

\- Buenos días Rose – ella volteo a verme y me sonrió amablemente

\- Buenos días Lily –

\- Oye, ¿Podrías decirme que le paso a mi otra ropa? –

\- Estaba sucia y rota, así que te la quite y la puse con el resto, lo bueno es que aún tenía ese vestido de cuando era niña, así que buscarte un remplazo no fue problema –

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude con el desayuno? –

\- Me encantaría, ¿Sabes cocinar? –

\- A veces le ayudo a mi padre – por unos momentos se me quedo viendo raro, pero se encogió de hombros y me dijo que rebanara las verduras

Pasaron unos minutos y la señora Martha aun no aparecía, tampoco el señor Noah o de Marcus, ni siquiera mi hermano Lincoln estaba por aquí, si no fuera porque ayer ceno con nosotros y se fue a alguna habitación pensaría que vive en otro lado. Una vez terminamos de preparar todo nos dirigimos a la mesa y Rose sirvió 2 platos, yo me extrañe bastante

\- Rose – ella me prestó atención - ¿Por qué solo serviste 2 platos? –

\- Mi hermano salió desde la mañana para atender alguna cosa con el líder y lo más probable es que no regrese hasta la noche, Lincoln fue al pueblo a resolver el problema del agua así que se fue temprano –

\- ¿y la señora Marta y el señor Noah? –

\- No tengo idea, no los he visto desde ayer, pero olvidémonos de ellos, mejor desayunemos en paz – dio eso se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comer, me extraño bastante su poca, por no decir nada, preocupación por sus padre, creo que será mejor no decirle lo que sucedió anoche

Mientras comíamos no podía dejar de pensar en varias cosas, como en las criaturas de anoche y sus posibles identidades, además del encapuchado que se encargó de exterminarlas, también por qué esas criaturas mataban personas, sé que no podre tener respuestas para esas preguntas pero hay algo que sí puedo saber

\- Rose – ella me miro a los ojos, a estas alturas comienzo a creer que ella piensa que soy molesta – podrías decirme algo sobre Lincoln, ya sabes para entretenernos un rato –

Este tema era uno de los más sospechosos de todos, desde que lo conoce él es un personaje totalmente enigmático, como ya dije antes el encaja a la perfección con lo que me han dicho mis hermanas, es amable, atento sacrificado, bastante astuto de gran corazón, pero también es frio y calculador, tiende a mejorase con facilidad y no es muy conversador, y los más extraño es que puede cambiar de actitud de un segundo a otro, realmente es alguien bastante bipolar y algo que dijo me lleno de más preguntas

 _\- de todas las hermanas que pude haberme encontrado tenías que ser tú –_

¿Acaso ya se había encontrado con alguna otra de nuestras hermanas? y si es así, ¿Por qué no habrán dicho algo? Todos en la casa extrañan y desean que el vuela, no tendría sentido que lo ocultaran, pero si en verdad lo hicieran ¿por qué motivo?

\- Bueno, si tuviera que decirte algo sobre él es que es bastante único, a pesar de ser forastero consiguió ganarse la confianza del líder, es bastante carismático y trabajador, además de que siempre está dispuesto a tender su mano para ayudarte – si, en definitiva la descripción de Rose encaja con lo que me han dicho mis hermanas sobre él, eso me hace ver que no ha cambiado mucho

\- ¿Tiene familia? –

\- Me ha dicho que sí, pero solo habla con su hermana mayor, creo que dijo que se llama Leni –

\- ¿Y cómo se conocieron? – en cuanto vuela a ver a Lincoln le preguntare sobre lo de Leni, es increíble que ella este en contacto con nuestro hermano, entiendo que no le haya dicho a los demás pero ¿Por qué no me dijo nada a mí?

\- Es un poco complicado hablar sobre eso – comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones, como si estuviera asegurándose que estuviéramos solas – la verdad odio este lugar, odio a la gente y principalmente odio a mi familia –

\- ¿A-a que te refieres? – pregunte un poco shockeada, no me imagino un escenario donde alguien pueda decir semejantes cosas, más al ver lo apegados que se veían

\- A eso, aborrezco este lugar y este estilo de vida, desde que era niña me han inculcado que debo aceptar las costumbres y tradiciones del pueblo y que debo amar al líder, pero siempre me ha parecido estúpido seguir las reglas que un loco idiota le impuso a esta bola de ignorantes –

"Debido a esto siempre fui la rara del pueblo, en mi infancia mis padres hacían de todo para que 'aceptara mi fe', desde golpearme con diversas herramientas hasta encerrarme en el pozo del patio, me llene de heridas, cicatrices y traumas severos que hasta día de hoy no han podido sanar del todo y si, puedo usar las 'palabras divinas' que no son otra cosa que conceptos de la actualidad y conocimientos científicos

La razón por la que se todo esto es debido a un hombre, cuando era niña un bueno hombre que se hacía llamar Hank vino al pueblo, él decía ser un científico, al principio ofreció sus conocimientos a todo el pueblo pero nadie los acepto, a excepción de mí, el me enseño todo lo que se, astronomía, física, matemáticas, el uso de aparaos electrónicos, todo lo que una persona normal debe saber. El me ofreció llevarme lejos de aquí y tener una vida normal como una niña cualquiera, después de que se lo dijo a mis padres ellos se volvieron locos y me prohibieron volver a verlo, al día siguiente el desapareció sin dejar rastro, yo no me sorprendí, esto siempre pasa

Cada que un forastero llega al pueblo mi familia se ofrece para alojarlo, y cuando él desea irse desaparece sin dejar rastro, es por esto que nunca he escapado, solo desaparecería-, no, más bien lo único que conseguiría es que me maten como a los otros, porque a diferencia de estos granjeros imbéciles yo si uso mi cerebro, por lo que pude llegar a esa conclusión

Hace un año cuando Lincoln llego al pueblo estaba en mi punto de quiebre, estaba por acabar con mi propia vida con tal de evitar seguir viviendo en este circo, y en cuanto estuve por acabar con mi vida el detuvo el cuchillo, me lo quito de las manos y me dijo algo que hoy en día me hace ser fuerte

 _\- Lo único que conseguirás con esto es mostrarles que son más fuertes que tú, que no te importe lo que los otros quieran de ti, lo único que debe interesarte es lo que quieras hacer, se fuerte y algún día podrás librarte de ellos –_

Con esas simples palabras me dio esperanza, la esperanza que, algún día, podría librarme de este lugar y comenzar a vivir de verdad y sobre todo el valor para afrontar lo que venía. El comenzó a ganarse la confianza del pueblo y el líder hasta que se convirtió en su mano derecha, mis padres prácticamente me obligaron a comprometerme con él, yo al principio no estaba de acuerdo, pero él me dijo que solo aceptara y se encargaría de sacarnos de aquí, así que acepte"

\- Me dijo que nos iríamos después del festival de la cosecha, también que tu vendrás con nosotros, no me molesta, sinceramente no le deseo este infierno a nadie –

El relato de Rose me conmovido, el ver como una persona sufrió de todo esto me hace admirarla, sinceramente yo no hubiera tenido la fuerza para soportarlo, ahora entiendo porque odia a su familia

\- Sé que cumplirá su promesa – dijo mientras miraba su anillo en el dedo, ahora que puedo verlo mejor noto que tiene una figurilla de algún ave

\- Ya lo sé Lily, sé que no me decepcionara, yo lo único que deseo es no morir aquí – después de eso decidimos terminar de comer y conversar un poco más, mientras guardaba discretamente mi grabadora

* * *

\- Nuevo día, nueva entrada, sé que no debía pero grabe mi conversación con Rose, es para que cuando me sienta hundida, recuerde que hay personas que pueden salir adelante a pesar de las adversidades, ella es una persona muy agradable y durante esta mañana pude hacerme su amiga realmente espero que ella y mi hermano puedan ser felices cuando salgamos de aquí – suspire pesadamente – ahora debo abordar otro tema, mi teoría es verdad, que esas raras criaturas eran – mi dialogo fue interrumpido por goles en la puerta, guarde mi grabadora y la escondí en los cajones, me dirigí a la puerta y al abrirla me encontré con Marcus – sucede algo –

\- El líder me ha pedido que te llevara, serás el nuevo tributo para esta noche – no comprendí a que se refería, después de eso lo único que recuerdo es un dolor intenso, luego todo se volvió negro

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos lo único que podía ver era oscuridad, estaba segura que desperté debido al dolor en mis brazos era incomodo, podía mover mis dedos pero no los brazos, en las muñecas podía sentir una cuerda, lo mismo en mis tobillos, además de la sensación de frio en todo mi cuerpo, esta sensación únicamente la siento cuando estoy desnuda. Podía escuchar muchas voces de plegarias y alabanzas hacia el líder incluso había un extraño olor en el aire, no recuerdo que es, pero estoy segura que Lana había olido de la misma manera después de reparar a Vanzilla

Lo que sea que haya estado obstruyendo mi visión me fue sacado de la cabeza, gracias a eso pude ver en qué situación me encontraba, me encontraba atada de pies y manos suspendida en un poste en frente, seguramente, de todo el pueblo y lo peor era mi desnudez, me sentía horriblemente avergonzada pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, no podía cubrirme gracias a mis ataduras. La gente me miraba fijamente, esas miradas sinceramente me daban escalofríos, voltee a la derecha, Marcus sostenía un saco de papas en su mano y a su lado estaba el líder, examinándome con ese rostro oculto tras su manta, se paró frente a la multitud y comenzó a dar un discurso

\- Seguidores míos – comenzó – el día de hoy, como todos los años, llevaremos a cabo el ritual previo al festival de la cosecha, todo para asegurar un excelente año de alimentos y prosperidad – toda la gente comenzó a gritar de la emoción – por desgracia nuestro anterior tributo no sobrevivió al proceso de preparación – seguido de eso, un par de hombres entraron cargando el cuerpo de la mujer que vi esta tarde, ella igualmente estaba desnuda, pero su cuerpo también estaba lleno de moretones y un extraño liquido escurriendo de su entre pierna, los hombre se acercaron a un hoyo cercano y la arrojaron como basura – pero no desesperen hijos míos, este nuevo tributo está lleno de pureza y será un mejor sacrificio para todos – el sujeto volteo a verme – así que hija mía, ¿Deseas servir a nuestra comunidad entregando tu esencia? –

\- ¡No! – grite furiosa, este sujeto estaba totalmente loco – ni crea que consentiré que me maten por una estúpida creencia – lo único que recibí fue un fuerte golpe en la cara de parte de Marcus y los abucheos de los otros creyentes, dirán lo que quieran, pero yo no soy tan idiota como ellos

\- Calmados pequeñas criaturas – dicho eso todos guardaron silencio – es normal su pensamiento, ella es nueva en la comunidad y aun no abre su corazón al amor que les entrego todos los días, aun así, se llevara a cabo el ritual – cuando termino de decir eso, saco un cuchillo de color dorado y comenzó a acercarse a mi

He estado cerca de la muerte ya en varias ocasiones y en todas ellas ha aparecido el encapuchado a rescatarme así que esperaba que sucediera lo mismo pero no lo hacía, cerré fuertemente los ojos y pude ver mi vida asar frente a mis ojos, fue corto debido a que solo he vivido 11 años y casi podía asegurar que moriría cuando sentí el metal del cuchillo atravesando mi piel, pero deje de sentir el filo repentinamente, por lo que abrí mis ojos

El pueblo entero estaba en llamas, las casas junto a los cultivos, los animales corrían despavoridos mientras el fuego cubría a algunos de ellos, el sonido de la madera quemándose junto a los chillidos de los animales y os gritos de las personas cubrían el lugar, yo me preguntaba quién pudo hacer semejante cosa pero obtuve la respuesta rápidamente. Lo único que no se incendiaba era el camino principal y en medio de este el misterioso encapuchado caminaba lentamente hacia nosotros, en su mano derecha traía una antorcha y en la izquierda cargaba un trinche, por algunos momentos creí que se trataba del mismísimo diablo, él se acercaba al escenario hasta que llego a la multitud, y lo que ms me sorprendió fue que al pasar a lado de alguien este cayó al suelo y comenzó a retorcerse del dolor, otros trataron de acercársele y algunos de escapar pero era lo mismo, incluso algunas personas empezaron a vomitar sangre, finalmente llego al escenario después de mucho tiempo, subió a él y Marcus no perdió el tiempo y lo encaro

\- Debí suponer que durante una ceremonia tan hermosa aparecería el diablo para arruinarla – dijo furioso – tu magia negra no me afectara ya que tengo la bendición del líder –

\- También la tenían tus padres y ahora están muertos, ¿Qué te hace pensar que será diferente? – hablo el encapuchado, aun cuando esa segunda voz maligna hablo a su par pude reconocer quien era – que des tu vida por alguien así de estúpido es patético – el encapuchado dio un salto hacia atrás evadiendo el golpe del hacha de Marcus

\- ¡Quien te crees para hablarle así al líder! –

\- Su mano derecha – dicho eso se quitó la capucha, revelando ese cabello plateado y esos ojos azules, pero ahora estaban carentes de vida

\- ¡Lincoln! – Exclamo Marcus incrédulo – miserable demonio, ¡cómo te atreves a traicionarnos! –

\- No los estoy traicionando, tendría que haber estado de su lado en primer lugar – sonrió torcidamente después de eso – yo solo vine aquí para matarlos a todos ya sabes, enviarlos al fuego eterno, vaya que poético sonó eso - esa última parte creo que la pensó en voz alta, seguido de eso esquivo el segundo hachazo de Marcus – pareces un troglodita –

\- Tus palabras de diablo no me asustan – dijo Marcus decidido - ¿Cómo puedes hacernos esto?, te dimos un lugar para vivir y te permití casarte con mi hermana, somos tu familia – Lincoln en respuesta comenzó a carcajearse, su risa sonaba como la del mismo satanás

\- ¿E-enserio crees que yo los considere f-familia? – hablo entrecortadamente debido a la risa, luego se detuvo repentinamente y todo rastro de humor se fue de su cara de un momento a otro – mi única familia es la que tengo o tuve en mi pueblo natal, y ustedes se han atrevido a lastimar a mi hermanita, así que es tiempo de pagar – levanto su antorcha y la lanzo hacia las personar retorciéndose en el suelo – los veré en el infierno bestias – en cuanto la antorcha toco el suelo todo el lugar se prendió en llamas, o mejor dicho la parte del público, escuchaba gritos de dolor mientras las llamas consumían su cuerpo, mi hermano se paró frente al fuego sosteniendo su trinche, realmente parecía el diablo lo único que le faltaba eran los ojos rojos y una cola – esto es lo que pienso de esta "familia" – Lincoln apoyo el mango del trinche contra el suelo y lo puso un poco a la derecha y retrocedió 1 paso, el filo del hacha de Marcus impacto con la parte metálica del arma de mi hermano - ¿Enserio aun intentas herirme?, claro eres un bestia, lo único que sabes hacer es atacar a lo idiota – Marcus retrocedió un poco

\- ¡Silencio diablo!, no te tengo miedo, el líder me protege, ¿Qué es lo mejor que puedes hacer? – reto Marcus, de un movimiento rápido Lincoln partió el hacha cerca de la cabeza de la misma usando su trinche, el filo del arma de Marcus salió volando y callo dentro del fuego, él y yo quedamos en shock por lo ocurrido

\- ¿Eso responde tu pregunta? – pregunto fríamente, seguido de eso clavo el trinche en la pierna derecha de Marcus, causando que gritara de dolor – veamos si la bendición incluye inmunidad al dolor – Lincoln saco el trinche y golpeo con el mismo a Marcus en el estómago, mandándolo al suelo y después enterró el trinche en el hombro izquierdo – sabes debiste notar que – usando el arma obligo a Marcus a levantarse, luego corrió y lo hizo estrellarse contra un poste que estaba a mi lado pero que no había notado hasta ahora, clavo el arma junto al cuerpo de Marcus a él – a pesar de las múltiples características especiales de ti y tu familia – saco unas tijeras de un estuche que no vi e hizo un gran corte en el pecho de Marcus – no les puse un apodo como "los susurrantes" o "los cazadores" – clavo las tijeras en el costado derecho y realizo un segundo corte en horizontal – eso es porque para mí no son especiales, no son más que simples bestias – Marcus trato de golpear a mi hermano, Lincoln tomo su mano y la torció hasta que giro de manera surreal – eran especiales para eses granjeros y ahora ya están muertos – saco el trinche del hombro de Marcus y lo clavo en el estómago del susodicho – creo que a quien debieron impresionar era a mí – lo levanto en el aire y se acercó a las llamas – ahora arde en el fuego eterno – arrojo a Marcus junto con el trinche al mar de llamas, solo pude escuchar sus gritos de terror y la leve risa de mi hermano – ahora es momento de matarte – dijo volteándose y mirando al "líder"

\- Maravilloso querido Lincoln, se nota que eres mi mano derecha – me sorprende que aun ahora siga comportándose así, como diría Lori, Lincoln acaba de matar a todos sus seguidores y al único que podría defenderlo y el literalmente aún se cree un dios – has limpiado nuestro culto de blasfemos, ahora busquemos nuevos seguidores –

\- ¿Enserio aun crees que yo soy tu seguidor? – pregunta con un tono frio pero con cierta incredulidad

\- Claro que sí, vi esto en un sueño, sabía que un espíritu vengador vendría a llevarse las almas de los impuros, solo falta que tomes un alma – podía sentir los ojos de ese loco observándome, Lincoln me miro detectando mi miedo

\- En eso te doy la razón – cuando finalmente llego a él, le dio un golpe en el rostro tan fuerte que la tela que cubre su cara se tiño de rojo, cayó al suelo y dicha prenda se desprendió de él, revelando a un hombre de alrededor de 50 años, con barba y pelo castaño – imbécil, cuando finges ser un dios debes poder engañar a todos, pero tú eres tan convincente que incluso te engañaste a ti mismo y eso fue tu perdición, el único que debía saber que mentías eras tú y ni eso pudiste hacer, eres una vergüenza para nosotros – sin más lo tomo, lo puso en su hombro como costal de papas y se dirigió a mí, corto las cuerdas con las tijeras y finalmente fui libre - ¿Estas bien? – pregunto con un tono amable y cariñoso, paso de un ser frio y calculador a un ser tierno y preocupado, vaya metamorfosis, decidí ignorarlo y abrazarlo

\- Gracias hermano – tal vez me sentí incomoda al principio, pero él me demostró que me protegería y salvaría de lo que sea, a pesar de que nunca hemos convivido

\- No me agradezcas, eres mi hermanita y siempre puedes contar conmigo – su sonrisa sincera reafirmo mi pensamiento anterior – salgamos de aquí antes que el fuego nos alcance – el dejo caer al "líder" como peso muerto, se quitó y extendió su chaqueta hacia mí, yo me la puse para cubrir mi desnudez, volvió a tomar el cuerpo y comenzó a caminar

\- ¡Espera! – el detuvo su andar y volteo a verme – no podemos dejar aquí a Rose, le prometiste que la sacarías, ¿o acaso ella…? – no podía terminar la frase, se supone que todo el pueblo vendría y Lincoln los mato a todos, es probable que Rose también…

\- Ya se Lily, ve por ella – señalo hacia un camino cubierto de fuego, pero una casa se derrumbó y extrañamente apago las llamas y mostro un camino libre, se me hizo extraño, fue igual que la animación de desbloqueo de camino de algún videojuego – debo reparar todo para irnos, ella sigue en casa de los Jasón, vallan a las afueras del pueblo, ella conoce el camino, las espero allí sin más se fue atravesando las llamas, me sorprendió bastante

\- Probablemente mi hermano sea un ser sobrenatural – sacudí mi cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos y fui por el camino despejado, debo ir por Rose

* * *

Después de mucho andar finalmente llegue a la casa de los Jasón, el fuego aún no había alcanzado el lugar pero eso no duraría mucho, entre a esta y comencé a buscar por todas partes pero no la encontraba, pensaba que o había nadie hasta que escuche golpes provenir de una puerta cercana, la abrí y note que se trataba de un armario y Rose salió de este

\- Gracias Lily – dijo ella, me espante al ver su estado

\- ¿Qué le paso a tu ojo? – pregunte preocupada, estaba morado e hinchado, ella solo suspira

\- No es nada nuevo, mi hermano me golpeo y me encerró en el armario porque intente evitar que te llevara, se cómo son sus rituales, lamento no haberte dicho nada –

\- No es tu culpa Rose, gracias por tratar – mi sangre comenzó a hervir de furia, comienzo a alegrarme que Lincoln haya matado a ese imbécil – hay que irnos, el pueblo entero está en llamas – ella me asusto un poco cuando sonrió con satisfacción

\- Ojala todos estén muertos – ahora entiendo porque Lincoln se casara con ella, pero a decir verdad creo que su compromiso es falso

\- Mejor vámonos, Lincoln dijo que nos espera a las afueras del pueblo – ella asintió y salimos de la casa, ella iba por delante ya que conoce este lugar mejor que yo

Llegamos al centro del pueblo, todo el lugar estaba ardiendo pero la calle principal estaba libre, mi hermano es bueno con esto del fuego para haber despejado el lugar así, la mirada de Rose mostraba alegría, no sé si sea por ver el sitio y cadáveres de algunos aldeanos cubiertos de fuego o porque finalmente es libre pero me alegro, o eso creo, podía ver la salida a unos cuantos metros, solo un poco más y saldremos de aquí, pero antes de llegar a la salida caí bruscamente al suelo cuando alguien me empujo, mire para ver de qué se trataba, Roe me daba la espalda y aun aldeano con quemaduras graves y mirada furiosa estaba frente a nosotros, escuche un gemido de dolor provenir de Rose, no sé qué le habrá pasado pero no me gusta nada

\- ¡Tú has traído la destrucción al pueblo, es mi deber como seguidor acabar contigo demonio! – el aldeano se acercaba a mi furioso, venia por mí, estaba por poner sus manos en mi cuello pero Rose se puso detrás de él y corto su cuello con un cuchillo, el hombre trato de tapar la herida con sus manos y cayó al suelo desangrándose, inmediatamente le cayeron escombros prendidos en llamas

\- N-no le harás daño – ella respiraba agitadamente y se sostenía el estómago, yo me horrorice al ver su vestido manchado de sangre

\- ¡Rose ¿estás bien?! – viéndola mejor me doy cuenta que mi pregunta fue estúpida, seguramente ese loco la apuñalo con el cuchillo que ella uso para matarlo

\- No te preocupes por mí, solo vámonos – ella comenzó a caminar con dificultad hacia la salida, me acerque a ella para ayudarla en su andar

Cuando llegamos a la salida del pueblo el sonido de un claxon nos hizo voltear, Lincoln estaba recargado en la puerta del conductor de una camioneta roja de doble cabina, no sé dónde dejo al "líder" pero no importa debo llegar con el

\- ¡Lincoln debemos ir a un hospital, Rose está herida! – llegamos junto a él, la miro con detenimiento, ella solo sonrió y mi hermano asintió con firmeza

\- Ojala aguante lo suficiente – susurro para sí mismo pero logre escucharlo, yo también espero lo mismo – suban, es hora de irnos – asentí con entendimiento y ayude a Rose a subir, di la vuela y subí del otro lado para sentarme junto a ella, Lincoln encendió la camioneta y comenzó a conducir, Rose volvió a sonreír pero esta vez con felicidad sincera, en cuanto el vehículo entro a la carretera mi hermano piso el acelerador a fondo, tuve que sostenerme por la velocidad que llevábamos

* * *

Después de varios minutos llegamos a lo que parecía ser un acantilado, solo podía ver arena y rocas por doquier, Lincoln se detuvo y salió del auto sin apagar el motor, abrió la puerta de atrás y saco a Rose cargándola estilo nupcial y la dejo junto a una roca para recargar su cabeza

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunte mientras me bajaba, estaba desesperada debíamos llegar al hospital para que atendieran a Rose

\- Vinimos a despedirnos de 2 personas – dijo como si nada, ¡no estará diciendo…! – es hora de deshacerme de la basura – note un bulto debajo de una sábana que se movía desesperadamente en la parte de atrás, Lincoln quito la sabana y rebelo al líder que estaba amordazado y amarrado – Robert Burgo, es un gusto conocerte, Ted te manda saludos – el ensancho los ojos a mas no poder – mira no tengo nada en tu contra, bueno te detesto por tratar de herir a Lily pero más allá de eso me vales mierda – me sonroje un poco y me alegre – pero trabajo es trabajo, toma – saco una carta de su bolsillo y la puso frente a sus ojos – es su hoja rosa, esta despedido – sin más que decir se alejó de el

Lincoln abrió la cabina, tomo una roca pesada del suelo y la puso dentro de la camioneta, al ver las llantas derrapar estoy segura que la puso sobre el acelerador, luego de eso volvió a entrar quito el freno y salió rápidamente de allí, la camioneta avanzo y callo por el desfiladero y escuche como se estrelló en el fondo, luego mi hermano saco un celular, presiono y se escuchó una potente explosión

\- Eso fue una exageración – dije monótonamente e incrédula, entrecerré los ojos mientras miraba a Lincoln, el únicamente se encogió de hombros

\- Me pidieron que lo hiciera así – agito su mano restándole importancia, yo solo negué con decepción – mejor vamos con Rose – sin más que decir se dirigió a ella, yo ensanche los ojos al darme cuenta que la olvide por completo y también fui allá

Ella seguía recargada en la roca, sangre aun salía de su herida y manchaba su vestido, tenía la vista cansada y apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, no soy tonta, sé que esta por morir pero no es justo, ella no merece esto

\- Se lo que quieres decir Lily, no hay nada que se pueda hacer – dijo sin voltear a verme, yo me sentía triste pero no podía hacer nada

\- Pero ella no lo merece, ella siempre ha querido ser libre –

\- A-ahora lo soy Lily – la mire, se veía tan mal, comencé a llorar de la tristeza e impotencia – s-si recuerdas lo que te d-dije, m-mi único deseo era n-no morir en ese lugar –

\- ¿Pero qué hay de la vida que tanto deseaste? – trate de convencerla para que tratara de aferrarse más a la vida, ella solo me sonrió para tratar de consolarme

\- L-Lily sé que para ti es duro pero mi sueño era imposible, n-no conozco a nadie fuera de ese lugar y no tengo nada, a-aunque Lincoln me apoyara no m-me gustaría ser u-una carga para él, a-al menos dejare este mundo sin arrepentimientos –

\- ¡Es mi culpa! – grite con desesperación y rompí en llanto, Lincoln me abrazo para reconfortarme pero no me tranquilizaba, si tan solo hubiera estado más atenta ella no me habría protegido y estaría sana

\- Lincoln, déjame a-abrazarla – sentí como mi hermano asentía y me soltó, mire como Rose me extendía sus brazos para que fuera con ella, no quería dejarla esperando así que lo hizo, la abrace y recargue mi cabeza en su pecho – No llores por una desconocida, tal vez me lo merezco por desearle la muerte a todas esas personas, pero hazme un favor, deja d-de llorar y vive, hazlo por mí, yo viviré mientras haya personas que me recuerden, ¿vivirás para evitar que sea olvidada? – Asentí con tristeza, sonrió con dulzura – gracias – vi como sostenía su mano derecha y se quitó su anillo y lo extendió a mí – tómalo –

\- Es el anillo que te dio mi hermano, no puedo aceptarlo –

\- Solo tómalo, n-no puedes negarme mi última voluntad – ella tenía razón, sería muy descortés de mi parte, así que no tuve de otra que aceptarlo – ese anillo me lo dio Lincoln como símbolo de mis sueños, que mientras lo tuviera recordara que mi sueño se cumpliría, ahora que ya se hizo realidad no me sirve, por eso quiero que lo tengas, si tienes algún sueño alcánzalo – yo asentí, después ella simplemente dejo de moverse, volví a romper en llanto y abrace a Lincoln buscando consuelo

* * *

Paso exactamente una hora, el sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte, nos encontrábamos parados frente a la roca donde Rose dejo este mundo, mi hermano la enterró junto a ella y uso la piedra como lapida, en ella tallo "Rose Cortz, aquella que consiguió la libertad", yo aún soltaba lagrimas por ella, tal vez no hayamos convivido mucho, pero realmente llegue a quererla

\- ¿Por qué Cortz? – pregunte a mi hermano, ella se apellidaba Jasón

\- Ella odiaba a su familia por lo que no quería su apellido, pensaba ponerle el nuestro pero decidí que era mejor ponerle el de la persona que más la quiso, aquel que le dio su sueño – se de quien habla, seguramente es el apellido del científico que ella conoció de niña – es mejor irnos Lily – Lincoln se alejó de la tumba, yo mire el anillo en mi dedo índice, el saber que significo tanto para alguien lo hace especial, así que después de una última despedida me aleje de la tumba

Llegue con Lincoln, no sé de donde saco ese automóvil color naranja pero es bastante conveniente, saco una llaves y entro, me di la vuelta y me senté en el asiento del copiloto, encendió el auto y nos alejamos de allí

\- ¿Y este auto? – no resistí la curiosidad, quería saber

\- Es mío, lo deje aquí antes de ir a ese pueblo –

\- ¿Dejaste aquí este auto desde hace un año?, ¿Cómo no te lo robaron? – pregunte incrédula, con lo bonito y lujoso que es este vehículo estoy segura que habrían tratado de llevárselo

\- Tengo contactos – no respondió realmente mi pregunta, pero mejor lo dejo así

* * *

El viaje en auto duro horas pero finalmente llegamos a Royal Woods, Lincoln se detuvo en la puerta de la casa Loud, habíamos pasado al centro comercial para comprarme ropa, realmente no era diferente a mi ropa del diario, eso era bueno, me evitaría responder preguntas

\- Aquí bajo – dije para romper el silencio, antes de abrir la puerta me arrojo una bolsa y medio la mochila que lleve a la excursión, la abrí y note que estaban todas mis cosas, incluido mi cámara y la grabadora, en cuanto a la bolsa vi que tenía el logo de Burping Burger's así que sabía que era, lo mire pidiendo una explicación

\- La compre mientras dormías, pensé tendrías hambre – mi estómago gruño justo cuando dijo eso, yo me sonroje y Lincoln se rio entre dientes

\- Gracias Lincoln, fue un placer conocerte – quería pedirle que se quedara pero sé que sería inútil, así que solo suspire resignada – que tengas un buen viaje –

\- Gracias hermanita, también me dio gusto conocerte – me sonrió sinceramente – te prometo que cuando nos volvamos a ver y no me volveré a ir – y sin más arranco, dejándome a mí con la duda, sonreí sinceramente y entre a la casa

Note que todo está en silencio y al parecer no hay nadie, lo primero que hice fue subir arriba, entrar al baño y mirarme al espejo, note que unos mechones de cabello estaban teñidos de rojo, seguramente era la sangre de Rose, solté una lagrima al recordarla, tome mi mochila y saque mi grabadora

\- En estos días viví uno de los peores y mejores episodios de mi vida – comencé a relatar después de encender la grabadora – me abandonaron en la excursión escolar, sin dinero, sin celular y sin comida, la gente del lugar no era muy amigable por lo que no tuve otra que tratar de regresar a pie

"En el camino encontré un pueblo lleno de locos y criaturas raras, dirigidos por un demente con complejo de dios, diciendo ser un ser que llevaría a la gloria al pueblo, pero solo buscaba aprovecharse de los demás

Una familia me acogió pero no eran bunas personas, resultaron ser locos dementes, pero no todo fue tan malo

Conocí a mi hermano, Lincoln Loud, él era igual y a la vez diferente de cómo lo describieron mis hermanas y si yo tuviera que hacerlo diría que es único, pero sé que está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por nosotras, lo demostró en el tiempo que lo conocí

Otra persona que conocí fue a Rose Cortz, ella era una chica que sufrió mucho, su sueño era ser libre y alejarse del pueblo y con l ayuda de mi hermano consiguió realizarlo, pero perdió la vida, lo único que me consuela es que ahora nadie puede lastimarla"

\- Eso es todo por ahora, Lily fuera – después de eso apague la grabadora, en definitiva se convertirá en mi tesoro más preciado

* * *

 _\- Eso es todo hermanita – Lincoln sonrió levemente después de relatar su historia, se levantó de la cama y regreso a su silla – fue bastante interesante este capitulo_

 _\- ¿Cómo atravesaste el fuego sin quemarte? – eso es lo que más se cuestiona, no le haya lógica_

 _\- En parte me volví tolerante al calor y por otra parte mi ropa es resistente al fuego – se encogió de hombros restándole importancia_

 _\- y Rose, ¿tú la amaste? – se siente insegura con respecto a eso, aunque no sabe porque_

 _\- No, era una buena amiga, me ayudo a envenenar el agua para matar a los aldeanos, pero más allá de una sincera amistad no sentía nada por ella – explico, no sabe tampoco por qué pero realmente se siente aliviada – como sea Lynn, continuemos -_

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Aqui esta la segunda parte de la historia de Lily, lamento la demora pero he estado ocupado con los deberes de la escuela pero finalmente pude publicar, ojala la espera lo haya valido**

 **Antes de irme otra curiosidad:**

 **A veces meto referencias en las historias, solo que cambio los dialogos para que se adapten**

 **Gracias por leer, espero ue les haya gustado el capitulo y espero que disfruten de mi historia**


	12. Por el bien de la humanidad

_\- En fin Lynn, jajaja eso rimo – remarco lo anterior mientras su hermana lo veía con cierta duda - ¿Quieres que pasemos a la diversión? – pregunto, Lynn negó rápidamente causándole otra carcajada_

 _\- Oye Lincoln – el mencionado volteo a verla – no soy psicóloga pero sé que tienes grandes problemas mentales, ¿has pensado en buscar ayuda? – se le comenzaban a acabar los temas de conversación, y si eso pasaba, probablemente el comience con lo que sea que planea_

 _\- Lo intente una vez, no funciono –un recuerdo llego a su cabeza después de escuchar el comentario de su hermana_

 _"En un cuarto con paredes blancas, estanterías llenas de libros y estatuillas, sillones de piel color negro, una ventana mostrando que estaban en bastante alto y diplomas de universidades con la inscripción de "Dr. Jonathan Nagera, especialista en trastornos humanos" se encuentra Lincoln con mirada psicópata y aura siniestra amenazando al psicólogo con sus tijeras apuntando a su cuello, el psicólogo está temblando del miedo y está por zurrarse del susto_

 _\- Así que, ¿dijiste que tengo trastornos psicológicos graves junto a comportamiento errático y bipolar? –_

 _\- ¡N-n-no! – respondió rápidamente visiblemente asustado_

 _\- Vamos, repítelo, ¡Si te atreves! – le reto remarcando más su expresión asesina, nadie le dice loco, bueno, nadie que no sea familia o amigos, el resto puede morir en sus manos_

 _\- S-s-señor, usted mismo fue quien vino, y-yo únicamente le d-di mi diagnóstico, n-no me culpe de sus trastornos mentales y c- - fue lo último que dijo el doctor antes que Lincoln lo arrojara por la ventana, debido a que esta estaba cerrada se rompió, Lincoln escucho el sonido del cristal rompiéndose seguido del grito del psicólogo disminuyendo poco a poco, luego el sonido de un cuerpo golpeando un auto, algún vehículo derrapar y chocar, y finalmente una explosión_

 _\- ¿Ahora quién es el loco? – después de decir eso comenzó a reír con cierta crueldad, se detuvo abruptamente después de unos segundos e hizo una llamada – Doble L, soy yo RT, por favor haz limpieza en la calle Suarez – finalizo la llamada y salió del consultorio"_

 _El recuerdo termino cuando Lincoln comenzó a revolcarse en el suelo por su risa incontrolable, Lynn solo veía al trastornado de su hermano riendo como demente en el piso, extrañándose bastante porque comenzó a reírse de la nada_

 _\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunto ella, algo le dice que fue mala idea preguntar_

 _\- Nada nada, solo recuerdo un desastre que hice alguna vez – "lo único malo de esa vez fue el regaño de Doble L, ¿Quién se cree, mi mamá?" – Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar un sonido extraño, venía desde muy lejos pero gracias a sus sentidos entrenados pudo escucharlo perfectamente – "así que ya comenzó" – Y bien Lynn, ¿alguna historia más que quieras escuchar? –_

 _\- ¿Tienes alguna sobre alguna otra de nuestras hermanas? –_

 _\- ¿Cuál de las 3? –_

 _\- Eh, ¿Lisa? – dijo en tono dudoso, Lincoln la miro extrañado_

 _\- ¿Me preguntas o me respondes? –_

 _\- Te respondo -_

 _\- Está bien, te contare esa historia –_

* * *

 **Por el bien de la humanidad**

\- Y en conclusión, el suero experimental evitara la propagación del virus HGR-13 – termine mi explicación, mi hermana Lily únicamente me veía con mueca aburrida

\- Si, si Lisa, me quedo claro después de las primeras 20 veces – comento ella, mostraba claramente señales de aburrimiento – sé que estas nerviosa por tu presentación en Genesis-Apx pero no necesitas desquitarte conmigo –

\- Respondiendo a tus comentario unidad fraternal menor he pedido asistencia al resto de nuestros parientes, pero las figuras paternas no se hayan dentro de nuestra casa y nuestras hermanas me cerraron la puerta en la cara – aun me duele el golpe que recibí en la nariz

\- Así que soy tu última opción, vaya honor – dijo con sarcasmo, no entiendo porque se siente ofendida – solo es otra conferencia Lisa, ya has dado otras a lo largo de tu vida –

\- Esta es diferente Lily, importantes empresas e inversionistas vendrán a escuchar mi ponencia, así que necesito que todo salga perfecto -

\- Ya es perfecto Lisa – remarco ella – mira, solo has todo como siempre lo haces, se lo difícil que es estar frente a una multitud y sentirte humillada y desnuda –

\- Eh, yo nunca me he sentido así –

\- Solo trata de enfocarte en el tema y olvídate de la multitud, has como si no estuvieran allí y todo será mejor –

\- Lo que dices tiene lógica, está bien, seguiré tu método – ella me sonrió ampliamente – ¿ahora me dirás que ocurre contigo?

\- ¿De qué hablas? – ella mostro la expresión de no saber nada, si fuera otra persona la hubiera engañado pero

\- No soy tonta Lily, es conmigo con quien practicas tu actuación así que se reconocer cuando lo estás haciendo – claro que a mí no me engaña, no por nada soy su compañera de cuarto, tal vez no sepa cuando alguien más tiene problemas pero con ella es otra historia

Ella ha estado extraña desde hace un año, exactamente desde el día que regreso a casa, cuando la escuela aviso que ella desapareció no perdimos el tiempo y fuimos a buscarla, no íbamos a dejar que otro de nosotros desapareciera, llegamos al pueblo de la excursión y preguntamos por ella pero nadie nos dijo nada, después de 3 días de búsqueda regresamos a casa derrotados, y cual fue nuestra sorpresa al encontrarla aquí como si nada, nos alegramos y lloramos de la felicidad

Le preguntamos cómo es que había vuelto, dijo que un conocido le ayudo a volver pero solo eso, no quiso decirnos nada, para el resto de la familia ella estaba contenta y feliz pero yo sabía que estaba fingiendo, como dije antes ella practica conmigo así que se reconocer cuando actúa, le estuve insistiendo que me dijera cuál es su problema pero simplemente no supe nada

1 mes después recibimos una llamada de Leni pidiendo hablar con Lily, aun me sorprende como es que ella pudo saber que algo le ocurría a ella, después de la llamada ella solicito junta de hermanas pero no me invitaron a mí, y lo peor es que no pude saber de qué hablaron debido a que ya no tengo cámaras en las demás habitaciones, en el pasado Leni me obligo a quitarlas todas así como también me prohibió volver a hacer experimentos en nuestras hermanas y no tuve otra más que aceptar

Lo peor de todo es que posiblemente sea la única que no sabe del tema, bueno posiblemente mamá, papá, Luan y Lynn no sepan ya que siempre muestran extrañes las expresiones que muestran mis otras hermanas, no obstante todas las demás saben algo, no sé qué es lo que sea pero es como si las uniera más, como si supieran lo que la otra ha pasado, no lo había notado hasta que Lily comenzó a ser parte de eso así que no se desde cuando inicio, tengo la teoría que posiblemente la primera en adquirir este comportamiento fue Lana todo comenzó desde que ella regreso de ese campamento y a partir de allí comenzó el comportamiento anormal de mis hermanas

\- No sé de qué hablas Lisa – la mire fijamente, ella suspiro al darse cuenta de que no la dejaría escapar esta vez – no es que no quiera decirte Lisa, simplemente es algo que no te incumbe y espero que jamás formes parte de esto – me moleste por lo que dijo – sé que suena mal pero es mejor así Lisa, recuerdo que antes yo también quería saber qué es lo que le pasaba al resto de nuestras hermanas, yo te lo comente cientos de veces y tu dijiste que no te importaba – era cierto, ella siempre me decía sobre eso pero jamás le tome importancia - ¿Por qué te importa ahora? –

\- Porque ahora tu estas involucrada – estoy tratando de mantener mi tono estoico pero es muy difícil, batallaba para no alzar la voz y comenzar a llorar, amo a todas mis hermanas y a nuestros padres pero con ella tengo una relación especial, se ha convertido en mi mejor amiga, tanto así que aun somos compañeras de cuarto a pesar de poder tener habitaciones separadas

\- Lisa sé que te preocupas por mí y realmente lo aprecio, pero esto es algo con lo que no debes involucrarte, antes yo quería averigua a toda costa que es lo que le sucedía a las otras, y ahora que lo se pienso que estaba mejor sin saberlo, viviendo en la ignorancia que tú, mama, papa, Luan y Lynn viven, porque una vez que lo sabes, pierdes una parte de ti y nada vuelve a ser igual – dicho eso salió de nuestra habitación

\- Lo se Lily, pero aun así me importas demasiado como para seguir viéndote de ese modo – es realmente duro ver como mi hermanita menor perdió parte de su alegría y deseo poder ayudarla, cometí muchos errores en el pasado y el peor de todos nos costó a Lincoln, no quiero perder a nadie más, antes decía que las emociones humanas no me afectaban, pero me equivoque, sentir eso es humano y yo solo soy humana

* * *

\- …Y esta sería su habitación Dra. Loud – explico la asistente, llegue al laboratorio central de Genesis-Apx desde hace 1 hora, en ese tiempo me dieron un recorrido alrededor de las instalaciones que termino aquí en la que será mi habitación los próximos días, el lugar e bastante novedoso y vanguardista, ideal para las investigaciones que se llevan acabo aquí

Genesis-Apx es una empresa especializada en la fármaco-biología y estudio de enfermedades, así como en la elaboración y distribución de medicamentos y otros derivados, cuenta con el apoyo de múltiples compañías y científicos reconocidos, actualmente se desarrollando la cura para el virus HGR-13, un virus recientemente descubierto que causa daños al lóbulo frontal del cerebro causando conductas erráticas, así como también afecta la función motora y causa deterioro óseo, no sé dónde se habrá originado pero si sé que no es seguro que este libre. Gracias al gobierno y a una organización anónima el virus se ha mantenido en secreto del público, ya que podría causar pánico al mundo si se sabe de la existencia de este virus, la razón por la que yo sé de su existencia es debido a que una de mis más recientes investigaciones ha sido capaz de evitar la expansión del mismo así que pidieron mi asistencia en la creación de una cura

\- Le agradezco – ella asintió y se fue del lugar, yo entre a la habitación, una cama, un escritorio y una computadora, no era la gran cosa pero era perfecto para mí, dedicare el resto del día a ordenar algunas cosas y repasar mis notas para la ponencia

Después de un rato termine de acomodar las cosas que traje conmigo y ensayar mi presentación mire por mi ventana y pude apreciar un poco mi reflejo, a mis 15 años de edad era una chica bastante común mi vestimenta era bastante parecida a la que usaba cuando tenía 4 años solo que en proporciones mayores, me deje crecer el cabello unos centímetros por debajo del hombro y uso el mismo tipo de lentes, lo único que encuentro inconveniente es el desarrollo innecesario de mis regiones ante superiores de mi tronco, no saben la cantidad de indeseados que atraigo, a veces desearía ser igual de plana que mi hermana Luna cuando tenía mi edad

Al mirar por la ventana, note como un auto lujoso se estaciono frente al edificio y del mismo salió un hombre peli castaño oscuro bien peinado, usaba un traje formal con una corbata purpura, de 1.70 de altura, detrás de él venía lo que parecía ser un soldado o algo así ya que vestía pantalones y una camisa negra cubriendo un chaleco antibalas, un pañuelo negro cubría gran parte de su rostro junto a unos visores y un casco negro, estoy segura que es parte de su seguridad debido al gran arma que traía consigo. Otro que capto mi atención era el otro hombre que lo seguía, vestía de la misma manera que el otro, solo que él no tenía un casco ni visores, permitiendo ver su cabello color plateado, no traía armas consigo, sinceramente no entiendo su falta de armas si se supone son los guardaespaldas, supongo que tiene fe en sus habilidades.

Salí de mis pensamientos al sentirme observada, mire por la ventana, el peli-plata me observaba fijamente, aunque es posible que vea a alguien más ya que estoy bastante lejos de él, pero esa sensación sigue allí, seguido de eso me guiño un ojo coquetamente, me sonroje bastante y me aleje de la ventana, usualmente ese tipo de gestos de atracción humana no me afectan pero esta vez fue diferente y es raro, ese sujeto fácilmente me supera por 7 años y aun así me provoco esa reacción, volví a asomarme pero de manera furtiva y ya no lo vi, seguramente ya entro al edificio

\- Mejor me olvido de ese momento incomodo – soy lista y eso es la mejor idea

* * *

Termine de exponer mi investigación y recibí varios aplausos, en cuanto baje del podio varias personas comenzaron a felicitarme y estrechar mi mano, también pidieron algunas explicaciones que con gusto les di, después de un rato la sala quedo casi vacía y me dispuse a irme

\- Doctora Loud – detuve mi acción al escuchar que me llamaban, voltee a ver, se trataba de un hombre de entre 65 y 70, el poco cabello que tenía era de color gris lleno de canas, estaba algo subido de peso y usaba anteojos redondos, vestía una camisa a rayas purpura y una corbata del mismo color, pantalones de vestir cafés y encima una bata blanca. Lo conocía bastante bien se trata del Dr. Stuart Armbreig, científico e investigador en jefe del laboratorio

\- Doctor Armbreig es un gusto verlo – estreche su mano en cuanto me la ofreció

\- El gusto es mío, Doctora Loud, su presentación fue impecable –

\- Muchas gracias – inmediatamente note a la mujer que lo acompañaba

\- Déjeme presentarle a la Doctora Hannah Friz – la mire de pies a cabeza, se trataba de una mujer de alrededor de 27 años, cabello castaño claro hasta la espalda, usaba una blusa roja con una falda café hasta las rodillas y encima una bata de laboratorio, ella extendió su mano y yo la estreche

\- Es un placer conocerla Doctora Loud – dijo ella

\- El placer es mío Doctora Friz – respondí a su saludo

\- Doctora Loud – me llamó el Doctor Armbreig – usted y la Doctora Friz trabajaran juntas en la creación de una cura del virus HGR-13 –

\- Espero que podamos trabajar bien – dijo ella

\- Lo mismo digo – sí, esta es la verdadera razón por la que vine

A mi familia le dije que estaría fuera dando múltiples conferencias en este centro científico pero en realidad me pidieron que viniera aquí a trabajar la cura para este virus, es bastante peligroso ya que se transmite por medio de fluidos, no pude decirles debido a que es secreto nacional y no debe saberse de su existencia o como dije antes causaría pánico

\- Espero que confiarles esto no haya sido mala idea – los tres miramos de donde provenía la voz, se trataba de aquel hombre que vi por la ventana junto a sus 2 acompañantes

\- S-señor Terrence – al parecer el Doctor Armbreig lo conoce – no tiene de que p-preocuparse, la Doctora Loud a pesar de ser joven es una experta en el tema, y la D-doctora Friz también es una gran científica – el hombre parecía examinarnos cuidadosamente, ahora que lo menciona, me parece haber oído su apellido en otro lado

\- Bien, confiare en ustedes, este es un asunto sumamente delicado, si el virus se esparce podría causar una pandemia a nivel global y acabar con la vida de millones, es cierto que tenemos sobrepoblación pero esto no sería la solución, la natalidad y mortalidad deben ser perfectamente reguladas –

\- No se preocupe señor Terrence, puede confiar en nosotras, esto es por el bien del mundo – dijo la Doctora Friz, cuando el señor Terrence me miro asentí estando de acuerdo con ella

\- Bien, espero resultados favorables de manera inmediata, están a mitad de camino así que no habrá mucho trabajo – gruñí en voz baja cuando dijo eso, es cierto que mi investigación ayudo a evitar su esparcimiento pero aún nos falta encontrar como eliminarlo completamente

\- Ted – el señor Terrence volteo cuando dijeron ese nombre, quien había hablado era el peli-plateado, su rostro aún era cubierto por esa mascara de tela hasta la nariz, y ahora que estábamos tan cerca pude notar el color de sus ojos, eran de color azul, y resaltaban bastante gracias a ese cabello plateado, sus ojos se me hicieron muy familiares pero no sé porque, recuerdo unos ojos azules parecidos, aquellos estaban llenos de vida y bondad, en cambio estos eran fríos y carentes de emociones

\- ¿Qué quieres RT? – a pesar de sonar estoico note un pequeño tono de intriga

\- siasnep el ej emmoc etsuj tse'c – dijo, he escuchado varias lenguas alrededor de mi vida pero jamás escuche de este idioma, no pude entender lo que dijo

\- eniamuh noitaérc enu tse suriv el cnod – el llamado RT asintió a lo que sea que haya dicho el señor Terrence – ?éérc a'l iuq suov-zevas –

\- tnemetcaxe sap, ál se ut euq sias ej siam –

\- Comprendo, en ese caso dejare que te encargues - ¿encargarse de que exactamente?, estas personas me producen desconfianza – asegúrate de acabar todo –

\- Si – respondió el peli-plata

\- S-si usted desea puedo llevarlo a su habitación – hablo el Doctor Armbreig, al parecer estos hombres se quedaran aquí unos días

\- No es necesario, me iré dentro de unos minutos de todos modos –

\- ¿¡Eh?!, pero señor Terrence, usted dijo que quería quedarse para supervisar el avance de la investigación – así que el irse de aquí es bastante repentino, esto me genera aún más desconfianza

\- Si, pero surgió un contratiempo, sea cual sea la habitación que designaron para mi dénsela a él – señalo con la mirada al peli-plata, este saludo alegremente

\- ¿Esta seguro señor Terrence? –

\- Desde luego, no me gustaría quedar en medio – después de responder la pregunta del Doctor Armbreig, se retiró del lugar, dejándonos a nosotros 3 y RT en el lugar

\- Bueno, ¿podría decirme donde esa mi habitación? – pregunto RT, sacándonos del trance

\- Sí, claro, por favor acompáñeme – el Doctor Armbreig y RT se fueron del lugar, dándome tiempo para pensar

¿Quién será el tal Terrence?, ¿Qué habrán dicho en aquella conversación?, ¿A qué se referirá con estar en medio?, no creo en estas cosas, pero algo me dice que un suceso muy malo está a punto de pasar, no importa, soy inteligente así que lo averiguare tarde o temprano

* * *

Después de que nos mostraran a mí y a la Doctora Friz nuestro lugar de trabajo regrese a mis aposentos

\- Nos volvemos a encontrar Doctora Lisa Loud – comencé a buscar con la mirada de donde provenía esa voz, hasta que vi una cabellera peli-plateada por encima de la silla de mi escritorio, esta se giró y vi que se trataba de RT que aun usaba su máscara y acariciaba un gato persa de pelaje blanco y ojos azules, este ronroneaba al sentir las caricias

\- RT, ¿cierto? – la pregunta era para confirmar si realmente era el

\- Claro Lisa, puedes llamarme así, si quieres –

\- Como sea – me molesta un poco que se tome tantas libertades como para llamarme por mi nombre, pero supongo que aunque le diga algo seguirá haciéndolo - ¿Qué es lo que lo trae a mi habitación? –

\- Nada en específico, solo quería verte, digo, han pasado 11 años desde la última vez que nos vimos – el gato salto de sus piernas y él se levantó de mi silla

\- Disculpe pero la primera vez que lo vi fue hace 2 horas en la sala de conferencia, recordaría haberlo visto en alguna otra ocasión – así que me conoce, pero por la manera en que lo dice me hace pensar que él cree que también lo conozco

\- No digas eso Lisa, te conozco prácticamente desde que naciste, aunque he cambiado bastante y tú también, supongo es normal que no me reconozcas - ¿Desde qué nací?, ¿Quién es este sujeto?

\- Como sea, le pediré amablemente que salga de mi habitación – cerré los ojos al escuchar algo quebrándose – y le pido que se lleve a su Felis catus –

\- De acuerdo, entonces nos veremos después y podamos charlar un rato – silbo y el gato llego a su lado, subió por su espalda y se acostó sobre la cabeza de RT – nos veremos después Lisa, solo espero que Bort no se acerque mucho a ti – dicho eso salió del lugar

\- ¿Quién es Bort? – mejor dejo de darle vueltas al asunto, al mirar al suelo descubrí que lo que tiro el gato fue un retrato, más específicamente un retrato de mi familia de hace 11 años, lo levante del suelo y curiosamente el vidrio se rompió de tal manera que la grieta formo un circulo que rodeaba la cabeza de Lincoln – Rayos, supongo que tendré que comprar otro marco – regrese el marco a su lugar y me acosté en mi cama

* * *

Era un nuevo día, y después de darme un baño y cambiarme me dirigía al comedor por un poco de café y mi desayuno, a partir de hoy estaré muy ocupada investigando el virus, pero justo antes de entras escuche algo caerse, entre al lugar y me encontré con varios litros de leche y café derramados por todo el piso, una mesa cercana estaba tirada a su lado dándome a entender que era la mesa donde se encontraban las cosas

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunte a alguien

\- Al parecer alguien hecho a perder el desayuno – al parecer alguien me respondió pero no supe quien

\- Rayos, ¿Ahora que se supone que debo hacer? – dije más para mí que para lo demás, segundos después me extendieron una taza de café, se trataba de RT

\- Supongo que lo necesitaras –

\- Gracias, supongo que lo tomaste antes que todo cayera – dije tratando de recalcar lo obvio, le di un buen sorbo

\- No, yo mismo lo hice, no confió en esas cosas llenas de virus – me encogí de hombros, supongo que es germen fóbico, así q- un momento

\- ¿Tu lo hiciste? –

\- Claro, café cultivado en Colombia, es de excelente calidad –

\- ¿Le pusiste algo? – no confió en el, es demasiado misterioso y sabe cosas de mi

\- Mmm, algo de azúcar y crema nada más, ¿por qué? – entrecerré los ojos, el suspiro, tomo mi taza y le dio un sorbo, después me la devolvió - ¿contenta? –

\- Supongo – le di un sorbo, realmente es un buen café - ¿Y cuál es tu función aquí? –

\- Me encargare de algunos asuntos, igualmente supervisare el estudio del virus –

\- ¿Por qué el señor Terrence se fue si su función era la misma que la suya? –

\- Créeme Lisa, su función es muy diferente a la mía –

\- ¿Y cuál es la diferencia? –

\- Ne creo que sea buena idea hablar de esto –

Mejor dejo el tema por ahora, solo debo relajarme antes de encerrarme en el laboratorio todo el día, pero un maullido me saco de mis pensamientos, al parecer el gato blanco de RT se encontraba en medio del comedor, olfateo la leche derramada pero se alejo de allí, ni siquiera se detuvo a probarla, después de eso comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la sala, a veces se restregaba contra las piernas de la gente, otras simplemente se alejaba y a otras les daba un rasguño

\- ¿Qué hace tu felis catus aquí? – este lugar no admite animales, así que se me hace raro que le permitan rondar libremente por aquí

\- Nada en especial – respondió mientras se encogía de hombros - ¿Todos los que trabajan aquí se encuentran en este lugar? –

\- Lo dudo, algunos deben estar enfrascados en sus trabajos como para saciar la necesidad biológica de la ingesta –

\- Ya veo, en ese caso paseare por allí, puede que encuentre algo interesante – dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, silbo y nuevamente el gato subió a su cabeza – nos vemos después Lisa – levanto la mano en señal de despedida y salió del comedor

\- Supongo que deberé vigilarlo – le di otro sorbo a mi café – caray, sabe preparar un buen café –

* * *

Me encontraba en el laboratorio asignado mirando a través de un microscopio, solo quedaba yo, todos los demás se habían ido hace una hora, era extraño ya que a algunos les llego un mensaje informándoles que se fueran a sus respectivos hogares, no entiendo muy bien el porqué, incluso la Doctora Friz se había ido, no sé qué hora es con exactitud pero puedo deducir que es de noche por la cantidad de tiempo que ha pasado, tomo una libreta cercana y comienzo a anotar algunas observaciones del comportamiento del virus

Descubrimos que el mismo se transmite por la ingesta y el fluido salival, eso significa que no se debe compartir alimentos y utensilios con algún infectado, también descubrimos que no muestra síntomas hasta 2 años después del contagio, pero cuando los muestra es demasiado tarde, el virus ya se ha expandido por todo el cuerpo como para hacer algo al respecto

\- Más vale que me apresure en esto – es posible que existan algunos infectados que vaguen libremente, así que debemos encontrar algo para identificarlos – creo que por ahora debo – mi dialogo conmigo misma fue interrumpido debido al sonido de algo quebrarse, mire en la dirección por dónde provino el ruido, suspire con pesadez al ver que se trataba del gato de RT – otra vez tu felis catus, ¿Qué haces aquí? – el maulló en respuesta, me golpee mentalmente al darme cuenta de lo estúpida que fui al preguntarle, ¡por favor! es un gato – bien, me siento aliviada que nadie me vio, déjame ver qué fue lo que rompiste – el felino maulló nuevamente en respuesta, enserio me alegro ser la única aquí, digo, indirectamente estoy hablando con un gato, me acerque a él, lo que el felino había roto eran las muestras del virus HGR-13 - ¡Carajo! – grite enojada, y no es para menos, no hay riesgo de contagio debido a que muere inmediatamente que es expuesto al aire, pero tenemos pocas muestras para trabajar y ahora tenemos aún menos

Esto es realmente frustrante, este gato ha causado problemas alrededor del todo el centro de investigación y nadie hace nada al respecto, algunos se quejaron con el Dr. Armbreig pero el simplemente no hizo nada, supongo que debido a que el Doctor casi lame los zapatos al señor Terrence no le dice nada a RT con respecto a su gato, como siempre los poderosos se aprovechan de su poder

\- Muy bien, ya he tenido suficiente, de todas las cosas que podías romper tenías que destrozar las muestras, ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que lo hicieras? – la última parte la dije lentamente, ahora que lo pensó perdimos varias de las muestras debido a que este gato las tiro del carro donde las transportaba, y no solo sucedió una vez sino varias, una vez es coincidencia pero 4 no lo son – es posible que este gato pueda detectar el virus –

Tome al felino y lo puse en la mesa de investigación, tome un poco de la muestra y le acerque al felino, este simplemente la arrojo lejos, procedí a tomar un poco de comida infectada con el virus e hizo exactamente lo mismo, finalmente tome a uno de los ratones que recientemente infectamos hoy, al acercarlo el gato lo araño con furia – es probable que el virus haya mutado de alguna clase de célula de gato – si, en definitiva este comportamiento es el mismo que los gatos tiene durante la época de apareamiento cuando se enfrentan a otros de su especie por la hembra – claro, es posible que el virus cause que el ser vivo desprenda un olor parecido a las feromonas de un gato hembra, pero al mismo tiempo un olor parecido a otro gato, ¡Esto es un gran descubrimiento! – Finalmente tenemos la manera de identificar a un infectado – en estos momentos me alegro que RT te haya traído –

Espera, no sé si ese sujeto este cuerdo o loco, pero no creo que haya traído este gato solo porque si, es posible que el ya supiera que el gato es capaz de detectar la enfermedad, eso explicaría por qué lo ha dejado rondar libremente alrededor del lugar, ha estado tratando de identificar quien en el lugar esta contagiado, ahora que lo pienso mire como araño en varias ocasiones a algunas personas, eso significa que están contagiados

\- ¡Tengo que avisarle al Dr. Armbreig! – Al gritar, el gato salto de la mesa y salió corriendo por el pasillo – es mejor que lo atrape, es por el bien de la humanidad – justo antes de salir del laboratorio hubo un apagón, las luces de emergencia se encendieron pero el alumbrado era muy tenue, por lo que no hay mucha diferencia, y gracias a la sorpresa inicial perdí al gato de vista – genial, ahora tendré que buscar al gato – definitivamente hoy no es mi día –

* * *

Habían pasado alrededor de 20 minutos que comencé a caminar por el pasillo levemente iluminado por los pequeños focos, el ambiente cambio repentinamente, no creo en fantasmas o espectros pero el lugar se siente hostil y frio, siento un extraño sentimiento de exaltación, como si en cualquier momento fuera a aparecer alguna persona y tratara de hacerme daño, mi sistema límbico empieza a generar el miedo en mí, no sé qué este sucediendo con exactitud pero es desagradable

El maullido del felino me hizo sentir alivio, finalmente lo había encontrado, apresure el paso para llegar a su lado, pero me detuve en seco cuando llegue, el gato estaba levemente manchado en algo de color rojo, no pensé que fuera nada malo hasta que me acerque más, había un cuerpo con la garganta cortada tirado en el pasillo, me aproxime más a él, estaba tirado de mirando al techo con la mirada perdida, un gran charco se formaba de la herida de su cuello, se trataba de uno de los científicos del recinto, por las heridas y el estado de descomposición seguramente tenga 1 hora de muerto, es como si simplemente hubiera muerto, sin sufrimiento o dolor, solamente murió, no sé si sentirme aliviada o aterrada, estoy acostumbrada a ver cadáveres de animales e incluso de personas, pero nunca he visto a una víctima de homicidio

Salí del shock cuando el felino maulló nuevamente y volvió a huir, por el momento encontrar al gato es prioridad así que más me vale que lo encuentre, sé que me sucede, debido al shock y el trauma de ver un cadáver provoco que mis sentidos estén alerta y detectara peligro por más leve el ruido que fuera, mi cerebro me hace sentir alguna clase de ser hostil, que los libros de Lucy describe como siniestro, comienzo a respirar agitadamente y a llenarme de ansiedad, aun así, a pesar de saber lo que sucede no deja de ser aterrador, pero supongo que así son las cosas, soy humana después de todo

Cada vez que lograba alcanzar al gato encontraba un cadáver con las mismas características que el anterior: sobre un charco de su propia sangre con un gran corte en la yugular, el trauma en mi crecía y podía sentir cada vez más estrés y pánico, pero aun así logre saber el objetivo del gato, está buscando a su dueño, busca a RT, no sé dónde que esté haciendo en estos momentos pero tengo un presentimiento, usualmente jamás me guio de mi instinto sin embargo esta vez pienso que sería lo mejor

Finalmente el gato detuvo su andar, nuevamente había un cadáver en el suelo o eso creí, aun respiraba levemente mientras se sujetaba el cuello con desesperación tratando de cubrir su herida, me quede congelada viendo como su vida acababa lentamente, podía escuchar su voz diciendo "ayúdenme" muy difícilmente, hasta que finalmente dejo de moverse, sus manos se soltaron y la sangre que había acumulado se rego por el piso, su mirada se tornó perdida y su bata blanca se manchó de sangre

No tuve tiempo de procesar la imagen debido a que todo mi ser me alertaba peligro, una potente presencia se hizo presente a mi espalda, debido al miedo me sentía en alguna clase de abismo negro, el aire era frio e inquietante y podía sentir miles de manos huesudas, frías y muertas acariciando cada parte de mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo temblaba y mis dientes castañeaban levemente, mis instintos más primitivos me ordenaban que huyera pero me resistí, comencé a darme la vuelta lentamente para ver de que se trataba, mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver parada frente a mí una sombra negra mucho más alta que yo, mirándome fijamente con aquellos ojos azules muertos mientras sostenía un par de tijeras metálicas cubiertas de sangre

\- Hola Lisa – dijo de manera macabra, como si una segunda voz grave hablara a su par, sentía como si estuviera en algún libro que Lucy lee, y por culpa del miedo me quede paralizada, y me sentí peor cuando el comenzó a acercarse a mí – no sabía que aun estuvieras aquí, creí que estarías dormida –

\- ¿Q-quién eres? – pregunte temerosa, era más que obvio que él fue quien asesino a toda esta gente

\- ¿Enserio aun no sabes quién soy Lisa? – se acercó más a la luz, al ver de quien se trataba no me sorprendí realmente

\- RT –

\- Bueno, no te equivocas – se acercó a mas a mí – la verdad fue bueno encontrarte, me ahorraste la molestia de irte a buscar – cuando estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de tocarme trate de golpearlo en la entrepierna, pero el sostuvo mi mano – cuidado, esa mano se ve traviesa –

\- T-tu, mataste a todos – más que una pregunta era una afirmación

\- Tenia una excusa, tal vez no te diste cuenta pero todos ellos tenían un arañazo de gato –

\- Significa que tu sabias quien estaban infectados –

\- Claro, ¿Por qué crees que deje que Bort anduviera libremente? – señalo con la mirada al gato, al parecer ese era su nombre, algo extraño era que mientras más hablaba con él, el miedo desaparecía poco a poco, usualmente ocurre cuando las personas se sienten seguras en algún ambiente hostil, ¿Por qué el me provoca esta seguridad?

\- Eso explicaría porque los mataste, el virus muere al estar expuesto al aire, la pregunta aquí es el cómo se contagiaron –

\- La respuesta es sencilla, durante el desayuno –

\- Espera, ¿dices que fuiste tú quien tiro la leche y el café? – el asintió – eso significa que estaban contaminados con el virus –

\- Claro, después de ingerirlos recibieron extrañamente un mensaje donde decía que podían irse –

\- Entonces esto era algún plan secreto de parte de alguien para esparcir el virus, ¿me equivoco? – ahora todo cobraba mas sentido, no apruebo el que los haya asesinado pero era por alguna razón, aun no hay cura así que de todos modos estaba perdidos

\- Eres lista pero no astuta, mala combinación, como sea, solo falta un asunto por atender –

\- ¿Cuál, eliminar testigos? – aunque pregunte indiferente sentía miedo

\- No, si quisiera matarte Lisa ya lo habría hecho – supongo tiene razón, es más fuerte y más astuto que yo así que no tendría problema – a quien matare será al creador del virus – no negare que eso me tomo por sorpresa, pero viéndolo así supongo que es plausible

\- Así que este virus es creación humana –

\- Si, es por eso que me quede, su creador se encuentra aquí, y después de investigar descubrí de quien se trata –

\- ¿Puedo saber quién fue? – necesito saberlo, dudo mucho que haya creado algo tan peligroso sin tener algo para combatirlo

\- Claro que puedes acompañarme, de hecho planeaba ir por ti para que me ayudaras a buscar una cosa, no soy científico por lo que necesitare tu ayuda, hare que me diga cuál es la cura – claro, es posible que esa persona le diga la cura, pero él no entenderá como hacerla – sígueme – asentí y camine detrás de él, el gato subió a mi cabeza

\- Tengo una duda, ¿Tu sabias que el gato es capaz de identificar el virus? –

\- Claro, veras Lisa yo participe en la contención del virus, era bastante difícil saber quién había ingerido comida contaminada y estábamos atados de manos -

"pero el día que encontré a una víctima con la enfermedad avanzada note algo que llamo mi atención, estaba completamente lleno de arañazos, no me explicaba por qué hasta que Bort maulló, subió a su cama y continuo atacándolo, en ese momento me llego una pregunta, ¿era posible que el gato pueda detectar el virus?, con ese pensamiento en mente me dispuse a investigar un poco y lleve al felino a mi búsqueda de infectados

Fue una buena decisión ya que encontré muchos, y después de comunicárselo a Ted hicieron experimentos para saber si otros gatos podían detectarlo, las pruebas salieron positivas y la contención del virus fue un éxito"

\- Guardamos esta información de los demás –

\- ¿Porque?, esta información hubiera sido útil para el desarrollo de una cura –

\- Es por eso mismo, si el creador se hubiera enterado habría adaptado el virus –

\- Supongo tienes razón – por ahora dejare el tema, pero al sentir a Bort retorcerse me incomodo - ¿Por qué te subes a mi cabeza? –

\- Es un habito, yo que tú me acostumbraría, he escuchado que algunos niños tienen ese mismo habito –

\- Si lo dices por mis futuros hijos no te preocupes, te aseguro que no tendré un hijo que haga esto – no sé de dónde provino este tema y mucho menos porque respondí, no había sido tan parlanchina desde que Lincoln vivía en casa

* * *

Llegamos a la parte más profunda del centro de investigación, este lugar solo hay acceso a los altos directivos, detrás de esta puerta se encuentra el creador del virus y no sé cómo sentirme

\- No me extraña, usualmente siempre eligen los niveles inferiores para hacer investigaciones secretas, si supieras cuantos laboratorios clandestinos encontré bajo tierra – lo mire de reojo, el hizo lo mismo y sonrió gentilmente, podía ver su expresión facial por encima de la máscara – sé que estas nerviosa pero no te preocupes, si pasa algo te protegeré – enserio no sé qué sucede, hace unas horas desconfiaba totalmente de él, pero ahora el que me dijera eso me hizo sentir más segura, ¿Qué demonios me sucede?

\- Esta bien – el volvió a sonreír en respuesta

Justo cuando estaba por tomar la puerta RT el pateo con gran fuerza, causando que esta se desprendiera debido al impacto, un quejido de dolor se escuchó por toda la habitación, la Dra. Friz se encontraba en el suelo quejándose de dolor a lado de una pistola, antes de que ella pudiera levantarse RT la sujeto del cuello y alejo el arma de ella, por como movió su mano sé que hizo presión levemente, no para asfixiarla pero si para incomodar

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si no es otra que Hannah Friz, o mejor conocida como "poison" – dijo el

\- Pero si es el perro de Terrence y Tanya, ¿Qué sucede, te soltaron la cor-? – RT apretó más su cuello, ella solo soltó sonidos incomprensibles

\- No creí que nadie sería tan estúpido como para decir ese nombre, no importa – así que Friz conoce a RT, interesante – Creí que habías dejado tu sueño de crear el virus perfecto –

\- ¡Ja!, como si fuera a hacerlo, me llamaron loca cuando ofrecí mi idea, pero no comprenden que esto es lo que se necesita, una pandemia controlada que fortalezca la raza humana y reduzca la población – la voz de la Dra. Friz sonaba maniaca, no se escuchaba como la misma mujer que conocí antes

\- ¿Y yo soy el enfermo? – rio de manera siniestra, provocándome un escalofrió – escucha Friz, a diferencia de Ted yo soy más de acciones, así que más te vale decirme donde está la cura o tu muerte será más dolorosa de lo que debería ser –

\- Vale te lo diré – la cara de RT era todo un poema, ni siquiera yo esperaba esa respuesta

\- ¿Enserio?, yo esperaba torturarte un poco y no sé, tal vez, cortarte un dedo o arrancarte las uñas – su tono de decepción me provoco escalofríos, lo dijo como si fuera un niño que no lo dejaron salir a jugar

\- Claro, de todos modos dudo que puedan descifrarla, tercer cajón del escritorio a la derecha – ella sonrió con satisfacción, sonrisa que se borró cuando vio la de RT

\- Ya veo, no hay problema entonces, Lisa podrá resolverla sin problema – el me miro y asentí, me dirigí al escritorio y abrí el cajón, había un cuaderno lleno de apuntes, lo recorrí rápidamente con la vista hasta que llegue al final, en la parte de arriba decía "cura", la leí cuidadosamente

\- ¿Enserio creías que era indescifrable? por favor, esto lo hubiera descifrado igual de rápido cuando tenía 4 años -

\- ¿Qué te dije? – podía ver frustración en la cara de la Dra. Friz – bueno, ya que cooperaste tendré que darte una muerte rápida, lastima – de un rápido movimiento, RT clavo sus tijeras en el vientre de la Dra. Friz e hizo un corte profundo hasta la garganta, metió nuevamente sus tijeras y saco parte de sus intestinos y la dejo allí, desangrándose. Se levantó y camino hacia mi

\- ¿Eso fue rápido? – era más una pregunta retórica, tardara horas antes de morir

\- Nah, murió por el shock – agito su mano restándole importancia – le diré a Armbreig que hay suciedad aquí, vámonos – suspire pesadamente, el día de hoy realmente ha sido pesado

* * *

\- Bien Lisa, supongo es todo por ahora – dijo RT

Aquí estamos los 2, en la entrada del edificio de Genesis-Apx, RT está parado frente a una limosina negra con vidrios polarizados. El día de hoy comenzare a trabajar en la cura de la enfermedad, sé que ya no hay más infectados, pero es por precaución

\- Eso veo RT, tal vez me causaste un trauma pero fue, interesante conocerte –

\- Más bien volverme a ver –

\- Muy bien he tenido suficiente, dime quien eres, no recuerdo haber visto en mi vida a un chico de cabello plateado y ojos azules –

\- Pero si recuerdas a un niño de cabello blanco y ojos azules, ¿verdad? – dicho eso tomo su máscara y la bajo, ensanche los ojos impresionada, era…

\- ¡Lincoln! – No dude en saltar para abrazarlo - ¡Que alegre estoy de volverte a ver!

\- Eso mismo dije, bueno con otras palabras –

\- Lincoln, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras tú? –

\- Perdón Lisa pero creí que te diste cuenta y aun seguías molesta conmigo –

\- ¡Claro que no! – Dije con enojo - ¡Se supone que quien debería estar molesto eres tú, te dejamos fuera de la casa como s fueras algún animal, y lo peor de todo es que no fue la primera vez! –

\- Pero Lisa, yo las perdone por eso –

\- ¡Eso es otra cosa que no entiendo, ¿Cómo puedes perdonarnos por eso?, por más mal que te tratamos simplemente sonreías y decías que nos perdonabas! –

\- Porque las amo Lisa, porque ustedes son lo único que me queda, este amor hacia ustedes es lo único que evita que me sumerja en la oscuridad y maldad en mi alma, solo me queda eso Lisa, no soy capaz de amar o querer a nadie más que a ustedes –

-¿Tienes que irte? – estaba triste, volvía a verlo y ahora tenemos que separarnos nuevamente, si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta antes habría disfrutado su compañía, él tiene razón me falta astucia

\- Temo que si Lisa, pero te prometo que si volvemos a vernos no me volveré a ir de tu lado – me dio un último abrazo y subió a la limosina, Bort salió de la nada y de un salto se recostó en las piernas de Lincoln, mi hermano cerró la puerta, la limosina encendió y se alejó del lugar

\- Creo que comienzo a volverme más astuta, ahora sé que fue lo que le ocurrió a Lily – aunque es solo una teoría, un reencuentro con nuestro hermano desaparecido, pero el precio a pagar es grande – más me vale regresar a trabajar –

* * *

 _\- Esa es la historia de Lisa, cielos, no sabes cuantas cosas tuve que cambiar para que pudieras entenderla, Lisa habla con muchos tecnicismos – dijo Lincoln, para él fue difícil traducir la historia para que Lynn la entendiera_

 _\- Lincoln – el presto atención a su hermana - ¿Es cierto eso, que no puedes amar a nadie más? –_

 _\- Si lo es, digamos que cuando te conviertes en el RT tus emociones y estad mental se atrofian un poco –_

 _\- "si claro, un poco" – dijo Lynn en su mente, a su hermano le faltan varios tornillos en su cabeza - ¿Qué paso con el virus? –_

 _\- Lo usual, Lisa encontró la cura lo elimino por completo, no causara daño – Lincoln se sentó en la silla - bien Lynn, ¿Qué otra historia quieres que te cuente?_


	13. Ente Oscuro(parte 1)

_\- Lynn, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – Pregunto Lincoln casualmente, Lynn asintió - ¿Cómo te gustaría morir? – a Lynn casi le da in infarto al escuchar la pregunta de su hermano_

 _\- En una cama, ¡Cuando sea vieja! - Completo su frase lo más rápido posible cuando vio la sonrisa de Lincoln_

 _\- Lynn, no le tengas miedo a la muerte, como diría Lucy, es algo natural y que a todos nos llegara un día –_

 _\- Si pero quiero que ese día sea lo más lejano posible –_

 _\- ¿Cómo el día de tu boda? – Lincoln rio por su propio chiste mientras Lynn se sintió ofendida_

 _\- ¿Estás diciendo que soy incapaz de conseguir esposo? –_

 _\- No te ofendas Lynn pero, tienes 26 años y aun sigues soltera y no sales a otros lugares que no sea a tus entrenamientos o visitar a la familia –_

 _\- No es mi culpa, mi carrera me tiene ocupada y casi ningún hombre tolera que yo sea más atlética y con más reconocimientos que ellos, además del rumor de la suerte – sí, hace tiempo que dejo de hacer sus rituales, en esos tiempos le parecían importantes, pero actualmente se ve a sí misma y piensa que es ridículo y o solo eso, otros deportistas también se rieron de ella y gracias a eso su vida sentimental es casi nula – y el único hombre que no le importó murió hace 2 años – ella se entristeció al recordar a su difunto novio_

 _\- A si, Brad Thompson, el chico con el que saliste más de un año y te comprometiste, murió en aquel campamento de entrenamiento a manos de un oso, el animal le abrió el abdomen y le saco los órganos internos, le cortó la cabeza y la puso en una pica, luego se comió el resto –_

 _\- ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?! –lo único que ella sabía era que murió a manos de un animal, jamás le contaron los detalles_

 _\- Ya que hablamos de Lucy, te contare su historia –_

* * *

 **Ente oscuro (parte 1)**

\- Hermano, si eres tu quien está aquí por favor házmelo saber – nada – suspiro – nuevamente he intentado comunicarme con el alma de mi hermano pero simplemente no lo consigo

Lo he intentado desde que desapareció pero no consigo contactarlo, a veces pienso que sigue vivo y he preguntado a algunas almas por él, pero ellas se niegan a contestar, a veces pienso que es una pérdida de tiempo, ya han pasado 8 años desde que se fue, y aun a mis 16 años no me rindo, no pierdo la esperanza de volverlo a ver, sin embargo sé que no duraran para siempre

Es hipócrita de nuestra parte querer que regrese debido a que fuimos nosotros quienes lo alejaron en primer lugar, no somos más que meras presencias insignificantes que serán condenadas al último círculo del averno, al lado del mismísimo satanás en el infierno de los traidores, traicionamos al ser más brillante y más puro que pueda existir, tal vez algunas veces cometió equivocaciones pero siempre buscaba la manera de arreglar, y como alguien dijo alguna vez, una buena persona no es medida por sus bunas acciones, sino en cómo busca solucionar sus errores

Me levante del circulo de velas y mire al espejo, aquella chica que se reflejaba era yo, aún seguía tiñéndome el cabello de negro y cubriendo mis ojos, pero ahora tenía un mechón blanco, como tributo al destello de mi vida, creí hasta ser aún más alta que mi hermana Lynn, 1.70 de estatura, algo irónico ya que ella es la mayor, también la supere en el tamaño del busto, aunque para mi es una parte del cuerpo que las otras personas buscan ser superiores para llenar el vacío de su alma, uso una blusa negra de manga larga con algunos adornos blancos, uso una falda del mismo color que llega hasta las rodillas medias a de rayas blancas y negras, adema me pinto levemente los labios de color negro

A veces me miro al espejo y me siento vacía, a pesar de que gracias a Leni logre que los abrir mis emociones y ser más cercana a mi familia y finalmente dejaran de olvidarme aun sentía un vacío en mi alma, vacío que yo misma junto a mi familia cree, pero es mejor de pensar aquello, no quiero sentirme más miserable aunque lo merezca, y gracias a un sonido eso fue aún más sencillo

\- Otra solicitud – me senté frente a mi laptop y abrí el correo, olvide mencionarlo pero me encuentro en el ático, junto al viejo baúl de la bisabuela Harriet

Hace un tiempo, con ayuda de mi hermana Luan, cree una página de internet donde ayudo a la gente con temas de espíritus, a veces me piden cosas pequeñas como examinar fotografías en busca de entes hasta realizar sesiones de espiritismo, mi hermana Lisa dirá que es una pérdida de tiempo pero si funciona, gracias a mis consejos y ayuda me he vuelto algo conocida en internet, aunque nadie conozco como soy en la vida real

\- Que extraño correo – cierto, obtuve el mal habito de hablar sola desde que Lincoln se fue, pero ese no es el tema, abrí el correo para ver el contenido – "Querida señorita Luz" – en la página, se refieren a mi como Luz, es mi sobrenombre de espiritista – "Soy Antonieta Ferien, segunda hija de los Ferien, desde hace años he sentido una presencia siniestra rondar mi casa, he intentado de todo para tratar de deshacerme de ella pero simplemente no desaparece, quisiera que personalmente acuda a mi residencia y se encargue de esto, le pagare una generosa recompensa si lo consigue, por favor, envíeme un correo si es que usted acepta y mandare a alguien para que vaya personalmente por usted, de antemano le agradezco su tiempo" –

Sinceramente no sé qué pensar sobre esta carta, puede ser real como falsa por lo que se no debo confiarme, abrí el archivo adjunto que venía con el mismo, eran imágenes de una mansión antigua, solo con ver las fotografías podía ver que el lugar estaba cargado de energías negativas cosa que lo haría verídico, pero realmente no conozco a la mujer, bueno en el documento también viene información de la mujer, así como diversas cartas y pruebas de que algo ocurre en su casa, sinceramente no sé qué pensar

No tengo problemas con mi familia, claro que tendría que consultárselos primero, digo ellos notarían que no estoy, desde hace años es así pero ese no es el tema, y no creo que quieran darme permiso para ir a la casa de una extraña, aunque pensándolo mejor ellos no tiene por qué enterarse, salieron de casa y no regresaran hasta dentro de unas semanas, fueron a casa de Lori a visitar a su familia y estoy sola en casa así que podría irme y no se darían cuenta, pero las repercusiones morales, mejor ya no pienso

\- No sé qué hacer, por un lado esto podría ayudarme en mi futuro y por el otro desobedecería a mis padres, ¡por favor, que alguien me dé una señal! – justo cuando termine mi frase un ave envuelta en llamas entro al ático, voló en círculos por el lugar y regreso por donde vino – muy bien, ¿y eso que significa exactamente? – pregunte extrañada, a veces las señales son demasiado confusas – bueno, mejor no lo pienso demasiado – di clic en la opción de redactar un correo, si, aceptare su solicitud

* * *

Baje de la limosina, esta me dejo en la entrada de la mansión, ahora que la veía mejor era de estilo victoriana y bastante antigua, calculo que tendrá cerca de 200 años de antigüedad, podía sentir energías muy negativas emanando de ella, aún no he entrado y es casi palpable, pero todo aquello se vio opacado por la repentina aparición de otra figura negativa, no, negativa es quedarse corto, esa presencia es oscura y siniestra, además de poder sentir el tacto de cientos de almas pidiendo clemencia, me sentía dentro de un abismo de oscuridad infinito, mi alma anhelaba escapar de mi cuerpo con tal de alejarse de aquí

Esta clase de energía no es algo que se obtenga fácilmente, aun si un alma vengativa rondara una casa durante 100 años no alcanzaría este nivel, esto es algo que se obtiene cuando le arrebatas la vida a varios seres vivos, un ser malvado sin aprecio a la vida, un alma que ni siquiera el infierno mismo aceptaría, ya he sentido esto antes, fue durante el concurso de belleza de Lola hace 2 años, y ahora está de regreso, respire profundamente, me arme de valor y di la vuelta

El aura siniestra desapareció sin dejar rastro en cuanto voltee, como si nunca hubiera estado allí, frente a mi únicamente había un chico de entre 18 y 19 años, mi miraba con aquellos ojos azules carentes de vida, media alrededor de 1.85, un poco más alto que yo, usaba una gabardina de color negra que estaba desabrochada, dejándome ver que traía puestos pantalones de vestir negros, camisa blanca con un chaleco negro corbata de color plateado, usaba un sombrero de copa baja, al costado derecho de este tenía una pluma blanca junto a un pequeño broche en forma de tijeras del mismo color. El me miraba fijamente, segundos después me sonrió dulcemente, su rostro me era muy familiar, pero esos ojos fríos y muertos que contrastaban con su amable sonreír me hacían pensar que no lo conocía

\- Hola – dijo el con voz gentil

\- Hola – respondí a su saludo – lo siento si sueno grosera pero, ¿Quién es usted? – tenia mis dudas, este chico no tendrá el aura siniestra de hace rato, pero el que haya aparecido tan de repente sin que yo me percatara es algo extraño

\- Disculpe mi falta de educación – puso su mano en su pecho y se inclinó un poco – me llaman RT, soy investigador de casos paranormales –

\- ¿De qué clase? – yo conozco 2 tipos, los que tratan con espíritus y demás tratando de eliminarlos y los que desmienten todo lo relacionado a esto

\- Me dedico a investigar diferentes sucesos y darle una explicación lógica – ah, es de esos, por lo regular son cretinos que se burlan de nosotros

\- Entonces es un gusto, soy Luz –

\- He escuchado de usted, su página de internet es bastante conocida – desde luego, pero no parece mala persona, a pesar de saber quién soy y a que me dedico no se comporta de manera altanera, al contrario parece alguien educado y amable, realmente me recuerda a el – pero no hay que quedarse aquí parados, hay que entrar a la mansión – el paso a mi lado y yo lo seguí

Al llegar a la puerta principal toco el timbre, 5 segundos después la puerta fue abierta por un hombre, su edad era alrededor de 65 años, usaba un saco de color negro con pantalones de vestir del mismo color, una camisa blanca y un moño blanco en el cuello, su cabello era castaño claro con algunas canas visibles, y sus ojos eran color miel

\- Buenas tardes – saludo el con una voz grave y profundo - ¿Quiénes sois? –

\- Mucho gusto, soy Lincoln RT Loud, la señora Ferien me contrato para investigar su casa, ella es Lucy "Luz" Loud, a ella igualmente le invitaron a venir –

\- Claro, la ama Ferien los estaba esperando, soy Frederick Gens, el mayordomo de los Ferien, pasen por favor – dicho eso ambos entramos a la casa – ¿me permitiría su sombrero? – Lincoln se quitó el sombrero, revelando un cabello plateado brillante, realmente su cabello parece plata pulida – ¿me permite su abrigo? –

\- No, prefiero conservarla – el hombre asintió – síganme, los conduciré a la sala – el hombre comenzó a caminar y nosotros lo seguimos, yo aún no podía quitar la mirada de Lincoln, es posible que él sea el Lincoln que yo conozco

El lugar entero es impresionante, a pesar de ser solo el pasillo hay varios adornos y antigüedades exhibidos en pequeñas mesas, algunos retratos y pinturas antiguas colgadas en las paredes y varios candelabros en el techo, la mayoría de las paredes son blancos, y algo que realmente llama mi atención es que todas las ventanas y cortinas están cerradas, haciendo que el lugar sea bastante oscuro, llagamos a la sala principal, la mayoría de los muebles eran antigüedades pero eran bastante elegantes, una alfombra en el suelo y un gran candelabro colgando del techo justo en el centro de la habitación

\- Señora Ferien, el señor RT y la señorita Luz ya se encuentran aquí – dio una pequeña reverencia y el mayordomo se retiró del lugar

\- Es un placer tenerlos aquí – dijo la mujer en la estancia, era una mujer de alrededor de 30 años, cabello rubio pálido y ojos verdes, usaba un vestido celeste con zapatillas blancas, ella nos sonrió amablemente – soy Antonieta Ferien, me alegra que hayan respondido a mi solicitud –

\- No tiene que agradecernos señora Ferien, su caso es un gran enigma –

\- Gracias, y también gracias por aceptar venir señorita Luz –

\- Puede llamarme Lucy –

\- Esta bien Lucy – ella sonrió nuevamente – pero tengo una duda, ¿son familiares?, ambos tiene el mismo apellido – quería responder pero no estaba del todo segura

\- Claro, ella es mi hermana menor – casi me desmayo cuando él dijo eso

\- Bien, solo esperemos a los demás, no es que no confié no ustedes pero contrate más personas, esto me ha estado atormentando desde que era niña, así que quiero asegurarme que desaparezca por completo, les explicare más a detalle cuando estén todos, tomen asiento –

\- Lo comprendemos señora Ferien, esperaremos a los demás – Lincoln se sentó en uno de los sillones, palmeo su lado invitándome a sentarme, sonreí levemente y me senté a su lado

* * *

Después de un rato llegaron los demás, uno de ellos es un chamán de nombre Julio Díaz, un hombre de alrededor de 35 años, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos cafés, traía puesto una camisa azul y pantalones negros con zapatos del mismo color

Otro de los invitados era una psíquica de nombre Amanda Zima, una mujer de 33 años, cabello negro y lacio, ojos azules, usa una blusa morada con pantalones negros y zapatillas del mismo color, además en su cabeza trae amarrado un pañuelo, tiene una percepción superior a la mía

Y el último invitado es otro investigador paranormal, solo que el si se dedica a tratar con los fenómenos paranormales, su nombre es Danniel Rasel, un hombre de 25 años de la misma altura que mi hermano, trae puesta una camisa de vestir blanca con rayas verde bosque, pantalón café, corbata roja y zapatos negros, de su cuello cuelga una cadena con una cruz

Una psíquica, un chamán, 2 investigadores paranormales de diferentes tipos y una médium, al parecer la señora Ferien está realmente desesperada, contrato a muchas personas que se dedican a lo paranormal para esto, lo que me extraña es que no haya traído un sacerdote, normalmente la gente recurre a ellos primeros

\- Ya que todos están aquí creo es momento de explicarles el asunto – comenzó ella, todos pusimos atención – antes que nada les vuelvo a agradecer que hayan venido, les daré los detalles ahora –

"Hace muchos años en mi familia había un hombre llamado Benedick Flyn, que se casó con mi tátara-tátara-tátara-tía abuela, al principio todo parecía normal, un hombre educado y buen esposo, amaba a sus hijos y trabajaba para mantener a la familia, pero todo era fachada, jamás vimos su verdadera cara

El siempre desaparecía por las noches, pero no era el único, el siempre invitaba a gente sin hogar a pasar la noche pero nunca se les volvía a ver, no sabíamos por qué hasta que su hija menor lo descubrió. Una noche, mi tátara-tátara-tía abuela miro como Benedick entro al sótano por lo que decidió seguirlo, pero cuando llego ahí se encontró algo horrible, había decenas de cadáveres regados en el piso y colgados de la pared, y no solo eso, vio como su padre torturaba a una persona, abrió su estómago y cortaba sus entrañas, el hombre tenía una mueca siniestra y el aura que se percibía en el lugar estaba llena de sed de sangre y oscuridad pura

Ella no pude evitar dar un grito ahogado, y para su desgracia él la escucho, ella salió corriendo despavorida en un intento de perderlo, corrió con toda sus fuerzas con únicamente la idea de escapar y sobrevivir, llegaron a la sala y Benedick atrapo a su hija, pero antes de que le hicieran algo mi abuela los encontró y golpeo a su esposo con un jarrón, el hombre cayó al suelo desmayado y amas pensaron que estaba muerto, y al no querer represalias lo metieron en una caja de madera y lo sepultaron en el patio, pero él seguía vivo, durante varias noches se escuchaban sus gritos de furia y desesperación tratando de salir pero nunca lo consiguió, hasta que finalmente dejo de escucharse, solo entonces es que mi familia pudo vivir en paz

Pero 1 año después de eso mi familia comenzó a sufrir una serie de desgracias, múltiples accidentes, desde caídas por las escaleras hasta muertes por candelabros, además de una constante presencia malvada, podían sentir a alguien merodear los pasillos a altas horas de la noche, mis familiares tuvieron que abandonar la mansión para tratar de escapar y afortunadamente lo lograron"

\- Entre mi familia se dice que este ente oscuro vaga por la mansión en busca de venganza contra la familia que lo traiciono, y busca su siguiente victima para continuar con sus oscuros deseos – termino su historia

\- si sabía todo eso, ¿Por qué vino a vivir aquí? – pregunto Lincoln, todos la miramos esperando que respondiera

\- Mi familia está pasando por una crisis económica, y como no teníamos para otra casa tuvimos que mudarnos aquí a pesar de saberlo – confeso con algo de vergüenza

\- Por lo que usted nos contó este ser es oscuro, será difícil expulsarlo – dijo Julio

\- Eso sin mencionar las posibles acciones que él podría tomar en nuestra contra, y por lo que escuche, este espíritu tiene mucha fuerza – hablo Amanda

\- ¿podría decirnos algunos detalles más? – Danniel también pregunto

\- Por ahora les mostrare su habitación, sigan a mi mayordomo, podrán decirme sus planes mañana en la mañana –

* * *

Ya me encontraba en la habitación asignada, este será el caso más difícil que hasta ahora he tenido y tendré, y sinceramente no tengo idea que hacer, este espíritu es vengativo y lleno de maldad, no es algo para tomarse a la ligera, no sé si tenga lo necesario para enfrentarme a esto, y lo peor de todo es que el ente no me preocupa tanto como otra cosa

Mi hermano está aquí, en esta casa y con los mismos motivos que yo, bueno no exactamente los mismos pero parecidos, pero ese no es el punto, no sé cómo verlo a la cara después de lo que paso, es posible que el me odie, y no puedo juzgarlo, el cómo lo tratamos todo estos años, como el asunto de la mala suerte, el protocolo de hermanas y lo peor fue aquello que causo que nos abandonara. Le hablare, hablare con él y le pediré y si es necesario le suplicare perdón, de todos modos un ser como yo no merece dignidad

\- ¿Qué puedo decirle?, hola Lincoln, ha pasado tiempo, ¿Cómo has estado? –

\- Bastante bien en realidad, ¿y tú? – en cuanto escuche esa voz salte del susto, estoy segura que si fuera gato me habría colgado del techo, me di la vuelta, Lincoln estaba sentado sobre mi cama mirándome con diversión

\- ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí? –

\- Desde hace rato, ¿Qué acaso no me notaste?, suspiro – siento un terrible deja vu en estos momentos, mi corazón aun esta errático debido al susto

\- Ok, eso es una ofensa para mí – ya entendí, se está burlando

\- No te lo tomes de esa manera Lucy, creí que sería una buena manera de romper el hielo, ven dame un abrazo – el extendió sus manos, invitándome a acercarme

\- Pero, yo no creo merecerlo – que el este aquí y me hable como si nada hubiera pasado y aun fuéramos hermanos, como si yo lo mereciera me hace sentir basura, el sigue siendo tan amable y compasivo

\- Eso no me importa, solo ven aquí, tu hermano quiere un abrazo de su hermanita – supongo que no tengo de otra

Comencé a acercare a él lentamente, estaba nerviosa, no lo había visto en ocho años, y ahora que lo tengo frente a mí no sé qué decirle, practique noches enteras para este momento pero estoy en blanco, cuando llegue a él me apretó fuertemente entre sus brazos, sentí una calidez que no tuve durante años, y no pude evitar acurrucarme más en él, disfrutando el contacto que teníamos, el desprendía un olor peculiar, parecido al que tiene la ropa nueva combinado con chocolate blanco y naranjas, pero percibo otro olor que no logro identificar

\- Perdóname por abandonarte Lucy – dijo de pronto – sé que no me necesitabas para crecer y convertirte en una buena persona, pero no puedo evitar pensar que no estuve ahí cuando más me necesitabas, lo siento mucho –

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, esa terrible ingenuidad es lo que más detesto de ti – pude sentir como se sobresaltó en cuanto le dije eso, y el aura de calidez y bondad que emitía se oscurecía poco a poco

\- ¿M-me odias? – escuche un todo de tristeza cuando hablo, pero me pareció escuchar que su voz se hizo más grave

\- Solo odio eso de ti, odio como es que puedes perdonar a monstruos como nosotros, el cómo te culpas de tu escape cuando nosotros lo causamos, tu siempre fuiste así, siempre nos perdonabas no importa que tan mal te tratáramos, que tan crueles y desconsideradas fuéramos, tu solo sonreías y decías "las perdono", incluso no dudas en echarte la culpa con tal de evitarnos problemas, y-y yo, t-tu – me quebré en medio de mi monologo, no podía continuar, gruesas lagrimas salían de mis ojos, el recordar todo aquello solo me hace sentir más miserable

\- Lucy, es porque las amo, ustedes son mi familia, y no importa cuánto peleemos, nunca dejare de quererlas, solo cometieron errores, pero es normal, digo yo nunca fui perfecto, yo también me equivoque – Es cierto pero…

\- Pero a diferencia de nosotras tú siempre tratabas de enmendarlo –

\- Ustedes también Lucy, sacrificaron ciertas cosas por mí – es desesperante debatir con él, solo se concentra en resaltar los puntos buenos

\- No tiene caso, siempre encuentras el brillo entre la inmundicia –

\- A veces los mejores tesoros están en la parte sucia de la humanidad – respondí el – pero dejemos este tema - ya es bastante tarde, deberías dormirte –

\- ¿Crees que es buena idea? – con un ente maligno rondando por la casa es mala idea bajar la guardia

\- No te preocupes, velare tu sueño, de todos modos dormir está sobrevalorado –

\- Pero- -

\- No discutas conmigo Lucy – por alguna extraña razón, tuve la necesidad de obedecerlo, así que solo asentí – quien lo diría, pasaste gran parte de tu vida lamentándote y sintiéndote basura por mi escape, que ya eres sumisa a mí, lo que la culpa hace – dijo con cierto tono de decepción –

\- No soy sumisa – claramente eso me ofendió, yo me siento miserable y haría lo que fuera con tal de que me perdone, pero no soy una sumisa

\- Acuéstate, es momento de dormir, hazlo ya – cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba acostada en la cama, Lincoln tomo la sabana y me arropo – buenas noches Lucy – me dio un tierno eso n mi mejilla, me sonroje bastante – ese mechón blanco en tu cabello realmente te luce -

\- Gracias, lo hice pensando en ti – admití con pena

\- Que tierna eres – se inclinó en mí y me abrazo otra vez, nunca en mi vida he sentido tanta vergüenza como hasta ahora, y es peor teniendo su rostro tan cerca de mí – sabes, yo también cambie el color de mi cabello para recordar a alguien –

\- Claro, solo tú harías algo como eso – dije - ¿Quién fue? –

\- Digamos que gracias a esa persona me convertí en el hombre que ves hoy – así que fue una figura fraterna para el – deja de pensar en ello, solo duerme, te prometo que nada te sucederá – y después de eso cerré los ojos

* * *

 _"Abrí los ojos después de varios minutos, mire alrededor, estaba en uno de los pasillos de la mansión Ferien pero podía notar leves cambios, eso significa que estoy soñando, no es la primera vez que estoy consiente en un sueño ya que usualmente me sucede cuando tengo visiones, el que me encuentre en la mansión Ferien significa que es una señal de los espíritus, puedo sentir una fuerte energía viniendo del frente_

 _Una sombra se acercaba a mí a paso lento, esta emanaba un aura llena de sed de sangre y rencor, podía sentir un aroma a putrefacción emanar de él, no le tenía miedo, es un sueño significa que no importa su fuerza no me hará daño, pero eso no detuvo su andar, finalmente llego a mí y me miro directamente, sus ojos mostraban un rencor y enojo demasiado arraigado pero podía ver por igual tristeza y miedo en ellos, el sufre, sufre demasiado por algo que le paso, y yo empiezo a sentir lastima por él, a pesar de la inmensa cantidad de vidas que ha cobrado, el sigue sufriendo_

 _Entonces fue cuando la sentí, era aquella presencia siniestra que sentí en la entrada, algo cubría mis pies así que mire abajo, algo parecido al alquitrán o al pavimento liquido inundo el pasillo hasta que me llego a la rodilla, de entre el espeso liquido comenzaron a surgir manos humanas seguidos de lamentos y gritos de súplica y agonía perpetua, sentí como algo se sujetó de mi falda, mire abajo y se trataba de una mano pequeña que se asomaba por el alquitrán, una segunda mano salió de este y comenzó a jalarme o mejor dicho, me utilizo para poder sujetarse y levantarse, en cuanto lo hizo realmente pude verlo mejor, a pesar de estar cubierto de este líquido sé que se trata de un niño de alrededor de 10 años, ha sufrido mucho durante ya bastante tiempo, y escuchaba un débil susurro de auxilio pero no era el único, el pasillo se llenó de estos seres, no, mejor dicho se llenó de estas almas torturadas ahogadas en maldad que pedían ayuda en susurros, de un segundo a otro comenzaron a acercárseme, nerviosa y asustada empecé a retroceder y ellas se aproximaban más, hasta que sentí que choque con algo, es entonces cuando se detuvieron y se alejaron de mi temerosas_

 _Al alejarse estas almas finalmente volví a ver al espíritu, estaba atrapado en el líquido negro tratando desesperadamente de escapar, y para su desgracia era inútil, el resto de almas torturadas comenzaron a rodearlo, después comenzaron a sujetarlo firmemente, entonces fue cuando la oscuridad comenzó a agitarse violentamente, a tal punto que llegaba al techo por las sacudidas, una gran ola de alquitrán cubrió al espíritu y a las almas Ahogándolas y sumergiéndolas dentro del mar negro_

 _Entonces escuche algo detrás de mí, levante la vista y me encontré con una segunda sombra, no podía ver nada más allá de unos ojos azules sin vida, que carecían totalmente de razón y sentimiento humano, este no era un ente torturado, es un ente que simplemente es maldad y su aura es horrible, su aura en si es el alquitrán líquido que ahora inunda el pasillo y es tan densa que es palpable, puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y me horrorice, hasta ahora en mis sueños de visión los entes no han logrado tocarme, pero este lo hiciera con esa facilidad me hace ver que posee un gran poder sobre mi_

 _Lo mire a los ojos y quede hipnotizada, a pesar de estar vacíos y sin vida mostraban seguridad y preocupación, pero también amor, amor hacia alguien, me dio la vuelta y comenzó a acercar su rostro al mío, sentí unos labios sobre los míos haciendo succión, era claramente un beso y sentí la necesidad de corresponderle, pero antes de hacerlo él se alejó de mi_

 _\- Despierta Lucy – dijo la sombra con voz ronca, y escuche como una segunda voz hablo a su par, pero esta se escuchaba como un demonio"_

* * *

Abrí los ojos repentinamente y me senté en la cama, esta ha sido la visión más aterradora que he tenido en mi vida, es la primera vez que un ser como este entra en mi subconsciente, tal vez se trate de un demonio pro no estoy segura, miro el reloj que está a lado de mi cama, marcaba las 7:30 am era increíble que hayan pasado 8 horas, mire alrededor, la habitación estaba algo desordenada pero no entiendo el porqué, ayer estaba bastante ordenada, pero mis pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando escuche una respiración tranquila

En un sillón a lado de la mesa de noche mi hermano dormía tranquilamente, estaba recargado en el respaldo con respiración tranquila, con su mano izquierda en el descansabrazos y la derecha sobre la mesa de noche, muy cerca de unas tijeras metálicas, se veía tan tranquilo, algunos de sus mechones plateados estaban moviéndose levemente a la par de sus respiraciones, era tierno y atractivo a la vez, no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco, mire su rostro más detenidamente, tenía algunos golpes que no tenía ayer, eso hizo que me preocupara, pero el empezó a deslizarse hasta que cayó sobre la mesa de alado, eso explicaría de donde vienen esos golpes

AL mirar a la mesa de noche volví a ver esas tijeras metálicas, claramente podía ver el nombre de mi hermana Leni tallado en ellas, creo recordarlas, una vez fui con ella al centro comercial y vendían productos con tu nombre grabado, pero hay algo diferente en ellas, mas allá de verse perfectas y relucientes a pesar de los años sino que también tenían una extraña energía, algunas veces me pidieron examinar objetos malditos sin embargo ninguno de esos objetos emitía un aura tan potente como estas tijeras, parecía que si alguien las tocara seria maldecido y le sucederían desgracias, y para que algo llegue hasta este punto significa que han estado en constante contacto con la muerte, respire profundamente y me decidí a tomarlas

\- Ni siquiera pienses en tocarlas – el escuchar la voz de Lincoln casi me provoca un infarto, me sentía como una niña que fue atrapada haciendo una travesura

\- Lincoln, estas tijeras están malditas –

\- Ya lo sé, es por eso que no debes tocarlas, ellas y yo tenemos un vínculo muy estrecho – es cierto, Leni fue la única de nosotros que jamás lo abandono, es normal que el adore esas tijeras

\- Esta bien Lincoln –

\- Como sea, toma un baño y alístate, iremos a desayunar, el mayordomo paso en la mañana a avisar – asentí con la cabeza – y más te vale no tardarte, no quiero dejarte tanto tiempo sola – dicho eso el salió de la habitación e inmediatamente comencé a desvestirme lo más rápido que pude

\- Creo que si soy sumisa – odio admitirlo pero él tiene razón, claro, él siempre la tiene – mejor dejo de pensar como sumisa y me apresuro o si no se enojara –

* * *

Llegue al comedor, los demás ya estaban sentados en la mesa con la señora Ferien en la cabecera, a excepción de mi hermano que había desaparecido misteriosamente a medio camino, y el señor Danniel que tampoco se encontraba, entre al comedor y todos voltearon a verme, no era la primera vez que todo el mundo notaba mi presencia en cuanto entraba a un lugar, desde que me teñí el mechón ha ocurrido siempre, supongo que blanco y negro llaman la atención

\- Buenos días señorita Loud, siéntese por aquí – el mayordomo arrastro una silla, asentí y me senté en ella, puso un plato frente a mi

\- Gracias – el asintió y regreso a lugar - ¿alguno ha visto al señor Danniel? –

\- Dijo que percibió una energía extraña y fue a investigar – respondió Amanda, yo asentí con entendimiento

\- ¿Y han visto a mi hermano? –

\- Aquí estoy – dijo de repente, todos en la habitación dimos un salto y brinco debido a la sorpresa

\- ¿Cómo es que no te percibí? – pregunto Amanda extrañada y sujetándose su pecho, siendo una psíquica se supone que tiene una gran sensibilidad, Lincoln solo se encogió de hombros

\- Eso no importa, hay que ir a la sala, tienen que ver esto – después de decir aquello salió del comedor, inmediatamente todos nos levantamos de la mesa y lo seguimos, apresure el paso y lo alcance

\- ¿Qué es tan importante? –

\- Es mejor que no lo veas Lucy, toma, ponte esto – me destanteó bastante que me diera un pañuelo de tela

\- ¿Y eso? –

\- Póntelo – ordeno severo, tome el pañuelo y lo amarre sobre mis ojos, y debido a que no podía ver nada, el me tomo de la mano y me guio hasta el lugar

Después de unos minutos caminando, debido a que la casa es muy grande, Lincoln se detuvo, probablemente ya habíamos llegado a la sala, comencé a percibir un olor desagradable y pude escuchar el jadeo de la señora Ferien, en cuanto Lincoln me soltó aproveche para quitarme el pañuelo y ensanche los ojos ante la escena que presencie

Frente a mi estaba el señor Danniel colgando en la pared, tenía el estómago abierto por lo que sus intestinos colgaban de su cuerpo, le habían mutilado las manos y las piernas así que únicamente era el torso y la cabeza, las cuencas de sus ojos estaban vacías ya que parecía que se los habían arrancado, una gran cantidad de sangre estaba regada por el piso y uno de sus ojos estaba dentro de su boca, este escenario me hacía recordar la historia de la señora Ferien

\- Esto no es bueno – dijo Lincoln, y estoy segura que todos están de acuerdo con él

* * *

 _\- ¿Qué es ese olor tan extraño? – hablo Lynn interrumpiendo la historia_

 _\- eh, debe ser el café que puse a calentar, ya debe estar listo – dijo Lincoln, tal vez sean imaginaciones suyas pero está casi segura que noto un tono de nerviosismo de parte de Lincoln – "Esos imbéciles trajeron el show hasta aquí, en cuanto esto termine los asesinare" –_

 _\- ¿En qué momento pusiste café? – que ella recuerde él no ha dejado la habitación en todo el tiempo_

 _\- Mientras dormías, después regreso –se levantó de la silla y salió corriendo de la habitación, ella no sabe que es más extraño, su comportamiento o el hecho de que han pasado 3 horas desde que despertaron de ese sueño, no es normal_

 _\- ¿Pero que es normal en el?, aun antes de ser un asesino ya era extraño – dijo en voz alta, esperando que no la haya escuchado_


	14. Ente Oscuro(parte 2)

_Después de 30 minutos, Lincoln entro con 2 tazas de café humeantes, pero algo extraño que noto Lynn es su marcado tic nervioso en su ceja derecha, su sonrisa forzada y la vena hinchada en su frente, ¿Qué paso en el tiempo que no estuvo?, nadie sabe_

 _\- ¿Sucedió algo? – era más para saber qué es lo que causo que se enojara, ya que se fue "normal" y regreso furioso, además del tiempo que se tardó en servir 2 tazas_

 _\- Digamos que un pequeño contratiempo – su tic nervioso se marcó aún más – "Esos imbéciles, les dije que yo estaría por esta zona y aun así se atrevieron a venir, en definitiva su muerte no será bonita, los colgare de los testículos y los senos a un poste" – Lynn se asustó más al ver la expresión psicópata de su hermano, sea lo que sea que el piense está segura que no es bonito – como sea, aquí tienes tu café – puso la taza de café a lado de la cabeza de su hermana, ella lo miro como si él fuera un subnormal - ¿qué? –pregunto no entendiendo su mirada_

 _\- ¡¿Realmente vamos a volver a pasar por esto Lincoln?! – reclamo enojada, no le basto burlarse con eso una vez, sino que el desgraciado lo volvió a hacer, pero lo que más le sorprende es la firmeza del colchón, a pesar de moverse violentamente el café no se volcó_

 _\- Ah cierto, lo olvidaba – de quien sabe dónde Lincoln saco una pajilla y la puso en la taza de su hermana - ¿mejor? –_

 _\- ¿Tu enserio crees que está mejor? – lanzo veneno en cada palabra, como desearía que el que estuviera amarrado en la cama fuera su hermano y no ella, así le haría tantas cosas que es mejor no mencionar_

 _\- Esta bien, ya lo capto – sujeto la pajilla y la doblo un poco, era bueno que esa pajilla es flexible – ya está, disfruta tu café mientras te sigo contando – dijo, haciéndose el desentendido de la mirada asesina de su hermana_

 **Ente oscuro (parte 2)**

\- Muy bien maldito, más te vale que me digas que sucedió – pregunto mi hermano, el interrogaba a Julio mientras lo sostenía contra la pared, cosa rara ya que hace unos momentos la situación era al revés, mi hermano tiene mucha fuerza

\- Eso deberías responderle tú, ¿Por qué rayos nos muestras tu crimen? – grito el chaman

\- Mira imbécil, si yo lo hubiera matado no les habría enseñado el cuerpo, y si se los enseñara seria porque los asesinaría, y no es así, ningún asesino serial dejaría el cuerpo a la vista – buen punto, un criminal no mostraría su obra tan fácilmente

\- Muy bien, es mejor que se calmen, lo único que hacen es perturbar las energías del lugar con su pelea – hablo Amanda – es más que obvio que él no es el responsable, puedo percibir rastros de energía emanar del cadáver pero no es de ninguno de nosotros, alguien más es el culpable –

\- ¿Y quién fue, el espíritu de Benedick Flyn? – pregunto Lincoln sarcásticamente

\- No podemos descartar esa opción – cuando Amanda dijo eso, pude ver claramente la cara de duda de mi hermano, supongo que es normal, es desmiente todo lo relacionado a lo paranormal – lo más sensato es llamar a la policía –

\- Ya lo intente, las líneas están cortadas, y como estamos a la mitad de una montaña nos será imposible llegar a la ciudad – remarco mi hermano - ¿usted tiene auto? – pregunto a la señora Ferien

\- Me temo que no, mi chofer se llevó la limosina – mi hermano entrecerró los ojos a la señora Ferien, tal vez este molesto con ella

\- Que conveniente –

\- Escuchen, es mejor que comencemos a investigar el caso, entre más rápido liberemos el espíritu, mejor –

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Amanda – hablo Julio por primera vez – comenzare a purificar la mansión – dicho eso se fue del lugar

\- Yo investigare el origen de toda esta energía negativa – Amanda se fue por el mismo camino

\- Estaré en mis aposentos si me necesitan – la señora ferien y el mayordomo también se retiraron, dejándonos a Lincoln y a mi solos

\- Lucy, lo que sea que vayas a hacer hazlo cerca de mí –

\- Esta bien Lincoln – comprendo porque dijo aquello, está preocupado por mí por lo sucedido con Danniel y teme que me pase lo mismo

\- De acuerdo, puedo realizar una sesión aquí –

\- Excelente, yo examinare el cuerpo, tal vez haya algo que nos dé una pista – asentí y ambos comenzamos a hacer nuestras cosas

Por suerte traía algunas cosas para hacer el símbolo en el suelo y algunas velas, jamás salgo sin estar preparada previamente, tome un poco de sal e hice el símbolo, puse las velas en posición y las encendí, mientras lo hacía, observe como Lincoln revisaba el cuerpo de Danniel, para evitar tocarlo directamente utilizaba unos guantes de látex, evitaba tocar la carne del cadáver pero no parecía importarle tocar y rasgar la ropa, además escribía algunas cosas en una libreta, decidí dejar de mirarlo y concentrarme en mi ritual

Cuando termine con los preparativos, me senté en medio del circulo y me posicione, pero aun antes de que empezara el ritual comencé a escuchar voces, no, eran gritos de desesperación, era iguales a los que escuche en mi sueño, suplicando por salvación y ahogándose en desesperación eterna. He contactado con espíritus en ocasiones anteriores y he escuchado sus lamentos, pero no se comparan con estos alaridos de horror y sufrimiento, y lo peor de todo es que suenan tan reales y tan cercanos que fácilmente podrían estar a mi lado. Justo en ese momento sentí una poderosa presencia a mi lado, desprendía una energía muy siniestra, levante la vista para ver de qué se trataba, era aquella sombra que vi en mi sueño, esos ojos azules y muertos me veían fijamente, y juraba que veía mi alma al desnudo

\- Lucy, ¿terminaste con tus cosas? – pregunto aquella sombra, reconocí la voz, reenfoque la vista y se trataba de Lincoln, que me miraba esperando mi respuesta

\- S-sí, y-ya averigüé lo que necesitaba – mentí, no quiero que sepa de la presencia que sentí hace momentos

\- Bien, es mejor que nos movamos, acabo de averiguar algo – yo asentí y me levante, normalmente es peligroso irse sin más, pero ni siquiera comencé el ritual por lo que no habrá porque preocuparse, excepto por una cosa; mi hermano comenzó a caminar a la salida de la habitación, yo lo seguí inmediatamente, mientras miraba su espalda pensé

¿Acaso será Lincoln el portador de dicha aura?, lo digo porque en todas las ocasiones que he sentido esta presencia él estaba cerca de mí, en la entrada, mientras dormía en mi habitación, y ahora aquí cuando hacia el ritual, eran demasiadas coincidencias, pero pensándolo mejor no creo que sea capaz, el Lincoln que conozco no mataría ni a una mosca

* * *

Después de caminar un rato Lincoln se detuvo frente a una puerta cerrada

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunte, el miro sobre su hombro

\- Estamos frente a la habitación de Danniel – explico y regreso su vista al frente, claro, que mejor lugar para investigar que la habitación de la víctima, él estaba por tomar la perilla pero se detuvo a milímetros, metió su mano dentro del bolsillo de su gabardina y saco sus tijeras, tomo el pomo de la puerta y la abrió abruptamente

\- ¡Carajo! -. Grito una voz femenina, se trataba de Amanda que sujetaba su pecho - ¡¿Qué carajos te sucede, porque entras así?! –

\- No es mi culpa, sentí una presencia dentro –

\- Si tu pudiste sentirme, ¿Por qué yo a ti no? – dijo extrañada

\- ¿Y yo que se?, ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí? –

\- Seguí el rastro de energía hasta aquí, ¿y que hacen ustedes 2 aquí? – pregunto mientras me miraba, al parecer si se percató de mi

\- Examine el cuerpo, pero necesito más pistas para saber que le sucedió, así que, aquí estamos – él se congelo repentinamente – escuche algo, viene del lado oeste de la mansión – dijo, yo sinceramente no escuche nada

\- Yo no escuche nada pero siento una enorme presencia negativa viniendo de esa dirección – ahora que lo menciona yo también la siento, pero esta tan lejos que me cuesta reconocerla, supongo que no soy tan sensible como Amanda – es mejor que vayamos a ver, Julio investigaba esa parte de la mansión, apresurémonos se- - Amanda no termino su oración debido a que mi hermano desapareció, no pudo haber salido por la puerta ya que estoy parada frente a ella, es oficial, Lincoln es mejor que yo en el arte de escabullirse – sinceramente no sé si se fue o sigue aquí, no soy capaz de sentirlo, como sea es mejor apresurarnos – yo asentí y salimos de la habitación

* * *

Al entrar en la parte oeste de la mansión nos encontramos con un sitio totalmente oscuro, a pesar de ser temprano por la mañana las sombras de los árboles y las gruesas cortinas hacia que todo se viera oscuro, los leves y diminutos rayos de luz que se colaban por la ventana me permitían ver un poco de la habitación, al parecer el lugar es un salón de baile, en el lugar lo único que podía escuchar eran 3 respiraciones, y una de ellas es bastante entrecortada

Al buscar con la mirada encontré de donde provenía el sonido, una sombra se encontraba tirada en el suelo sosteniéndose el pecho, Amanda no perdió el tiempo y se acercó a ella, al acercarme más pude ver que se trataba de Julio, uno de sus ojos estaba cerrado y sangre caía de su pecho, a lado de él habían algunas ramas de alguna planta y semillas

\- ¡Oh Julio, ¿estás bien?! – Amanda se veía preocupada

\- Eso creo – con ayuda de Amanda, él se puso de pie, ella lo sostuvo para evitar que caiga

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – me atreví a preguntar

\- Mientras purificaba el lugar alguna extraña fuerza me sacudió alrededor del lugar, después algo me apuñalo –

\- Así que el espíritu tiene esa fuerza – y en ese momento sentí un aura llena de sed de sangre y rencor caminar atrás de mi espalda, paso de manera rápida pero pude sentirla - ¿Qué fue eso? –

\- Hay algo cerca, tengamos cuidado – una sombra paso por detrás de Amanda – este ente es rápido – dijo ella

\- Sin mencionar poderoso, tiene la fuerza para atacar a seres vivos – agregue, este tipo de espíritus son muy peligrosos

\- Por favor que alguien me pase mi bolsa de semilla, debo hacer un circulo de protección – Amanda asintió y le paso su bolsa, cuando trato de agacharse gruño de dolor – creo que no podré hacerlo yo solo –

\- Déjeme ayudarlo – tome su bolsa y me agache para comenzar a formar, pero en el momento que me agache sentí como algo envolvió mi pierna y comenzó a jalarme

Caí al suelo abruptamente debido a esa fuerza y lo que sea que me sujetaba comenzó a arrastrarme por el lugar, Amanda me sujeto para evitar que me llevara, sentí como algo muy delgado se apretaba cada vez más alrededor de mi pierna y comenzaba a cortarme la piel, apreté los dientes por el esfuerzo y el dolor, Amanda no pudo resistirlo más y me soltó, trate de aferrar al suelo pero era inútil no había manera de detenerme, una puerta se abrió y una sombra me esperaba en la entrada, así que cerré los ojos esperando lo peor

Justo antes de llegar a ella alguien se paró frente a mí y enseguida deje de ser arrastrada, esa persona era mi hermano que de alguna manera logro detener el poder del fantasma, saco sus tijeras e hizo un corte al aire, no sé porque pero eso funciono para que el espíritu se retrocediera, el trato de alcanzarlo pero el ente cerró la puerta, el logro detenerse antes de chocar con la puerta

\- Rayos, se fue – dijo con claro tono de molestia, se di la vuelta y me miro – Lucy, estas herida – más que una pregunta fue una afirmación, aun así asentí, se arrodillo a mi lado y levanto mi pierna – Vaya, lo que usaron para jalarte te hizo bastante daño –

\- Es normal, usualmente los espíritus dejan una marca en su víctima – Amanda se acercó a nosotros, ella tiene razón, y al parecer el fantasma me marco - ¡¿Qué mierda haces?! – Volteé a ver a Amanda cuando escuche su grito de indignación y ensanche los ojos, Lincoln metió su mano dentro del escote de Amanda - ¡S-saca tu mano de allí pervertido! – finalmente Lincoln saco su mano, sostenía una cantimplora pequeña de color plateado, destapo el recipiente y lo olio

\- Perfecto, a falta de alcohol etílico tendremos que usar – olio nuevamente la cantimplora – vodka, alcohólica – dijo mientras miraba a Amanda, ella solamente frunció el ceño – Lucy, esto te dolerá, así que aguanta – asentí y el vertió el alcohol en mi pierna y apreté los dientes debido al ardor, de algún lado saco algodón y lo ato con cinta alrededor de mi pierna, saco una venda y la ajusto con un broche – listo, trata de no mover tanto esa pierna

\- Gracias hermano – mi hermano solo sonrió gentilmente, de un segundo a otro se puso en guardia - ¿Qué sucede? –

\- El regreso – luego de eso, Julio cayó de espaldas al suelo y fu arrastrado a gran velocidad fuera de la habitación – supongo que no lo vio venir –

\- Carajo, ¡Julio! – la psíquica salió corriendo para buscar a Julio y yo la seguí olvidándome del dolor, la habitación de al lado estaba aún más oscura que la anterior, sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda y al ver a Amanda supe que ella también lo sintió, no sé si era miedo pero tena la sensación de que alguien estaba por tocar mi hombro, podía escuchar su respiración en mi espalda junto a su aura llena de rencor, enojo y sed de sangre, pero di un salto de sorpresa cuando se encendió la luz

\- ¿Las mataría encender la luz? – Dijo Lincoln, toda presencia oscura que sentimos antes se fue en el momento que se ilumino todo – creo que más bien morirían si no la encendía –

\- El espíritu se fue, por ahora – Amanda tenía razón, no había rastro de el – y se llevó a Julio –

\- Fue listo, aprovecho cuando bajamos la guardia después de lo de Lucy, para ser un monstruo es bastante inteligente –

\- Querrás decir espíritu, ¿verdad? – pregunte, Lincoln solo se encogió de hombros

\- El caso es que debemos estar atentos, tarde o temprano nos toparemos con el cadáver de Julio –

\- Tal vez el ente- -

\- Lucy, nadie arrastra a otra persona de esa manera sino planeara matarla – mire a Amanda, esperando que ella contradijera a mi hermano pero ella se quedo callada – así es este trabajo Lucy, a veces la gente pierde la vida –

\- Él tiene razón – dijo Amanda – cuando se trabaja con espíritus esto tiende a ocurrir – dicho eso ella salió de la habitación

\- Esa mujer oculta algo – escuche el susurro de mi hermano, lo mire con intriga – no te preocupes Lucy, son solo divagaciones, es mejor que nos vallamos – el siguió el camino por donde fue Amanda, creo que en esto yo soy la única que no comprende nada

\- A pesar de que hago esto desde los 8 aun me siento una inexperta – era mejor permanecer cerca de mi hermano, el ente no parece querer atacarlo

* * *

6 horas después de lo ocurrido decidimos reunirnos en la sala, Amanda y yo nos sentamos en el sillón más grande y Lincoln se sentó en el individual, el revisa la pequeña libreta que saco de su gabardina, la señora Ferien y su mayordomo no se encuentran aquí debido a que ambos prefieren mantenerse al margen de esto, ella dijo que ya ha sufrido suficiente y no desea más de esto

\- Bien, ya hemos perdido a 2 de nosotros y aun no encontramos ninguna pista – dijo Lincoln, es cierto, no tenemos ningún indicio de nada

\- Y lo que es peor, el espíritu parece moverse contantemente, además de una segunda aura siniestra que ronda por esta casa – Amanda tenía mucha razón, ya es malo un espíritu, ahora hay 2

\- Tengo una idea de cómo avanzar en este caso – hablo Lincoln – solo debemos comprobar si la historia de la señora Ferien es cierta –

\- ¿Cómo se supone que lo hagamos?, la señora Ferien no quiere involucrarse en esto – respondió Amanda, yo tenía la misma duda

\- No necesitamos preguntarle, solo debemos encontrar la habitación –

\- ¿Por qué no se nos ocurrió? – Dije, en ese sitio debe haber una inmensa cantidad de energía negativa, además de ser el origen de todo – debemos hallar el lugar –

\- ¿Cómo lo haremos?, a pesar de estar totalmente cargado de negatividad no he sentido nada, es probable que el lugar este sellado o no exista –

\- No, estoy seguro que el lugar existe – se levantó del sillón – la respuesta está aquí – señalo una pintura colgada en la pared

\- ¿La pintura, que tiene que ver con todo esto? – pregunto Amanda

\- Es sencillo, he estado explorando esta mansión desde ayer en la noche, y mientras lo hacía, encontré esto – de su gabardina saco un pequeño libro de pasta de cuero, podía deducir que es muy viejo por sus hojas amarillentas

\- ¿Y eso que es? – pregunte

\- Es el diario de Aristen Ferien, la hija menor de Benedick Flyn – Amanda y yo ensanchamos los ojos

\- ¿Estás diciendo que en estos momentos sostienes un libro de más de 200 años? – no solo Amanda estaba sorprendida, sino también asombrada y yo estaba igual, Lincoln sostiene una reliquia histórica de la familia Ferien

\- En realidad tiene 257 años según la fecha, al parecer la señorita Aristen lo comenzó a escribir a los 8 años, aproximadamente un año antes de encontrar a su padre en la famosa habitación secreta –

\- ¿Y dónde está la habitación? –

\- Miren el cuadro con detenimiento – la pintura era bastante antigua, se trataban de 12 personas, que por su forma de vestir era gente de clase alta de aquella época, todos estaban frente a un jardín bastante hermoso – ahora observen esto – toco el rostro de la 7° persona de izquierda a derecha y lo movió en diagonal hacia abajo, hasta quedar a los pies de la 12° persona, ahora toco el rostro de la mujer en la 4° posición y lo arrastro hasta los pies de la primera persona, tomo el rostro del hombre y lo movió a la cuarta posición, después tomo el rostro de la mujer y lo puso en donde antes estaba el hombre, en cuanto termino, la pared donde estaba el cuadro se abrió, revelando una nueva habitación – ahí está, el cuarto de los homicidios –

-¡Espera!, ¿Desde cuándo sabias esto? –

\- Desde esa mañana, pase gran parte de la noche investigando el libro y planeaba contárselos en el desayuno, pero cuando encontré a Danniel me olvide de aquello –

\- No te preocupes hermano, lo entiendo – justo después de eso sentí un tremendo escalofrió, la energía negativa que se encuentra encerrada es gigantesca y espesa

\- Mejor dejémonos de eso y entremos, debemos investigar el sitio – dicho eso Amanda entro, Lincoln tomo mi mano y entramos juntos

* * *

El lugar era un largo pasillo oscuro, las paredes estaban demasiado pegadas dando una sensación de claustrofobia, al ver al frente lo único visible era la perpetua oscuridad únicamente, nuestra única luz era la que se colaba por la entrada, las pisadas y nuestra respiración eran el único sonido del ambiente, el aura negativa y sedienta de sangre era casi palpable, y constantemente sentía escalofríos, realmente este lugar está plagado de malas vibras

\- Lincoln – el volteo a verme - ¿Cómo descubriste lo de la pared falsa? –

\- En el diario de Aristen decía que había una entrada secreta en la parte ya que una vez vio como su padre salía de ella –

\- ¿Ella anoto el patrón? – quien había preguntado fue Amanda, mi hermano negó con la cabeza

\- No exactamente, ella olvido escribir eso pero si anoto palabras claves, como por ejemplo, las personas en esa pintura eran sus familiares en aquel tiempo –

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – pregunto Amanda nuevamente

\- El retrato es erróneo – ambas lo miramos sin entender, el dio un suspiro exasperado – veras, mientras investigaba el diario encontré que su tía Oscar se vestía de hombre y su tío Giovanni se vestía de mujer era extraño así que supuse que algo andaba mal en aquel retrato, solo fue cosa de experimentar un poco –

\- Lincoln te equivocaste, dijiste tía Oscar en vez de tío – le aclare, Amanda asintió estando de acuerdo conmigo

\- Lucy no me equivoque, lo dije correctamente, Oscar Ferien era una mujer – vaya, no me esperaba eso – no entrare en detalles sobre ese tema – nosotras asentimos, aun digeríamos esa noticia, mi hermano es buen investigador

Unos metros después de aquella conversación había algo en el aire, un hedor nauseabundo que venía de adelante, lo único malo es que ya no podíamos ni ver nuestras manos, un rayo de luz paso frente de mí, voltee hacia atrás, Amanda y Lincoln sujetaban unas linternas, al sentir mi mirada mi hermano volteo a verme

\- ¿Qué?, no me digas que no tienes una linterna – yo negué con la cabeza y el suspiro con exasperación, me extendió su linterna – tómala, la necesitaras más que yo – iba a protestar pero él me cayó con su mirada

\- Esta bien – no tuve de otra, su mirada me intimido

Seguimos nuestra marcha en aquel largo y oscuro pasillo, tocaba constantemente las paredes para saber si aún seguíamos dentro, entonces no sentí mas pared, ilumine un poco alrededor, el sitio era algo grande, las paredes estaban ya bastante viejas y cubiertas por manchas cafés, no había nada más allá de algunas cadenas oxidadas y cuchillos viejos

No había duda, esta es la habitación en donde Benedick Flyn cometía sus asesinatos, puedo ver varios instrumentos de tortura alrededor, las manchas en la pared seguramente es fueron sangre en aquel tiempo, además de los múltiples grilletes oxidados del lugar, busque a mi hermano con la mirada pero desapareció nuevamente, a la única que podía mirar fácilmente era a Amanda gracias a su linterna

\- Chicas – la voz de mi hermano se escuchó en la oscuridad, ilumine todo el sitio hasta que lo encontré, es bastante increíble cómo se mueve en esta oscuridad perpetua, ni siquiera yo podría hacerlo – más les vale que vean esto –

\- ¿Qué encontraste? – pregunto Amanda

\- A Julio – señalo a una dirección, ilumine el sitio y no pude evitar soltar un gemido de sorpresa

Julio, o más bien su cadáver colgaba de la pared, sus extremidades estaban separadas de su torso, estas estaban sujetas de la pared con cadenas y gruesos grilletes muy cerca de su torso, y este colgaba de la pared por la cadena alrededor de su cuello, aun había sangre fresca goteando del mismo, a sus manos y pies le faltaban los dedos y las uñas, además de que había sido desollado del rostro, el sufrió, su horrible mueca de dolor lo delataba

\- ¿Qué clase de loco haría esto? – Amanda rompió el silencio

\- Un monstruo, y uno con deseos de venganza – Lincoln tenía razón, solo un ente deseoso de venganza haría esto - Son las 2:30 pm, falleció hace 1 hora –

\- Esto se complica más – no se si lo que dijo Amanda era un pensamiento o un comentario pero era verdad

\- No creo eso, esto solo me con- - Lincoln se interrumpió y saco sus tijeras – al parecer alguien regreso – Amanda no perdió el tiempo y también saco algo, era un arma, mas especifico una pistola – ya veo, así que eres tu – dijo mi hermano, ¿A qué se referirá con eso?

\- Lucy quédate detrás de nosotros – Amanda se veía seria, y por sus acciones se notaba que tenía experiencia

\- De acuerdo – esta es una situación peligrosa, sería tonto de mi parte no obedecer

Me quede detrás de mi hermano y Amanda, sus respiraciones se escuchaban fuerte y claro, pero también podía escuchar pasos resonar como eco, sudor frio resbalaba por mi frente y mi corazón latía con fuerza, después el sitio se llenó de un silencio espectral, lo que vino después paso demasiado rápido. Una sombra paso frente a mí y Amanda desapareció, su linterna cayó al suelo se rompió, debido a esto la única luz que quedo era mi linterna. Amanda solo se fue, no hubo ruido o grito de su parte, solo se fue, sin tener oportunidad de hacer algo

Algo golpeo mi brazo causando que soltara la linterna, la oscuridad nos cubrió a ambos, y nuevamente sentí aquella presencia, aquella aura llena de sed de sangre y rencor, entonces la vi, era aquella sombra que vi en mi sueño, se acercaba a mi lentamente hacia mí, no sé dónde está mi hermano, lo perdí de vista y temo que algo pueda pasarle, no está acostumbrado a tratar con espíritus. Podía sentirlo, esa sombra tiene un gran pesar en su alma y busca llenar cobrando vidas, solo debo encontrar la forma de retirarme

Pero antes de hacer algo la sentí, aquella energía siniestra que ha aparecido en todo este tiempo regreso, voltee lentamente la mirada y lo vi, finalmente pude ver aquel ente dueño del aura siniestra, era una sombra humanoide totalmente oscura, serán imaginaciones mías pero pudo jurar que tiene un par de cuernos en la cabeza y una cola que termina en punta, junto a unas grandes alas de murciélago y lo más llamativo eran aquellos ojos azules fríos y sin vida, fantasmas agonizantes comenzaron a brotar de él y comenzaron a rodearme, pero no solo a mí, sino a la otra sombra también, era su fuerza tal que podía sentir su tacto frio y huesudo, la sombra se veía insignificante a lado de este demonio

\- _El diablo existe –_ fueron mis pensamientos antes de que se lanzaran el uno contra el otro

No me quedaría a ver su combate, debía encontrar la manera de irme, corrí en la oscuridad hasta que choque con una pared, con ella me guie buscando una salida, sentí un pequeño sobresaliente y empuje un poco, y una luz ilumino la habitación, era la salida, pero no podía irme aun

\- ¡Lincoln! – Dije al aire – encontré la salida, salgamos de aquí –

\- Te alcanzare después Lucy, tengo que encargarme de algo primero – dijo, a pesar de la luz que entraba aun no podía verlo – vete Lucy, vete de aquí –

Tal vez no era lo mejor pero no puedo desobedecerlo, algo me lo impide, no perdí más tiempo y salí de allí, no reconocía este lugar, pero es muy parecido a los salones de baile antiguos, me aleje de ese lugar y me acerque a la ventana, el sitio se ubicaba cerca del jardín, creo que estuvimos dentro de aquel túnel bastante tiempo ya que empezaba a oscurecer

Unas tijeras se clavaron en la pared a un costado de mi cabeza, y sentí como aquellas auras entraron al salón, una de ellas era mi hermano Lincoln, pero el otro era un hombre de alrededor de 1.75 de alto, pelo largo totalmente enmarañado, su rostro era totalmente blanco, sus ojos eran amarillos con grandes ojeras negras y su ropa era vieja y rasgada

Era la primera vez que veía a un espíritu manifestarse totalmente, el ente comenzó a acercárseme pero mi hermano lo tomo del cuello y ambos se lanzaron al suelo, ambos comenzaron a forcejear fuertemente, el espíritu se levantó y arrojo a Lincoln contra la pared, mi hermano se levantó, tomo al espíritu del brazo y comenzó a torcerlo, el ente se liberó y comenzó nuevamente el forcejeo

No podía meterme en la pelea porque lo único que haría sería estorbarle, pero tengo que ayudarlo de alguna manera, por el rabillo del ojo mire sus tijeras entonces supe que hacer, pero estaba indecisa, esas tijeras están malditas y al único que no parecían afectarle era a Lincoln, pero al ver como el espíritu acorralo a mi hermano fue cuando me arme de valor

\- Lincoln – el volteo a verme – atrápalas – saque las tijeras de la pared y se las lance a mi hermano, pero erre el tiro y le di al hombro del espíritu

\- ¡Ja!, jamás fallan – dijo mi hermano, saco las tijeras de su hombro, paso los aros por sus dedos y golpeo al ente – sabía que servirían como puños de acero –

El fantasma quedo aturdido y mi hermano clavo sus tijeras a uno de sus costados, no se supone que pase pero sangre comenzó a salir de su herida, después lanzo un segundo corte pero el espíritu lo esquivo, pero al parecer mi hermano lo previo y lo golpeo en la rodilla, causando que se doblara y mi hermano clavo sus tijeras en su estómago, y finalmente le dio una patada en el rostro que lo lanzo contra la pared, fue tan fuerte que la vieja madera cedió y se rompió

\- Fantasma maligno mis pelotas – dijo con desprecio, yo me acerque

\- Lincoln, acabas de derrotar a un espíritu –

\- Lucy, ¿Eres tonta o algo así? – pregunto, yo me sentí ofendida

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? –

\- Este tipo no es un fantasma, solo es un asesino en serie – Lincoln se dirigió al cuerpo inerte y lo saco de la pared arrastrándolo del cabello, lo dejo boca abajo y puso su rodilla en su espalda – no es un fantasma Lucy, solo se aprovechó de nuestra ingenuidad –

\- P-pero, ¿Cómo lograba desplazarse y desaparecer? –

\- Fácil, de la misma manera en que yo lo hacía, ¿o acaso no notaste que desaparecía de repente? – era cierto, el varias veces se desvanecía – este lugar está lleno de pasadizos, estuve explorando el lugar toda la noche y logre crear un mapa de todos los pasadizos de la casa, pero mientras lo hacía me encontré con este tipo, de alguna manera llegamos a tu habitación y tuvimos una pequeña riña – eso tiene mucho sentido, de echo eso responde demasiadas preguntas

\- pero, ¿Cómo logro arrastrarme a mí y a Julio? –

\- Con esto – de su gabardina saco algo. Era un carrete de hilo transparente – hilo de pescar, resistente e invisible a simple vista, y en esta oscuridad aún más –

\- Eso explica porque me detuve cuando te paraste frente a mí – realmente todo tiene sentido, las desapariciones, la fuerza de arrastre – pero, ¿Cómo es que podía ver en la oscuridad? –

\- De la misma manera que los piratas, se mantuvo en constante oscuridad y logro adaptarse perfectamente –

\- ¿Y ha estado atormentando a la familia Ferien? –

\- No exactamente, pero ya me encargare de eso más tarde – agarro la cabeza del sujeto y puso sus tijeras en tu cuello – te he estado buscando "Inquisidor", eres bueno ocultándote de los demás, pero no de mi –

\- Lincoln, ¿lo conoces? –

\- No exactamente, este tipo se hace llamar "el inquisidor", es un asesino serial que se dedica a matar gente como tú, espiritistas, chamanes, psíquicas, brujas, de todo tipo, el sujeto consigue un cliente falso y atrae a sus víctimas con casos de espíritus, después los asesina –

\- Eso quiere decir que –

\- Sí, sí no hubiera estado aquí tu habrías muerto –

Me quede muda ante esa revelación, mi vida estuvo en peligro de muerte en más de una ocasión, fui engañada por mi inexperiencia y desobedecí a mis padres por anda, me siento tonta, fui realmente una estúpida, pero como si leyera mi mente mi hermano acaricio mi cabeza

\- no te preocupes Lucy, este es tu sueño, no hay nada de malo en seguirlo, el solo se aprovechó de esto –

\- Gracias hermano – le sonreí gentilmente, aun sabe cómo aliviar mi corazón

\- Muy bien Danniel Rasel, parece que tu carrera llego a su fin, ¿algunas últimas palabras? –

\- ¿D-danniel, q-que él no había muerto? – estoy totalmente de haber visto su cadáver en la sala, no era una ilusión

\- No, ese era alguien más –

\- El que se supone que tendría que venir, no sé cómo diablos te enteraste de todo esto, tú no estabas en mis planes – dijo Danniel furioso, se revolvía en un intento de liberarse pero era inútil, el agarre de mi hermano era solido

\- Siempre voy un paso por delante de ti, le dijiste a la señora Ferien que contrataste a 4 espiritistas, citaste a otro aún más tarde, y lo asesinaste antes de que la señora Ferien lo viera, después matarías uno a uno hasta que no quedara nadie, pero yo arruine tu plan – me quede perturbada al escuchar todo eso – como dijiste que contrataste a 4 espiritistas me aproveche de eso y me presente como el espiritista faltante, y como la señora Ferien te dijo que yo no cobraría nada y me ofrecí a investigar gratis creíste que sería sencillo, pero te equivocaste, realice una inspección completa de la casa y te encontré aprendiendo las rutas que usarías para cometer tus homicidios, plantaste el cadáver y lo vestiste como tú para que creyéramos que eras tú, después asesinaste a Julio y trataste de matar a mi hermanita –

\- Si, ella sería la más sencilla, no espere que tú fueras a intervenir, ¿Cómo carajos pudiste verme en esa habitación? – Danniel se escuchaba más frustrado

\- Sentí tu inmunda presencia y fue sencillo rastrearte, no es la primera vez que cazo en la oscuridad –

\- ¡Maldito seas!, aun si todo lo que dijiste es verdad, eso no explica como supiste que fui el asesino –

\- Cuando tú y yo luchamos en los pasadizos te hice una herida en la mejilla, el cadáver no la tenía, así supe que no eras tú – Danniel realmente estaba furioso, al parecer todo fue en vano

\- ¿Por qué? – los dos voltearon a verme - ¿Por qué haces estas cosas?, tú mismo eres un espiritista, ¿Por qué asesinas a tus compañeros? – necesitaba saberlo, porque alguien que se dedica a este negocio hace semejantes atrocidades, ya hay demasiados espíritus malignos y demonios en este mundo

\- No me comparen con ustedes malditas brujas, yo los detesto, los aborrezco con toda mi alma, ustedes no son más que una plaga en este mundo, ustedes arruinaron mi vida –

"Mis padres siempre fueron creyentes de este tipo de cosas, y siempre que algo malo pasaba se conseguían a uno de ustedes, no saben cuántos estafadores tuve que verles la cara, los odiaba, lo único que hacían era quitarle dinero a mi familia, al final ellos quedaron llenos de deudas y en su desesperación se suicidaron, y aun así un idiota vino a su funeral a purificar el sitio"

\- Así que me decidí a matarlos a todos, no me importaba cuanto me tardara, lo haría aunque me cueste la vida –

\- Solo eres un idiota que culpo a otros de la estupidez de tu familia, pero ve el lado bueno, tu sueño se cumplió, perderás la vida queriendo alcanzar tu meta – Lincoln soltó una risa irónica – Lucy, será mejor que te largues o veras una parte de tu hermano que no querrás ver – sé que es lo que planea, y no importa lo que diga no puedo detenerlo, solo me queda una cosa por hacer

\- Hazlo – mi hermano me miro con sorpresa, es más que obvio que no se esperaba esta respuesta de mi parte – Lincoln ya lo se, me costó aceptar la verdad pero ya lo sé, te convertiste en un ser de oscuridad, al que incluso nosotros le tememos, eres el diablo, y si realmente deseo que te quedes a mi lado, debo aceptar esto, aceptar tu sed de sangre, así que hazlo, no te contengas porque no importa lo que vea, siempre serás mi Lincoln – pude ver como se relejaba bastante, como si un gran peso se quitara de sus hombros

\- Gracias Lucy, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso – entonces la libero, libero el aura siniestra que había estado conteniendo todo este tiempo, ese pozo sin fin de oscuridad pura y aquellos fantasmas torturados que ahora sé que son sus victimas

Lincoln abrió las tijeras y las clavo en la espalda de Danniel, el soltó un aullido de dolor y aún más cuando realizo el corte recto y preciso, saco las tijeras otra vez y en el mismo sitio repitió la acción, haciendo más grande la herida, nuevamente hizo lo mismo, cuando el orificio fue lo suficientemente grande introdujo una de sus manos dentro, Danniel grito más fuerte, estoy segura que se desgarrara la garganta debido a sus gritos de súplica, mi hermano saco su mano de Danniel, tomo nuevamente las tijeras con su mano ensangrentada y las introdujo dentro del el junto a su mano, por los movimientos que Lincoln realizaba con su brazo sé que está realizando múltiples cortes desde dentro

\- M-mátame, t-te lo ruego – pero Lincoln hizo caso omiso a su suplica, pude ver la cara de molestia de mi hermano, uso su otra mano y realizo otro movimiento causando en Danniel otro alarido de terror y dolor, al arrojar un objeto lejos pude ver que era, Lincoln le había roto la costilla para tener mejor movilidad dentro, no sé cómo lo habrá hecho, pero he visto su fuerza así que no es de extrañar

Danniel gritaba adolorido mientras yo observaba como mi hermano sacaba trozos y pedazos de carne de su víctima, parecía un cocinero sacándole las vísceras al pavo, estuve a punto de vomitar en reiteradas ocasiones pero logre contenerme, sería una ofensa para mi hermano que mostrara repudio por su trabajo, finalmente Danniel dio su último grito de dolor y quedo inmóvil, sangre salía de su boca y sus ojos se pusieron blancos, el murió. Al mirar a mi hermano pude ver como los fantasmas que rondaban el cuerpo de Lincoln jalaban el alma de Danniel dentro de él, hasta que esta desapareció, el diablo tenía otra alma en su infierno personal, del que no había escapatoria o piedad, solo tormento eterno

Lincoln saco un frasco de su gabardina y se vertió un poco de líquido, se froto las manos y toda la sangre que manchaba sus manos se esfumo, realizo la misma acción con sus tijeras y paso lo mismo, ahora ya no habría evidencia de su crimen, el me miro directo a los ojos, el ya no tenía esos ojos fríos, sino eran cálidos y llenos de vida, iguales a cuando éramos niños, fue en ese momento que realmente me encontré con mi hermano otra vez

\- Lucy es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, tengo otro negocio pendiente – yo asentí, estoy feliz de que mi hermano haya vuelo, aun si ahora era el diablo

* * *

Estábamos en otra parte de la mansión, una en la que hasta ahora no había estado, seguía a mi hermano por el inmenso pasillo hasta que se detuvo frente a una puerta doble, era la puerta más grande del sitio así que debe ser un lugar importante, Lincoln trato de abrir las puertas pero estaban cerradas, soltó un gruñido de enojo y con gran fuerza pateo la puerta, esta no solo se abrió sino que también una de ellas se despegó del marco y cayó al suelo

Dentro estaban la señora Ferien y su mayordomo sentados en un sillón, ellos se sobresaltaron por nuestra repentina llegada, el mayordomo se levantó de su sito y se dirigió a mi hermano, seguro con intenciones de preguntarle que sucedía pero Lincoln lo sujeto del cuello y lo lanzo como si se tratase de un muñeco de trapo, este aterrizo sobre una mesa de madera que no resistió el peso y se quebró, el señor Frederick termino en el suelo quejándose del dolor

A grandes zancadas Lincoln llego con la señora Ferien, la sujeto del cuello de su vestido y con la misma fuerza la lanzo contra un espejo, este igualmente se rompió al recibir el impacto y la señora Ferien quedo de rodillas con varios cristales en el suelo, incluso puedo ver leves rastros de sangre manchar su vestido, mi hermano se llegó junto a ella y sujetándola del cuello la arrincono contra el espejo roto, importándole poco si la señora Ferien se lastimaba aún mas

\- Eres su cómplice, ¿no es así? – Más que pregunta eso era una afirmación – eres la cómplice de Danniel –

\- Y-yo… - Lincoln aplico más fuerza al agarre, causando que más cristales se clavaran en la espalda de la mujer – E-está bien, lo ad-mito, y-yo soy parte de este plan – confeso finalmente, no se lo hizo debido al dolor o a la cara aterradora de mi hermano

\- Solo necesitaba confirmarlo, solo me falta matar a su perra y mi trabajo estará terminado – Lincoln saco sus tijeras de su gabardina y la señora Ferien palideció

\- ¡Espera Lincoln! - el volteo a mirarme – al menos deja que nos diga porque lo hizo –

\- Lo hice por mi fa-familia, ese hombre secuestro a mi esposo e hijo y amenazó con matarlos si no hacia lo que él me pe-pedía – ya entiendo, ella lo hizo por amor y por miedo, estuvo dispuesta a dejar a otros morir con tal de recuperar a sus seres queridos

\- De todos modos fue en vano, de cualquier manera no los volverás a ver, pero podrás reencontrarte con Danniel – Lincoln acerco sus tijeras al cuello de la señora {ferien y las abrió un poco

\- Lincoln no puedes hacerlo, ella lo hizo por su familia, ¿No habrías echo tú lo mismo? –

\- No, yo habría torturado al tipo hasta que me dijera donde se encuentran y después lo asesinaría de la manera más horrible posible –

\- Pero ella no tiene tu fuerza y tu frialdad, no tenia de otra, ¿no podrías perdonarla al menos esta vez? – el solo soltó un suspiro cansado y la dejo caer

\- De acuerdo, pero será solo por esta vez, la próxima que me pidas no matar a alguien no voy a escucharte – asentí – en cuanto a ti, el sujeto está muerto, pero no sé dónde está tu familia, tendrás que buscarlos por ti misma – dicho eso se dirigió hacia la salida, yo me despedí y lo seguí

* * *

Ahora nos encontrábamos frente a la puerta principal, aquí fue donde todo comenzó y aquí será donde terminara, sé que es lo que sucede, ver a Lincoln tomar su sombrero negro me hace saber que se ira, y es posible que no vaya a verlo en algún tiempo, pero sé por qué se va

\- Lucy, fue bueno encontrarnos pero mi misión está hecha y no puedo quedarme más tiempo, sé que tal vez quieres que regrese contigo pero… -

\- Lo entiendo – le interrumpí – buscaras una cura para tu maldad, ¿no es así? –

\- Parecido – el me sonrió gentilmente y acaricio mi cabeza – pero te prometo que volveremos a vernos, y cuando suceda no volveré a irme –

\- Sé que lo harás – sonreí tristemente, entiendo su partida pero eso no significa que no me afecta, Lincoln me extendió algo, era un cuaderno, más específicamente el cuaderno donde realizo su investigación

\- Dáselo a Amanda, está encerrada en tu habitación desde hace rato, ella sabrá que hacer con el – dicho eso abrió la puerta, me dedico una última mirada y salió de la casa, extrañare a Lincoln pero ahora tengo algo que hacer

* * *

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y la encontré enseguida, Amanda estaba inconsciente en mi cama, me acerque a ella y la sacudí un poco, ella lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, se sentó en la cama y buscaba alrededor tratando de reconocer el sitio

\- Señorita Amanda – ella me miro - ¿Quién es realmente usted? – pregunte, dudo mucho que mi hermano le haya dado esto solo porque si

\- Veo que me descubriste tú también – de su bolsillo saco una placa, era del FBI – soy la agente Zima del FBI, vine aquí para investigar sobre el asesino serial llamado "el inquisidor" –

\- ¿Entonces no es una psíquica? –

\- Si lo soy, es por eso que fui asignada a este caso – tiene sentido, una verdadera psíquica pasaría inadvertida para este sujeto - ¿Y dime, que sucedió? –

\- Varias cosas, pero mi hermano me pidió de favor que le entregara esto – ella tomo el cuaderno y comenzó a leer las hojas, cuando termino soltó un suspiro cansado

\- Lo lamento Robert pero esto es algo que no puedes saber – susurro ella, pero pude escucharla claramente – de acuerdo, yo me encargare del resto, tengo que ver a la señora Ferien primero y explicarle la situación, después te llevare a tu casa, ¿de acuerdo? – yo asentí, ella salió por la puerta

Es extraño, una investigadora normal me habría interrogado de lo sucedido pero no lo hizo, no sé qué dirá ese cuaderno pero es algo que dejo a mi hermano libre de culpa, tal vez de alguna manera Lincoln tenga contactos en el FBI

Creo que tengo que reflexionar las cosas, acepte un correo extraño y me invitaron a una mansión embrujada a liberar espíritus y arriesgue mi vida por una estupidez, lo único bueno de todo esto fue volver a ver a mi hermano, y a pesar de volverlo a perder, tengo la certeza de que volveré a verlo, después de todo el siempre cumple sus promesas

\- Por ahora me tomare un descanso de lo paranormal, ya han sido suficientes espíritus por un tiempo

* * *

 _\- Fin – dijo Lincoln_

 _A Lynn sinceramente ya no le sorprende de lo que es capaz su hermano, ya habiendo escuchado sus historias sabe de lo que es capaz_

 _\- ¿Y la señora Ferien recupero a su familia? –_

 _\- Si, pero no todo fue feliz, cumplirá una condena de 5 años en prisión por ser cómplice de homicidio – claro, a pesar de ser amenazada no la exonera de sus crímenes_

 _\- entonces invento la historia del fantasma –_

 _\- Si y no, todo lo referente a Benedick Flyn es cierto, pero ahí una parte que ella desconocía, está aquí – Lincoln le mostro un libro de tapa de cuero marrón, ella ensancho los ojos al verlo_

 _\- ¡Es el diario de Aristen Ferien! – Está segura, se ve exactamente como Lincoln lo describió en su historia - ¿Cómo es que lo tienes? –_

 _\- Siempre lo llevo conmigo, planeo dárselo a Lucy como regalo cuando volvamos a vernos – explico – tranquila, la familia Ferien no sabe de su existencia así que no tengo porque devolvérselo –_

 _\- Bueno, ¿Cuál es esa parte que la familia Ferien desconoce? – realmente tiene curiosidad, escuchar un evento del pasado casi histórico se oye emocionante_

 _\- Deja y lo leo para ti – dicho eso el abrió el libro_

 _"Ya han pasado 2 años desde la muerte de mi padre, 2 años en los que he escuchado esos desgarradores gritos de dolor que me han llevado a la locura, cada noche aquellos aullidos de desesperación me despiertan y aterran cada parte de mi alma_

 _Al principio pensé que se trataba del alma de mi padre así que decidí sacarlo de su entierro, pero al exhumar su tumba lo único que encontré era un esqueleto con las manos extendidas hacia la caja de madera, esta estaba llena de rasguños, así que era cierto, tal vez durante un tiempo el realmente continuo vivo, intentando desesperadamente salir de su prisión de madera, pero al final murió irremediablemente_

 _Pero eso no explicaba de donde provenían aquellos alaridos de dolor, no tuve más opción que regresar a aquella habitación del horror, creí que encontraría cadáveres putrefactos y de avanzada descomposición pero en vez de eso encontré victimas recientes, gente con varias marcas de tortura y que luchaba por seguir viviendo, aquello no tenía sentido, mi padre murió por lo que no había explicación para aquello, una puerta dejo entrar la escaza luz de Luna, me escondí en algún lugar cercano para averiguar de quien se trataba_

 _Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a mi madre, traía consigo varios tipos de plantas y diferentes especies así como libros en lenguaje extraño, mire como ella tomaba sangre y carne de sus víctimas y las ponía en el piso dibujando símbolos, era más que obvio que ella era una bruja y sabia de este sitio, ella y mi padre trabajaban juntos, y eso también significa que todos aquellos gritos en medio de la noche eran debido a su culpa_

 _Fue entonces que me llene de ira y sed de sangre, ella había provocado en mi un gran daño al hacerme escuchar sus atrocidades, y no era que tuviera miedo, sino que deseaba hacerle lo mismo, hacerla sufrir de la misma manera en que ella asesina a sus víctimas para sus rituales, hacerle ver como ella corrompió mi alma al punto de no retorno, y con esa idea en mente salí silenciosamente de aquel lugar, ya no era aquella niña asustadiza_

 _Esta es mi última anotación en este diario antes de desaparecer para siempre, el último vestigio de humanidad en mi alma que queda después de asesinar a mi madre, aun cuando la hice gritar de desesperación no me sentí satisfecha, necesito más, pero no buscare inocentes como mi madre, no es lo mismo, deseo hacer sufrir a los monstruos como mis padres y hacerles experimentar el terror en carne propia, ya no soy humana, ya no soy Aristen Ferien, ahora soy la 'reine meurtriere', el diablo hecho persona"_


	15. La ultima risa(parte 1)

_Lynn miraba a su hermano sentado en la silla, desde hace unas horas él no paraba de revisar su reloj cada 5 minutos, como si estuviera contando el tiempo. Sinceramente desde ya hace rato dejo de sentir, casi en su totalidad, miedo por lo que fuera a hacer Lincoln con ella, al principio tuvo mil y una ideas con respecto a su destino pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura_

 _Repentinamente Lincoln se levanto de su silla y se acerco a ella, se arrodillo a lado del colchón y paso sobre ella, parecía que buscaba algo del otro extremo del colchón pero a Lynn no se le ocurría que, miro a su hermano a la cara y no pudo evitar examinarlo mejor. Su cabello largo colgaba frente a su cara pero a el no parecía molestarle, su cara tenía ese curioso patrón de pecas en forma de triángulo en su mejilla derecha e invertido en su mejilla izquierda, y lo que más la hipnotizaba eran aquellos ojos azules que no denotaban ninguna expresión o sentimiento pero eran como 2 cristales reluciendo en esa oscuridad, no pudo evitar sonrojarse_

 _Durante el transcurso de la historia de Lucy Lincoln se había quitado su chaqueta, revelando que vestía una camiseta blanca sin estampado alguno, esa camiseta dejaba ver algunas de las cicatrices que tenía su hermano cerca de los hombros y el cuello, pero había algo que realmente le daba curiosidad, según el propio Lincoln el poseía cientos de cicatrices alrededor de su cuerpo, sin embargo no tenía ninguna en el rostro, aunque tampoco sabe si tiene alguna en el área de la ingle y la entrepierna pero ese no es el punto_

 _\- Hey Lincoln – el torno los ojos a ella, aun en esa extraña posición - ¿Por qué no tienes cicatrices en la cara? – Lincoln arqueo una ceja – digo, tienes cicatrices por todo el cuerpo así que es raro que no tengas ni una en el rostro –_

 _Lincoln no se esperaba aquella pregunta, ¿enserio a estado examinándolo tanto como para notar ese detalle?, bueno, si él se encontrará en una situación igual a la de ella se grabaría todos y cada uno de los rasgos de su captor para después asesinarlo, pero ella no es el, no tiene su entrenamiento, así que no hay motivo para que ella lo examine, y es imposible que sea alguna clase de espía o algo, según el reporte de doble L ella es una simple atleta, reconocida y famosa, pero una atleta al fin y al cabo_

 _\- "Lo estoy pensando demasiado, tal vez solo quiera conocer más a su hermano" – pensó el – mi maestra me dijo que debía evitar tener cicatrices visibles, tal vez en los brazos pero no en la cara –_

 _\- Eso es raro – dijo ella, no entiende el motivo, las heridas en la cara no son la gran cosa_

 _\- No tanto, según lo que ella me dijo, las cicatrices en la cara generan desconfianza y destacan demasiado, y en mi oficio es peligroso resaltar, así que hay que evitar ese tipo de heridas –_

 _\- Creo que lo comprendo, Luan después de aquel accidente termino con una cicatriz bastante grande –_

 _\- "Cierto, aquella cicatriz, lo siento Lynn pero esa historia no la conocerás" – pensó el, Luan, la única de sus hermanas a la que no pudo salvar del sufrimiento de la muerte, y al pensar nuevamente en ella, fue que recordó aquella historia que aún lo atormenta_

* * *

 **La ultima risa**

No se cuanto tiempo me quede en estos momentos, mis piernas sufren debido al cansancio, mi brazo derecho sangra profundamente y duele a horrores, y sin mencionar las múltiples heridas alrededor de mi cuerpo, en varias ocasiones estuve a punto de golpearme contra el suelo pero lograba recuperar el equilibrio, si caía o me retrasaba tan siquiera un poco estaría a su merced y mi vida acabaría allí mismo

En mi desesperada huida entre al centro comercial abandonado, no había nada más que cajas viejas, vidrios rotos y pedazos de edificio, pero no podía elegir donde esconderme, sin otra opción subí por la vieja escalera eléctrica que actualmente ya no funcionaba, sin duda este sitio tuvo mejores días

Al escuchar más pasos me alarme, ya me había alcanzado y de alguna manera supo donde pretendía esconderme, tal vez sea el camino de sangre o ese sujeto era increíblemente rápido, no perdí más tiempo pensando y busque un sitio para ocultarme. El segundo piso era bastante grande y lleno de locales abandonados, si tenía suerte conseguiría ocultarme y escapar de aquí, y esa realmente es mi única opción

No tenía manera de defenderme, el gran corte en mi brazo me lo impedía además de la diferencia de fuerza, y sin mencionar que el sujeto es más inteligente que yo, no sé qué es lo que hice para convertirme en su víctima, o tal vez si, pero no debo pensar en eso ahora, solo debo concentrarme en escapar. Algo extraño sucede, ya no lo escucho, no oigo ni sus pasos o tan siquiera su respiración, tal vez se fue, no pensar aquello es estúpido es imposible que se haya ido así como así

Repentinamente sentí un terrible dolor en mi pierna izquierda, como si un tubo de acero me hubiera golpeado, grite de dolor y me arrodille en el suelo, una mano me sujeto de la cabeza y me estampo contra el piso con gran fuerza, tuve suerte de voltear el rostro y evitar romperme la nariz. Me sujeto de la camisa me arrojo contra un viejo aparador que aún conservaba el cristal, choque contra este y se partió en mil pedazos, caí dentro de la tienda con múltiples fragmentos de vidrio enterrados en todo mi cuerpo, no tenía el tiempo para retorcerme en el suelo, debía irme, apreté los dientes y a pesar del dolor conseguí levantarme, varias partes de mi cuerpo sangraban levemente y los trozos de vidrio en el suelo se tiñeron de rojo, para mi suerte, si es que puedo llamarla así, no me había fracturado nada

Me adentre más al local abandonado en búsqueda de una salida, la puerta trasera estaba abierta así que salí por allí, era otra parte del centro abandonado, y frente a mi estaban las escaleras eléctricas averiadas y la otra salida del lugar, casi llore de la emoción al ver eso así que comencé a correr en esa dirección, si lograba llegar este infierno se acabaría

Justo cuando estaba por llegar a las escaleras algo me embistió con fuerza, sentí un fuerte golpe en el estómago que me saco el aire, después no podía sentir el suelo debajo de mis pies y finalmente me estrelle contra una pared, evite golpearme la nuca pero el dolor punzante en mi espalda me hizo gritar del dolor, lo que sea que me haya empujado retrocedió un poco y caí de bruces contra el suelo. Ya no tenía fuerzas para ponerme de pie, el impacto fue demasiado fuerte y me lastime mis extremidades, eso sumado a los fragmentos de cristal aun enterrados en mi cuerpo más lo que sea que se haya clavado en mi espalda me dejo sin energía. Levante un poco la cabeza y pude darme cuenta que lo que me había embestido fue un carrito de supermercado lleno de objetos de metal bastante pesados y a lado de este había un par de piernas, así que me había alcanzado, lo único que me queda por hacer en estos momentos es recordar cómo es que llegue aquí

* * *

Desperté temprano aquel día, sentía mis parpados pesados y mis ojos prácticamente me quemaban y mi vista estaba desenfocada, claro, el día de ayer me dormí bastante tarde por estar tanto tiempo en el club ideando nuevos chistes, bromas y demás, así como dándonos consejos, pero en esos momentos realmente me arrepentía, solo quería seguir durmiendo pero ya no me era posible, una vez que me despierto no hay manera de volverme a dormir, así que con todo el pesar del mundo me levante de la cama

En varias ocasiones estuve a punto de caer de cara pero logre mantenerme de pie, me acerque al closet y saque unas cuantas prendas, una blusa amarilla junto a un pantalón beige, medias amarillas y zapatos cafés, me las puse y amarre mi cabello en una coleta de caballo baja, me mire al espejo, era mi apariencia de 26 años a la que me había acostumbrado pero con unas horribles ojeras, claro, no había dormido bien en esos días

Salí a la sala, si, vivía en un apartamento de 1 piso de 80 metros cuadrados, 2 habitaciones y un baño, es lo mejor que puedo pagar con mi sueldo de comediante, y no me malentiendan, amo mi trabajo y estoy contenta con este sitio, volviendo al tema estaba por ir a la cocina cuando el timbre sonó, suspire cansadamente y me dirigía la puerta para ver de quien se trataba

Detrás de la misma se encontraba un hombre de 27 años, un poco más alto que yo, cabello café oscuro, ojos cafés con una pequeña barba casi imperceptible, su piel era bronceada, vestía un traje formal de saco negro, corbata azul celeste, camisa del mismo color, pantalón de vestir negro y zapatos perfectamente lustrados del mismo tono, en sus manos traía una caja de color rosa y 2 vasos de café desechables, sonreí al ver de quien se trataba

\- Vaya, te vez horrible – dijo él

\- Gracias Rob, tu si sabes conquistar a una chica – hable con obvio sarcasmo y diversión

Se trataba de Robert Deriell, a quien podría considerar mi mejor amigo, el primero que conocí en la ciudad en realidad, él y yo vamos a un bar cercano al menos 5 veces a la semana, también va a verme al club donde trabajo y almorzamos juntos, algunos piensan que él y yo salimos pero no es así, solo somos amigos

\- Es mi encanto – respondió a mi chiste - ¿Qué paso?, ¿te quedaste hasta tarde en el club?

\- ¿Cómo sabes?, ¿Acaso me acosas o algo así? –

\- Claro que no, pero no se me ocurre otro motivo para que estés despierta hasta tarde, digo, a las únicas personas que le hablas somos yo, los del club de comedia y al portero del edificio –

\- No te burles de mi poca vida social, no es mi culpa que no puedan soportar todo esto – me señale a mí misma – como sea, ¿Te quedaras allí parado como estatua o vas a entrar? – me hice a un lado y el entro, cerré la puerta en cuanto lo hizo

\- Traje café y donas – dejo la caja rosa y los vasos de café en la mesa cercana, así como 2 folder que no note que traía – quise ver si aún seguías viva antes de ir al trabajo, no te he visto en estos últimos 4 días – él no había sabido de me durante 4 días,

\- Digamos que estoy preparando un gran espectáculo de comedia – respondí simple y llanamente, el solo asintió, zanjado ese tema se sentía su lado, el tomo su café y una dona glaseada y empezó a desayunar, yo tome los 2 folders que el dejo en la mesa – el cado de "el trampero" – leí el titulo - ¿Por qué traes esto aquí?, ¿no se supone que es clasificado? – dije mientras ojeaba el contenido

\- Si pero me lleve el expediente a casa para avanzar con la investigación, aun es un callejón sin salida pero estoy seguro de que hay algo – hablo con determinación

Robert es un agente del FBI, se especializa en investigar casos de asesinato y asesinos en serie, dice que es su sueño hecho realidad o algo así, y en estos momentos investiga al "trampero", un asesino que secuestra a sus víctimas y las pone dentro de trampas mortales, y lo peor de todo es como terminan después, hasta ahora hay un total de 20 víctimas encontradas y posiblemente haya mas

\- Bueno, que tengas suerte encontrándolo – le sonreí gentilmente y el asintió con decisión, deje el folder sobre la mesa y revise el otro – "el fantasma de fuego" – lo mire con extrañez, este expediente es bastante pequeño, además de que tiene el numero 3 escrito encima - ¿Qué significa el 3? –

\- Es el tercer archivo, es demasiado grande, es un caso que he estado siguiendo desde que entre al FBI – dijo el

\- Wow, según tu archivo parece estar ligado a más de 100 casos de asesinato en los últimos 10 años –

\- Sé que suena difícil de creer pero así es, tal vez la mayoría no están confirmados pero estoy seguro que fue el mismo asesino, lo llamo "el fantasma de fuego" debido a que no deja indicios o pistas que nos conduzcan a él, además de siempre incinerar los cuerpos de sus víctimas –

\- ¿Y cómo estas tan seguro que es él? –

\- Las autopsias revelan señales de tortura hechas con un arma punzocortante que aún no he podido identificar, la única pista que tenemos son 2 iniciales –

\- "RT" – era una foto de un cuerpo calcinado, pero cerca de su mano se podían leer esas 2 letras escitas con sangre – parece que no fue tan cuidadoso –

\- Lo mismo pensé yo – al parecer este fantasma no es tan invisible como cree – tal vez el director me dijo que me olvidara de ese caso irresoluble y dedicara mi tiempo a casos más importantes pero no me rendiré, es cierto que todas sus víctimas eran criminales pero él no es nadie por encima de la ley –

\- De acuerdo –

* * *

Unas 2 horas después de que Rob se fuera al trabajo me encontraba sentada frente a la computadora, revisaba los diferentes correos y comentarios de mi página web, a pesar de los año aún mantenía su popularidad, revise el contenido antiguo, aun habían varios videos sobre mi hermano Lincoln, ya pasaron 12 años desde su desaparición, en algún punto conseguí superar su perdida pero aun así lo extraño, tal vez si hubiéramos intervenido el estaría aquí

Mientras exploraba mi bandeja de entrada encontré algo extraño, era un correo electrónico sin remitente y sin asunto, no le tome mucha importancia y lo abrí, era otra invitación

"Señorita Luan Loud, he de notificarle que, al no hacer caso de nuestras advertencias y nuestras ofertas que le dimos nos vemos en la penosa necesidad de intervenir directamente, pero se le dará una última oportunidad, en el próximo lapso de 24 horas uno de nuestros agentes se pondrá en contacto con usted y le ofrecerá nuevamente nuestra oferta, si usted le rechaza no quedara otra opción que desmantelar su negocio

Le agradezco su atención"

Rodee los ojos con exasperación, este ya es el quinto correo electrónico que me envían, debido a que no tiene remitente no puedo saber quién es, es realmente una molestia, si enserio creen que pueden intimidarme están completamente equivocados, así que cerré la página y apague la computadora, salí del departamento, cerré con llave y baje al vestíbulo, el portero me saludo y yo le devolví el saludo

\- Evite los tiros al arco, jajaja ¿entiende? – el suspiro de exasperación, aun no entiende de buena comedia

Llegue al estacionamiento, estaba por abrir mi auto cuando vi un pequeño destello plateado por el rabillo del ojo, levante la vita para tratar de ver que había sido pero no encontré nada, en esos momentos pensé que solo fue el destello de un auto que transitaba por la calle así que no le di importancia, entre al auto, lo encendí y me dirigí al club

* * *

Me estacione frente a un edificio cuadrado con un cartel bastante grande que decía "XD-laugh", era el club de comedia donde trabajaba, cada noche este lugar se llena de personas que buscan olvidarse de los problemas a base de risas y chistes, tal vez la mayoría de los comediantes de que no seamos muy famosos pero somos reconocidos en toda la ciudad, al menos es algo. Baje del vehículo, active las alarmas y entre

Las sillas del lugar estaban sobre las mesas y algunos de los camareros hacían limpieza, el lugar abre a las 6:00 de la noche así que tiene tiempo, les salude cortésmente y me dirigí detrás del escenario, eran los camerinos y la sala de descanso, dentro estaban otras 9 personas, no recuerdo el apellido la mayoría y sinceramente no le veo la importancia, solo recuerdo bien el nombre de 2

\- Llegas tarde Luan – dijo alguien

\- Si, como digas Gerald – respondí mordazmente, Gerald era un hombre más alto que yo, cabello negro y ojos cafés, siempre usa la misma camiseta roja a cuadros y jeans azules, a veces se cree el jefe pero siempre lo ignoramos

\- Señorita Luan, ya casi terminamos los preparativos – dijo una chica de alrededor de los 20, cabello castaño rojizo, ojos del mismo color, usaba una falda verde y una blusa rosa, además de medias blancas y zapatos negros, ella era algo así como mi aprendiz, Regina Bell

\- Excelente, ¿a cuantas personas reunieron? – pregunte, ella saco unas fotos

\- A unas 10, aquí están sus fotos – me dio las imágenes, en total eran 4 hombre y 6 mujeres

\- Bien, habrá un cambio de planes, necesito a 12 –

\- ¿12?, eso es imposible, no solo podemos salir a la calle y seleccionar gente al azar y tú lo sabes Luan, y mucho menos en un solo día – dijo alguien, no recuerdo quien exactamente

\- Solo es cosa de encontrar a otro más, ya tengo en mente a alguien que necesita una broma – sonreí ampliamente

\- ¿A quien? – pregunto un voz femenina

\- Oh nadie, solo digamos que recibí otro correo basura – todos soltaron un quejido, no era sorpresa para ellos sobre las invitaciones y amenazas de aquella extraña organización – y verán, planean enviar a un representante a convencerme, así que opino que le hagamos una buena broma para que entienda de una vez por todas que no estamos interesados – inmediatamente escuche sus gritos de aprobación y apoyo, claro, ellos jamás dejan pasar la oportunidad de hacer una broma

* * *

Varias horas después, nuestra rutina y el espectáculo habían terminado, por lo que me dirigía a mi auto con la intención de irme a casa, el día de hoy actuamos mejor que otras veces, esto siempre sucede antes de lo que llamamos "el gran show". Cuando estaba por introducir la llave escuche a alguien caminar detrás de mí, me di la vuelta y lo vi, era un hombre, no recuerdo bien como se veía físicamente, solo recuerdo un traje formal negro y un sombrero de copa del mismo color, arque una ceja

\- El show de esta noche fue increíble señorita Luan – dijo el extraño hombre

\- Gracias supongo, señor… -

\- No es necesario que le diga mi nombre, solo la veré por unos momentos –

\- En eso tienes razón – sonreí sarcásticamente

\- Muy bien, soy uno de los representantes de la organización que se ha puesto en contacto con usted –

\- Si, tenía conocimiento que se alguien contactaría conmigo, y mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma – y claro que no iba a cambiar de opinión, no deseo trabajar para nadie

\- ¿Es su respuesta final? –

\- No exactamente – dicho eso 2 personas cubiertas con máscaras de perros cubrieron su cabeza con un saco café y le inyectaron algo en el cuello – esta es mi respuesta final –

* * *

Me encuentro dentro de un antiguo vestidor abandonado, cambiando mi ropa por un traje de cuerpo completo de spandex rojo, ato mi cabello en una cola de caballo alta y tomo el cuchillo de cacería que descansa en una mesa cercana, normalmente me pondría la máscara a juego y disfrutaría desde la comodidad de casa pero no esta vez, tengo que dejar en claro algunos asuntos

Una vez que termine mis preparativos salí del vestidor en si me encuentro dentro de una fábrica abandonada de velas, ¿Cómo lo sé?, investigue este sitio más de 10 veces para asegurarme que sea seguro, en lo que respecta a privacidad, este lugar se encuentra en las zonas más bajas de la ciudad y casi nadie viene por aquí, solamente los drogadictos y los vagabundos pero ya nos encargamos de alejarlos, ahora solo es cosa de disfrutar de la diversión

Seguí caminando hasta que llegue a mi destino: la sala de máquinas de la fábrica, dentro de ella me encontré con el hombre que secuestre hace tan solo 2 horas atrás, estaba totalmente esposado de manos y piernas colgando de la una de las antiguas maquinas, aun se hallaba inconsciente por lo que tuve tiempo de acomodarme, minutos después el hombre comenzó a despertar

\- Veo que despertaste – dije, normalmente las victimas despertaban asustadas o desorientadas, pero él estaba, más bien, resignado o decepcionado

\- Ya veo, así que planea matarme, la verdad ya nos lo esperábamos –

\- Luces demasiado calmado – y la verdad comienza a hartarme su actitud

\- Como le dije, ya me lo esperaba – si pudiera, estoy segura de que se hubiera encogido de hombros – en cualquier caso sería inútil, mi muerte no hará más que dar luz verde a nuestro agente ejecutor –

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, ¿Qué acaso tu vida no vale nada? – sinceramente no me importa que este tipo muera, pero no escucharlo suplicar y gritar de terror solo me irrita

\- Desde luego señorita, yo únicamente soy un agente desechable, normalmente nos ahorramos la molestia y enviamos al ejecutor, pero en casos de, lo que nosotros denominamos "demonios", les damos una oportunidad de trabajar con la organización, ya que son más listos y cautelosos que la mayoría de asesinos –

\- Eh, así que soy un "demonio" –

\- Así es señorita Loud, los demonios se caracterizan por controlar gente para que haga su trabajo sucio por ellos, tienen la capacidad de manipular a otros, inteligencia superior y notable desinterés en la vida y sentimientos, son perfectos para la organización – así que por eso desean reclutarme, quieren alguna especie de súper agente o algo así, suena interesante pero…

\- No estoy interesada, estoy bien así – no estaré bajo órdenes de nadie, soy una artista independiente – y en cuanto a su agente ejecutor, digamos que él será el ejecutado – pero paso algo que sinceramente no me esperaba, el comenzó a desternillarse de la risa

\- Jajaja, usted realmente es muy graciosa señorita, jajaja – dijo entre carcajadas, ahora realmente comienza a enojarme, así que para callarlo le clave el cuchillo en la pierna, pero aun así no dejo de reírse – Jajaja, realmente lo necesitaba, es bueno reír antes de morir, pero hablando en serio, es imposible que usted vaya a sobrevivir –

\- Por favor, he enfrentado a gente bastante fuerte antes, mis subordinados son prueba de ello – si, en algún momento mis subordinados eran asesinos independientes, pero sus crímenes interferían con mis negocios me encargue de darles caza y evitar que la policía aumentara la vigilancia gracias a sus descuidos, pero en vez de matarlos decidí hacerlos mis seguidores, son más útiles de lo que parecen

\- Ya sabemos eso señorita Loud, tal vez si fuera un agente normal no tomaríamos su amenaza a la ligera, pero se trata de nuestro mejor elemento –

\- eh, entonces es fuerte –

\- Llamarlo fuerte sería un insulto a sus habilidades, él ya ha asesinado más gente de la que usted podría en toda su vida –

\- En ese caso veremos quién es mejor, ya que según tu organización, yo soy un demonio –

\- Y él es "el diablo", "RT" vendrá por usted, y la llevara personalmente al infierno – cuando termino de decir aquello una espuma blanca comenzó a salir de su boca y después ya no se movió

\- ¡Mierda! – grite con furia, el maldito se había suicidado – no me importa que ese sujeto sea el diablo, ahora sé que vendrá por mí no la tendrá tan fácil, te mostrare hijo de puta, te mostrare que yo soy mejor que él y lo enviare contigo al infierno – active la trampa, ya sé que él no sentiría nada, pero ver su cuerpo destrozado sería suficiente

Un motor se activó, las cadenas comenzaron a enrollarse, causando que sus extremidades se estiraran a proporciones inhumanas, y mientras pasaba eso, unos pinchos se acercaban lentamente por su espalda hasta que hizo contacto con esta, los picos de metal se incrustaron en su espalda pero no se detendrían allí, seguirían avanzado hasta que estuvieran del otro lado, después de unos minutos, debido a la fuerza de empuje de los picos y el estiramiento de sus extremidades estas se separaron del resto de su cuerpo y el torso junto a la cabeza quedaron clavados en los picos

Sé que él lo hizo a propósito, lo más frustrante que puede pasarle a aun asesino en serie es que su víctima se suicide antes de que pueda tocarlo, y a pesar de haber mutilado su cuerpo no era lo mismo que escuchar sus gritos de dolor y sufrimiento

\- No importa, de todos modos aún tengo otros 11 – di madia vuelta y salí de allí, de todos modos mis subordinados se encargarían de limpiar

* * *

Eran alrededor de las 3:00 am cuando llegue al apartamento, gire la perilla y esta abrió la puerta, me extraño bastante, se supone que había cerrado con llave antes de irme, fruncí el ceño, la amenaza de aquel hombre estaba presente en su cabeza así que saque de mi bolsa un gas pimienta y un taser, y entre sigilosamente al sitio. La luz estaba encendía, el sofá estaba de espaldas contra mí y pude ver claramente una cabeza sobresalir, pero el sonido de una bolsa y alguien masticar me dijeron de quien se trataba

\- Rob, ¿Qué haces dentro de mi casa? – pregunte molesta, no me asusto en absoluto pero encontrar alguien dentro de tu casa realmente te pone alerta, él se levantó del sofá, como siempre comía una bolsa de frituras que seguramente saco de ¡mi! alacena

\- Perdón por entrar sin permiso Luan, pero la puerta estaba abierta y como no estabas en casa decidí quedarme a cuidar –

\- ¿Cómo un perro guardia? – arque una ceja

\- Solo que sin la parte del perro – dijo el, casi nunca toma mis insultos enserio - ahora veo porque tienes esas ojeras, llegas muy tarde en la noche –

\- Si papa, lamento mucho llegar tan tarde – dije con sarcasmo – de todos modos ¿Qué haces aquí?, que entres sin permiso es allanamiento

\- Lo sé, pero al ver que no estabas en el club vine aquí, pero no estabas y la puerta estaba abierta y creí que algo te había pasado – suspire cansadamente, el siempre preocupándose por mí, a veces es molesto

\- Lo entiendo, solo por eso no te electrocutare ni te echare gas pimienta, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer – hable con severidad, el asintió

\- De acuerdo, en ese caso te veré mañana – dicho eso él se fue

Frote mi cara gracias a la frustración, enserio el día de hoy no está siendo un buen día, pero sé que mejorara mañana, así que aprovechare para dormir unas pocas horas

* * *

Abrí los ojos abruptamente, es realmente un duro despertar en la mañana y aún sigo de mal humor, y ahora estoy más enojada debido a que algún idiota se le ocurrió llamarme tan temprano en la mañana, tome el teléfono y conteste

\- ¡Que! – hable enojada

\- Señorita Luan, tengo noticias – era Regina quien me hablaba, se escuchaba normal pero yo que la conozco bien sé que estaba alterada

\- Más te vale que sea importante –

\- Vera, esta mañana abrí mi computadora para ver los videos de la noche anterior, para asegurarme que todo haya salido bien, pero note que una de las cámaras estaba rota y no envió ninguna señal, así que Gerald fue a investigar que sucedía –

\- ¡Ve al grano maldita sea! –

\- Howard está muerto señorita Luan – en ese momento me pregunte quien era Howard, entonces recordé que así se llamaba uno de mis ayudantes

\- ¿Estas segura? – pregunte con seriedad

\- Completamente, tiene el tatuaje que nos hicimos todos – entonces no había duda, todos mis subordinados tienen tatuado un payaso con peluca amarilla rizada y pintura facial blanca

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucedió exactamente? –

\- No lo sé con exactitud, pero según parece murió en la trampa que el mismo instalo, tenemos la teoría que su víctima fue quien lo puso allí –

\- En ese caso solo búsquenla –

\- El problema es que no sabemos quién es, confirme las muertes de las otras víctimas de quien teníamos conocimiento, eso significa que debe tratarse la victima desconocida que ellos capturaron esa noche –

\- ¿Alguien más sabe quién era? –

\- Los encargados de secuestrar a aquella persona eran el mismo Howard junto a Benjamín y Timothy, pero no hemos podido ponernos en contacto con ellos, en estos momentos Gerald va de camino a sus casas a interrogarlos –

\- Bien, llámame en cuanto tengas más información – colgué el teléfono, no necesitaba de la inteligencia de Lisa para saber que ocurrió – así que ya comenzaste a moverte, muy bien, veamos de que estas hecho

* * *

 _\- ¡Lincoln! – el abrupto grito de Lynn saco al mencionado de sus recuerdos_

 _\- ¿qué? – pregunto el_

 _\- Te quedaste inmóvil por más de 20 minutos, ¿hay algo mal contigo? – antes de que Lincoln pudiera decir algo ella nuevamente lo interrumpió – olvida mi pregunta, es obvio que se_

 _\- Lo siento, me perdí en mis recuerdos –_

 _\- ¿Qué recordabas? – pregunto ella_

 _\- Nada importante – mintió descaradamente, tal vez en el pasado era pésimo mintiendo pero ahora era todo un maestro del engaño – solo recordaba algunas muertes – y ahora que las mencionaba, no pudo evitar recordar cómo empezó su cacería de "el trampero"_

* * *

El despertó en un sitio bastante extraño, a su alrededor no había nada más que cadenas oxidadas y cajas de madera podridas, movió su cuerpo lentamente, al mover su brazo izquierdo noto que en su muñeca había un grillete unido a una cadena que colgaba de una polea automática, escucho un gemido a su izquierda, un hombre se encontraba en una situación similar a la de él, solo que este estaba completamente sujeto de pies y manos, además de gemir por angustia, está seguro que gritaría si no fuera por ese pañuelo cubriendo su boca

Al escuchar pasos cerro sus ojos, pero los dejo levemente abiertos para ver de quien se trataba. Era un hombre gordo y clavo vistiendo un traje de látex negro, a Lincoln le dieron ganas de vomitar debido a que este remarcaba demasiado su cuerpo, en especial su entre pierna, lo escaneo un poco mas y noto que en su cintura colgaban unas llaves, sonrió ampliamente en sus adentros

En cuanto al hombre, revisaba unos planos bastante peculiares, que explicaban a detalle cómo funcionaba su trampa, todo estaba casi listo solo faltaba asegurar a la segunda víctima y no había necesidad de apresurarse, sabía que el tranquilizante duraría otra hora, incluso tarareaba una canción totalmente despreocupado, tomo algunas cosas de la mesa y se acercó al encadenado, y justo cuando estaba a centímetros de él, recibió una fuerte patada en el estómago, se dobló del dolor y sujeto su estómago, y debido a esto no vio venir el rodillazo en su cara, que se hundió bastante y le destrozo la nariz y le tiro varios dientes, este cayó al suelo

Lincoln chasqueo la lengua en frustración, el idiota cayo demasiado rápido y demasiado lejos, pero para su suerte, aunque odia esa palabra, el aun podía alcanzar las llaves con el pie, se quitó el zapato y con sus dedos del pie tomo las llaves, pero estas estaban unidas por una cuerda, gruño aún más exasperado, se palmeo el cuerpo en búsqueda de algo, cuando las sintió sonrió socarronamente, al parecer el idiota olvido quitarle las tijeras, acerco su pie lo más posible a él y corto la cuerda, una vez que tuvo las llaves abrió el grillete

\- Imbécil, debiste atarme desde antes, apenas y eres una bestia – pateo el cuerpo con asco, enserio el sujeto era un idiota, lo levanto con un brazo para el asombro del otro hombre, el tipo era grande y gordo, y el peli plateado lo levanto con un brazo – ahora es mejor asegúrame que no haga nada – lo acerco a las cadenas y lo sujeto a los grilletes, ahora él estaba sujeto de brazos y piernas – je, un castigo irónico para una maldita bestia – se alejó de él, en dirección a la mesa,

Estudio el mecanismo de la maquina en busca de algún interruptor, cuando vio donde estaba se decepciono bastante al ver donde se encontraba

– A lado de la víctima, este tipo realmente es una bestia – se acercó nuevamente al tipo, causándole más repulsión, entonces escucho unos gemidos, volteo de donde provenían, era el otro hombre amarrado, gimiendo desesperadamente – eh, ¿y por qué debería?, ¿Qué obtendría yo por ayudarte? – la victima amordazada nuevamente hizo gemidos – si te entiendo perfectamente, puedo hablar idioma de mordaza – el hombre soltó mas gemidos – ya te dije que no lo hare, no ganaría nada con hacerlo – Lincoln decidió ignorarlo y acercarse más al hombre gordo en traje de látex, con intenciones de activar el mecanismo, la pobre victima soltó gritos ahogados por la mordaza – sí, cuando active la maquina también la tuya lo hará – el hombre grito aún más fuerte – no mientas, conozco a la perfección a las víctimas del "trampero", es listo, solo busca victimas que tengan vida solitaria, sin pareja o familia, así que tu historia de esposa e hijos es falsa – el amordazado gimió aún más fuerte y se retorcía erráticamente - ¿y qué? – el hombre sonto más gritos ahogados, Lincoln está seguro que se destrozan sus cuerdas vocales – ya sé que no dirás nada, los cadáveres no hablan – y bajo una palanca que estaba detrás del hombre gordo, y antes de que la maquina hiciera algo, despertó al tipo de una bofetada – despierta idiota, el espectáculo está por comenzar – dicho eso la maquina comenzó a moverse

Las primeras cadenas en levantarse fueron las de los pies, causando que ambas víctimas quedaran de cabeza, se elevaron en el aire, rumbo a un par de cilindros metálicos que los aplastarían completamente, el hombre gordo gritaba de furia y desesperación, ya que él sabía perfectamente como terminaría, mientras el otro hombre se retorcía en las alturas en un desesperado intento de soltarse, finalmente llegaron al aparato de su muerte, comenzó por los pies, el hombre gritar de dolor y la otra víctima también lo hacía, fueron aplastados lentamente y como si fueran un tubo de dentífrico, una gran pasta roja y espesa salió de sus bocas, cayendo justo frente al peli plateado

\- Ja, dicen que la belleza está en el interior, pero este tipo es igual de feo por dentro – dio media vuelta y se dirigió a lo que parecía ser la salida de la habitación, pero su teléfono empezó a sonar - ¿hola? –

\- _Agente RT –_ hablo una voz distorsionada

\- Doble L, ¿a qué se debe tu llamada? –

\- _El agente reclutador murió, procede a la misión de ejecución –_

\- Eh, eso fue rápido, pero dime, ¿Estas segura? –

\- …si, procede con la ejecución, elimina al "trampero" – dicho eso el teléfono se apago

\- Esta podría ser la misión mas difícil de mi vida – guardo su celular y salió del sitio


	16. La ultima risa(parte 2)

**Hola, si sigo vivo, lamento no haber publicado hasta ahora, pero tuve ciertas cosas que hacer relacionadas a un proyecto de la escuela y no tuve mucho tiempo de escribir, pero finalmente traigo el capitulo nuevo**

 **Y antes de comenzar debo decirles que, si no les gusta leer sobre el sufrimiento de alguien entonces no sigan**

* * *

 _\- Entonces, ¿Te disfrazaste de una mascota de un parque de diversiones para asesinar a alguien? – pregunto Lynn con curiosidad, su hermano le conto una anécdota bastante curiosa_

 _\- Si, esa era la única oportunidad de eliminarlo sin levantar tantas sospechas – se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que eso no tenía mucha importancia_

 _\- ¿En qué parque fue y de quien te disfrazaste? – ella tenía mucha curiosidad, no se imagina a su hermano con botarga, al menos no desde aquel incidente con el traje de ardilla_

 _\- Fue en el parque "_ _Crocodile_ _adventure_ _", me vestí de la ninfa de plata del pantano "crocky" – al escucharlo Lynn ensancho los ojos y abrió su boca a máxima capacidad, y no era para menos su asombro, según Lincoln eso fue hace 1 año y media, y exactamente por esas fechas, sus padres la invitaron, junto con toda la familia, precisamente a aquel parque_

 _\- E-espera, ¿tú eras Hilda? – al principio creyó que se trataba de una broma, pero al ver a su hermano asentir supo que no era el caso - ¡Puta madre Lincoln!, te vi varias veces en aquel sitio, y juro que nunca se me paso por la cabeza que se trataba ti – dijo ella aun sorprendida, ¡Joder que se veía hermosa en aquella ocasión!, y resulta que era hombre y peor aún, era su hermano disfrazado, aunque eso explicaría la anormal atracción que sentía por ella en aquel momento, hasta pensó que se volvió bisexual – bueno, admito que has mejorado tu habilidad de disfrazarte, pero ¿Por qué te disfrazaste de un hada? – era gracioso también porque su hermana Lily se tomó una foto con el_

 _\- Ninfa en realidad – corrigió – pero no había opciones, disfrazado de mascota podía moverme libremente por el parque –_

 _\- ¿Pero porque de ella, no había otros disfraces? –_

 _\- Era ella o el puto disfraz del cocodrilo azul, y antes muerto medio estado de Michigan que entrar al disfraz de lagarto hijo de puta – por la manera en la que hablo se podía sentir un enorme odio, a Lynn no le sorprendía, cuando era niño su hermano llego a temerle a las botargas debido al asunto de la mala suerte, pero ve que ahora ese miedo se transformó en odio_

 _\- ¿No tuviste problemas con la gente del trabajo? – la verdad ella duda que a los compañeros de trabajo de Lincoln se le haya ocurrido molestarlo, después de todo ¡él es aterrador!_

 _\- No, por alguna razón se cohibían en mi presencia – "claro", pensó ella – pero había un sujeto –_

 _\- ¿Ah sí? –_

 _\- Si, era el idiota del disfraz del lagarto asfixiado – dijo el, a lo que se refiere es que el disfraz de cocodrilo era de color azul – el hijo de puta se la pasaba coqueteándome –_

 _\- ¿Era gay? –_

 _\- No lo se, la pornografía en su armario me hacía dudar de lo que sea que fuera – realmente jamás supo sus preferencias, la colección de su casillero incluía pornografía de niños y videos de payasos, no es que lo perturbe, desde que es el Roi Tueur ha visto cosas peores – el punto es que no dejaba de decirme piropos y pellizcarme el trasero cada que podía –_

 _\- ¿Enserio lo soportaste? – pregunto extrañada, por cómo es ahora creyó que le había cortado la garganta desde antes, incluso ella le daría una paliza a la persona que le hiciera eso_

 _\- No tenía de otra, debía esperar que mi objetivo llegara, si lo asesinaba antes y alguien lo descubría causaría conmoción – gruño con enojo, recordar ese tiempo realmente lo molestaba – pero pude vengarme –_

 _\- ¿Qué le hiciste? – aunque en realidad no sabía si quería la respuesta, tal que quede traumatizada, si es que no lo está aun_

 _\- Le hice la vasectomía – se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, Lynn palideció un poco_

 _\- ¿Fue un doctor? –_

 _\- Técnicamente si ya que tengo licencia médica –nuevamente el resto importancia, Lynn finalmente comprendió que él fue quien se la hizo, o bueno ya lo sabía solo no quería imaginárselo, pero hay algo que realmente le llamo la atención_

 _\- ¿Eres medico? –_

 _\- Que mis doctorados de cirujano y neurocirugía no te abrumen – dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia, la verdad Lynn no esta tan sorprendida, después de todo explicaría como es tan bueno haciendo cortes – y bien, ¿quieres ir directo a la diversión? – sonrió alegremente, aunque para Lynn fue una sonrisa siniestra_

 _\- P-pero aun deseo escuchar más historias – dijo ella, esperando que su hermano postergara lo que sea que fuera a hacer con ella_

 _\- Lo siento Lynn pero ya no tengo más historias – ya se ha arriesgado bastante al revelar información sobre la organización, si revela información clasificada podría meterse en serios problemas, la razón por la que le ha dicho tanto a su hermana es porque, gracias a doble L, tiene permitido revelar esa información a su familia – así que, es momento de- -_

 _\- ¡Entonces déjame contarte algunas cosas!, ¿n-no tienes curiosidad de cómo han estado el resto de tus conocidos? – Lincoln sabía que era un intento desesperado por parte de su hermana para prologar más el tiempo, pero le convenía bastante_

 _\- Esta bien, dime y te diré que es lo que se – ella sonrió al ver que su plan funciono_

 _\- Bueno,_ _Clyde_ _… -_

 _\- Se mudó a Detroit después del aumento del crimen de Royal Woods - la interrumpió, Lynn se sorprendió bastante ya que eso es exactamente lo que paso_

 _\- Eh, con tus amigos… -_

 _\- En la granja de_ _Liam_ _cayo una plaga y su familia tuvo que abandonar la ciudad para escapar de sus acreedores, Rustí fue arrestado por posesión y tráfico de drogas,_ _Zach_ _se unió al ejército y no se ha sabido de él, Stella y su familia desaparecieron misteriosamente, pero en realidad fue un ajuste de cuentas de parte de la mafia, al parecer se involucraron en algo peligroso –_

 _-_ _Ronnie_ _Anne_ _… -_

 _\- En prisión por intento de homicidio y homicidio –_

 _\- ¿C-como sabes eso? – si antes estaba sorprendida ahora esta muda de la impresión, todo lo que dijo su hermano es totalmente cierto, incluso hay algunos detalles que ella desconocía_

 _\- ¿Enserio creías que no me mantendría informado? – Aunque en realidad ellos ya ni le importan, la única razón por la que sabe que es lo que sucedió con esas personas es porque doble L insistió en decírselo - ¿tienes otra cosa que contarme? –_

 _\- B-bueno, ¿Qué tal si te digo sobre cómo hemos estado últimamente? –_

 _\- No suena mal – la verdad si le interesa bastante, no ha hablado con Leni últimamente, así que no sabe cómo estarán sus hermanas y su sobrina_

 _\- b-bueno, v-veras – Lynn quiso golpearse la cara, no se le ocurría que decir - ¡Ya se! – grito emocionada, Lincoln arqueo una ceja en desconcierto por el repentino cambio de ánimo de su hermana – puedo hablarte de Luan, no ha sido la misma desde su accidente –_

 _\- "Claro que no ha sido la misma" – realmente aquello le hacía sentir culpable, si tan solo se hubiera asegurado de cubrir sus huellas con el incidente de cuando era niño ella no se habría convertido en un demonio, aquel pensamiento lleno de culpa le hace volver a revivir el fatídico día que se reencontró con su hermana bromista, aquella historia que aún lo persigue en sus pesadillas_

* * *

Si hay algo en lo que soy buena es conocer a mi enemigo a fondo, predecir qué hará a continuación y hacer un movimiento para tornarlo en su contra, es gracias a eso que podía asegurarme que mi familia cayeran en mis bromas cada 1° de abril, tal vez no tenía la capacidad de planeación de mi hermano pero gracias a mi extenso conocimiento de mi familia logre ganar varias veces, no importaba el plan que hicieran

Hoy día aun uso esa habilidad, poseo conocimiento sobre cada habitante de esta ciudad, cada pequeño secreto o debilidad, sin discriminar por edad o sexo, todo obtenido de cámaras secretamente instaladas y amenazas a desconocidos, mis "ayudantes" consiguieron bastante de ella. Rob, mi "amigo" del FBI es quien más ha aportado a mi carrera criminal, gracias e el pude conocer a todos aquellos que interferirían, conocer los avances de la investigación de mi caso, todo era perfecto

O lo era hasta que esa estúpida organización me contacto, todo comenzó con ese correo de un tal "doble L", invitándome a participar. Al parecer ellos tenían conocimiento de mi identidad así como un historial de lo que había hecho, al principio me sorprendí bastante ya que existía todo un organismo que hacía lo mismo que yo pero a gran escala, ellos dijeron que tenía potencial y podía unirme a sus filas. Rechace la invitación rápidamente, no me gusta para nada la idea de recibir órdenes, además me iba bastante bien solo por lo que no necesitaba ayuda, mis lacayos no cuentan ya que solo son títeres, y creí que todo acabaría ahí, pero estaba equivocada. Meses después de rechazar aquella invitación recibí nuevamente un correo, era de aquella organización nuevamente, escrito por la misma persona: Doble L, pero ahora había algo mas, una amenaza, en el escribieron de que en caso de rechazar la oferta nuevamente enviarían a uno de sus agentes a neutralizarme, claro que esto no me asusto, he lidiado con gente vengativa antes y puedo hacerlo nuevamente

Pero totalmente sincera no espere esto, no espere que el enviado de la organización atacara tan pronto y de esa manera, escapando de mi vista y tomándome totalmente desprevenida, aunque no era mucho de sorprender, seguramente es un asesino contratado con bastante experiencia, no debo confiarme, solo debo prepararme correctamente y podré superarlo con facilidad, por ahora esa será mi única preocupación

O eso se supone, Actualmente me encuentro en la estación de policía, en la sala de interrogatorios, frente a mi esta un agente bastante avanzado de edad y el idiota de Rob, llevamos aquí alrededor de 2 horas, simplemente no entiendo que es lo que sucede, el simplemente llego a mi casa y me obligo a venir, diciendo que tiene algunas preguntas que hacerme, no debo de preocuparme tanto, me he asegurado de cubrir mis huellas totalmente, incluso si algo quedara fuera de lugar alguno de mis lacayos serian señalados como culpables así que no comprendo que hago aquí

\- Muy bien, no comprendo que hago aquí exactamente – dije, fingiendo un tono de confusión y levemente asustado, aunque en realidad estaba enfadada, no solo ese asesino se quiso pasar de listo, sino que ahora la policía me molesta

\- Veras Luan, como tu sabrás, tu amigo Howard murió ayer en la noche – hablo Rob, para ellos debía fingir estar horrorizada, así que puse mi mejor cara

\- ¿Q-que?, ¿Ho-Howard está muerto? – solté un par de lágrimas falsas y entre corte mi voz, hasta yo me sorprendí por mi gran actuación, Rob suspiro cansadamente

\- Luan sé que es difícil para ti pero, tenemos sospechas sobre ti –

\- ¿De qué clase? –

\- Seré directo, creemos que tienes algo que ver con el caso del "trampero" – dijo el otro policía, ahora no hubo necesidad de fingir mi cara de sorpresa ya que me encontraba genuinamente desconcertada, ¿Cómo rayos llegaron a esa conclusión?

\- Veras Luan, entre las cosas que encontramos en la escena fue su celular, y parece que tú fuiste la última persona a la que llamo –

\- No es tan extraño, trabajamos en el mismo lugar –

\- Tal vez, pero la llamada se realizó alrededor de las 2 de la mañana, y según los forenses, la hora de la muerte es alrededor de las 3 am, dinos, ¿Por qué él te llamo cuando estaba por morir?, tú y el no eran precisamente cercanos – ahora hablo Rob

\- No tengo la menor idea – claro que la tengo, ese idiota me llamo para reportar que había terminado los preparativos y estaba por activar la máquina, el idiota siempre dejaba todo para el último minuto y esta vez, su estupidez me puso en esta situación

\- No lo sé, no conteste la llamada – por suerte eso es cierto, estaba ocupada con aquel sujeto cuando ese sujeto me llamo

\- Pero no tiene sentido, el "trampero" tiende a jugar con sus víctimas antes de matarlas, ¿Por qué razón te llamaría a ti cuando su vida está por acabarse? –

\- ¿Saben qué?, conozco mis derechos, no tengo nada más que decir – dicho eso, me cruce de brazos y me quede callada, una acción normal de parte de la gente, así que no habrá sospechas

* * *

3 Horas después de aquella platica, finalmente estaba en mi automóvil, perdí mucho tiempo en aquella absurda conversación, lo bueno es que mi abogado llego y me saco de allí, por culpa de aquel idiota casi me descubre, hablare seriamente con los demás respecto al tema de borrar las evidencias, por ahora me libre de las sospechas, solo necesitaba reunirme con los idiotas para poner en marcha el plan de contraataque, así que tome mi teléfono y llame a Regina

\- Reúne a todos en el punto de encuentro inmediatamente – sin esperar su respuesta colgué el teléfono ya hablaríamos más a fondo en el lugar

Minutos después arribe al sitio, la fábrica abandonada que solemos utilizar para ejecutar nuestros crímenes y escondernos, hasta ahora la policía no ha podido localizar este lugar ya que siempre nos aseguramos de botar el cadáver lejos de aquí, por lo que jamás ha sido marcado como escena del crimen, alunas veces han venido pero nunca han encontrado nada, nos ocupamos de eliminar los rastros con precisión casi quirúrgica. Salí de mi auto, entre al edificio y busque como siempre el antiguo cuarto de reunión, al entrar en este los demás ya me esperaban, era una regla no explicita que ellos tienen que llegar antes que yo, solamente faltaban 3, y si mis sospechas son ciertas, ellos ya están muertos

\- Bien, infórmenme – me senté en una silla cercana, los demás hicieron lo mismo, pero uno de ellos, no recuerdo quien, hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor, seguramente se picó con un clavo suelto

\- Vera señorita Luan – comenzó Regina – Gerald llego a casa de Timothy y Benjamín a hablar con ellos, pero al llega- -

\- Déjame adivinar, estaban muertos – la interrumpí, hizo una mueca de duda

\- No precisamente – hablo Gerald – ambos seguían vivos, pero en cuanto abrí la puerta un mecanismo se activó y –

\- ¿Y? –

\- La verdad no es algo de lo que me gustaría hablar – desvió la mirada con expresión de acongojo, arque una ceja con escepticismo, que él, alguien que mira directamente como maquinas mortales destazan a personas vivas quede traumatizado es algo sorprendente, debía ser algo que su inútil y débil mente no pudiera soportar

\- ¿Tienes fotos? – pregunte a Regina, saco un sobre de su bolsa, su mano temblaba bastante y lo extendía lentamente, así que se lo quite, lo abrí y mire las fotos – Eh, no está mal – los demás vieron las imágenes, y al igual que Gerald la mayoría se traumatizo, incluso uno de ellos vómito y otro se desmayó, sí que son débiles – si esto es todo no estoy impresionada – la verdad no entiendo porque todos están así el día de hoy, totalmente débiles y con poca energía, no se pueden encontrar buenos ayudantes hoy en día – bien, ahora a lo que vinimos, despierten al desmayado – fui a la mesa que esta al fondo de la habitación, todos se levantaron de manera perezosa, incluso uno de ellos se quedó dormido en la silla, palme mi frente, realmente son unos inútiles

* * *

Después de explicar el plan a los demás regrese a casa para descansar, con todo lo que había pasado no pude dormir bien, así que lo primero que hice al llegar fue entrar a mi habitación, desvestirme y ponerme la bata que funciona como piyama y desplomarme sobre la cama, cerré los ojos tranquilamente y suspire de alivio, sumergiéndome en el mundo de los sueño

 _Abrí los ojos repentinamente, me mire a mí misma, usaba la misma ropa que cuando tenía 16 años, una versión más grande de mi atuendo de los 14 años, a mi alrededor habían sillas, algunos posters de ayuda y principalmente una puerta grande con el nombre del psicólogo "Dr. Nagera", una vidrio que estaba cerca me hizo verme a mí misma, regrese a la edad de 16 años por alguna razón_

 _Recuerdo esto, es de cuando era más joven. Después de la desaparición de Lincoln toda mi familia cayo en depresión, y fue peor cuando la policía nos dijo que declararían muerto a mi hermano, y gracias a eso todo fue peor, la mayoría de nosotras se aisló de las demás personas, nos separamos de nuestras amistades y posibles relaciones, incluso dentro de asa el ambiente no era tan agradable, nos culpábamos mutuamente de lo ocurrido pero no llegaba a nada más que tensión en el aire gracias a Leni, ella siempre evitaba que peleáramos yo no hiciéramos sentir miserables, pero como todo, eso debía acabar_

 _Nuestros padres decidieron que debíamos tomar terapia, esta decisión se tomó después de descubrir el problema de alcoholismo de Luna, al principio no queríamos desperdiciar tiempo de nuestras vidas en tomar terapia pero mi Leni nos convenció, o es mejor decir que nos obligó a hacerlo, así que desde entonces, y durante 2 años, veníamos a este consultorio con este psicólogo por nuestra sesión semanal, si no mal recuerdo el doctor se llamaba Jonathan Nagera, era un bueno sujeto es una pena que haya muerto, según el periódico, el estando ebrio se tropezó con una botella y cayó desde la ventana de su consultorio hacia la carretera y después un auto lo atropello, habiendo tantas maneras de morir esa sí que fue estúpida, seguramente la alegría de conseguir un mejor puesto en otra ciudad se le subió a la cabeza_

 _Aquel día me encontraba en la sala de espera, Lynn estaba dentro con el doctor en su sesión semanal, solo estábamos nosotras dos, a las demás les tocaba en otros días de la semana, me dedicaba a mirar a través de la ventana, vi una sombra pasar por el rabillo del ojo así que voltee a ver, a mi lado se había sentado un hombre, incluso en el sueño me cuesta trabajo recordar cómo era así que era únicamente una silueta, lucia terrible, con grandes ojeras debajo de los ojos, temblores constantes y de vez en cuando lo escuchaba murmurar, él era la descripción de la paranoia, al principio me dio curiosidad pero esta se fue rápidamente, deje de prestarle atención pro algo que dijo me dio un escalofrió y me persigue incluso hoy día_

 _\- N-no, se suponía que nadie moriría, e-ese niño mato a esos sujetos, ese niño p-peliblanco – comenzó a temblar más, y yo quede en shock, el único niño peliblanco en todo Royal Woods era mi hermano_

 _La escena cambio, ahora estábamos en la fábrica abandonada que siempre suelo ocupar, frente a mi estaba el mismo hombre amarrado de pies y manos, amordazado y con una cuerda en el cuello, me acerque a él y le quite el pañuelo que cubría su boca, lo mire directamente a los ojos con todo el desprecio que fuera posible, ese idiota sabía algo sobre mi hermano y lo obligaría a decírmelo todo_

 _\- Muy bien escoria, ahora me dirás todo con respecto a ese niño – dije con odio, el tipo solamente desvió la mirada_

 _\- N-no se dé qué hablas – fruncí el señor así que lo apuñale en la pierna con un cuchillo de cocina que había tomado de casa, el sujeto grito de dolor_

 _\- ¡No jodas conmigo, dime lo que quiero saber o te juro que te desmembrare parte por parte! –el sujeto nuevamente evito mirarme a los ojos y yo procedí a causarle más dolor_

 _Esta dinámica se extendió un par de horas, yo le hacia la misma pregunta, el evitaba mirarme y no me respondía, por lo que lo apuñale hasta que fue imposible para mi sujetar el cuchillo así que tome otro, este se bañaba en sangre y tomaba otro hasta que finalmente se terminaron, lo admitía, el tipo era duro, o eso creí hasta que tome las tijeras metálicas que le robe a Leni, al verlas el hombre comenzó a retorcerse y gritar de miedo, incluso se orino y zurro del susto_

 _Entonces me lo dijo, él había sido cómplice de una red de tráfico de órganos, se dedicaban a secuestrar gente y robárselos, y para su mala suerte le tocaron de compañeros 3 tipos sumamente sádicos, lo más irónico es que el odia ver sangre escenas de asesinato, el punto es que un día secuestraron a un niño peliblanco, él estaba en la camioneta esperando a sus compañeros, y cuando llegaron traían consigo a Lincoln, lo amarraron bien y lo llevaron junto a los otros_

 _El conto que una noche, él estaba fuera del escondite fumando para evitar ver la carnicería que se suscitaba dentro. Miraba tranquilamente el cielo nocturno hasta que escucho un disparo, así que entro rápidamente por la puerta de atrás y entonces lo vio, miro a mi hermano sobre la espalda de uno de sus compañeros apuñalándolo con unas tijeras metálicas, miro más la escena, uno de ellos tenía un gran corte en el cuello y el otro recibió un disparo en el pecho, y según él, lo peor fue que el sujeto con el hoyo en el pecho seguía vivo, veía como intentaba inútilmente de respirar y escuchaba los gritos del hombre, él podía ver como el niño clavaba profundamente las tijeras en la espalda de aquel hombre y desgarraba grandes trozos de carne, y lo que más le dio miedo fue la mirada de Lincoln, era una mueca de locura y al mismo tiempo de concentración, como si todo lo demás le diera igual, no lo soporto más salió corriendo_

 _Le pregunte qué había pasado con mi hermano después de aquello, él dijo que no sabía nada, ha tenido pesadillas con aquella escena desde hace 2 años. Me llene de furia, este idiota había secuestrado a mi hermano para robarle los órganos, todo por el estúpido dinero seguramente, por lo que fue fácil para mi tomar la decisión de matarlo, tome una palanca a lado y la jale, la cuerda alrededor de su cuello se tensó y quedo colgado del techo aun estando amarrado en su silla, sangre goteaba de su maltrecho cuerpo, le escupí en la cara y me fui de allí_

* * *

Desperté, y esta vez estoy segura de que estoy en el mundo real, toque mi frente y me mire en el espejo cercano, no entiendo porque había tenido aquel sueño, o mejor dicho recuerdo, e recuerdo de mi primer homicidio, en aquel entonces lo hice por venganza, por la furia que sentía por aquel sujeto que me separo de mi hermano, luego de matar a aquel sujeto me propuse en encontrar a los otros, al resto de la red criminal, investigue quienes eran, que hacían y sobre todo, maneras de hacer trampas mortales, tenía experiencia en crear trampas así que no fue difícil. Cuando termino mi cacería me di cuenta de que me volví buena matando, en encontrar víctimas y hacerlas sufrir hasta la muerte y en un punto se volvió divertido

Estuve un tiempo sin hacer nada y me aburrí de verdad, sentía una necesidad desconocida cada vez que miraba a una persona quería tomarla en mis manos y ponerla en alguna máquina de tortura, entonces lo decidí, seguir con mi ola de asesinatos, encontrar gente solitaria que nadie vaya a extrañar y en medio de mis múltiples búsquedas encontré gente, que al igual que yo albergaban deseos homicidas, algunos no hacían nada y otros eran asesinos , los encontré a todos y los hice trabajar para mí, y ahora, 10 años después de aquel asesinato me encuentro en la mejor parte de mi vida, lo único que la arruina es aquella organización tan molesta, pero pronto me librare de ella y del asesino que enviaron

El tocar de mi puerta me saco de mis pensamientos, me puse unos zapatos sencillos y fui a ver quién era, tome mi teléfono para ver quién estaba detrás de la puerta, fue buena idea instalar una cámara allí. Había muchos policías armados fuera y entre ellos reconocí al hombre que me interrogo más temprano en la mañana, esta cámara también incluía un micrófono así que lo encendí y hable con las personas detrás

\- ¿Qué desea oficial? – pregunte casualmente

\- Luan Loud, está bajo arresto por homicidio en segundo grado y secuestro, salga con las manos en alto o no veremos en la necesidad de entrar – respondió el, rechine los dientes con furia, es totalmente imposible que me hayan descubierto

\- Oficial, debe de haber un error, yo no he matado a nadie –

\- Se le mostrara la evidencia en la comisaria, así que no se resista y salga pacíficamente – ya veo, así serán las cosas, muy bien si quieren guerra se las daré

Abrí otra aplicación en mi teléfono, esta controlaba todas las trampas que instale en mi casa, presione el botón que decía "encender trampas de emergencia", me senté en mi cama para disfrutar el espectáculo que esta por suceder. El policía finalmente se hartó y abrieron la puerta, justo cuando entraron los primeros agentes un par de cuchillas cayeron del techo y le partieron las cabezas, cayeron muertos frente a sus compañeros, recuperándose del susto inicial entraron al departamento pero esta vez eran más cuidadosos, no vieron venir el tronco del techo que los golpeo a todos, uno de ellos murió debido al impacto, 2 de los policías cayeron en una tina de agua salada entonces el tostador entro en esta y los electrocuto hasta la muerte

Los agentes restantes se pusieron en alerta total y evitaban separarse para no caer en más trampas, están justo donde los quería, un armario e abrió y un enjambre de avispones salió de él, uno de los policías recibió una picadura y mato al insecto, grave error, el avispón es un avispón tigre, cuando matas a uno el resto de la colonia te cazara, así que guiados por el olor de su compañero muerto atacaron al sujeto junto a los demás, ellos salieron corriendo pero 2 no pudieron escapar, así que fueron presas de los avispones y murieron debido al veneno, otro huyo a la cocina donde una tabla llena de picos salió del suelo y le perforaron el estómago, otro se escondió en el baño, la puerta se cerró y agua comenzó a salir de los grifos, el idiota moriría ahogado, un policía trato de llegar al segundo piso, pero las escaleras se convirtieron en tobogán y se deslizo hacia un hoyo que se abrió, el agente cao dentro, donde había un líquido verdoso de potente olor que derretía su piel. Sin contar al sujeto del baño solamente quedaba uno, lo admito, es bueno esquivando las trampas, pero su suerte se acaba ahora

Lo busque por las cámaras y entonces lo vi, el agente de avanzada edad cerca fuera del cuarto de visitas, puse algunas de mis cosas allí para hacer creer a la gente que allí duermo, adoro poder predecir qué es lo que hará la gente a continuación, así que vi como un mecanismo lo hizo tropezar caer dentro de un ropero abierto, la puerta se cerró y una pantalla dentro del mismo le mostro mi cara

\- Oficial, veo que el caso quedo en-cerrado, ¡jajaja!, ¿entiende? – brome, el gruño con enojo

\- Tu maldita psicópata, sabes lo que te harán por esto, te condenaran a muerte –

\- Tal vez, pero usted no estará allí para verlo – presione un botón en mi celular y espinas de hierro salieron – espero que le guste esta trampa, es mi versión de la dama de hierro, nos vemos – dicho eso los picos se alargaron más y perforaron el cuerpo del hombre, sangre salió del closet y tiño la alfombre de rojo

Usualmente me reiría como demente pero no es momento, es posible que lleguen refuerzos así que debo de irme, no hay tiempo para empacar, tome algunas prendas, baje a la sala después de desactivar las trampas, excepto la del baño obviamente y salí del departamento en dirección al auto, mi destino es la casa de Regina

* * *

Llegue donde Regina vivía después de unos minutos de conducir, estacione cerca del garaje y llegue a la puerta

\- Regina, contacta a los demás, debemos borrar evidencia e irnos de la- - detuve mi dialogo después de entrar, esto debido a la sorpresa de la escena que vi

Frente a mí, alrededor de toda la casa y colgados del techo, estaban los cuerpos de todos mis asistentes, algunos tenían su abdomen abierto, causando que sus intestinos colgaran, a otros sus pulmones estaban expuestos, permitiendo ver como se expandían desesperadamente en busca de aire, pero todos compartían la misma herida, un corte profundo en el cuello, su sangre se derramaba sobre el suelo, y debido a la forma en que colgaban la sangre formaba las letras L.L ¿Cómo era esto posible?, se perfectamente que quien hizo esto fue el asesino de la organización, pero que el solo lograra matar a todos mis asistentes de forma tan fácil, y sobre todo visceral era de preocuparse, ellos eran 9 y el mercenario era uno. Bueno, supongo que no importa, debe de estar bastante mal herido después de la pelea que hubo aquí

\- Muy bien idiota, sal de donde quiera que estés – dije al aire mientras sacaba el teaser que siempre llevo conmigo

El sonido de pasos comenzó a hacer eco en la casa, sabía que el venia hacia acá así que use la "presión", esa atmosfera llena de sed de sangre y sadismo que siempre suelo usar para intimidar a otros, pero esta fue totalmente aplastada por una presencia, el aire se tornó frio y se llenó de tensión, sentía como si estuviera cayendo en algún abismo de negrura absoluta, además tenía la sensación de manos esqueléticas tocando cada parte de mi cuerpo. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar y mi respiración se tornó pesada, el aire no me llegaba a los pulmones, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que me asuste de esta manera

El retumbar de los pasos se hizo más fuerte, dándome a entender que estaba cerca, pero también podía escuchar otra cosa, podía reconocer fácilmente ese sonido, un saco de arena siendo arrastrado por el suelo mientras gotea agua, era definitivamente el ruido que hace un cuerpo cuando es arrastrado. Después de algunos segundos, que sentí duraron una eternidad, una silueta apareció en el oscuro pasillo, se acercó más hasta que llego frente a mí, entonces quede estupefacta

Frente a mi estaba un hombre de alrededor 23 años aproximadamente, media 1.85 de altura, por lo que era más alto que yo, poseía pecas en el rostro formando triángulos y unos ojos azules que reflejaban frialdad, usa una sudadera naranja con detalles plateados, unos jeans azul oscuro y unas botas negras, que seguramente eran la causa de su marcado caminar, pero lo más llamativo era su cabello, era largo hasta los hombros, totalmente lacio y de color plateado, y no era un gris normal, parecía plata de la más pura. Se perfectamente de quien se trata, esa sonrisa en su rostro me lo demuestra, es mi hermano menor

\- L-Lincoln, ¿de verdad eres tú? – pregunte aun sorprendida

\- Si Luan, ha pasado un tiempo hermanita – respondió el, sentí el impulso de abrazarlo, pero la presión que el emanaba era muy fuerte – pero es lamentable que nos reencontremos de esta manera –

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió aquí?, acaso tu eres –

\- ¿El asesino que envió la organización?, si, si lo soy – dijo el, me quede paralizada al escucharlo, al tipo al que se supone debía matar es mi hermano, no, no sé si pueda hacerlo, debería hablarlo con el

\- Bu-bueno – sinceramente no se me ocurría que decir, la situación es demasiado tensa, escuche un gemido, mire al mi hermano, traía arrastrando del cabello a Regina, eso significaba que seguía viva, tal vez interrumpí su ejecución - ¿Cómo es que estas ileso? – pregunte, serviría para romper el ambiente

\- Realmente no fueron una molestia para mí, antes de atacarlos los envenene – respondió, espera ahora que lo pienso mejor, esta mañana todos estaban más débiles y torpes que de costumbre

\- Eso explica muchas cosas, ¿Cómo los reuniste aquí? –

\- Solo les llame diciendo que vinieran – me respondió, usando una voz que era casi idéntica a la mía – pero ya dejemos eso de lado, antes que nada deseo saber porque, ¿Por qué te convertiste en un demonio? - ¿demonio?, bueno, con todo lo que he hecho es normal que me compare con uno

\- Por ti – dije, el arqueo una ceja – encontré a un sujeto, él sabía que te había sucedido, había visto lo que hiciste y te separo de nuestro lado, es por eso que lo hice, lo asesine pero no era suficiente, busque a más gente involucrada en aquel incidente, los cace a todos, pero no era suficiente, necesitaba más, más de esa sensación, la sensación de tomar a una persona y vero como su vida se escapa lentamente, seguramente tú lo entiendes, al igual que yo tu eres un asesino por eso, por eso no tiene derecho a juzgarme – termine, en algún momento le comencé a gritar, esperaba su reacción, que hiciera cualquier cosa, pero el solo estaba parado ahí, si hacer nada y con la mirada baja, pasaron unos minutos y seguía sin decir nada

\- Ya veo, si supongo que tienes razón hermana – hablo el finalmente, era extraño, esperaba que el estuviera furioso o horrorizado pero no, estaba totalmente calmado – debí, debí darme cuenta que era posible que alguien más estuviera involucrado, darme cuenta que era totalmente imposible que solamente 3 hombres hayan hecho aquella carnicería y sobre todo, debí borrar todo rastro de mi de esta ciudad, para evitar que alguna de ustedes cayera en la oscuridad, en este frio y solitario camino, que no hará otra cosa que llevarte al infierno ya sea estando vivo o estando muerto. Pero no te preocupes Luan, tu eres mi amada hermana – levanto la mirada, una pequeña y sincera sonrisa adornaba su cara y sus ojos estaban cerrados – prometo arreglar todo, prometo que yo lo solucionare – al terminar de decirlo, inesperadamente me abrazo sin embargo había algo extraño

El contacto me transmitía calidez pero también otra sensación. Mi instinto decía a gritos que lo soltara y corriera lo más rápido que fuera posible, no entiendo el porqué, él es mi hermano y acaba de decir que me ayudaría. Cuando iba a corresponder el abrazo sentí un dolor punzante en el costado derecho, voltee lentamente hacia la zona afectada y vi lo que paso, Lincoln me había apuñalado usando unas tijeras metálicas, me separe rápidamente y lo empuje, aunque no logre moverlo

\- L-Lincoln, ¡¿Qué demo-?! – no termine mi reclamo ya que sentí dolor en el ojo derecho, era el de una cortada, aun podía ver pero mi vista comenzaba a empañarse de sangre, por suerte no rozo el globo ocular

\- Rayos, falle – dijo el con un tono de decepción y molestia - ¿Qué es lo que hago Luan? es sencillo, voy a solucionarlo – entonces finalmente abrió los ojos, cuando los vi sentí que me caería por la impresión, sus ojos ahora eran de un azul más oscuro y estaban totalmente vacíos, casi como si estuviera muerto, y su mueca de felicidad se desvaneció y fue reemplazada por una mirada inexpresiva – voy a hacerlo yo mismo –

\- ¿Q-q-que cosa? – tartamudee del miedo, si antes su aura me intimidaba ahora sentía terror absoluto, sentía como aquel abismo comenzaba a devorarme, las manos esqueléticas que antes me tocaban ahora rasgaban con fuerza mi carne y sentía como estrujaban mis entrañas, el aire se volvió tan gélido que me costaba respirar, si no me concentraba en hacerlo simplemente no lo hacia

\- ¿No es obvio?, seré yo quien te mate, quien te lleve a las puertas del infierno – en la última frase, me pareció escuchar como una segunda voz hablara a la par, como si algún demonio se sincronizara para hacerlo

\- N-n-no hablaras e-e-enserio – dije con voz temblorosa, mi corazón latía rápidamente, mis piernas temblaban como gelatina y mis dientes castañeaban, mi cuerpo temblaba como si estuviera en la Antártida, y cuando el comenzó a acerarse fue todavía peor, ahora la sensación de insectos correr alrededor de mi piel se sumó a los demás, incluso podía sentir como una especia de fango subía por mi pierna, y cuando estuvo frente a mí y me miro directamente a los ojos, sentí que veía directamente mi interior y helaran la parte más profunda de mi alma marchita

\- Si lo hago Luan – la voz de mi hermano fue totalmente reemplazada por aquella voz demoniaca, solo comencé a temblar mas – no dejare que nadie más lo haga. Sabes, al principio planeaba arriesgarme y evitar que murieras, protegerte de lo que sea que fueran a enviar tras de ti – su voz volvió a la normalidad por unos instantes, incluso sus ojos volvieron a iluminarse

\- Lincoln –

\- Pero ahora es diferente – regreso a aquel estado que tanto terror me transmitía, incluso su ojos se apagaron todavía más – el ver que te convertiste en un demonio me hizo darme cuenta que solo te dañaría si lo hiera, es por eso, es por eso que te hare sufrir la peor tortura, una tal que desearas la muerte porque solo así te salvaras del tormento de mi mano – elevo levemente el tono de voz, pero el eco que producía aquel demonio era realmente fuerte – desgarrare tu carne de la manera más visceral posible, arrancare de ti cada vestigio de maldad utilizando mis propias manos y el dolor como purificador, marcare el camino al averno con tu sangre derramada mientras arrastro tu alma a las fosas más profundas del inframundo, donde te torturare por lo que parecerá una eternidad, y tus gritos de agonía y desesperación marcaran el renacer de tu alma – cada palabra suya me helo la sangre y sentí un escalofrió horrible recorrer todo mi cuerpo, incluso fragmentes de mi vida pasaron frente a mis ojos - ¿Qué tu y yo somos iguales?, no me hagas reír, te mostrare, te mostrare la diferencia entre un simple demonio y el diablo mismo, y cuando acaba contigo, me suplicaras que te asesine, le rogaras a dios que envié un rayo que te fulmine, porque solo así, te escaparas de mi – termino aquel dialogo, o mejor dicho, dicto mi sentencia de muerte

Antes de que pudiera procesarlo recibí un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago, el dolor fue como si me hubieran desgarrado los intestinos, me puse de rodillas a causa del dolor, después una patada en mi mano derecho mando a volar el teaser lejos y lastimo mis dedos, alce la vista para mirarlo a la cara, fue mala idea ya que eso me horrorizo mas

Uno usualmente esperaría que algún asesino tuviera una cara de satisfacción al hacer sufrir a las personas, incluso yo lo hago pero Lincoln no, su expresión era totalmente neutra y me miraba como si fuera alguna piedra en la carretera, sin importancia y como si quitarla fuera solo por obligación, no lo entiendo, no entiendo porque aquello me causa tanto miedo. Sujeto mi cabello y jalo de el para ponerme de pie, inmediatamente con su mano libre agarro mi cuello y me lanzo nuevamente al piso, la madera del suelo se quebró y mi espalda soltó un ruido seco, el dolor era penetrante y más aún por las astillas que se enterraron en mi espalda, tomo las solapas de mi bata y me arrojo hacia la cocina. Volé por encima de la barra y choque contra la estantería de los platos, estos me cayeron encima y los que no se despedazaron en el suelo, me puse de rodillas lentamente en un intento de levantarme

\- ¡Querida ya llegue!, ¿estás en la cocina?, hoy quiero "carne" y "sangría" para cenar, iré allá para ayudarte – puta madre, ese fue el jugo de palabras más aterrador que he oído en mi vida, y más por aquella voz de demonio remarcando las palabras

No perdí el tiempo, aquel demonio podría llegar en cualquier momento, busque rápidamente en los cajones e busca de algo que pudiera servirme como arma, estaba oscuro y casi no podía ver nada, intente encender la luz usando el interruptor cercano pero parecía no haber corriente, tal vez Lincoln la corto como parte de su plan de eliminar a mi asistentes, para mi suerte encontré un cuchillo, me puse en posición de defensa con el cuchillo delante

\- ¿En qué clase de monstruo te convertiste Lincoln? – susurre para mí misma. No sé qué es lo que le haya pasado a mi hermano en estos años pero es aterrador, tiene una fuerza tremenda habilidad para causar daño, sin mencionar su gran ingenio e intelecto y lo peor de todo, una gran aura que es capaz de asustar a personas como yo, no me imagino lo que una persona normal sentiría

Conforme se hacía más de noche el sitio se volvía más oscuro, ahora no podía ver nada así que tenía que guiarme por el sonido. Nada, no podía escuchar absolutamente nada, como si él se hubiera esfumado de repente, no creo que haya decidido irse así como si nada por lo que no debía confiarme, es por eso que me quede en aquella posición, la presión que ejercía se volvía cada vez más fuerte, sentía como las manos fantasmales me jalaran al suelo, significa que estaba cerca. Algo tomo el cuchillo que sostenía, salió de mi mano repentinamente, pareciendo ser poseído por algún ente fantasmal, y casi creo que se trataba de algún espectro si no fuera por el par de ojos azules que se presentaron en la oscuridad, simplemente aparecieron de la nada, no escuche su caminar ni su respiración, simplemente se apareció frente a mí, ¿Cómo fue posible semejante acción?

\- Lo llamo "paso fantasma" Luan, un estilo de caminar tan silencioso que ni siquiera un ciego podría oír - ¿qué?, es posible que el- - ¿Qué leyera tu mente?, no, solamente me hago una idea de lo que piensas – me sujeto de las muñecas y acerco su rostro, o eso podía sentir, lo más posible a mi cara – así que, ¿Qué tal si continuamos, hermanita? –

Trate de liberarme con todas mis fuerzas, pero era como si mis muñecas fueran retenidas por grilletes, después comenzó a torcerlas, dolía a horrores y estoy segura de que en cualquier momento se quebraran así que debía liberarme. Le di un rodillazo en la entrepierna, no se dobló del dolor como esperaba pero si me soltó, me dispuse a huir rápidamente pero él me tomo de la muñeca nuevamente, me jalo hacia el quedando pegada y sujetándome con su otra mano de la bata que traía puesta

\- Si tienes razón Luan, estamos yendo muy rápido, es mejor conocernos un poco más antes de pasar a la acción – dijo el, parecía hablar como si estuviéramos en algún tipo de relación amorosa – hay que empezar por una cena entre nosotros 2, yo pondré la mesa – dicho eso me tomo de las solapas nuevamente me arrojo contra la mesa, esta se partió a la mitad y caí al suelo – supongo que la comida te cayo pesada –

Estando adolorida en el suelo mire a la mesa rota y tome una de las patas, cuando mi hermano estaba por acercarse lo golpe con ella, se curio inmediatamente y retrocedió un poco, a pesar del daño que recibí fui capaz de levantarme rápido y huir al pasillo. Llegue a las escaleras pero Lincoln me alcanzo rápido, nuevamente lo golpee con la pata de la mesa, esta vez le había dado de lleno, aproveche eso para abrir la pequeña bodega de debajo de las escaleras, empuje a mi hermano dentro y cerré la puerta, y me asegure que permaneciera cerrada atrancándola con una silla cercana. Di un suspiro de alivio, finalmente acabo, tal vez con algunos moretones y probablemente huesos rotos pero acabo

Una mano atravesó la puerta y me tomo del cuello, otra justo a mi lado apareció de la misma manera, por un momento esa mano parecía ser garras en lugar de una mano humana, esta regreso adentro, voltee temblorosamente para ver el agujero que había hecho, y por ahí, me pareció ver una sombra inhumana, y aquellos ojos parecidos al foso marino me miraron directamente, causando que me sacudiera hasta los cimientos

\- ¿Enserio creías que sería tan fácil Luan?, yo tengo más experiencia que tú en este juego, si quieres encerrarme debe de ser en una jaula de acero – dicho eso comenzó a golpear la puerta, esta fácilmente comenzaba a romperse y los impactos en mi espalda se hacían más fuertes

Mordí la mano de Lincoln, el me soltó y corrí hacia las escaleras, realmente odio la casa de Regina ya que las escaleras están demasiado lejos de la puerta, y antes de que llegue allí seguramente mi hermano me alcanzara. Subí los escalones pero a la mitad de estos una mano salió del suelo, sujeto mi pierna y torció mi tobillo, caí golpeándome la cara, hice una mueca de dolor, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y con el miedo de las posibles represalias por parte de el en cuanto salga patee su mano, esta me soltó pero alcance a escuchare algo que dijo

\- ¡Cuando este arriba, tu bajaras al infierno! – dijo con aquella voz de demonio, seguido de eso comenzó a destrozar los escalones así que me arrastre escaleras arriba

* * *

Estando ya en el segundo piso me apoye del pasamano para levantarme, conseguí hacerlo pero el caminar me era muy difícil, ahí que tuve que cojear para buscar alguna habitación, y debía apresurarme ya que las escaleras se rompieron finalmente. Opte por ocultarme en la primera puerta que viera, así que no perdí el tiempo y rápidamente, o más bien lo más rápido que me era posible, entre por la puerta. La habitación parecía ser el cuarto de Regina, nada espectacular, solo una cama, un armario para la ropa y una segunda puerta, al escuchar el sonido de madera rechinando supe que Lincoln se había liberado y subía las escaleras, así que entre al closet. No cerré la puerta de la habitación porque delataría donde me ocultaba, además de que estoy seguro de que mi hermano podría derribarla fácilmente, también deje la puerta del closet entre abierta para saber cuándo él se fuera

Me arrincone lo más posible al fondo y me cubrí los ojos, comencé a lagrimear, no sé si es por el dolor o por la tristeza pero lo estoy haciendo, esta es una horrible pesadilla. He dedicado gran parte de mi vida a matar a gente desconocida y probablemente inocente, y siempre disfrute ver su cara de horror, me he enfrentado a personas que buscan venganza de lo que he hecho y siempre logre ganar, pero ahora todo cambio, ahora me veo reducida a un ser patético que se arrastra y se esconde de un ser aún más aterrador, y lo peor es que se trata de mi hermano, cualquier intento de defenderme sería inútil ya que parece estar hecho de acero, el solo pensar en lo que me hará cuando me atrape me hace temblar del horror y llorar del miedo, mi cuerpo se paraliza en su presencia y me convierto en una muñeca de trapo, y justo ahora me vienen a la mente las palabras de aquel sujeto que asesine

 _\- Él es "el diablo", "RT" vendrá por usted, y la llevara personalmente al infierno –_

Ahora me retracto de todo lo que dije en aquel entonces, ¿Cómo tan siquiera sería capaz de sobrevivir a este ser?, mi hermano se convirtió en el diablo, y yo solo soy un simple demonio, solo podía abrazarme a mí misma por la impotencia, ha pasado tanto tiempo, no, ni siquiera cuando era una persona normal sentí tanto miedo como ahora, solo un pensamiento ronda mi mente por estos momentos

\- _Voy a morir_ – y no era una pregunta, es una afirmación, pero si puedo postergarlo lo hare

La puerta rechinando me sobresalto, era la señal de que había llegado, por el armario entreabierto podía ver aquella sombra caminar a paso silencioso, buscando con la vista por los alrededores, parecido a un depredador buscando a su presa. Tape mi boca y contuve la respiración, el pecho me dolía y mi estómago sentía un vacío, mi corazón latía tan rápido que estoy segura que él puede escucharlo, respire profunda y silenciosamente para tratar de calmarme, pero no sirvió de nada a que su cabeza volteo en mi dirección y cruzamos la mirada, casi me orino del susto cuando sucedió, cerré mis ojos lo más fuerte posible, esperando despertar de este horrible terror nocturno

Pero nada paso, abrí mis ojos y todo estaba igual, seguía dentro de aquel armario escondiéndome de satanás, pero él no estaba aquí, estoy casi segura de que sabe que estoy dentro del closet pero no hizo nada, no puedo saber si está cerca o lejos ya que no veo nada y no puedo escucharlo aproximarse, casi parece un fantasma, no es incluso peor, ¿Dónde estará ahora?

\- Detrás de ti Luan – el susurro en mi oído casi me causa un infarto, su respiración caliente en mi oreja y aquella presión tras mi espalda me paralizo nuevamente, utilizando su brazo me sujeto del cuello - ¿sabes?, tu aprendiz Regina también trato de ocultarse aquí, este closet tiene una salida secreta que conecta por el otro cuarto, esto lo se debido a que estudie esta casa mientras hacia mi plan, conozco esta casa como la palma de mi mano, aún recuerdo su cara, ella creyó que podía escapar por aquel hoyo, pero cuando me encontró en el otro cuarto se defeco en los pantalones, comenzó a suplicarme, a rogarme que no la matara, a jurarme lealtad absoluta y convertirse en mi muñeca, incluso dijo que me diría tus debilidades y me ayudaría a matarte - ¿Regina planeaba traicionarme?, bueno, no la culpo, si yo estuviera en su lugar haría lo mismo – en cuanto termine de escuchar sus suplicas la sujete del cabello y comencé a darle cierto sentido artístico a su cuerpo –

Metió su mano dentro de mi bata, y usando 2 dedos comenzó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, abdomen, tórax, pecho, parte de la pelvis e incluso mis senos, aquellos dedos delinearon cada curva de mi silueta, recorrieron toda el área de mi abdomen de forma lenta y gentil, llego a mi cuello y acaricio amablemente toda la zona y descendió por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi seno derecho y con sus dedos apretó mi pezón

\- Luan, ¿sabes lo que pienso cuando hago esto? – susurro sensualmente a mi oído, yo temblaba erráticamente y gemía del miedo, casi puedo sentir como un líquido caliente recorre mi pierna – si Luan, pienso en utilizar mis tijeras para desgarrar tu carne de la misma manera que mis dedos recorrieron tu cuerpo, apuesto a que te parece excitante – escuche una pequeña pero escalofriante risa provenir de él, me sujeto fuertemente del cuello y me saco del armario a rastras. Estando fuera el me arrojo hacia una silla, obligándome a sentarme sobre ella y se puso frente a mí, mirándome directamente a los ojos con aquellas tijeras ensangrentadas – sabes Luan, tu cabello está demasiado alborotado

\- ¿A-alborotado? – tartamudee, no sé qué es lo que quiera decir con eso, desde luego que lo está, he estado huyendo de él desde hace 1 hora o menos

\- Sí, creo que necesitas un "buen corte", jajaja, ¿entiendes? – si lo entiendo, y no es gracioso. Después de eso abrió mi bata dejando mi pecho al descubierto - ¿sabes Luan? tu cuerpo está demasiado vacío, ¿Qué te parece si dibujo algo? – abrió levemente sus tijeras y me miro inexpresivamente, no entiendo cómo logra hacer tantos juego de palabras sin expresar emociones

No podía moverme, aquella aura realmente me intimidaba, podía decir que estaba totalmente sujeta por aquellas manos fantasmales, me sentía en caída libre, y mi corazón latía mas rápido, el ardor en mi espalda y el constante dolor pulsante de mis extremidades son casi insoportables y solo se pondría peor. Ahora lo entiendo bien, la razón de semejante aura y por qué acabo fácilmente con mis asistentes y me llevo a esta situación es debido a la experiencia, yo solo mataba gente por medios indirectos pero él lo hace con sus propias manos, no puedo compararme, soy nada frente a él. Estos pensamientos de reflexión son lo único que me mantiene cuerda

Pero salí de ellos al sentir una dolor punzante en mi pecho, él había encajado levemente sus tijeras en su pecho, seguido de eso comenzó a cortar lentamente, apreté los dientes y los puños al sentir eso, no le daré la satisfacción de oírme gritar o suplicar, carajo, eso dolía más de lo que debería, cambio la dirección y ahora cortaba hacia la derecha, ahora apreté los dedos del pie, trataba de pensar en otra cosa pero el dolor era intenso, y debido a este es que pude salir de la parálisis. Patee a mi hermano en la entrepierna, el simplemente mostró una leve mueca de molestia, me sujeto del cuello con fuerza y me miro a los ojos

\- Eso no funcionara hermana, parte de mi equipo es un suspensorio – dijo – supongo que aún no es momento, deberías relajarte, ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo?, adelántate y enciende el auto – con gran fuerza me arrojo hacia la ventana, al choca esta se rompió y caí por ella

* * *

Aterrice encima de mi auto, abolle el techo por la caída y aterrice sobre mi brazo, fragmentos de vidrio se incrustaron en él, además estoy segura de que está roto, rodé hacia la derecha y caí al suelo bruscamente, nuevamente encima de mi brazo, el vidrio llego aún más profundo y seguramente se fracturo más, esto era tan doloroso, pero no por el dolor físico, sino el saber que mi propio hermano es quien me está haciendo esto, que aquel niño que vi crecer se haya convertido en semejante ser y sea capaz de hacerme esto, como si lo que hemos vivido no significara nada, eso duele más que cualquier herida que él me provoque

Con mucho dolor y esfuerzo conseguí ponerme de pie, ahora que estoy afuera es mi oportunidad de escapar, o al menos eso me gustaría pensar, con el daño de la caída, mi brazo inútil y mi tobillo torcido no podré escapar, tengo que arrastrar mi pie para poder moverme y estoy segura de que una tortuga es más rápida que yo en estos momentos, además de que el aura de mi hermano se siente cada vez más fuerte, y cada vez más me cuesta respirar y mi visión comienza a tornarse borrosa, si me desmayo estaré muerta o peor, el esperara a que despierte y continuara su tortura. Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando escuche la puerta principal abrirse, voltee lentamente, Lincoln había salido de la casa, traía consigo el cuerpo de Regina arrastrándolo del cabello, camino a paso lento hacia mí, seguramente para aumentar mi miedo, cosa que está logrando

\- Que lindo de tu parte esperarme hermana, lamento la tardanza, esta tipa – señalo con la cabeza a Regina – sigue viva y quería escapar, pero la detuve, no es profesional dejar a alguien vivo – el sonrió levemente. De un segundo a otro el sonido de un disparo se hizo escuchar, Lincoln levanto a el cuerpo de Regina y lo uso como escudo, 3 balas perforaron su cuerpo y su leve respiración se detuvo – que lastima, quería usarla un poco más –

\- ¡Alto ahí! – grito alguien, ambos volteamos a la derecha, era Rob, que apuntaba a mi hermano con su arma – Luan aléjate de el – yo asentí, a paso lento comencé a irme, en un intento de escapar mientras el agente del FBI apuntaba a mi atacante – en cuanto a ti, he estado buscándote por años y finalmente nos vemos las caras –

\- Ni siquiera sé quién eres – dijo mi hermano levemente confundido

\- Lo sabrás, cuando te lleve ante la justicia, así que manos arriba y suelta a esa mujer – Lincoln hizo caso omiso a la advertencia de Rob y comenzó a acercarse Rob disparo pero nuevamente mi hermano utilizo el cuerpo de Regina como escudo, bloqueando todas las balas. Después de algunos disparos la pistola se quedó sin munición, pero cuando Rob estaba por cargarla, un extraño objeto voló hacia él, golpeándolo en el ojo, Lincoln aprovecho su retroceso y lo desarmo, fue tan rápido que apenas pude verlo - ¡Luan lárgate de aquí!, aunque seas una criminal no debo permitir que alguien muera, en cuanto acabe con él te arrestare, así que vete - ¿qué crees que he estado haciendo?, solo que soy tan lenta que aun puedo ver todo claramente

Seguía cojeando en un intento de escapar, pero aun así voltee un poco, Lincoln y Rob se golpearon al mismo tiempo, mi hermano no parecía muy afectado, pero Rob era un caso aparte, el golpe le rompió varios dientes y caso lo manda la suelo, al ver aquello supe que Rob no duraría mucho y Lincoln acabaría con el rápidamente, y ese pensamiento se hizo más fuerte al ver como torció su brazo hasta hacerlo girar, así que me olvide del dolor y con una fuerza desconocida comencé a correr lo más rápido posible y aumente aún más mi velocidad al escuchar el grito de Rob. Luego de unos minutos, la adrenalina comenzaba a disminuir y el dolor regresaba, no podía seguir más, mire a mí alrededor, ahora me encontraba en el área abandonada de la ciudad, frente al antiguo centro comercial abandonado, así que tome la decisión de esconderme aquí

* * *

Y de esa manera llegue aquí, sin opciones, sin lugares para esconderme, sin posibilidad de huir y sobre todo, sin esperanza. Aun ahora me arrastro cual gusano en un intento desesperado de escape, usando mi brazo y pierna sanos, con un dolor insoportable por todo el cuerpo. Cada segundo que pasa siento como partes de mi cuerpo comienza a dormirse, e incluso deje de sentir mi brazo, el sentir como alguien me sujetaba de las piernas y me arrastraba me resigne a morir, él me había alcanzado y estaba por terminar conmigo

\- Veo que finalmente te rendiste, bien, eso me ahorra trabajo – saco algo de su bolsillo, era un pañuelo, lo hizo pelota y lo metió en mi boca – Aunque no lo creas Luan no me gusta escuchar los gritos de mis víctimas, me traen malos recuerdos – fue entonces que comenzó

Clavo sus tijeras en mi pecho, no muy profundo pero si lo suficiente como para doler, y comenzó a cortar hacia abajo, cambio de dirección sacándolas y clavándolas de nuevo, se movió justo al lado del corte e hizo otro, cortando delicadamente mi piel, salpicándome levemente de sangre. Al principio dolía como el infierno pero conforme pasaban los segundo el dolor se iba, mis parpados se volvían cada vez más pesados y me sentía cada vez más relajada, mi corazón latía despacio, y cada vez más dejaba de respirar, así que así se siente morir, que experiencia tan mas agradable, levante la vista, mi hermano me veía a los ojos y sonreía dulcemente, esta vez no lo hacía de forma terrorífica, lo hacía de forma genuina, tanto que me recordaba los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos cuando era niño, usando mi sangre delineo mis labios y también los suyos, se acercó cada vez más a mi rostro hasta que nuestros labios se conectaron, el beso era dulce y tierno, con una sabor metálico pero también con un toque de naranja

\- Duerme mi bella durmiente, cuando despiertes estarás en un lugar mejor – mi visión se nublo, cerré los ojos y todo se tornó negro

* * *

 _\- ¡Lincoln!, ¿me estas escuchando? – El grito de Lynn saco a Lincoln de sus recuerdos, volteo a verla - ¿Qué te pasa? –_

 _\- Nada, solo recordaba algo – dijo el, Lynn lo miro con duda_

 _\- ¿me contaras al respecto? –_

 _\- No, es mejor que lo deje así – o eso pensaba el peli-plateado, a pesar de lo que sucedió después, prefiere dejar esto en secreto_

* * *

Lincoln salió del departamento de Luan, estaba manchado de sangre por todo el cuerpo y usaba un cubre bocas, segundos después se desplomo al suelo y comenzó a llorar, obviamente no gimoteaba pero si lagrimeaba a mares, se sentía basura, no incluso peor, se sentía peor que escoria, él había lastimado a su hermana, a su amada hermana, tal vez lo haya hecho por su propio bien pero no cambiaba el hecho que lo hizo

\- Lo más probable es que ella me odie – dijo con voz apagada, tomo su celular y marco a un número en específico – Doble L –

\- _Finalmente tengo noticias tuyas agente RT, dime, ¿terminaste la misión? –_ pregunto la voz monótona del teléfono

\- Si y no – contesto, hubo una pausa de algunos segundos – el demonio conocido como "el trampero" murió, pero Luan Loud sigue viva – confeso, si, ni estando loco o aunque su vida dependiera de ello mataría a alguien de su familia

\- _Ya veo, ¿sabes que es lo que puede sucederte? –_

Si, y se pondrá peor cuando te pida esto – respiro profundamente – quiero que hagas limpieza, haz parecer que Regina Bell era la mente maestra tras el trampero, fuera la causante del asesinato de los policías y del agente Robert Deriell, que ella se volviera loca y asesinara a todos sus cómplices y murió en manos de Robert – termino el, Doble L no dijo nada por algunos minutos

\- _Me pides algo casi imposible –_

 _-_ ¿Entonces no puedes? – pregunto con burla

\- _Yo no dije eso, pero esto no podré hacerlo a escondidas, cuando la organización se entere- -_

 _-_ Yo tomare la responsabilidad, solo haz lo que te digo –

 _\- Cuida ese tono de voz agente RT –_ Lincoln rodo los ojos, a veces odiaba que doble L actuara como hermana mayor – _Bien lo hare, pero te advierto una cosa, si ella vuelve a convertirse en demonio tú mismo la mataras y yo estaré allí para asegurarme que lo hagas, ¿te quedo claro? –_

 _-_ Si – si esa es la única condición entonces la aceptara – no me preocuparía por eso, le hice un "tatuaje" para que nunca olvide esto –

\- _Bien, ahora regresa a la base, tu y yo recibiremos nuestro castigo y después recibirás mi regaño –_ dicho eso colgó, Lincoln se quedó con ganas de decirle algo

\- Como siempre quiere involucrarse, odio cuando hace eso – dicho eso se aleja del lugar, también debería llamar a Leni para informarle del estado de Luan

* * *

 **Bueno aqui acaba el capitulo, y gracias por esperar por el**

 **Antes irme les dire un secreto: esta no es la ultima historia**

 **Gracias por leer y espero que desfrutes de mi historia**


End file.
